


Nemo the Avenger Under the Sea

by baja_king



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baja_king/pseuds/baja_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While not in the habit of picking up castaways like driftwood to add to his collection, Nemo reluctantly accepts a new passenger when his first officer is distressed to find a drowning woman in the sea after an encounter with a warship. Introduction by Professor Pierre Aronnax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

#  01    Introduction

Writers of the day are often subject to mandates imposed by publishers. As times change, that which publishers consider acceptable also changes. We are free to write what we want but not free to publish what we want. Even one as learned as myself only has a certain amount of influence.

Through a series of events partially beyond my control, I knew I had to re-examine a journey with a most incredible man. Coming upon certain journals and testimonies coupled with additional eyewitness accounts, I sought to revisit my original manuscript. I did not tell the entire story.

I originally dared to make it my own story. I was wrong. I realized that I displayed the utmost of arrogance and betrayal. Yes, I betrayed those who sailed the _Nautilus_ by succumbing to the whims of my publisher. I committed a disservice to certain persons with my omissions that my publisher insisted upon in favor of selling books.

Should I simply rewrite it anew? No, I decided. Let that folly continue. One cannot truly appreciate the knowledge I offered if it felt burdened with real things afflicting genuine persons. Critics said the original was a travelogue with a hint of an escape plan. It was more than that. I daresay, if not for the urgings of my dear friends, I would have stayed on that incredible boat. I forgot the human heart.

I documented in detail the many events favoring science in my descriptions. I struggled with my publisher, Monsieur J. Hetzel, who did not want to offend certain reading audiences; I was appalled with the Mercier Lewis translation, which applied butchery to one-fourth of my published manuscript and corrupted the meaning of scientific inventions.

So absorbed in gathering knowledge, I forgot the people. I – the arrogance creeps in again. There is more to life beside one man living for his own selfish purposes. My mistake has caused the world to hear just one point of view. Let me correct that for you. Today’s publishers are willing to explore this revisited tale.

At the time, Nemo was an enigma to me. He never revealed his past to me. He was a contradiction, a freedom fighter that imprisoned all who boarded his vessel. This greatly upset my companions who constantly entertained escape schemes. Working to save lives, he took lives – although with the greatest of sorrow, fueling his descent into madness. Despising imperialism, yet daring to claim the South Pole in his own name – another contradiction – he knew that someday another person would claim it for his country.

I published my work _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Seas: An Underwater Tour of the World_. Yet man’s inhumanities against man continue. Slavery, starvation, aggression, and war – we think we are civilized. I do not believe any man is truly free. We are only as free as those who assume power allow us to be. It is an interesting challenge.

I am Professor Pierre Aronnax, curator with the Paris Museum of Natural History. I shall never forget science but I will learn to remember humanity desires more than recitation of scientific orders.

 

_“The argonaut is free to leave its shell,” I told Conseil, “but it never does.”_

_“Not unlike Captain Nemo,” Conseil replied sagely. “Which is why he should have christened his ship the Argonaut.”_

 

 


	2. Remembering the Avenger

#  02    Remembering the Avenger

As the professor was checking in to the hotel, the waiting naval officers intrigued him. They seemed to know him by sight but waited until he presented his credentials to the desk clerk.

Once confirmed, one of the naval officers approached Aronnax and said, “I’m glad you decided to return to New York, Professor. There is someone who wishes to meet you.”

Aronnax was tired and slightly annoyed. He asked, “And who is this person?”

The second naval officer said, “Vice Admiral Richard Saunders.”

For a moment, Aronnax stood frozen. Coming to New York, he felt great anxiety. The professor had not undertaken an ocean voyage since his encounter and eventual escape from Captain Nemo. Instead, he published various works on discoveries while aboard that magnificent submersible boat of his.

There were certain things he left out of the stories. It had been ten years and no one questioned him about the omitted details. Aronnax once made an inquiry of the United States Navy in an attempt to ascertain if the admiral survived the sinking of the frigate, but no response ever came. He erroneously assumed the admiral perished.

The first naval officer said, “We wish for you to accompany us.”

Aronnax said, “Let me check in to my room first. I have been traveling and am quite tired. I need a few moments to store my belongings. I’ll be down shortly.”

“Very good, sir,” acknowledged the second naval officer.

The press had announced the professor’s arrival. As a result, stories regurgitated about the man that once terrorized the oceans. People seemed less interested in the scientific convention at the museum. Aronnax had expected some type of inquiries concerning the matters of his undersea journeys but this invitation was surprising.

It was an enigma. Yes. He seeks information. How did he find out about her? No one knew she was on board the _Nautilus_ , except of course those that sailed the mighty boat. Why else would he extend an invitation? Aronnax had to stop puzzling the matter. The admiral found out and knew that the professor had information. Would he want to hear the entire account?

As a man destined for the gallows, Aronnax resigned himself to the escort of the naval officers. Instead of going to some type of military headquarters, they boarded a ship named the _Water Witch_. For a moment, Aronnax was dread that they would go off on a misadventure. He quickly realized by the nature of the crew that this vessel was enjoying shore leave. Only the slightest of hands maintained deck watch.

The officers led Aronnax to a stateroom and thereupon he met the admiral. This man clearly spent the better part of his life upon the seas. His careworn face displayed deep sorrow. Sparsely decorated, the room characterized one belonging to a man dedicated to military service. A painting hung on the wall and the eyes seemed to follow the professor in anger.

“Thank you for coming. I am Vice Admiral Richard Saunders. Do you know why I have sent for you?”

Aronnax said, “I believe that I do.”

Saunders nodded, “I had a chance encounter with a harpooner who told me certain things. I have certain difficulties accepting the things he said.”

Aronnax asked, “Is it that you don’t believe him or simply refuse to believe him?”

“Both,” said Saunders. “Do you know this harpooner?”

Aronnax replied, “Ned Land accompanied us on a most fascinating yet frightening journey.”

“Aye, he’s the one. When he talked about her, I could tell he had interest in her and she of course knew to reject his type. I hope to hear a more objective rendition of the tale.”

Aronnax said, “I shall try my best for you sir, but it is difficult to render objective that which is subjective by human nature. Do you know her fate?”

Saunders said, “Yes, he told me. In all of your articles and publications, not once did you mention her. Why?”

Aronnax replied, “The _Nautilus_ was no place for a woman. I had no idea she had family still alive. In fact, we had no idea you survived when Captain Nemo sank the _George Washington_.”

In anger, Saunders stood and snapped, “How dare you refer to him as captain! He was a cold blooded murderer!”

Aronnax said, “Perhaps I should go.”

“I pray that you stay,” said Saunders, softening his tone in a pleading manner. “Forgive me but I am old and tired.”

For a moment, Aronnax considered leaving. Yet how could he leave this father filled with so many unanswered questions pertaining to the fate of his only daughter? He was tired from his long trip. How dare this man impose upon him to relate such a long story? Nevertheless, he felt obliged. He had a right to know. Her painting’s eyes seemed to soften, encouraging him to remain.

Aronnax asked, “How did it come to be that she was lost?”

As the admiral sat, he asked the ensign to bring coffee. He took a deep breath and recounted the tale. This was a ploy on the professor’s part, for Aronnax remembered her side of the story concerning her displacement from the frigate. He wanted to know if the father was truly remorseful for compelling her to join his military expeditions, no place for a young girl becoming a woman.

Oh, such sorrow! His life suffered the tragedy. When he learned along with the rest of the world that a man impersonated a dread leviathan, he regretted that God saw to that man’s end with the maelstrom. He deserved vengeance when it came to his own daughter. Saunders lost his only child twice – in the wounding of the _George Washington_ and in the dread maelstrom.

Ah, vengeance – it was a concept the professor remembered quite well from his travels. Even the very name stemmed from the pagan goddess dread Nemesis the avenger! Aronnax felt a familiarity that he once experienced ten years prior. It sent chills down his spine.

Then it was the professor’s turn to speak, and his recollections took several hours. Aronnax dared not recite the ichthyologic wonders or observations of underwater wrecks. Now, such things did not interest the father. Saunders already admitted that he read the book.

After telling the exhausting tale, Saunders merely nodded and thanked Aronnax for his time. Was the painting smiling at him? The professor felt a strange sense of atonement as a man confessing his sins to a priest. He should have done more.

Aronnax finally said, “I am sorry for your loss.”

“I know why the harpooner chose not to save her,” said Saunders. “He believes that monster won her. I think she was just trying to survive. In the end, though, she did die a pointless death! Thank you for coming, Professor Aronnax.”

Aronnax took his leave and returned to the hotel to rest a while. The professor’s mind was noisome and troubled. Indeed, there was a story to tell. He had a blank journal and wrote down in precise detail the admiral’s story.

Still, it was not enough. He needed more than atonement with a grieving father. During the convention, Aronnax remained distracted. Some chose to discuss the various mammalian orders and matters of ichthyologic concern. Others pressed him to recount his time aboard _Nautilus_. What caused renewed interest?

Aronnax learned that Ned Land was still in town awaiting a whaler ship to deploy. He sought him out and learned Ned was at a bar casually biding his time. Pleased with seeing an old friend, Ned invited the professor to join his lonely table. Aronnax asked him about the admiral.

“I talked to him but he didn’t believe me,” said the Canadian. “What’s got him so upset?” Ned looked at his full pint briefly and then easily drained it.

Aronnax replied, “He was distressed to learn of her being alive and on _Nautilus_. He asked me why I didn’t mention her in any of my publications.”

Ned said, “You know as well as I that Nemo won her over completely! No one would have believed us. Even your publisher, if I recall. Ask me anything about that voyage. Then write that story.”

“Me? But I’m a scientist, not a novelist,” Aronnax said.

Ned said, “Who says you can’t be both? Besides, you’ve already done it once.”

Aronnax said, “I shall try.”

Ned asked, “How is Conseil?”

Aronnax sighed, “He is very busy. I visit him in Belgium when I can. Oh, his son is quite the handful!”

Ned laughed, “I’m sure that son of his will be reciting the various mammalian orders by the time he’s five! If it’s no trouble, I’d like his address.”

Aronnax said, “Of course. I’ve never had a better apprentice and now he is an assistant curator.”

The waitress brought another pint. Ned sighed heavily and emptied it quickly. He said, “I never should have talked to the man.”

Aronnax asked, “How did you come upon him?”

Ned said, “I was down at the docks and I heard someone call to him. I almost didn’t approach him. I guess I shouldn’t have. He got what he wanted and then treated me with the utmost contempt! Bah! Let him wallow in his pity. It was his damn fault to begin with. What kind of a man drags a girl around the world on a warship?”

As Aronnax sampled the strange pint, he said, “What’s done is done. We’ve all made mistakes.”

Ned sighed, “Aye, that’s true. Still, we lived and she didn’t. Damn it!”

***

That night, his mind refused to remain quiet. Aronnax started journaling things the girl had told him. He realized that perhaps he did have to write the story. Only then could he receive absolution for what they failed to do. Even at the time of their escape, there was no guarantee they would succeed. They could have easily drowned in the surge.

Perhaps word had spread that Aronnax was revisiting the issue of the _Nautilus_. A few days after he started chronicling the events, he received a curious guest. He was a union officer named Captain Cyrus Smith. He insisted upon seeing the professor.

“Forgive this intrusion sir,” said Smith. “I appreciate that you sailed the _Nautilus_ and lived to tell the tale.”

“Indeed,” Aronnax said. “May I ask your interest in the matter?”

Smith replied, “By circumstances of an escape via balloon from the Confederacy coupled with a strange wind, I found myself with several companions marooned on a volcanic island we eventually called Lincoln Island. It was on this island that I met Captain Nemo.”

Aronnax was excited to hear of this and said, “Tell me more. Did he tell you of his intentions to build his submersible boat?”

Smith said, “Lincoln Island was his refuge after the maelstrom. _Nautilus_ survived but suffered many casualties. You and your companions were fortunate but held responsible for the damage to that boat of his. Nemo was the last survivor.”

His heart raced. Aronnax had no idea that Nemo survived the maelstrom. Taking a chance he asked, “Was there perchance a woman accompanying him?”

Smith said, “No.”

Aronnax said, “Please tell me your story.”

For several hours, Aronnax listened to the officer’s story. He was most interested in the girl’s fate but the officer had nothing to offer in that regard. There were other things such as learning Nemo’s true name and nationality. Nemo’s change in heart interested the professor as well. The land, which he had thoroughly despised, had become his home once again.

Then Smith presented Aronnax with a journal. He explained that when the castaways suffered from lack of certain provisions, a mysterious chest washed upon the shore. Inside, it contained useful items including weapons. The journal was contained within specially sealed wrappings.

The journal Aronnax had seen before, although not complete. This was the journal that every man on _Nautilus_ had been sworn to toss overboard if he should be the last. So! Nemo did continue chronicling his affairs.

Smith said, “I’ve read it, sir. I’ve had this journal for a while, unsure of what to do with it. When I learned that you were coming to New York, I decided to seek you out and give it to you.”

“This is most kind of you,” said Aronnax. “I had often wondered if the avenger continued with his purpose or if instead he pursued his scientific curiosities.”

“Captain Nemo kept an accurate and technical account,” said Smith. “Each article is written four times – French, English, Latin, and German. You won’t appreciate some of what you read, I’m certain of that.”

Aronnax said, “There simply wasn’t time and we were unsure if we could even survive the maelstrom.”

Smith said, “You won’t find atonement in his writings.”

Aronnax sighed, “I had hoped that the girl survived. It’s curious, you see, for her father is in town and inquired about the _Nautilus_. Alas, he will continue on his journeys.”

Smith asked, “Is he rich?”

“He is so much poorer as he mourns the loss of his only daughter. Come! Let us get some dinner,” said Aronnax. “You have been most gracious indulging my curiosity yet you came here to satisfy your own.”

Smith said, “He saved our lives.”

After a moment Aronnax finally said, “In a way, he saved my life. Oh, it was in more ways than merely plucking me from the ocean! Come! Let us get some dinner and I will tell you of our voyage beneath the seas.”

Several hours later, Aronnax pondered the various discussions. Something felt amiss. Perhaps his exhaustion denied him sufficient reasoning to pinpoint the discrepancy. He knew that he had a task of self-importance to conduct. Would the world care to hear about a young girl lost at sea?

 

 


	3. The George Washington

#  03    The George Washington

The girl stood next to the father. The United States Navy did not allow women on board its ships but the father insisted. Rear Admiral Richard Saunders had one child, a daughter. She was petite yet strong. When his wife died nine years ago, he made it a practice to take his daughter with him. He simply did not trust some governess that might instill the suffragette notion within his daughter.

Saunders took care of educating Maria. Oftentimes, he employed the assistance of skilled officers that were expert in certain matters to expand that education. He knew a warship was no place to raise a girl but her presence seemed advantageous. Ever since he started bringing her on missions, the _George Washington_ met every battle victoriously. Several captains had commented that she brought good luck. One even suggested it was due to her sea green eyes. Even the meaning of her name, star of the sea, proved true.

Maria said, “Father, it’s so cold. You should get your coat.”

Saunders said, “It isn’t that cold.”

“Oh really,” said Maria. “Then my good sense must be mistaken.”

Saunders laughed, “A woman can never be too overdressed.”

Maria asked, “Are there any icebergs?”

“Don’t encourage them,” said Captain Weatherbee. “It’ll be sundown soon and that’s when the danger is greatest. It’s nearly impossible to spot them at night. There’s a fog starting to roll in.”

Maria held down her hat as a brief wind swept across the deck. Her black cloth gloves seemed to offer little protection from the strange chill. The _George Washington_ was traversing the Atlantic and April was notoriously fraught with dangerous icebergs. The year 1867 proved no exception to such danger. She made sure to button her coat.

“If you’re cold, you should go inside,” said Saunders.

Maria said, “If I go inside, I’ll miss out on your husband selection process.”

Saunders teased, “What makes you think I’ll find you a husband this time?”

Maria said, “I’d rather find one myself.”

Saunders laughed, “Oh, what a daughter! You’re barely seventeen. What do you know about finding husbands?”

Maria said, “Not a damn thing.”

Saunders said, “You’ve been around us sailors too long. Such swearing!”

Weatherbee said, “Finding a husband is important and your father simply wishes to make sure you are well matched. Besides, we have other tasks that are considerably difficult.”

Turning to the captain, Saunders said, “You speak of the alarms within the shipping lanes.”

“Aye,” said Weatherbee. “They’re genuine, to be sure. Whatever this enormous thing that the press reports about, several things remain constant.”

Saunders asked, “And that is?”

Weatherbee said, “It’s long, shaped like a spindle, said to be enormous – bigger and faster than the common whales – and gives off a green glow. Oh, the press reports exaggerated, such as it being a mile wide. It must be incredibly fast because its sightings are frequent yet between extended distances.”

Saunders said, “You downplay nothing in front of my daughter.”

“If she could not handle it, you would refuse her passage on this mighty frigate,” said Weatherbee. “Even our own government has concerns.”

“I’ve heard those concerns,” said Saunders. “I don’t believe that our Creator has returned the dreaded Leviathan to the oceans. Yet the idea of something else is technologically impossible.”

Maria asked, “What do you mean?”

Saunders replied, “A submerging boat.”

Maria laughed, “Why would anyone want to get on a boat that deliberately sinks?”

Saunders said, “Indeed, but there are enough credible reports that we must take great care to remain alert. Oh, fear not my brave daughter. This frigate is well equipped to deal with any hazards, especially under its current command.”

Maria said, “I’m quite sure of that. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll take a brief leave.”

The two men watched as the girl approached an ensign. Weatherbee said, “I think she fancies that lad.”

Saunders said, “Yes. See how she goes to the railing, trying not to notice him, but making sure that he notices her. I’ve seen her trying to catch his attention before. Who is he?”

Weatherbee said, “Ensign John Collins. His uncle commands the _Monitor_. His father is a union officer, I believe.”

“I should like to meet this young man,” said Saunders.

Weatherbee asked, “Do you think he might be a good match?”

Saunders posed, “Do you know a reason he would not?”

“None,” replied Weatherbee.”

***

“Miss, not too close to the railing,” said Collins. “These waters are treacherous this time of the year.”

Maria said, “It is kind of you to make comment.”

“Your father and the captain are both watching,” said Collins.

Maria sighed, “I know. Tell me more about Boston.”

Collins said, “There’s not much to tell. I’ve spent more time on the sea than the land.” He neared as close as he could without arousing the anger of his captain or the admiral. “You disapprove of your father’s intentions.”

Maria said, “Not really. Oh, but the idea of marrying a stranger is so unappealing.”

Collins said, “Your father intends well.”

Someone shouted, “Blow to the port bow!”

There was excitement on deck as several went to see what must be a whale. If the _George Washington_ was a whaler instead of a warship, profit was certain. As a warship, it was idle curiosity to pass the time. Having been at sea for three months with no action, there was some boredom. The admiral and captain approached the rail to catch the sight.

As Maria leaned against the rail she asked, “What kind of whale is that?”

Saunders said, “Strange – see how it spews not only water but what appears to be steam.”

Collins said, “I’ve never seen a whale with a green glow like that. It’s headed straight for us.”

Saunders cried, “Battle stations! Maria, get into the longboat.”

“But father!”

“Now! Mister Collins, see to it she gets there,” snapped Saunders.

As the crewmen scrambled to stations, Maria went to her assigned longboat. She was accustomed to the drill. She carefully climbed in as two sailors stood ready to lower away if the situation warranted. The practice use to frighten her but now it was habit. It was a silly thing to do. Collins stood reassured that all was well, despite the admiral apparently knowing his name.

She watched as the strange beast charged the broadside of the _George Washington_ and felt the impact. The longboat swayed from its scaffolding. Whatever manner of beast it was, it had struck the ship below the waterline and withdrew. She heard frenzied orders to seal watertight doors and fire the cannons.

There was another impact, this time from the starboard side. The scaffolding failed and the longboat fell into the water. Maria struggled to get the rigging off her and then realized a listing _George Washington_ continued to sail.

“Come back! Come back!”

It was no use. They could not hear her. Maria estimated the ship was steaming at ten knots on sheer momentum. Yet it was obviously foundering. She was afraid. Then she found her courage. She tossed overboard the damaged scaffolding remnants, using a knife to cut away rope, and pulled out the oars.

Maria saw a man in the water and realized it was Collins. She called to him and he began swimming toward the longboat. Then she saw the strange beast approaching and had to get out of its way.

Her actions proved not quick enough as the beast struck the longboat and she toppled into the sea. Desperately, Maria clung to some debris to stay afloat. Her clothes weighed her down and she felt terror.

Someone was shouting. Was it Collins? No, he seemed to disappear. Perhaps the beast caught him. Was it another sailor from the _George Washington_? Maria let out a scream. She went under and clawed her way back to the surface. Then she could only gasp for air and spit out seawater. No words came from her mouth. She felt someone and held on for dear life. No – it was not just one man but also two in the water! She did not understand their words.

Then she found herself lying on top of the beast, which was no beast at all. It was a mechanized object of some type. Maria coughed up water, trying not to swallow. She knew ingested seawater did strange things to men.

One tall man started talking to her in a variety of languages. One caught her attention.

“Parlez-vous français?” Do you speak French?

“Très mal,” replied Maria. “Je vais essayer de Mon mieux.” Very badly, I will try my best.

The man asked, “Quelle langue parlez-vous?” What language do you speak?

“American,” Maria replied, coughing up more water.

The man looked startled for a moment and said, “That’s a nationality not a language.”

Maria scoffed, “The British would disagree.”

In the thickening fog, visibility decreased. Maria tried to focus. The men seemed briefly distracted, hearing that which she could not. Distant whistles blew, indicating survivors from the frigate. The boat could not linger on the surface.

The man said, “It’s cold and you’re soaked to the skin. Come inside.”

As Maria stood, water flowed down from her clothes. She tried wringing her dress but the man was most insistent that she had to enter the boat. He guided her to a small room with bunk beds and sat her in a chair. She felt bad that she had left behind a watery path. Would the boat rust? Everything was made of metal.

The man was clearly in command. He issued a series of orders in a strange language and men acted in haste. He said, “Come now, take off that coat. I have sent someone to bring you dry clothes. They’re not women’s clothes but you’ll be warm.”

Maria exclaimed, “Men’s clothing? That’s entirely inappropriate.”

The man said, “You could choose to wear nothing underneath the blankets but I would advise against that. How long were you in the water?”

Maria said, “Not long, a few minutes perhaps. Your boat struck my longboat and smashed it.”

“I see,” said the man. “Still, it’s cold enough to cause hypothermia.”

Another man entered with a bundle of clothes. The tall man said, “Here. We’ll go outside. Change. Here are some towels. Wrap yourself good in these blankets. I have sent for some hot food. We don’t have time for formalities. If you delay, you could die. Call when you’re done.”

Maria nodded her head. The men left. She was shivering uncontrollably. Her entire body felt like it was under assault with pins and needles. Her inner ears began to feel strange. She left her wet clothes on a pile and dried herself as quickly as she could manage. She chose to wrap her long hair in a towel.

She was unaccustomed to wearing pants. Still, the clothes were warm and dry. She wrapped herself in several blankets and called, “Ready.” Could she trust this man? Then she appreciated that he was acting in a decent manner despite his earlier aggressions towards her father’s ship.

The tall man returned with two other men. He had some type of hot drink for her. Maria heartily drank it, not knowing or caring what it was. She said, “Thank you.”

The man said, “For a moment, I thought you were a typical rude American.”

“I am,” said Maria.

Another man entered the room with a small box. Maria tried to ascertain what he was doing. The box was emitting heat but there was no flame.

The tall man asked, “What were you doing on that warship?”

Maria said, “My father takes me on all of his sea voyages.”

“And the captain permits this?”

“My father is an admiral. The captain has no say,” replied Maria.

“I see. That vessel has abandoned you,” said the man.

Maria said, “You crippled it with your assault.”

The tall man said, “What makes you think it was an assault?”

Maria said, “I don’t know what manner of boat this is but you rammed the _George Washington_ not once but twice.”

“Indeed, I did.”

Maria asked, “I’m somewhat confused. Why rescue me if it was your intention to sink our ship?”

The tall man said, “My men were most distressed to see you drowning. Two of them were intent on pulling you out of the water. If you prefer, I could set you back in the ocean.”

Maria said, “As long as you provide me with a longboat, as the one I was in seems beyond repair when you collided with it.”

The tall man said, “That was an accident.”

“I see,” said Maria. “Am I a prisoner?”

“I hope that in time you will consider yourself a guest. It is not my habit to pick up castaways. I let the sea determine their fate. Yet I do have a responsibility. You were in a longboat, _Nautilus_ did smash it beyond repair, and I have none to provide. You being a woman, my conscience would not have been clear in this matter. Drink.”

The tall man refilled her cup with the hot beverage and Maria drank. She was feeling better; the pins and needles sensation dissipating.

The tall man asked, “What is your name?”

“Maria Saunders,” she replied. “What is yours?”

“You may call me Captain Nemo,” he replied. “You are aboard the _Nautilus_ , a submersible boat. I know you must have many questions. I will oblige to answer them later. Your color is returning to you. For now, I will leave you so you can get some rest. Your clothes will be dried and returned to you. You have nothing to fear here.”

Maria said, “There was a man in the water, an ensign. Did you find him?”

Nemo calmly replied, “There is a dead man in the water.”

“I see. Thank you,” said Maria. The men left, closing the door. Maria lay down in the bunk. The room was warm. She fell into a deep slumber.

***

Saunders bellowed, “Report!”

Weatherbee said, “We’re badly damaged, sir. The rudder is not responding. Four compartments have flooded.”

Saunders asked, “What of the engines?”

Weatherbee replied, “Flooded, I’m afraid.”

Saunders said, “Now is not the time to be afraid. It’s clear to me that we can’t make it back to port. The ship is slowly sinking.”

“I concur,” said Weatherbee. “We need to evacuate.”

Saunders commanded, “Abandon ship. All hands to the longboats.”

Weatherbee responded, “Aye sir, abandon ship! All hands to the longboats!”

Saunders said, “I guess my daughter’s luck spared us these few moments.”

“Truly,” said Weatherbee.

Men scrambled to the boats. Ensigns took charge of the loading. Saunders went to where his daughter’s boat should have been and his heart raced. He saw the damage and leaned over the railing.

“Maria! Maria! Don’t worry, dear. We’ll find you!” He was about to jump in but two men restrained him.

Weatherbee said, “You can’t help her if you’re dead. The water is freezing. Come – into a longboat. We’ll look for her.”

Saunders recomposed himself and said, “Quite right.”

Men crowded into the boats. The ship had finally slowed enough to allow safe deployment into the water. The _George Washington_ was listing on the port side. The cursed fog intensified. The green glow quickly disappeared. Ensigns blew whistles calling for survivors to rally.

Saunders was concerned for his daughter. Surely, she must be somewhere in the midst of the longboats. He rallied the boats to a safe point away from the _George Washington_. There was a brief moment of silence as the warship finally sank.

A couple of stray longboats joined up with the rally. Saunders looked for his daughter. For several hours, the crew indulged him in his search. By morning, even he had to accept that she was lost. He only found the remnants of a wrecked longboat and the bloody body of the young ensign that had caught his daughter’s eye.

 

 


	4. Prisoner or Guest?

#  04    Prisoner or Guest?

When she awoke, Maria realized she had no sense of time. The windowless room offered no hint of night or day. Her clothes hung from a rack. She saw a note on a table and cautiously stood. Her ears felt strange. She read the note:

_When you are dressed, please let the guard know. He will escort you to the lounge. Thereupon I beg you to await my arrival so that we may dine. N._

While she could not ascertain the manner of lighting, it still provided enough such that Maria could dress. Someone had placed a fine brush and mirror for her on the table, probably her reluctant host. Her hair seemed a tangled mess, having dried in an unkempt state. Someone placed her emerald earrings and necklace in a cloth. Clearly, these men were not thieves. Nor were they the type to steal a woman’s honor during her slumbers.

The toilet fascinated her. The _George Washington_ had toilets using a hinge mechanism to dispose of waste. Maria had heard of a new method called a water closet that Britain developed several years earlier. This toilet blended the two technologies.

She took advantage of the small sink and tested the assorted perfumes. Clearly, she was dealing with civilized persons. Then Maria remembered these same people deliberately attacked her father’s ship. She must be careful.

When she was finally presentable, Maria had trouble opening the door. She was unaccustomed to such a mechanism. Instead of a doorknob, there was a peculiar type of lever. Then it moved on its own and the door opened. There stood a sailor and he beckoned her to follow. His words were in that strange clicking language.

The passageways were narrow. As men passed at the same time, they had to turn to one side to allow each other to pass. The crew looked at Maria with slight interest but nothing that suggested untoward manners. The sailor led her through various passageways until they reached a room where a dining table was set. If it was a normal dining area, it was atypical. It appeared more as an omnium-gatherum, cluttered with artwork and scientific specimens.

Maria did not have to wait long for her host to arrive. A steward began setting out various dishes. The aromas were tantalizing. She attempted to deduce the various dishes in front of her.

Nemo said, “I am glad you are feeling better.”

“Thank you,” said Maria. “Goodness, this is quite remarkable.”

Nemo said, “I wanted a moment to better make your acquaintance. Usually the crew dines in the mess hall.”

Maria said, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“You’re a woman,” said Nemo. “You can’t help but be a bother. I have a responsibility toward you. There are no women on the _Nautilus_. I’m sure you have a sense of the problem. Are you married?”

“Not yet,” said Maria. “My father, well, he was looking for a suitable husband.”

Nemo asked, “You were not to have any say in the matter?”

Maria said, “Some say, I’m sure, but from amongst his candidates of course. Oh, he just wanted to make sure that I would be taken care of by a good man. Still, there was a young man that I hoped would meet my father’s approval.”

Nemo asked, “Your companion in the water?”

Maria said, “Yes. Although I must admit that he somewhat feared my father yet respected him at the same time. He loved the sea. I suppose it fitting that he rests in the sea.”

Changing the subject, Nemo said, “I will show you around _Nautilus_ so that you may have your bearings. It is important in the event of any calamitous situations. I’m not entirely sure what to do with you. What sort of things did you do aboard the _George Washington_?”

Maria said, “Well, sometimes I helped with the sewing and cooking. Then of course, after an engagement with an enemy I would help tend to the wounded. I usually spent my time in study with tutors. My father felt it important to have a basic education. I’ve even learned a few things that most likely aren’t too practical for a proper lady like taking an azimuth reading.”

“You can read charts?”

Maria said, “Not really, at least, not with the skill of an experienced seaman. Usually my father had a trusted sailor ready to join me in the longboat in case he felt he needed to lower me away. I suppose I could manage well enough to head in a general direction but not, as my father would say, land exactly where the pin pricks the chart.”

Nemo asked, “Why were you and the ensign in the water?”

Maria replied, “I wasn’t lowered away. When your boat rammed the _George Washington_ , the scaffolding broke and the longboat fell into the water. I think the ensign jumped in after me. I’m not sure how I would have made it back to civilization. I had no compass, charts, or anything of importance. Not even food provisions.”

Nemo said, “Your ship was traveling on a common seafaring route. Someone might have come along.”

“True,” said Maria. “Still, it’s a treacherous time of year with icebergs and that fog was quickly rolling in, incredibly dense. After all, you collided with my longboat.”

Nemo said, “I will ask of you to be mindful of your status here. How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Maria replied.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

Maria indignantly said, “Like my father would allow such a thing! Even if I were that type of a girl, the way he had chaperones and spies, well the point is moot. I’m not that type of girl.”

Nemo said, “Forgive me. I had to ask. The last thing I need is for the men to undertake certain diversions from their purpose. If I thought that your presence was too distracting and interfering with this boat’s operations, I would set you back in the sea and be done with the problem.”

“I can’t figure you out,” Maria said. “You’re not like other captains I’ve met.”

“With your father standing around, I’m sure they acted as they knew he expected them to,” said Nemo.

“You’re brutally honest,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “You may enjoy this lounge as much as you care to. If you play, the organ is at your disposal. I have a magnificent library also at your disposal. I will provide you with a sewing machine. Bolts of fabric are plentiful, so please feel free to busy yourself with personal garment making. I may need your assistance repairing or fashioning new uniforms for the crew. As for the cooking duties, perhaps I might indulge you this interest.”

“There is something that troubles me,” said Maria. Nemo gave her a curious look and she continued, “Why are you attacking ships without warning?”

“We are at war,” Nemo gravely replied.

Maria said, “But there are rules of war.”

Nemo sternly said, “The rules and mechanics of war are meant to prolong war, not abbreviate it. If this is what you consider civilized behavior, you have much to learn.”

It was an interesting concept. Maria knew that her position was precarious aboard the _Nautilus_. She remembered what Nemo had said earlier about two of his men rescuing her. Had it been his intention to merely stand by and watch her drown? He was not accustomed to guests but he knew how to set a fine table. Did he stand idle as Collins drowned?

Maria said, “You could always set me on land if you feel my presence is inappropriate.”

Nemo said, “We make no port. The sea is our home. I have no reason to set foot on land. The sea provides all of our needs.”

Maria said, “Surely you must re-provision with fresh water?”

Nemo said, “The seas provide all of our needs. We have special filtering systems that make seawater potable. Even the perfumes at your washbasin come from the sea, provided by the secretions of various sea creatures. This boat is free to travel wherever I please it to go. Let me show you something.”

Maria was curious as Nemo went to the hull. He operated a lever that opened a panel revealing a window. She moved closer and looked outside. It truly was a submersible boat! Various sea creatures swam in schools. Some type of shark scattered them easily. She stood in silent fascination.

Nemo said, “There are many wonders I can show you.”

“I see,” said Maria.

“Come. Let me show you my boat. I was just about to take the young lady around the boat.”

Maria turned and saw the first officer of _Nautilus_. He stood impassively and said, “All is ready, sir.”

Maria said, “May I ask your name?”

The man said, “I am Iravan.” For a moment, he seemed flustered. Was he not supposed to reveal it?

Maria said, “That’s a strong sounding name. It is a pleasure making your acquaintance, Iravan.”

Nemo said, “Iravan is my second in command. Should I ever be indisposed, he shall tend to your needs. He speaks English with reasonable fluency on most occasions. I should also note that he was one of the men that pulled you out of the sea. I regret that I doubted his judgment at the time. I don’t think that I have ever done that in all the years we have known each other and he did well to see to your rescue.”

“Thank you,” said Maria.

Nemo added, “It is important for you to know who to trust. Do you understand?”

“I believe so,” replied Maria.

Nemo showed an interesting change of heart. He explained the workings of his ship, some of which Maria understood while other things escaped her comprehension. Most of the crew spoke in a strange language. None seemed to acknowledge they spoke any English. Something about the first officer’s accent suggested a British influence.

The galley proved to be an interesting arrangement. Never before had Maria seen stoves and ovens that operated using electricity. Nemo explained that open flames consumed oxygen, which would deprive the crew of that necessary element during periods of prolonged submersion.

The mess hall was small. Maria understood the necessity for tables with lipped edges to help catch dinnerware from falling to the floor. Nemo explained this was more of a hazard when the boat was submerging or breaching, as the crew was usually at stations when engaged in battle situations. Few squalls interfered with dining beneath the sea.

Nemo said, “We assemble twice a day for meals, breakfast, and dinner. My cook prepares additional items and leaves them on this table should you wish a brief snack. It proves convenient. We do not have a multiplicity of galleys that you may have become accustomed to on board the frigates you have sailed.”

Maria said, “I understand. I’m accustomed to the practice.”

Nemo said, “Come. There is more to see.”

The laundry room provided mechanized methods of washing and drying garments. There were even electric powered irons to press clothes. Part of the filtration system allowed rinsing of clothes in salt-free water. Crewmembers tended to their own laundering needs and Maria had to act accordingly.

Maria saw a sewing machine and collection of assorted threads. There was also a fabric loom. Bolts of fabric lay ready for manufacture. Just as with most ships, self-sufficiency was imperative. For one that made no port, the crew manufactured the slightest of needs.

Nemo said, “I have placed a sewing machine in your quarters such that you can craft what you wish in comfort. I’m sure you have noticed the uniforms of my men. I ask that you partition some of your time to make replacements. Those who work in engineering seem to have the greatest need.”

“The grease and toils of their manual labors,” Maria said.

“Precisely,” Nemo said.

“I shall endeavor to do my best,” Maria said.

Nemo added, “I took the liberty of moving you to another cabin, one better suited to your gender. Come. I will show you.”

The new cabin was larger than the original one Maria previously occupied. The door had a small window that she could easily look out of to see who might be in the hallway. On the interior side hung a small, dense, yellow curtain to afford her privacy.

There was a water closet to tend to toileting needs, which she was free to use as often as necessary, as it used seawater flowing through special anti-corrosive piping. The floor inside the closet was a slotted grate that drained to an exit line in the event of spillage due to unexpected shifting. This would be far more convenient than a chamber pot chair.

What fascinated her most was the shower closet. Nemo demonstrated how to use the valves to draw water, which drained through a similarly grated floor. The shower was not for liberal use, perhaps at most once a week except under times of duress.

“There may be times when I instruct you to remain in your cabin,” Nemo said. “It could be for hours or for days. This is necessary for your safety.”

Maria asked, “What about air and food?”

Nemo replied, “Those vents will refresh the air in here. A steward will bring food to you as often as permissible. It is not my intention to see you starve. This sewing machine is now yours. Here are fine bolts of fabric. As you can see, most are best suited for uniforms but I do have a few that I believe you can make do for your personal wardrobe. The library is this way. You will find many books to read.”

For several hours, Maria attempted to indulge in Nemo’s collection of books. Few were in English and she not schooled enough in a second language to attempt many of the tomes. Perhaps it was Nemo’s intention that she should know where her cabin was in relation to the library, which served as a point of reference for her to other important areas of the ship.

Iravan came and told her dinner was ready. Maria went with the first officer. It was easy to tell it was a mealtime, evidenced by the crew assembling in the mess hall. Nemo was sitting at a table by himself, tended to by a dedicated steward. He beckoned Maria to join him.

Unlike a warship that had separate mess halls for officers or enlisted, the _Nautilus_ crew dined together. Nemo and Iravan were the exception, dining at a separate table that Maria must make use of as well.

Maria said, “How will I get to know the crew?”

“Your lack of language skills already disqualifies that,” Nemo casually said. “There are a few that speak French.”

“Perhaps I should endeavor to better learn,” said Maria. “I was in the library. I’m afraid that most of your books are unavailable to me because of language.”

“Your father never saw it important for you to learn?”

Maria said, “He felt that English was universal enough of a language that I should be sufficient. A young ensign was teaching me French. My father approved because French also appears to be a recognized language.”

Nemo asked, “What about Latin?”

Maria politely said, “That is the language of scholars. My father saw no need for serious study. Oh, I know the rote that is required in church.”

Nemo raised an eyebrow and said, “Truly? Then you’re not of some variant of the English Church.”

Maria said, “Begging your pardon sir, but my father was not a church going man. We only attended church occasionally. He seemed more inclined to pray in his closet and encouraged me to do the same.”

“There are a few that speak English but I fail to see your need for conversation,” Nemo said.

“It’s quite clear to me that I’m here indefinitely and you did say that I needed to understand the crew,” Maria said.

“I shall endeavor to teach you,” Nemo said. “This cannot be my priority as I do have a boat to command. If it suits Iravan and if time allows, he may also indulge in such teachings.”

“Thank you,” Maria said.

***

For the next several days, Maria adjusted to life on a submersible boat. _Nautilus_ only surfaced when air or food replenishment forced it to do so. At times, she occupied herself in the lounge to look out the window at the various wonders of the sea. Would she ever tire of this activity?

For a period of two days, she found herself confined to her cabin. A steward brought her food. She knew it was no test. The first day, the boat rocked about for half an hour, clearly in attack mode. The second day, the air seemed to grow stale. When she felt the comfort of fresh sea air, the guard allowed her to emerge from her cabin.

Nemo invited her to stand alongside him on the outer hull platform. Iravan kept a weather eye using a spyglass. It was midday and reasonably comfortable. Maria saw men in strange attire emerge from the sea and screamed.

Nemo laughed, “There is nothing to fear. Those are my men in special underwater suits that allow them to breathe as well as withstand the pressures of the depths.”

Maria said with bewilderment, “Submersible men?”

At this, Nemo enjoyed a hearty laugh. He said, “Only a woman would come up with an expression like that! My dear, you are naïve yet charming. Do you see those nets? They will replenish our food larders for days. Iravan, I’ll take the spyglass. Please escort Miss Saunders to the lounge. I’m sure she’ll want to see our submersible men harvesting our crops.”

Maria went with Iravan to the lounge and he opened the panel. She watched as men walked upon the seafloor collecting various nets and baskets containing an assortment of food items. Then a realization set in and she asked, “Should I help the cook with the preparation and pickling?”

Iravan said, “I’m sure he would welcome the help. Come. I’ll explain to him your intentions.”

It was not Maria’s goal to become a part of the crew but she felt a sense of contributing to the overall survival. If she was not of some use, she considered her position on board tenuous in the present condition. However, Nemo reconsidered her rescue. She would never become a vital part of the crew but perhaps useful enough that Nemo would see fit to allow her to remain. The alternative was for him to put her back into the sea without a longboat.

The cook was already busy with the curing and preserving process with the initial array of sea life brought to his galley. Iravan spoke to him in a strange language, different from the clicking language that Maria became accustomed to and one unfamiliar. The cook seemed pleased. Maria felt she at least had to have a name to call him.

Pointing to herself she said, “Maria.” Then she pointed to the first officer and said, “Iravan.” To that, the cook laughed, abruptly stifled when the first officer shot him a warning glance. The cook sobered, pointed to himself, and said, “Senthil.”

“Senthil,” Maria declared. “How may I assist you?”

The language barrier was a problem. Senthil chose to give Maria food items, briefly demonstrated what he needed done and she completed the various tasks. She had some difficulty with the crabs, still alive and agitated with their situation. She worked with Senthil for a couple of hours.

When Nemo arrived, he acted with disinterest with her presence. Maria noted that he took careful observation of the food storage process. She understood that concern, for spoiled food was potentially fatal to a crew.

Senthil took Maria to the food lockers on a lower level. He attempted explaining his storage system in his strange language, which was lost to her. A dumbwaiter facilitated the transferring of processed foods. Attempting to carry loads up or down the spiral stairwell was unconsciously a treacherous idea.

Nemo returned for Maria such that she could join him outside while the _Nautilus_ took on air. There was no ascertaining the boat’s position but she sensed they had traveled into a different sea blessed with a warm breeze.

“I could toss you overboard right now if I felt the need,” Nemo flatly said.

Maria said, “I arrived in a longboat. Would you not see fit to let me leave in one?”

Nemo laughed, “Trust a woman!”

Maria said, “I’m sorry if my presence is displeasing to you.”

Nemo said, “I’m growing accustomed to it. There is much for you to learn. It is time we made way. Come.”

It was a spectacular sight to observe the descent from the pilothouse. Again, the language problem prevented Maria from understanding the orders but she could tell the crew maintained good discipline. These sailors were dedicated men with skills.

In the privacy of her cabin, Maria thought about Nemo’s comment. Yes, he was in command of her fate. If she displeased him, her gender alone would not spare her from his wrath. Oh, if only the ensign had survived!

 

 


	5. Who is this Man?

#  05    Who is this man?

Sitting on the platform, Maria quietly took in the sun. The men were fishing. So far, Nemo treated her well. No one acted inappropriately. She ate with the captain and first officer in the mess hall. Inquiries regarding current position received vague comments as response. They were in the Atlantic, they were heading south, or they were passing the Falklands.

Iravan said, “Nautron respoc lorni virch.”

Maria looked over at him and said, “Every time you say that, nothing happens.”

Nemo said, “Something happens regardless of what he says.”

Maria said, “Allow me to clarify. Nothing bad happens. You don’t ram ships.”

Nemo sternly said, “We are at war. I did not invite you here.”

Maria said, “A simple longboat would solve that problem.”

Nemo said, “Where would you go? You have no idea what the world is really like. You’ve always led a sheltered life, knowing only what your father chose to share.”

Maria said, “Oh, I do hate it when you’re savagely honest!

Nemo said, “You’ve no idea. I’d throw you overboard right now, if I thought you could swim. Why do you wear that infernal corset?”

Maria said, “All proper ladies do.”

Nemo said, “Not where I come from. Air is a precious commodity, especially when we are submerged. It distresses me to hear you wheeze.”

Maria said, “Yet it doesn’t bother me when you start wheezing when you smoke one of your seaweed cigars!”

“The fishing is done,” said Nemo. “It’s time we were underway. Go below.”

That went well, thought Maria. She went to the lounge to watch the submersion process from the window. Then, she went to the organ and started playing a mindless tune. She was no composer. Nemo entered and said, “I can see you’re bored.”

Maria said, “I should be reading. I’m not versed in the various tongues within your library.”

“If you would permit me,” said Nemo. He pulled out some sheet music and sat next to her on the bench. Maria read the title, _Fantasie für die Orgel zu Vier Händen, Op. 35_ , by Adolf Friedrich Hesse. Nemo smiled, “Let’s see if you can keep up with me.”

“I shall endeavor to try,” said Maria.

The three-piece movement began in a grandiose manner. The pace was easy to maintain. Then it changed to a softer and stylized segment, quite delicate. The final movement was extremely dramatic.

Nemo said, “I less regret the day of your rescue.”

“I appreciate that you have sheet music,” said Maria. “You seem to have several gifts. Clearly, you are an exceptional engineer as evidenced by your submersible boat. You also have keen scientific interest. You’re learned and you appreciate good music.”

Nemo said, “I don’t know what to do with you. We are not in the habit of retrieving castaways. I must ensure that my crew maintains good discipline. You’re too young to truly appreciate that despite what your father may have taught you.”

Maria sighed, “Would you prefer it if I acted as one of your sailors?”

Nemo said, “I would prefer it if you weren’t here at all. Yet here you are. Oh, this is your father’s fault! Do you deny it?”

Maria said, “In the years that I’ve sailed with him, you’re the first to sink his ship.”

Nemo said, “That’s not an answer.”

Maria said, “For now, it’ll have to do.”

Nemo said, “I see. Well, I’ll leave you to your thoughts. Good day.”

After he left, Maria looked through the sheet music and made a couple of selections. What a strange man!

“You are distressed.”

Maria turned around and saw Iravan. He continued, “It is difficult learning to adjust to life on board a submersible boat. You think it a prison. It is freedom.”

Maria said, “Freedom for whom?”

Iravan said, “Freedom for all of us.”

Maria said, “I will never again see my father. How is that freedom?”

Iravan said, “It is an opportunity to become more than what you are. You have much to learn. If you are willing, he will teach you.”

Maria said, “We’re worlds apart.”

“Indeed,” said Iravan.

***

Maria tried to read. Why did no one else seem interested in the library? She heard the organ and knew Nemo was in the lounge. He played a joyful tune. She took her book to the lounge and sat on the couch. He said nothing when he took notice of her presence.

A report disturbed his playing. Maria hardly needed Nemo to order her to go to her cabin. The _Nautilus_ engaged another ship. It was quickly over and the routine returned. She sought out the captain and asked what happened.

Nemo seemed upset with the inquiry. He ordered the boat to the surface. Then he half-dragged her to the outside platform and snapped, “I could do it right now. Tell me why I shouldn’t.”

Maria said, “You should. Only then will I know true freedom.”

“NO!”

It was Iravan. The two men had words in their strange language. Returning to English Nemo said, “There is hope for you. Be thankful that Iravan looks after you.”

Nemo released his hold and stared at the horizon. Maria said, “My fate is clearly in your hands.”

Nemo scornfully said, “It should be in your own hands. Go – do something.”

Maria returned to her cabin. What conflict did this man grapple with? Then she thought about Iravan. He somehow calmed the captain. She had to be careful. Nemo was difficult to read. Another inopportune query could result in her being cast off and likely drown in a strange sea.

Maria spent the next day fabricating replacement uniforms. She had no specific requests. Be useful, she thought, and perhaps the captain would be disinclined to discard her so easily. She set the garments on a rack outside her cabin. Then she worked on a dress. The time went by quickly.

That evening, she indulged in playing the organ. This seemed to invite Nemo for conversation. Did he regret yesterday’s incident? He was expert on a great many things. The day ended better than the prior did.

***

As Nemo reclined on his bunk, Iravan entered and said, “You seem distracted.”

Nemo said, “Damn you for bringing a woman on board this boat.”

Iravan said, “She is young.”

Nemo sat up and said, “She is naïve but she is also learning very quickly.”

Iravan asked, “Does she know?”

“Know what?”

Iravan said, “That you caused the ensign’s death?”

Nemo said, “We don’t pick up castaways, particularly ones wearing naval uniforms. You should have left her to her fate. It would have been over quickly.”

Iravan said, “You brought her inside and took care of her. You are not a monster. Those that try to oppress us are monsters. Always remember that.”

Nemo laughed slightly and said, “Old friend, you prick my conscience. Besides, you make it sound like I murdered the ensign outright.”

Iravan said, “He tried to board _Nautilus_. No one questioned the necessity to end that man’s life. Americans may not suffer the yoke of British control but they wish to become a powerful nation.”

Nemo said, “Confound that damn fog! At least some Americans remember what it’s like to fight an oppressor.”

Iravan asked, “If the _Nautilus_ had not bumped into the man, would you have let him board?”

“Fate precluded that possibility,” said Nemo. “His injuries were severe.”

Iravan said, “He could have been nursed back to health.”

Nemo said, “So that he might try to seize my boat? With one simple look, he understood we are fighting men. Oh, the Americans are traveling the same road as those who once oppressed them. There may be hope yet. Time will tell if they learned from that horrible civil war.”

Iravan said, “I will not let you become the monster like those who oppress our people.”

Nemo said, “Thank you, my friend.”

***

It was easy to lose track of calendar time. Dates seemed unimportant to the crew. The hours easily blurred together. Distinguishing day and night was sometimes difficult. If the submersible traveled closer to the surface, there could be some hint of day unless a squall prevented the rays of the sun from breaching the water. The deeper the descent, the darker the waters appeared, especially within the abyssal trenches of the sea.

Maria was not always welcome to join Nemo topside. There were several times when Nemo ordered her to remain in her cabin for hours at a time. It nearly always meant the same thing: a military engagement. Sometimes, it was two or three battering charges. Other times, it was a series of strikes among intermittent bursts of energy.

Nemo chose not to discuss his activities except in the vaguest of terms. He was at war. It was safer for Maria not to know of his specific engagements. He explained it spared her from complicity should she need such protection. One thing was certain: the _Nautilus_ traveled the seas with great speed.

Maria knew not to pursue serious inquiry. She remembered the day when Nemo was intent on throwing her overboard. Iravan intervened. She owed him a debt. How would he collect? Despite her time on board the _Nautilus_ , she did not know much about the captain or the crew. Nemo treated her with some manners but Iravan was the one who demonstrated genuine concern.

There were times that Nemo allowed Maria to help with the cooking. On several occasions, she found delight in playing the organ in the lounge. She manufactured replacement uniforms as requested and indulged in expanding her wardrobe.

The sea provides all our needs, the captain said. This included ready replenishment of fabric. Some came from the hides of sea creatures with fur. What manner of creature did they procure thread? Who wove the thread into fabric?

Be of some use and he might reconsider throwing her overboard. If in warmer waters, she might have a chance. Would he oblige?

As _Nautilus_ surfaced, Maria walked onto the platform. The men saw something on the horizon and Nemo directed his boat toward it with slow caution.

Maria asked, “What is it?”

“Probably nothing,” said Nemo. Then he shouted and men relayed his orders to the pilot. The _Nautilus_ slowed to a stop. Maria saw the lifeboat and shuddered. Inside were the remains of a sailor and a woman. Seagulls feasted on the decaying flesh.

Nemo calmly withdrew his pistol and fired several shots below the waterline of the lifeboat. It took several moments before it sank. Then he said, “Perhaps I ought not to have done that. My dear, did you still want a longboat?”

Maria stood akimbo and said, “This changes nothing. I’ve seen recovered boats and I know what could happen. Some live, some die – fate decides.”

Nemo said, “Fate is cruel and fate is kind depending upon its mood at each particular moment of existence.”

Maria said, “It is over for them. What of me?”

Nemo said, “Iravan looks after you.”

“That’s not really an answer,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “For now, it’ll have to do.”

***

“My friend,” said Nemo. He sat in the lounge and Iravan politely stood. The two men were alone.

“All is well,” said Iravan.

Nemo asked, “How is the girl?”

“She is abed,” said Iravan.

“Good,” said Nemo. “There was a time that you would have just let her drown.”

Iravan said, “No. I have let men drown but never a woman.”

Nemo stood and said, “If we fail, you know what they would do to her.”

“We will not fail,” said Iravan. “What troubles you?”

“She is not here by her choice,” said Nemo. “Everyone on board chose this purpose.”

“I could not stand idle and watch her drown.”

Nemo sighed, “Of course not. We retain basic human decency. Yet I feel that we’ve done her a great disservice.”

Iravan said, “She is young enough to learn.”

“Yes,” said Nemo. “Yet she still suffers from her father’s teachings. She imagines war to be a chivalrous act with proper codes of conduct. You and I know different. Perhaps a quick drowning would have been preferable to what they would do to her.”

“Assuming we fail,” said Iravan. “I prefer to assume victory.”

Nemo said, “You’re quite right. She has courage but lacks a refined education. I will teach her. Damn! She has seen too much!”

Iravan said, “Release is not an option, not even back home. Our fellow citizens would not understand.”

Nemo said, “I know that, dear friend. In some ways, she is still a child, but not for long. Soon, her eyes will open. The _Nautilus_ is no place for a woman.”

“I jumped into the water without hesitation,” said Iravan.

“I know,” said Nemo.

Iravan said, “You saw the lifeboat. Sometimes rescue is possible and other times not. There were no islands near where we found her.”

Nemo sighed, “You should have let her drown.”

Iravan said, “We are not monsters. We build a better future.”

 

 


	6. A Ghost Ship

#  06    A Ghost Ship

As Maria stepped onto the platform, Iravan rendered his report to Nemo. Something was wrong. Instead of the usual words, Iravan gave a detailed report. Maria looked toward the horizon. She asked, “Is that a ship?”

Nemo took the spyglass and said, “Not just any ship. It appears to be a derelict.”

Maria asked, “What do you intend to do?”

“Investigate,” said Nemo.

Maria asked, “What if it’s a pirate trap?”

Nemo said, “You’ve seen the ruse before. Good. I trust you won’t question my order to go to your cabin.”

“Understood,” said Maria. She descended the stairs and went to her cabin. Pirates sometimes baited prey with derelict ships. Passersby sight the derelict, go to investigate and even board. Then the pirates return to the area hoping to catch them unawares. Sometimes, pirates kept men on board the derelict to feign surviving an assault as part of the ploy.

Would pirates outwit a submersible? Maria wondered Nemo’s interest in the ship. She felt the _Nautilus_ submerge. She busied herself with sewing, trying to determine the direction _Nautilus_ took. Was it circling? It was difficult to ascertain. _Nautilus_ possessed great speed. Occasionally, it paused to surface but then submerged.

After several hours, Maria could tell that _Nautilus_ remained on the surface. The sea air was warm and pleasing. She dare not leave her cabin lest she break the captain’s trust. After another hour, Iravan came for her.

“If you wish to inspect the ship with us, you are free to do so,” said Iravan.

Maria said, “Sounds interesting. I assume it’s safe if the captain is extending such an invitation.”

“It is not entirely safe,” said Iravan.

As Maria walked into the hallway she said, “That ship suffered a cannonade.”

Iravan said, “Yes.”

Maria asked, “Are there any survivors?”

Iravan replied, “None.”

Maria walked onto the platform. Several men stood alert on the platform armed with electric guns. _Nautilus_ sat along the starboard of the derelict, a clipper. The name of the ship read _Pride of Santa Cruz_. Its tattered sails suggested it roamed the seas at the whim of the various breezes for some time. One cannon teetered perilously from its hatch.

She asked, “Is this an American ship?”

Iravan replied, “So it appears.” He pointed to a rope ladder.

Maria tried reaching for the ladder but she was hesitant to lean over too far lest she fall into the ocean. Iravan grabbed and pulled the ladder toward her. Maria took great care to begin the ascent, the most nerve-racking part when she grabbed the ladder and it shifted toward the ship. Waiting arms helped her over the rail.

Nemo said, “Tread carefully.”

Maria looked about. Damage from incoming cannonballs evidenced itself on the deck of the ship. She asked, “Did you lash the wheel and lower the anchor?”

“Indeed,” said Nemo. “This chest may be of interest to you.”

Maria opened the chest and found it packed with women’s articles. As she pulled out one dress, she realized the fashion was recent. She said, “The ship is armed but women traveled.”

Nemo said, “Yes, at least one – perhaps the captain’s wife or even the owner’s wife. This is a merchant ship.”

Maria said, “A heavily armed merchant ship. Did you find the captain’s log?”

“No,” said Nemo.

Then a realization struck Maria. She asked, “Where are the bodies?”

Nemo replied, “There are none.”

Maria said, “Then someone survived.”

“Perhaps,” said Nemo.

“What else have you found?”

Nemo said, “Come.” He took the lead down the stairs, demonstrating good protocol.

As Nemo led her about the ship, Maria realized someone stripped the ship of valuable items, at least valuable from the perspective of a seaman. There was no evidence of hammocks, personal belongings, utensils, tools, supplies, or cargo. Women’s clothing and paraphernalia posed no interest to those that pilfered the ship.

Maria said, “Someone uses this ship as bait.”

Nemo said, “Explain.”

Maria said, “They took most everything such as the powder yet they left behind the riggings and sails. The cannons remain but the cannonballs are gone. Even if we did find the captain’s log, I doubt it would have told us what happened. They must have been quickly overrun.”

“We shall not linger here,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “I wonder why they simply didn’t take this ship. Armed as she is, she might have made a welcome addition to their fleet.”

Nemo said, “This is a sturdy and fast ship. They did not take her because the damage is too extensive. They were overzealous with their cannon efforts. See how they stripped the trim and removed the braces. They pilfered wood for their own ship’s carpentry needs.”

Maria said, “Forgive me, but I’ve never been inside a derelict.”

Nemo said, “Still, your mind is astute enough to observe even the most obvious details of the condition. You observed many absent things. This is due to your knowing what a ship must have. A builder observes other absent things. Come.”

Maria started walking up the stairs and Nemo followed in good protocol. Upon returning to the deck, she saw the men looking about for useful items. Nemo issued orders in his strange language and the men assembled.

Nemo said, “Miss Saunders, I trust you can make it down the rope ladder.”

Maria said, “Well if I fall in the water, you’ll be rid of me once and for all.”

“Go on then,” said Nemo.

The descent proved easier but the challenge remained of how to re-board the _Nautilus_. Maria tried kicking away from the ship to get closer to _Nautilus_ , much to Nemo’s amusement. Helping hands grabbed the rope ladder and Iravan helped her onto the platform.

Nemo called, “I less regret the day of your rescue!”

Maria called, “I hope you fall in!”

Of course, Nemo and his men did not fall in as they expertly made the return to _Nautilus_. They moved what little they recovered inside the boat. Maria heard the familiar sounds of an anchor hoisting. Two men then quickly scaled down the rope ladder and barely made it back to the boat. The wind caught the sails and the derelict began moving.

Maria asked, “Now what?”

Nemo casually said, “We’ll sink her so that she may not be used as bait. Come.”

Maria followed Nemo to the pilothouse. Nemo issued orders and the boat submerged. He gave slight distance to the derelict before turning about and ramming it with his spike. Then he carefully withdrew to a safe distance. They observed the ship as it slowly sank.

Maria said, “I wonder what became of her crew.”

Nemo said, “Only those that caused the calamity know the answer to that puzzle.”

***

Maria felt ill at ease going through the possessions of the woman that sailed the now sunken ship. Iravan tried reassuring her that the woman no longer needed the items. She surmised the woman was in her youth. The cloisonné combs escaped the interest of the pirates as did several bottles of perfume.

The sea provides all our needs – although this was a different interpretation of Nemo’s adage. These things came from the land; they just happened to find them at sea. Maria could easily tailor the clothes to fit her. Would the previous owner object? Some of the dresses were formal. The lady had status.

Dinner discussion centered on pirates as Nemo recounted several incidents involving the scurrilous element sailing above the sea. Ships sailed with flags, although pirates feigned false flags to lure in prey. Only at the last possible moment did they unfurl their true colors.

Nemo asked, “What do you know of the Jolly Roger?”

Maria said, “I’m no expert. The most important thing to know about a pirate flag is its colors.”

Nemo said, “Explain.”

Maria said, “Pirate flags are black with white emblems. The traditional emblem uses skull and crossbones but some use entire skeletons. When you see red, you’ll be dead. That’s what my father said. Red colors mean they don’t offer quarter and they’ll kill every last person on board.”

Nemo said, “To inspire fear.”

Maria said, “One must replace fear with courage, knowing you can defeat such monsters.”

Nemo said, “Interesting. What of a black flag with gold emblem?”

“A gold emblem? That seems rather contradictory for a pirate,” said Maria. “Why would any nation choose a black flag knowing that belongs to pirates?

Nemo said, “It does not belong exclusively to pirates. It is better to live free than die a slave. Enlightened men know this is true.”

With realization Maria said, “Your flag is black with a gold emblem. You surprise me.”

Nemo said, “In the sea, we are free. Others are not fortunate and we do what we can. Someday, you shall understand.”

Several days passed when _Nautilus_ came upon a ship. Nemo was interested. In the pilothouse he said, “That ship is circling.”

Maria asked, “Do you think it’s the pirate ship?”

Nemo said, “More than likely. They’re searching for something.”

Maria teased, “Maybe they’re searching for you.”

Nemo mockingly said, “Maybe it’s your rescue ship.”

Maria said, “I deserved that. What do you intend?”

“I intend to sink it,” said Nemo, “once I confirm what it is.”

Maria sighed, “I’ll go to my cabin.”

Nemo said, “Why? You don’t wish to see the end of a pirate ship?”

Maria said, “I just thought…you’ve always had me go to my cabin before.”

“To avoid you of complicity,” said Nemo. “No one would judge you for witnessing the end of a pirate ship.”

“True,” said Maria.

“Come,” said Nemo.

 _Nautilus_ breached the surface. Maria rarely saw so many men on the platform. Nemo said, “Stand behind me.” Maria did as told. Nemo took a sight with the spyglass at the ship along the horizon. It was approximately one mile away. The two men briefly conversed.

“It flies no flag,” said Nemo. “It is a brigantine, ideal for carrying large quantities of cargo and housing larger crews that pirate captains need to overwhelm victim ships.”

Maria asked, “Can you count their cannons?”

“Heavily armed with three rows of cannons,” said Nemo. “Get below.”

The sudden splashes in the water hurried the group. The brigantine started firing upon the _Nautilus_. Did it know it tasked a submersible boat? Maria felt half pulled toward the pilothouse as Nemo hurried, shouting orders to his crew.

The boat submerged and began its run towards the brigantine. Maria felt conflicted. Of course, the pirates must die. Yet watching the assault from the pilothouse terrified her. She held Iravan’s arm tightly as _Nautilus_ rammed the brigantine. Briefly, _Nautilus_ seemed stuck. The brigantine started sinking and _Nautilus_ followed in slow descent.

“Fear not,” said Nemo. “Sometimes this happens. We shall break free.” With a sudden jerk, _Nautilus_ tore away from the brigantine. Nemo said, “Let’s be on our way.”

***

That night, Maria heard wafting sounds of music. Instead of coming from the lounge, they sounded far away. Was that a violin? Perhaps there was also an accordion. She quickly dressed and walked into the hallway. The sounds grew as she walked towards the stern.

Then she saw the crew. The men primarily crowded in one room that housed perhaps twenty. The festivities spilled into the hallway and other rooms. Several men motioned for her to enter. She did not understand the cause for celebration but the men seemed happy and spoke in a variety of languages. Senthil saw her and bade her to sit on a chair.

Maria asked, “What’s going on?” She asked again in French. One man responded accordingly, “We destroyed the pirates!”

The atmosphere denied the usual sober appearance of the crew. The informal band was a mix of unlikely instruments including a violin, accordion, slide whistle, bass, maracas, small drums, and guitar. Several men danced a strange jig. One invited Maria to join.

At first, Maria felt a sense of dread. Nemo’s warning rang in her head. _The last thing I need is for the men to undertake certain diversions from their purpose. If I thought that your presence was too distracting and interfering with this boat’s operations, I would set you back in the sea and be done with the problem._

Maria politely declined. As the men continued dancing, someone handed her a mug. She took a drink and wondered what sort of moonshine it was. Undoubtedly, a genius arrived at a sea recipe. _The sea provides all our needs._

After a couple of mugs of the sea grog, Maria felt very relaxed. The band played another boisterous tune that the men sang along with in a unified language not artificial. Then they played another tune that invited the men to dance. A man invited her to join and she stood.

Well, her father did teach her a thing or two about dancing but she learned jigging from the naval sailors. Maria did her best to keep up with the men. Occasionally, the men made shouts. She listened as someone shouted in French about the defeat of the pirates.

The dancing and singing took on an almost fevered pitch. Yes, Nemo’s men truly were dedicated to the mission. Despite their different homelands, they unified and served one man. How often did they celebrate?

The room suddenly became quiet. Maria looked around and saw Nemo and Iravan standing in the doorway. She said, “Ah, you’re here. Join the celebration. Death to the pirates!”

Nemo said some words in the artificial language. There was exchange between him and the men. He finally said, “Come along, Miss Saunders. I think you’ve had enough celebration for one night.”

Was he angry? Maria begrudgingly obliged. As she walked away, the music started up again. Obviously, it was not the captain’s intent to stop the celebration. _If I thought that your presence was too distracting…_

Maria said, “You’re angry.”

Nemo snapped, “You’re intoxicated.”

“I only had two,” said Maria.

“Obviously, that seems to be enough,” said Nemo. The two men led her to the lounge. Nemo demanded, “Who took you down there?”

“No one,” said Maria.

“Bah!”

Maria said, “Well, I’m sorry that you don’t believe me. I heard the music and followed it. Don’t punish the men for wanting to celebrate the death of the pirates.”

Nemo snapped, “This is one time your naïveté is not refreshing. Do you have any idea what happens to women in the company of intoxicated men? I should put you off this boat right now.”

Maria stood and said, “I’ll be ready to leave as soon as you provide me with a longboat.”

Nemo said, “Don’t try my patience.” Softening his tone he said, “You should have asked Iravan to go with you. He is in charge of your care as he was the one who saw fit to pluck you from the sea. Please sit down.”

Maria sat and said, “You need not worry about me.”

Iravan said, “All is well. Perhaps rest is in order.”

Nemo said, “I have a responsibility toward you. I care not if you intend a liaison with one of the crew but I will see to it that you are not forced against your will. Right now, you’re in no state of mind to make a rational decision.”

Maria teased, “Being a woman, when is such a time?”

Nemo turned to Iravan and said, “Damn you for bringing that woman on board my boat.”

Iravan said, “We are not like the monsters we fight.”

Nemo looked at Maria and said, “Good night.”

Maria left the lounge and returned to her cabin, aware that Iravan followed. He politely asked to enter. Maria said, “I really don’t see the harm. The crew is obviously pleased with today’s kill.”

Iravan said, “We are dedicated men. The captain does not intend for you to be mistreated.”

“I know,” sighed Maria. “Good night.”

Iravan said, “Good night.”

***

Maria sat on the platform reading a book while Nemo and Iravan took the daily reading. They did not discuss the incident from the previous night at breakfast. Maria did not feel altogether herself. The sun shone warmly. Nemo issued orders and men arrived on the platform to begin fishing.

Maria said, “I should go help Senthil.”

Nemo said, “He can handle it. You should keep reading.”

Maria asked, “Do you not want me to be useful?”

“You’re in no condition to work today,” said Nemo.

“It was only two cups,” said Maria. “I’m fine.”

Nemo said, “I prefer sobriety. I don’t believe you’ve ever before partaken in the drink.”

Maria put down the book and said, “I’ve seen you drink.”

Nemo said, “There is a difference between the occasional indulgence and the frequent overindulgence.”

“Your men were proud of taking down those pirates,” said Maria. “For the first time, I saw real men instead of golem.”

Nemo was impressed and said, “You did learn something of value last night. Perhaps I should allow you to go join the next gathering.”

Men started shouting excitedly. As Maria started to stand, Iravan grabbed her. Something collided into _Nautilus_. The force ejected several from the platform, Maria included. Nemo issued orders. Some men went below while others helped retrieve friends from the water.

“I have you,” said Iravan.

It was chaos in the water. Maria’s clothes weighed her down but Iravan and a second man helped her back to the platform. Men assembled armed with electric guns as well as harpoons. Nemo pointed and the men trained their attention and weapons. Men with harpoons began their throws.

Maria cried, “What’s going on?”

“Cachalot,” said Nemo. “Get below!”

Another ram jostled the men. Maria clung to the railing. She watched as the men continued firing. Then Nemo issued a new series of orders and the men gathered. Nemo said, “It’s dead.”

Maria asked, “Are you certain?”

“Get below before you catch pneumonia,” said Nemo. “Iravan, you have a bad habit of dragging this woman out of the water.”

Iravan helped Maria to her cabin. After he left, Maria took care of changing into dry clothes and bundling inside blankets. Iravan returned with a portable heater. A steward brought warm food.

Maria said, “I’m fine. These are tropical waters.”

Iravan said, “It’s alright.”

Maria asked, “What attacked us?”

Iravan said, “Cachalot. The males often swim alone and the larger ones have been known to attack ships. This one may have mistaken us for another whale.”

“Quite right,” said Nemo as he entered. “The herd may be near. We have business to attend to.”

Maria soon went to sleep. When she awoke, the boat was at rest and fresh air flowed through the vents. She went topside. It was evening and a crescent moon hung low.

Nemo said, “I trust you’re feeling better.”

“Yes,” said Maria. “It’s a lovely evening.”

Nemo said, “We have not spotted any other cachalot in the area.”

Maria sat on the platform and said, “I’m afraid that I lost your book.”

Nemo sat next to Maria and said, “In the sea, we are free. Yet there are dangers. I have a responsibility for all who sail the _Nautilus_. We will persevere.”

Maria said, “I know. Have you eaten? You haven’t. Come on, let’s get you some food.”

“I don’t require a nursemaid,” said Nemo. “On the other hand, I believe you need food.”

Maria teased, “Do I need a nursemaid?”

“You need a captain,” said Nemo. “Ah, there we go. Stand up. Look over there.”

Maria stood and looked at the sky where Nemo pointed. She said, “Shooting stars.”

Nemo said, “In a couple of weeks, I will show you an amazing feat of nature.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “The sky will light up brighter than day. This is just the advent.”

 

 


	7. New Arrivals

#  07    New Arrivals

Something was amiss. Maria was aware the demeanor of the captain and crew changed. The current practice suggested heightened alert. _Nautilus_ did not remain topside for long and Nemo sailed the boat with hatches open to replenish air. Nemo did not confine her to her cabin but conversation became stilted. He did not allow her to go topside when he and Iravan took readings.

It continued in such a manner for a week. Maria felt something was about to happen, when Nemo did confine her to her cabin. There were intermittent bursts of energy followed by pauses.

After one such bout, _Nautilus_ rested. The hatches remained open but Nemo ordered the beacon lights extinguished. He allowed Maria to go to the lounge but ordered the panels closed. As she read a book, he played his organ.

Early the following morning, Nemo once again confined Maria to her cabin. She felt the energy of assault. What did Nemo pursue? As she pondered the matter, she felt _Nautilus_ hit a ship. Instead of reversing or passing through the ship on a level plane, _Nautilus_ listed horribly to the starboard side. It caused many items to toss about wildly in Maria’s cabin. It took several moments before _Nautilus_ corrected its pitch.

Iravan came for Maria and beckoned her to follow. Something was wrong. He led her to a cabin where a couple of crewmembers tended to an injured man. He suffered major head trauma. Maria took over the bandaging process.

Nemo arrived and asked, “Do your skills know a way to save him?”

Maria replied, “I don’t believe so. I’ll sit with him.” She held the man’s hand and smiled reassuringly. Tacitly, everyone understood the man would not survive. Ten minutes later, the man took a breath as his eyes rolled back into his head. There was a final exhalation and the grip released. Maria folded the man’s arms across his chest.

Nemo said, “We will make preparations for our friend. Miss Saunders, we bury our dead on the sea floor. I do not expect that you should attempt to join us, as you have never before used an underwater suit.”

Maria said, “I understand. You’ll see to it he’s taken care of?”

“Of course,” Nemo said. “Return to your cabin for now.”

“Yes sir.”

Not locked in this time, but Maria saw no sense to roam about the ship. Iravan explained they were readying for the procession. While _Nautilus_ was topside replenishing its air, he cautioned her not to go above, as it was foggy and the outer deck slippery.

“I’ll straighten things up here,” Maria said. “Go on. I’ll be alright.”

About half an hour passed and Maria finished restoring the room to order. She opened her cabin door but heard no sign of the crew. From what she had observed of previous treks along the sea floor, she knew it a time consuming process.

There was little to do except tend to her sewing. She left open her door to avoid a buildup of carbon dioxide in her cabin. After about three hours, she heard signs that the crew returned. There was a flurry of unexpected activity and for a moment, the lights diminished. Had some accident occurred?

After a while, the lights returned. Nemo entered with some concern and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Quite,” said Maria. “I trust whatever repairs were needed is tended to?”

Nemo asked, “Repairs?”

“The lights,” said Maria. “They didn’t function for a while. Well, no matter. All is in good order, I’m sure.”

Nemo shook his head and said, “We found three men topside.”

Maria said, “Really? Wherever did they come from?”

“Survivors from a warship,” replied Nemo. “They have been secured for now. They did not bother you?”

Maria said, “I stayed here, just as you instructed, because it’s foggy outside. Did they board?”

Nemo said, “I did not think they entered the boat.”

Maria asked, “Are they dangerous?”

“Only time will tell,” said Nemo. “They were on board the _Abraham Lincoln_ , which was pursuing us.”

Maria said, “Ah, that’s a fine frigate. Undoubtedly, Captain Farragut was in command. He’s a cunning man – assuming, of course, that you didn’t sink him.”

Nemo said, “You fancy this man.”

Maria said, “Father always spoke in high regard of him. I’m sure he gave you a merry chase. Pity, though, for I’m sure he has little appreciation for your tactics. Given the choice of fisticuffs or dueling pistols, he’d prefer the pistols. Well, I’m sure that I don’t have to tell you to use caution with his men.”

Nemo said, “I will see to that. For now, they are secured in the brig. If you’re up to it, would you mind helping the cook?”

“Yes, of course,” said Maria. “I’m sorry you were worried.” Did he instinctively understand that she needed to do something to take her mind off things? Maria went to the galley and helped Senthil with dinner preparations.

For two days, Nemo said nothing of the strangers. Maria knew the crew was on heightened alert, seeming to look after her out of concern. It suggested to her the strangers could not be trusted but still aboard the boat for some reason.

Iravan came for her and escorted Maria to one of the ballast holds. He said, “The captain wishes for you to indulge in any trinkets you like. Tonight, he would like to dine with you and the new arrivals in the lounge.”

When he opened the door, Maria gasped. She had never seen such treasure. Nemo must have amassed it during his underwater excursions. Iravan said, “This has no worth to us. We prefer free living and full stomachs. We use it as ballast.”

To have anything she wanted! Iravan seemed interested in helping her make selections. Nemo was going to set a fine table and wanted her to look noble. Maria was unaccustomed to such fine jewelry. Yet Iravan characterized it as mere ballast.

Back at her cabin, Maria looked for a dress suitable to the occasion. She had one red dress made from sea fabric. While she had promised to shower no more than once a week, she remembered Nemo saying she could make an exception on rare occasion if the situation warranted.

She was still plaiting her hair when Iravan arrived to escort her to dinner. Maria tried not to blush when she realized Iravan appreciated what he saw. He composed himself immediately and said, “The others are waiting.”

“You’re very kind. Thank you.”

As Maria entered the lounge, heads turned immediately. Nemo stood and said, “Puis-je présenter Mademoiselle Maria Saunders?” May I present Miss Maria Saunders?

“Enchante,” said the oldest stranger.

Maria hid her discomfort at the notion of a conversation in French. Nemo pulled out a chair for her and she sat. The steward professionally served the meal and Nemo spoke in French.

“Professor Pierre Aronnax is the leading terrestrial authority of known sea life,” Nemo said. “His companion Mister Conseil is his apprentice. This man is Ned Land, a master harpooner. For now, they will enjoy liberty to move about the boat.”

Ned said, “Where has Nemo been hiding you?”

“I’ll tolerate no rudeness, Mister Land,” Nemo sternly said. “Fortunately for you, Miss Saunders is not entirely fluent in French. She might take exception to your intentions.”

Aronnax asked, “May I ask your primary language?”

“English,” Maria replied. Continuing in English she said, “Please do forgive me. I shall endeavor to keep up with your conversation.”

Ned said, “I’m Canadian. I speak English well enough.”

Maria said, “When you have good reason to, I’m sure.”

“You’re a feisty one,” Ned exclaimed.

“My father warned me about men like you,” Maria said. “He once keelhauled a man for making inappropriate comments towards me.”

Ned casually said, “Oh really? How many times?”

Maria sternly said, “Thrice. After the third haul, there was nothing left of the man. The sharks got him. Somehow, though, I suspect Captain Nemo would dole out a far worse punishment as he uses tactics my father would consider repugnant.”

Ned asked, “Nemo’s not your father?”

Maria responded, “Whoever said he was?”

Aronnax asked, “May I ask how you came to be aboard the _Nautilus_.”

Maria said, “Captain Nemo rammed the _Nautilus_ into my father’s ship.”

Ned said, “You’re a prisoner like us.”

“Not like you,” Maria calmly said. “Or did my appearance fail to convey that?”

Nemo said, “Yes, indeed. When _Nautilus_ emerged from the sea, we struck her longboat, by accident of course, for we had no idea she was there. There was an intense fog and we lost sight of the _George Washington_. We plucked her from the water. Since that time, we have suffered her womanly comments like submersible men.”

“Surely you don’t mean that,” Aronnax said.

Maria said, “Of course he does. We may not understand each other entirely but we do have an understanding.”

Nemo said, “Yes indeed.”

Ned asked, “So where’s your cabin?”

Maria said, “Just look for the one with the stars and stripes.”

Nemo laughed, “Ah, the American arrogance! As each day passes, I feel less regret with her rescue. We are not in the habit of picking up castaways.”

“You picked us up,” said Ned.

“I can easily toss you back into the sea and be done with you,” Nemo sternly said.

“Well stuff an apple in my mouth and call me long pig for all I care,” Ned said.

Aronnax said, “Ned! That is a horrible thought.”

“What? She doesn’t know what a long pig is,” Ned indignantly said.

Maria calmly said, “Human flesh, torn asunder and roasted on a spit.”

Conseil asked, “How does Mademoiselle know this?”

Maria said, “My father brought me on a number of sea voyages.”

Ned said, “No captain would allow that.”

Maria said, “They do when the admiral tells them to.”

“He must be rich,” said Ned.

Nemo said, “I shall note your irrational interest in money.”

Maria said, “I have an irrational interest in trinkets.”

Nemo said, “You are a woman. That is to be expected.”

If he expected Maria to respond, she chose not to indulge him. Dinner was quiet for a moment until Ned summoned up courage to speak. He said, “Where’s this boat going anyway?”

Nemo said, “Where we must.”

This opened up discussion on the prisoner versus guest status. Maria knew escape was impossible. There were no opportunities or resources available for such an endeavor. She listened calmly as Ned espoused his position that he would manage it. Aronnax was curious about studying undersea life. Conseil said very little. Maria noted that Conseil had the odd habit of referring to people in the third person.

While she did not trust Ned’s intentions, perhaps he was the means to escape. By herself, there was little hope unless Nemo saw fit to release her safely. That remained unlikely considering his disdain for the land. Maria decided she liked the professor, an intelligent man. If he saw a true opportunity, she had little to fear.

Dinner concluded and Nemo excused himself to tend to his boat. The four guests remained in the lounge. Maria decided that if she were to learn French she had to speak it as often as possible and allow the new arrivals to correct her.

“If you would indulge me,” said Maria. “I know I speak your language badly but I need to learn.”

Aronnax asked with interest, “What language does the crew speak?”

Maria sighed, “I don’t know. It’s a strange language, one that I’ve never before heard.”

“Tell me more about how you came to be here,” Aronnax said.

Maria related the story in as much detail as she could. Aronnax was interested. While not personally familiar with the _George Washington_ , he knew of the troubles Nemo caused to sailing vessels. Then he recounted the _Abraham Lincoln_.

“Captain Farragut,” Maria said.

“You know him,” Ned said.

Maria said, “Yes. My father has sailed with him. I’m sure the idea of hunting sea monsters spurred his interest. He probably enjoyed good sport with the hunt. Did he offer a reward?”

Ned said, “He owes me two thousand dollars.”

Maria said, “Now that’s a sum of money.”

Aronnax asked, “Do you believe your father survived?”

Maria said, “It depends. _George Washington_ continued sailing but even I could tell she was foundering. I think they call it momentum. Captain Nemo seems interested in having some survivors return to shore. The stories heighten fear and dread. That’s a tactical advantage. If ships just disappeared, it would take a long time before people took notice.”

Ned scoffed, “Do you even know where we are right now?”

“No,” Maria said. “Do you?”

Ned said, “Show me where he keeps the charts and I’ll point it out to you.”

Maria said, “Ah must be a part of your plan to escape. He once asked me if I knew how to read charts. I don’t know how to, not with the skill of a real sailor.”

Aronnax said, “Pity.”

“This room has a great view,” said Maria. She walked over to the panel and opened it. While the others were new, they were aware of the window. Aronnax took delight in explaining the various types of sea life swimming about. Ned left in a huff.

Conseil said, “Mister Land is more concerned with freedom.”

Aronnax said, “We may not have charts but we can tell by the sea life we are in the Pacific Ocean, specifically in the region of the Sea of Japan. Of course, we already knew this considering the fate of the _Abraham Lincoln_ but we have already traveled many leagues from our original position.”

Maria said, “This boat travels very quickly when it wants. If you open that door that appears to be a cupboard, it will reveal a posted chart. Whenever _Nautilus_ comes up for air, they take a position reading and the first officer notes it on that chart.”

“Miss Saunders,” said Iravan as he arrived. He continued, “The captain wishes to see you.”

Maria said, “Very well. Please excuse me, Professor, Mister Conseil.”

Maria had never been to Nemo’s private cabin but any concerns of impropriety were relieved when Nemo offered her a chair and Iravan remained. He was interested in after dinner conversation with the guests.

“Professor Aronnax is conflicted,” said Maria.

Nemo asked, “How so?”

Maria said, “He desires escape but he’s deeply fascinated with what he can learn. I think his apprentice will stay with him. He’s too subservient to do anything on his own.”

“What about Mister Land?”

Maria said, “We both have a problem. I don’t trust him as a man and you don’t trust him as a sailor.”

“Why tell me this?”

Maria said, “If it’s his intent to escape, no matter how futile an effort that is, he will try at every opportunity he can seize. I don’t think I like the idea of him trying to use me in a deceitful manner.”

Nemo laughed, “You wouldn’t go with him.”

Maria said, “I’m not sure his intentions would be entirely honorable in that regard.”

Iravan said, “We should be done with him.”

Nemo said, “There may come a time when we will. For now, I must put up with his tantrums. I have plans for Professor Aronnax yet if I dispose of Mister Land prematurely then the professor will be disinclined to accept my purpose for him. Thank you Miss Saunders. Iravan, if you would please escort her back to her cabin.”

It was an honest conversation. There was no point in lying. Nemo had a way of ascertaining the truth. He hoped to gain something with Maria’s presence at dinner. Was it to find out more about the new arrivals or more about her?

Iravan appeared heightened in awareness to the situation. Perhaps he did not want the newcomers to know which cabin belonged to Maria. Belong – that was an interesting concept. She decided it was hers for as long as it suited Nemo.

As Maria tried handing Iravan the jewels, he said, “No. The captain wishes for you to keep them.”

“It just doesn’t seem right,” said Maria. “They belong to him.”

Iravan said, “They belong to you now.”

“Sometimes he is too kind,” said Maria. “Would he have really let me drown?”

“Fate precluded that possibility,” said Iravan. “He was not the first one out of the hatch.”

“I see,” Maria said. “It is not my intention to provoke his anger.”

“Good night,” said Iravan, and he took his leave.

***

The next morning, Maria realized that the newcomers were not joining the crew in the mess hall. Nemo thought that they should eat apart from the crew and dispatched stewards to bring food to their cabins. Maria did not benefit from friendship with the crew due to the language barrier, but she imagined it would be lonely if she simply ate in her cabin.

Nemo flatly said, “I would have.”

Maria said, “What?”

“Let you drown,” Nemo said. “I thought I made that perfectly clear. We are not in the habit of retrieving castaways.”

“You just rescued three,” Maria said.

Nemo said, “Yes. I have learned from you that perhaps there may be some benefit to retrieving certain castaways. Once I learned their identities, I became most interested in Professor Aronnax. However, he would not remain if his companions were returned to the sea. The _Nautilus_ needed fresh air and we needed to bury a friend.”

Maria said, “It’s too bad that you can’t just simply stick up a hollow reed and draw in the air. Then you wouldn’t need to surface at all. The castaway problem is solved.”

“Like a straw,” said Nemo, deep in thought.

Maria said, “I can see this somehow makes sense to your engineering brilliance.”

Nemo said, “Not a reed. Yes, your presence requires certain consideration because you are a distraction. At times, you make interesting contributions.”

Maria said, “I’m not sure how to take that.”

Nemo said, “Today you shall be free to converse with Professor Aronnax. He has much to learn but he also has much to teach – if this pleases you, of course.”

Maria said, “I think I’d like that.”

Nemo said, “I need not remind you to be cautious in regards to Mister Land but somehow feel compelled to do so anyway.”

“All is in good order,” Maria smiled.

 

 


	8. The Professor and the Student

#  08    The Professor and the Student

Aronnax loved the sea. He also loved his status as a humble professor. Most of the time, Maria was allowed to study under his tutelage. Nemo afforded Aronnax opportunities to explore scientific interest.

Maria was amazed to learn the professor’s diverse interests. He was most famous for his work _The Mysteries of the Great Ocean Depths_ , which established him as a specialist in the field. Nemo had a copy of that work with notes to correct errors as observed by one living under the waves.

As the assistant professor at the Paris Museum of Natural History, Aronnax participated in a great many expeditions. His most recent trek involved six months exploring the Nebraska Badlands. Then he explained how it came to be he joined the hunt for the creature.

In May of 1867, he prepared to return to France with his scientific treasures. Instead, he diverted his plans when he received an invitation from the United States Secretary of the Navy, Mister J.B. Hobson, to join a sea expedition determined to seek and destroy the creature in question.

It was the only time Aronnax ever asked his apprentice Conseil if he would accompany him, knowing that such a venture was fraught with danger. If Conseil regretted his decision, he did not voice it aloud. Aronnax made arrangements for the care of his pet babirusa.

The professor hoped to discover one of the last mysteries of the deep. Was it a narwhale attacking ships? Had the biblical Leviathan returned? No one knew. Sailors spoke of sea monsters for centuries. Who was man to say that such a possibility could not exist? Aronnax had to see for himself the truth behind the rumors.

That was how Aronnax joined the crew at the Brooklyn pier and set sail with the _Abraham Lincoln_ , a fine frigate that Maria once sailed aboard with her father. He believed a creature roamed the seas, not a submersible boat. Fate favored the professor’s participation on the hunt. If he had arrived ten minutes later, the frigate would have left without him.

At first, they went along the New Jersey coast. Then they passed the southern shores of Long Island before running at full steam into the open Atlantic Ocean. Aronnax found good company with Captain Farragut who believed steadfastly in the creature – so much that he promised $2,000.00 to the man that first sighted the beast regardless of rank.

Near the end of June, the frigate crossed the Tropic of Capricorn. All the while, they believed they were searching for a cetacean. Aronnax hoped that they could successfully sight, harpoon, kill, and dissect the strange beast.

By July 7, the _Abraham Lincoln_ maneuvered Cape Horn and entered the Pacific Ocean. They traveled in deep waters, where the creature seemed to prefer its existence. Near the end of July, they passed Hawaii and headed for the seas of China. Despite their meticulous examination of the ocean, they found nothing!

It was November 5 when Captain Farragut acquiesced to the crew’s pleadings and abandoned the efforts. Yet chance favored them with an encounter with the very creature they sought two hundred miles away from Japan. At first, they thought it a primitive creature. When the thing deliberately attacked, they knew they had an intelligent beast. Its maneuvers were toying and testing.

Captain Farragut decided to use caution. He was against foolish risks during the night and took care to avoid the creature. Yet the creature refused to give up the chase and mimicked the _Abraham Lincoln’s_ moves. It was the following day when the chase began in earnest. No matter how fast they went the beast went faster still.

The frigate began firing upon the beast. The chase continued for hours. It was late at night when it finally grew tired of the chase and attacked the frigate. Such damage it caused!

That was how the professor, his assistant, and the master harpooner ended up in the water. The frigate withdrew, badly damaged and unaware of its missing passengers. In the morning, they found the beast in the water and discovered it was a submersible boat. When the crew discovered them, they took them in hand and confined them to the brig.

Nemo’s interest in Aronnax spared the three men a different fate. He granted them freedom within the ship with the understanding of one condition: to accept confinement within their quarters should Nemo find need. This was to absolve them of deliberate complicity.

Aronnax asked, “Do you know Captain Nemo’s nationality?”

Maria replied, “No sir. He’s very well educated and clearly a gifted engineer. When he rescued me, he spoke in a variety of different languages until we arrived at English. I thought I detected a hint of a British accent but it seemed to disappear when he learned that I’m American.”

“I see,” said Aronnax. “Why does he hate the world so?”

Maria replied, “I don’t know. He’s at war and not inclined to reveal who started it.”

“Very well,” said Aronnax. “Let’s get started.”

Tutelage proved easier when Ned was not present. Conseil recited the different ichthyologic orders flawlessly, but Maria was quick to realize that he could not point out the sea life on sight. To that end, Aronnax was diligent in his instruction. Whenever Ned was present, he preferred to comment on how tasty – or not – was the specimen under discussion.

There were times when Nemo confined the four to quarters while the boat engaged in its martial efforts. He allowed Maria liberation sooner than the others were. As well, Nemo saw no reason to lock her in her cabin. It became routine after an engagement that Nemo asked her to lend a hand in the galley.

When she went to the library for a study session, Maria noticed that the professor’s coat was torn. She said, “I can fix that for you.”

“I dare not impose,” Aronnax said.

“Come with me,” Maria said. “I have a sewing machine. We can’t very well have a learned professor running around with his sleeve coming undone.”

It afforded Aronnax a rare opportunity to see her cabin. Conseil followed as a matter of habit, going where the professor did, whereas Ned followed to learn which cabin was hers. While the professor’s stateroom was immediately next to Nemo’s cabin, Maria’s stateroom was across the hall and slightly to the left.

Maria said, “I’m afraid I don’t have extra chairs. Leave open the door. The crew would be distressed to find you in here.”

Ned scoffed, “The crew? Or Nemo?”

Maria said, “He wishes to throw you overboard. I suggest you don’t give him a reason to.” Aronnax handed her the jacket and she set about the task of selecting thread. Then, she pulled out the free arm.

Aronnax asked, “Where did you get a sewing machine?”

Maria said, “It’s one of Captain Nemo’s machines. This one runs on electricity. It took a little getting used to.”

Conseil asked, “Does Mademoiselle make clothing?”

“Yes,” said Maria. “I make replacement uniforms for the crew as needed. Captain Nemo furnishes me with fabric. I also make my own clothes. One of the crewmen manufactures the fabric. If you want, I could work on something for you. After a while, you’ll want a change. It’s rather close quarters on this boat.”

Changing the subject Aronnax said, “I believe that Captain Nemo has interest in you.”

“Most men do,” said Maria. “He finds amusement in my presence but he kindly reminds me that he would have let me drown that day.”

Ned said, “Then he didn’t rescue you.”

Maria said, “No. Nor was it by his order. The first officer and another man withdrew me from the sea. I’m grateful to be alive. The prospects of starving to death in a longboat sailing aimlessly across the Atlantic were not ideal.”

Ned said, “We’ll take you with us.”

Maria said, “I doubt you’ll have an opportunity. Captain Nemo is very much aware of happenings and intentions. He does not like you. He doesn’t trust you.”

“He trusts you and that gives us an advantage,” Ned said.

Maria said, “He only shares with me that which suits him. Mm, feels like we’re rising. I can always feel it in my ears. Here you go, professor. We may have an opportunity to go outside if Captain Nemo allows it.”

Ned said with interest, “Outside?”

“Careful, Mister Land, or he won’t let you back inside,” Maria teased.

***

Nemo allowed the passengers to stand topside while _Nautilus_ took on air. This was simply a temporary stop. Iravan took an azimuth reading, which caught Ned’s attention. As was becoming usual, Nemo and Iravan spoke in their strange language that the passengers did not understand.

Aronnax pointed out that the ship’s compass indicated an east by northeast direction and Nemo confirmed it. Something on the horizon caught his attention. He focused his spyglass and said, “Interesting luck! A pod of dolphins approaches.”

Maria said, “That is lucky!” She started jumping up and down excitedly. Aronnax caught her by the arm when she slipped.

Nemo said, “I said I could still throw you overboard. You would save me the trouble if you were simply careless and fell in. I might be disinclined to allow another rescue.”

Ned said, “You’re a cruel man.”

“I’m a careless woman,” Maria said, hoping her interjection would prevent an argument. “Oh look! Here they come!”

Dolphins, by nature, are both playful and curious. Unafraid, several paused to look at the visitors atop the mechanical creation. Something roused the dolphins from their curiosity and they sped away. A shark was in the water.

There was little to fear, as Nemo carefully trained his electric gun on the beast. He was not quick to kill it if it left them alone. “Keep quiet and it will leave.” A few moments later, the shark took off in pursuit of a different meal.

Iravan took another sextant reading and dutifully said, “Nautron respoc lorni virch.”

Maria said, “Nearly every day he says that. Whatever it means, it is good news.”

Nemo casually said, “Whatsoever do you mean by that?”

Maria replied, “It means there aren’t any ships around to attack.”

Nemo said, “Your idea of good news is disturbing.”

The group retired to the library while Nemo prepared to get underway. _Nautilus_ began heading towards Crespo Island for a highly anticipated hunting expedition scheduled for November 17. For Maria, it meant work in the galley.

She wondered what it would be like to walk on the sea floor. Yet there was no special women’s attire to achieve the effort. Was she being unreasonable in her position? What if _Nautilus_ suffered a catastrophe and escape was only viable by walking upon the sea floor?

No, she decided. It simply was not the right time to attempt such a feat. Nemo was preoccupied with his efforts with Aronnax. The professor was mildly amused with her position in regards to the wearing of the underwater suits. It led to an interesting discussion about Joan of Arc. While Maria had a crude understanding of the history, Aronnax was expert.

Historians debated the saint’s choice of wearing men’s clothes. Some believed the maiden was a virago while others believed she had to wear what best suited the field of battle. Even during her imprisonment, she wore men’s clothes. Only briefly did she wear women’s clothes but returned to her masculine attire. She claimed a nobleman attempted to molest her when she was dressed in women’s clothes.

The English burned the saint alive for her campaigns that re-inspired the French people. Knowing the church’s love for artifacts and relics, they burned her body down to meager ashes and discarded them in the river. The inquisitors must have realized God touched this woman if persons might believe her holy relics worthy of saving. They probably received their just rewards in Purgatory.

At dinner, Nemo asked Maria to stay up to witness a natural wonder. Maria became intrigued. She said, “What can I expect?”

Nemo said, “It is best to see for yourself. Join me on the platform in an hour. You may need a coat.”

Despite the southern longitudes _Nautilus_ currently sailed, cool sea breezes frequented the middle of the ocean. Maria brushed out her hair. It had grown considerably over the last several months. She used a couple of cloisonné combs to hold the hair away from her face but decided against pinning up tresses. She opted for a wrap.

She went up to the platform at the appointed time and noticed Nemo was not alone. She asked, “Professor Aronnax is not joining us?”

Nemo said, “He prefers to study that which is in the ocean, not the sky.”

Maria looked up at the sky and saw the waxing gibbous moon. She thought she saw something flit across the sky. She asked, “What was that?”

“The storm begins,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “I don’t understand.”

Nemo said, “Every November, the Leonids make their appearance. Yet every thirty-three or thirty-four years, the Leonids light the sky with fireballs. Savants recently rediscovered this phenomenon in 1833. Last year, the Leonids demonstrated amazing brilliance but some scholars believe this year would prove more spectacular. Today is the fourteenth and savants expect this to be the height of the storm.”

Maria watched as the sky quickly filled with shooting stars. Nemo called in his language and several men including Iravan came to the platform. Scientific curiosity temporarily replaced any thoughts of aggression. The brilliance of the moon hampered some viewing, but as they were in the middle of the ocean, there was plenty of sky.

Maria said, “It’s beautiful.”

For nearly five hours, they watched as the shower turned into a raging storm of fireballs. The view remained unimpeded from clouds or foul weather. The sky glowed almost as brightly as day. Then it slowly abated.

Nemo said, “Come, it’s late.”

“Yes sir,” said Maria. “Thank you.”

***

On November 17, the _Nautilus_ reached Crespo Island. For Maria, it meant working with Senthil helping preserve the harvests. It was tedious but necessary. Unable to converse, Senthil could only demonstrate what he needed done and Maria did her best. Some items the cook preferred to process.

The following day, Maria enjoyed time with Aronnax in the library. She listened as he recounted his adventure walking upon the sea floor. Maybe she was missing an opportunity. Aronnax carefully detailed the various life and vegetation. Then he explained the refined Rouquayrol-Denayrouze device that allowed for better air exchange and increased oxygen capacity. They use Ruhmkorff lamps to light their way. Salt water has better clarity. While the explanation was lost on Maria, she did not want to insult the professor.

A dreaded sea spider had come too close to Aronnax and Nemo easily dispatched it. They even had a chance encounter with a shark, which Nemo expertly eluded by having the men lay on the ocean floor.

Later, at dinner, Maria recounted the professor’s enthusiasm with Nemo. She said, “I wish I could go.”

“To do that, you would need to don attire that you consider masculine.”

Maria said, “Perhaps I should think of it as submersible attire. Maybe my curiosity is getting the better of me. I don’t know. Professor Aronnax has taught me that such escapades are more than survival. It’s a chance to enjoy freedom and marvel the wonders.”

Nemo exclaimed, “Yes! You’re finally starting to understand! I shall take you next expedition. This is what you must do. Fashion some clothes. They will need to be warm and not constricting. Forget that corset you’re always trying to wear. You will need ample and uninhibited oxygen for such a trek.”

Iravan said, “Here we are truly free.”

Maria said, “I don’t know about that. I mean, someday your enemies will hunt you down. I’m sure they don’t appreciate you sinking their ships.”

Nemo said, “It is better to die free than live as a slave.”

Maria said, “We’re not slaves. Even here, we must adhere to discipline and rules. If everyone did only what they wanted, the boat wouldn’t go anywhere.”

“You confuse purpose and slavery,” Iravan said. “A slave has no choice. Every crewman chose this purpose. Yes, we have duty. We are also free to pursue that duty.”

Nemo said, “Well said, my friend. I wish for you to consider these things. Your country used to be under the yoke of the British Empire. You broke free of it and began expanding your borders. Today, you do that which your British forefathers did. You take colonies and oppress people. You took slaves. The liberty fighters became the aggressors. You may dismiss these things by claiming that others commit those acts. You aren’t even free to choose your future husband. Except here, if that is what you wish.”

The conversation had taken a strange and unexpected segue. Maria asked, “Is that really true? Somehow, I get the feeling if I were to make such a selection that you would have to approve it – or deny it.”

Nemo said, “I would not interfere.”

Somehow, Maria felt ill at ease with the subject matter. Was Nemo suggesting marriage as the next logical step? In his statement, Nemo appeared to remove himself from the equation. Yet Maria was disinclined to marry simply to appease this man. She knew her father wanted to compel her into a good marriage but she wanted to marry out of love.

Later that morning, Maria helped with the curing and preserving process. The sailors hauled in more than a half ton of fish. She was becoming expert at the duty. Yes, it was a duty – a necessary one – yet she longed for a day of lazing about under the warm sun in a spring meadow.

While Nemo had been very accommodating providing her with education, Maria grew to enjoy conversation with Aronnax. Always aware of the course and just as important of the various life forms in the sea, he relished sharing his knowledge. She felt fate had done well to deliver this man.

November 27, they passed the Hawaiian Islands. Maria felt a little homesick, knowing that American operations flourished. King Kamehameha adopted Christianity and Hiram Bingham became his trusted advisor. The United States enjoyed a growing presence in the archipelago, particularly as missionaries and businessmen sought to mold the island nation after the American model.

If she could get to those islands, she could find safe passage home. Yet escape was impossible. _Nautilus_ did not venture close enough and Maria not brave enough to attempt stealing the skiff. Did Nemo taunt his guests by nearing such an area? Maria dismissed the idea as conceit. More than likely, Nemo saw an opportunity to target American and British warships that sought dominance in the region.

December 4, they reached the distant shores of the Marquesas Island. Again, it meant work for Maria. Aronnax perhaps missed his student but soon enjoyed her company again. Aronnax was extremely aware of the ship’s course. He understood the dials and gauges. Just as importantly, he was extremely aware of the calendar. Maria always knew the date.

It was a sad day, December 11, when Nemo made a point of opening the panel to reveal a sunken ship. Maria gasped. Trapped within the riggings were people. The ship suffered in a storm. People wore lifelines to prevent discharge from the ship. The lifelines became their instruments to death. The ship went down fast. The officer lashed to the wheel remained eternally posted at his station. A young woman held her baby upwards as if trying to spare the infant from its watery doom.

“They didn’t have a chance,” Maria quietly said. “This happened fairly recently.”

Ned said, “Well at least this time we can’t blame the sea monster. We weren’t locked in our cabins to suffer the endless battering of innocent ships.”

“Free to live, free to die.” Maria quietly said, “If you’ll excuse me.” She left, extremely unsettled by what she had seen. She knew that no man could truly claim to be master of the seas.

Did she really still want to walk on the sea floor?

“Wait up!”

Maria did not turn around to acknowledge Ned. She despised his attention. He of course caught up with her and said, “Nemo’s a fiend.”

Maria said, “He has a purpose. He does nothing without purpose. Showing us what he did has a purpose. What it is, I cannot say.”

Ned said, “We’re going to escape. When the time comes, will you?”

Maria said, “I don’t trust your intentions. You seem to put a price on everything.”

Ned said, “Your honor has no price. You give it freely or someone will take it. I will not take it. You have my word.”

“Time will reveal your intentions,” said Maria.

“And Nemo’s intentions,” Ned sternly said. “He’s interested in you. Can’t you see that?”

Maria said, “Posh! He would have let me drown.”

“I doubt that,” said Ned.

Maria turned about to return to the library. Ned did not follow. Iravan stopped her and said, “Come with me.” He led her to the pilothouse and took the wheel from the junior officer. He said, “We arrived after that ship sank.”

Maria said, “I know. Was there even a chance of helping those people?”

“No,” Iravan said. “You are free to study with the professor. That seems to interest you. There is much to learn. Observe.”

Iravan was expert at steering the boat. Was it an underwater tour he intended? True, the sights seemed more incredible watching from the pilothouse than from the lounge. Here, the view was panoramic.

“We enjoy this freedom,” Iravan said.

Nemo entered and said, “Indeed. Miss Saunders, the professor is still in the library if you wish to continue with your studies.”

“Yes,” said Maria deep in thought. “I pray that Mister Land is not in attendance.”

“He bothers you,” Nemo said.

Maria said, “He claims he will escape. He had the audacity to suggest someone here would try to steal my honor. Then he further suggested that he would not.”

Nemo said, “I see. I am well aware of Mister Land’s intentions. He steals food and trinkets. Yet at the same time he complains incessantly that the food is unfit to eat and I am criminal in maintaining my treasures.”

Maria said, “I’m sorry if I sound foolish to you.”

Nemo said, “Being a woman, how else should you sound?”

“You raise me up, you put me down,” said Maria.

“So that you may climb back up on your own even stronger than you already are,” Nemo said. “I task you, Miss Saunders.”

Maria said, “I see. Well, to be better prepared for the task, I’ll undergo my studies.” She returned to the library and found Aronnax writing in his journal. So engrossed was he that he neglected to stand at her arrival. She politely coughed to provoke his attention.

Aronnax begged her pardon and invited her to sit. He animated in conversation and Maria was becoming lost. While her understanding of French was improving, she was not fluent enough to grasp his descriptions of the specimens.

Perhaps sensing her lack of complete understanding, Aronnax attempted equating some of the descriptions in English to the best of his ability. It was clear that he thoroughly loved the subject matter.

 

 


	9. West by Northwest

#  09    West by Northwest

It hardly seemed like December. Time was different when experienced on board a submersible boat. Sometimes, seasons were difficult to ascertain. When it was winter in the north, it was summer in the south. The course of _Nautilus_ was in such a manner that one day might be a delightful summer but the next a chilling autumn.

When they were off the coast of Tahiti, Nemo rested the boat for a farming expedition. Maria felt strange wearing pants. She arrived at the diving platform covered with a robe. Ned stifled a laugh as he donned his suit.

“Very funny,” said Maria. “I’m not quite there yet. Alright, what do I do?”

Iravan said, “Here is a suit. Come.”

Maria removed the robe and tried not to feel embarrassment. Iravan was professional as he helped her into the diving suit. It was difficult and bulky. She watched as Iravan fitted his suit. Crewmen secured the helmets and left the room. Then the room filled with water. Nemo opened the bottom hatch.

As she exited the hatch, Maria felt disoriented. _Nautilus_ was about ten feet above the sea floor. Someone helped correct her stand and she realized it was Nemo. Walking was a different sensation.

More crewmen exited the boat, accustomed to the process and the undertaking. They easily walked about collecting the various harvests. Maria lumbered about and felt exhaustion. Nemo pressed her to stop a moment. He pointed to a coral formation.

She took a couple of steps toward it but faltered. Iravan came to help. The men led Maria back to the _Nautilus_ and helped pass her up the hatch. She struggled to climb up and Iravan helped her. They had to wait for the water to clear before removing helmets.

“Lay her down,” said Nemo as soon as he removed his helmet. “Gently. My dear, it was a good try. Breathe easy.”

After a few moments, Maria felt a little improved in condition. Nemo helped her out of the suit and then removed his. Without saying a word, he helped her don the robe she had brought. Then he carried her back to her cabin.

“I failed,” said Maria weakly.

“Get some rest,” Nemo said.

***

Maria was unsure how long she had slept. She was hungry. The air seemed stale. The _Nautilus_ had not yet surfaced. It took several moments before her vision cleared and she could see the clock. Was it one in the morning or afternoon? She realized the fans now carried fresh air. The _Nautilus_ had surfaced! Then she remembered that Nemo preferred Italian style clocks showing twenty-four hours in the day. It was evening – or morning, depending upon one’s point of view.

Her muscles ached but she wanted to go topside. Maria donned her coat and went up to the outer hull. Iravan stood watch next to Nemo who was noting the position of the stars.

“You don’t look well,” Nemo said.

Maria said, “I’m not entirely myself yet. What happened?”

“It takes time getting used to the pressure,” Nemo said. “Sit. Be careful. You’re in no position to fall in right now.”

Maria said, “You could always toss me over and be done with me.”

Nemo said, “Why? I’ve grown accustomed to your presence. You have much to learn.”

“Clearly we don’t understand each other,” Maria said.

Nemo laughed, “Quite true, Miss Saunders. For now, I wish for you to get some rest.”

“Yes sir,” said Maria. She returned to her cabin and ignored her hunger. She fell back asleep.

In the morning, she joined the crew for breakfast. Still feeling slightly out of sorts, Maria did not contribute to the usual conversation. If Nemo was concerned, he did not display it, but Iravan seemed to take careful observation of the situation.

Studies with the professor seemed hampered. Aronnax and Conseil were more interested in discussing the diving accident. Ned sat casually.

Aronnax asked, “Did you feel lightheaded? Giddy?”

Maria said, “Every time I tried to move, I felt like I was being crushed. I knew I was getting air but I still felt suffocated. I wasn’t outside very long but it seems to have an extremely persistent effect.”

Ned said, “The professor has a very exhausting explanation of sea pressure.”

Maria said, “Yes, I understand pressure changes affect my ears. I can tell when we’re submerging and rising. I didn’t feel that.”

Aronnax said, “You did not?”

“No,” said Maria. “Look, I know I’m not a scholar. I do understand that we adapt to pressure changes as the _Nautilus_ changes depth. Sometimes, it is extremely dramatic, particularly when the boat is charged to fulfilling its obligation to attack enemy vessels.”

“You mean murdering the innocent,” said Ned.

“We’ll have that philosophy debate later,” said Maria. “ _Nautilus_ was already at rest. I should have become accustomed but apparently was not.”

Aronnax said, “You have a petite frame and a woman’s strength. You can compensate for that.”

Maria indignantly said, “Are you saying that because I’m a woman I can’t do it?”

“Of course not,” said Aronnax. “What you need to do is learn how to breathe underwater. When you exited the _Nautilus_ , how many meters did you descend?”

Maria replied, “I’m not sure. I think it was ten feet.”

Aronnax said, “That is probably correct. I have observed that Captain Nemo does not make his divers descend too far to the ocean floor. When they put on the helmet, you should breathe about six to eight times before exiting the hatch. Once you go through the hatch, you should inhale but not completely fill your lungs, hold your breath and then exhale as you descend. This is different from what we are accustomed to because we breathe in and out without holding it in between.”

Maria asked, “How will this help me?”

Aronnax said, “It will keep oxygen in your lungs. It will allow you to remain calm. You should not simply hold your breath but rather control your technique.

Maria said, “I think I understand. I’m not sure if Captain Nemo would consider another attempt.”

Aronnax said, “Practice the technique at night. Breathe in but not too deep, hold it and keep your mouth open slightly, then breathe out.”

Maria attempted the technique and yes, it did feel slightly unnatural. If this was going to help her, she vowed to practice.

Ned said, “This is all very interesting but I didn’t do any of that and I managed it well enough.”

Aronnax said, “I seem to remember your first excursion. You could barely walk.”

Conseil said, “Mademoiselle will attempt it again?”

Maria said, “I’m a little fearful but there’s much more to see. I’m not accustomed to a cloistered life.”

“Apparently you are,” said Ned. “You deny yourself the pleasure of company with men because you distrust us so. Your father took you all around the world yet he protected you from us evil creatures. Did it ever occur to you that in his youth he was that same type of man that he taught you to despise?”

“He had a daughter, not a son,” said Maria. “My lack of interaction with the men on this boat is due to language, nothing more. Even now you take command of the conversation by speaking French.”

“To help you learn,” said Ned. “When it comes time to escape, you’ll need it. The crew doesn’t speak it except Ahab.”

“Well that simply isn’t true,” said Maria.

The three men looked at her, Ned with interest in the possibility of others speaking French. He asked, “Which ones? How many?”

Maria said, “Well I don’t know for certain. If you were to eat in the galley with the rest of the crew, you would have a good idea. The men that sail the _Nautilus_ hail from a variety of nations. It seems as if I am the only one for whom English is a native language. Captain Nemo and his first officer are fluent. But then again, I can’t really be sure. Captain Nemo requires one language among his crew and you can understand the practicality of that.”

Ned asked, “How many men on the _Nautilus_?”

Maria said, “Well, I’ve never counted them all. I think close to seventy-five but I can’t really be sure. Some remain on duty so it’s not like they all sit down together for the meal.”

Aronnax asked, “Why does the captain not insist you eat in your cabin?”

Maria said, “I can only surmise. He isn’t my father but he does seem concerned for my wellbeing – at least in one regard.”

Ned said, “That’s why he’s often threatening to throw you overboard.”

Maria said, “He’s often threatening to do the same with you.”

Aronnax said, “There is much to see and learn. If you would permit me, let us observe the sea.”

***

There presented another opportunity for a sea walk. Numerous shipwrecks littered the floor. Nemo was disinterested in collecting treasure. Instead, he was more fascinated in observing the actions of the polyps and coral as well as showing the tenements of the sea life.

As Aronnax was fitted into his suit he said, “Remember, Mademoiselle that controlling your breathing is most important. Inhale but not to the deepest possibility, hold it and then exhale.”

Nemo said, “That is very practical advice. Miss Saunders, are you certain you’re up to this? On this occasion we shall be exploring the wreck of the _Liz Beth_.”

Maria said, “I do wish to see it.”

“My first officer will keep a look after you,” said Nemo.

Maria was uncertain as to why Nemo chose to refer to Iravan in such a manner. She was glad he was attending the party. Iravan went first, undoubtedly to ensure that Maria would land safely upon the floor.

Remembering her breathing, Maria exited the hatch. Iravan was quick to catch her as she nearly fell. She felt reassured when she saw him smile. There was no way to talk between the suits. Nemo tended to use simple hand signals. Light silt stirred as the group trod upon the sea floor.

Maria did not mind that Nemo went ahead with Aronnax and Conseil. Iravan was patient with her efforts. This attempt was proving manageable although slow. The two caught up with the main group, which had paused at a cannon encrusted with barnacles.

The _Liz Beth_ had sunk some time ago. Various cabins housed different types of fish or creatures. One room appeared to be a nursery for very small fish, no mother evident. An octopus propelled through the hallway, observed the guests, and took off in another direction.

Ned found treasure and attempted to carry off the chest with Conseil’s help. Nemo motioned for him to return the chest but the stubborn Canadian would not yield. The arrival of a fifteen-foot long shark encouraged Ned to reconsider use of his energy.

Calmly, Nemo produced his electric gun and fired upon the beast. It had the inadvertent effect of drawing blood. He motioned for the group to return to _Nautilus_. Even Maria understood. Other sharks were already arriving. After a few moments and a horrific battle, the feeding frenzy had begun in earnest.

Slowly the group entered _Nautilus_. Maria needed help of course but this time she was in better shape after the experience. Nemo said, “You may breathe normally, Miss Saunders. How do you feel?”

“Tired, but alright,” said Maria.

Aronnax said, “It is all in the breathing. We do not have gills like fish. It was a fascinating expedition.”

Ned said, “We left behind the treasure! And don’t tell me you have enough ballast in your holds.”

Nemo said, “Should I have need of it, I know where to find it.”

“Indeed,” scoffed Ned.

There was nothing else to say. Ned could not return alone to retrieve the treasure. If he attempted it, there was always the possibility that _Nautilus_ would leave without him.

Maria returned to her cabin and slept a bit before rejoining the others in the library. She appeared her normal, ladylike poise in a fitted dress instead of the pants. Her muscles ached but the experience was well worth the effort.

It meant renewed conversation about sunken ships. While most were due to acts of God, others were clearly acts of man by war or piracy. War was increasingly responsible due to cannons. If the aim was to seize a ship, cannons fired shots high enough to damage decks and rails. If the intent was to sink a ship, cannons fired low shots to breach below the waterline.

It proved dark conversation considering the Yule season, not celebrated on _Nautilus_. Even though Aronnax kept a journal, he made a point to reference the date with annotation in regards to which side of the date line they were. _Nautilus_ took an ever-changing path.

Nemo took delight in an underwater tour of Reao Island and madreporic rocks. The coral shelf took thousands of years to construct by tiny microscopic organisms. Eventually, the island above water began to form and life took hold.

Never remaining in any one place for long, _Nautilus_ continued its journey December 15. They passed Tahiti, cleared Tonga Island, and then Fiji. Near Wailea Bay, they harvested plentiful oysters.

Never had Maria been as aware of her travels on board _Nautilus_ as with Aronnax. On December 25, _Nautilus_ sailed within the New Hebrides. Quietly, Maria remembered the significance of the date. Nemo made no mention of it, nor did Senthil make any special preparations for a feast.

Two days later, they reached Vanikoro. Aronnax was beside himself. He explained the history of Count de La Perouse and his doomed expedition. There was a brief tour around Vanikoro, a ship’s graveyard. This was far more impressive than what they observed off the shores of Tahiti. There was too much wreckage. _Nautilus_ had difficulty passing through some of it.

This was a rare occasion where Maria did not enjoy much time with Aronnax. Nemo bonded with the professor as the wreckage in question was of French curiosity. Nemo had the advantage of being able to walk underwater and retrieve important relics that ascertained the fate of the Perouse expedition. Once exhausted of this scientific and historic inquiry, _Nautilus_ made way.

Aronnax took it upon himself to start providing instruction in Latin. Maria struggled with the notion of declining nouns and conjugating verbs. Nemo saw fit to provide her with a slate and chalk for practice. Sometimes he chose to attempt conversation with her in the scholarly language. Iravan had no knowledge of the language but patiently let his captain engage in the attempt.

There were breaks in the education, mostly when it was time to reap harvests from the sea. Maria worked in the galley with Senthil. If time permitted, Nemo entertained a short leisurely walk with her on the sea floor to allow her an opportunity to better her skill. It depended upon the air status and the captain’s mood.

The New Year came with no acknowledgement. The day following was warm on the topside and Maria espied a coast. She asked, “What is that?”

Nemo replied, “Australia. There is a massive coral reef. _Nautilus_ must travel cautiously in these waters. One could almost walk to the shore upon such a reef. It is ill advised. The reef can cut a man’s feet to shreds.”

“Surely you have boots that are sturdy enough,” Maria said.

“I have no interest in going ashore,” Nemo said. “Do you?”

“To lie in the grass bathed in the warm sun for several hours would be nice,” sighed Maria.

Nemo laughed, “The simplest of pleasures! You surprise me sometimes. Soon, we shall exit this coral realm and navigate the Torres Strait. You’ll enjoy the scenery.”

Maria excitedly asked, “Truly?”

Nemo said, “Have I ever lied to you?”

Maria said, “I don’t believe so.”

“Come,” said Nemo. “We must be underway soon to take advantage of the tides.”

***

 _Nautilus_ continued its journey and rested off shore of Galboa to tend to some repairs. The rudder had frozen and the boat found itself temporarily trapped in a sandbar. Then they continued at a frantic pace, it seemed, navigating the coral within the strait. They ran into bad luck with a collision against a reef and Nemo predicted five days before the waters would rise sufficiently to free _Nautilus_. They were two miles to starboard of Gueboroa Island.

While enjoying dinner, Nemo explained that Aronnax, Conseil, and Ned were planning a hunting expedition on the nearby island. Nemo confided in Maria that he would not allow her to go ashore because the natives were cannibals. He was going to entertain a hunting party, if nothing else than to quiet the ravings of Ned Land.

“But he’s more interested in escape than hunting,” said Maria.

“Quite true, but the only escape from cannibals is death or the _Nautilus_ ,” said Nemo. “I am not ready for the world to know me, least of all by the likes of someone in the class of Ned Land.”

Maria laughed, “You’re not going to tell him about the cannibals.”

“He won’t believe me even if I do,” said Nemo. “I will make you this promise. I shall tell him. Now, you may come topside as often as you wish but I must insist that someone accompany you. The danger is real if it decides to come.”

“Very well,” said Maria.

For the first two days, the hunting expedition enjoyed varied luck. Ned was beside himself at the prospect of eating meat of the fur or feather varieties. There was little opportunity for large game, which likely kept away from the shore. They returned with coconuts, breadfruit, bananas, small beans, yams, sago, and pineapples. They also had small meat including pigeon, ringdove, kangaroo, and a wild pig.

On the third day, Nemo allowed the three men to go ashore again. He reminded them about the cannibals.

Conseil asked, “Does Mademoiselle wish to join us?”

“I’ve never met a cannibal before and don’t wish to do so ever,” said Maria.

Ned scoffed, “He’s just saying that to scare us.”

Maria said, “Well it worked. I’m not going ashore. I certainly hope these cannibals are not the types that shrink heads. You would look positively dreadful.”

“Suit yourself,” said Ned as he climbed into the skiff followed by Conseil and Aronnax.

Maria watched as the men departed in the skiff and said, “I hope they don’t do anything stupid.”

Nemo asked, “Concern for Mister Land?”

“He’s replaceable, unlike Professor Aronnax,” Maria said. To that, Nemo heartily laughed.

After a while, Maria worked in the galley. Earlier, Senthil had to help with some repairs, which took longer than expected and he was late to the galley. If she could read his planned menu, she probably could have prepared dinner herself. Senthil was always industrious, helping as needed but mindful of his primary duty and appreciative of help.

A strange noise sounded. Senthil unexpectedly pulled Maria away from the counter. He pulled out a couple of mats, stood on one and motioned for her to do likewise. She did not understand why but the urgency of the moment compelled her. The lights briefly dimmed as did the electric burners.

They stood in this manner for a few minutes and the electricity continued to wane intermittently. What caused this phenomenon? When the noise stopped, Senthil stepped off his mat and indicated to Maria that she could do the same.

“Sometimes I wish you spoke English,” said Maria. “It would greatly facilitate things.”

Iravan arrived and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Quite,” said Maria. “Senthil knew how to act when that alarm sounded. What happened?”

Iravan said, “Mister Land aroused the anger of the cannibals. They attempted to board.”

Maria cried, “Truly!”

Iravan continued, “When that alarm sounds, it means the captain has activated the electric defense mechanism. It is non-lethal but some areas of the ship are subject to suffering from the shock. The galley is one such area.”

Maria asked, “If I am in my cabin?”

“It is best if you remain atop your mattress and not touch the hull wall,” said Iravan.

“Thank you,” said Maria. “I’ll remember that.”

Iravan spoke to Senthil before leaving. Maria appreciated his sense of duty and checking on the welfare of the crew. Even pirates understood the necessity for good discipline and order. While the _Nautilus_ crewmembers were not pirates, they understood the dynamics of an established chain of command contributing to the overall success of their purpose.

Later, Maria learned from Aronnax that the cannibals attacked the hunting party. First, they started throwing stones. This deterred any notion to negotiate for passage through their territory. As more advanced on the party, they had no choice but to return to _Nautilus_.

Aronnax described in detail how the local inhabitants attempted to board but Nemo dispatched his electrical charges. The natives fled in terror, remaining ashore. Some ventured close in dugout canoes but dared not board the boat. Nemo kept armed guards by the entry in case the natives attempted entry.

Aronnax further described Nemo’s sarcastic display when the professor referenced the locals as savages. In the captain’s mind, there were savages on every shore of the globe. In addition, how dare the professor use the word when referring to the true owners of the land!

 

 


	10. The Sleeping Draft

#  10    The Sleeping Draft

On January 9, the tide finally gained sufficiently to raise _Nautilus_ from the sandbar at 2:40 in the afternoon, exactly as Nemo predicted. Maria marveled at the precision Nemo commanded with his scientific skill. She kept busy with the sewing. Ship repairs meant replacement uniforms. After a few days, the repairs needed were few yet simple. This allowed her to resume her studies and help with the cooking.

There was a strange accident in the galley. While the cause was unknown, the effect was evident. Carefully heated pots and baking pans suddenly boiled over or burnt inside ovens. Dinner was ruined. When Maria arrived, Senthil was beside himself trying to clean everything up and restart the meal.

He spoke in his strange language and Maria felt the frustration. He grabbed a piece of paper and drew some food items on it. Maria nodded. He wanted her to load replacement food in the dumbwaiter. She had an idea as to the quantities required to feed the crew.

She went down the spiral staircase to the storage holds and loaded the cart. The empty dumbwaiter had another picture inside of it, which she removed before loading the food. She dispatched the dumbwaiter and collected the next food items. When assembled, she found another picture in the dumbwaiter of more food, small items including spices and jellies.

As she went to collect those items, she saw a crewman. Maria said, “Hello.” As she entered the locker, she found herself slammed against the shelves. She tried to turn around and realized the crewman had other intentions. She screamed and the man started choking her.

Somehow, she broke free but the man slammed her against the shelves and she banged her head. She was aware he had torn her dress at the shoulder. She felt genuine terror when the man started raising her skirt. Someone pulled the man off her and Maria saw it was Ned.

The two men engaged in a heated brawl. Iravan arrived with several crewmen. When he saw Maria, he became infuriated and took action upon Ned. The offending crewman used that opportunity to flee. Nemo arrived and issued a series of orders. Iravan reluctantly complied and backed away from Ned while two crewmen kept the Canadian restrained. Nemo saw Maria on the floor of the hold.

Nemo issued more orders and crewmen led Ned away. Someone arrived with a blanket. Nemo covered Maria, who was crying beyond reason. He picked her up and carried her. Instead of her cabin, he brought her to his. He tended to her injuries and kept insisting that she had to calm herself.

Maria cried, “Where is Mister Land?”

“He’s in the brig for now,” said Nemo. “Very soon, I shall dispatch him to the sea.”

“You don’t understand,” sobbed Maria. “He stopped that man from – he stopped that man.”

“Are you saying it was one of my crew that did this to you? Impossible! Did he steal your honor?”

“NO!”

Nemo insisted, “Calm yourself. All is well. I will deal with the matter. Stay here.”

Nemo hastily returned and he had something for Maria to drink. She did, and very quickly fell into a deep sleep.

***

“She said it was one of the crew,” Nemo told Iravan. “She said Mister Land saved her.”

Iravan looked at the sleeping girl and said, “She has no reason to protect Mister Land.”

Nemo said, “She’s never before lied to us. Was there anyone else there?”

“Senor Diego,” said Iravan. “He was fighting with Mister Land. I thought he was the one trying to protect her. No member of our crew would disobey your orders.”

“Keep the professor and his apprentice locked in their cabins. Bring Senor Diego to the library.”

“Yes sir,” Iravan said.

No man would dare defy the captain. Iravan was convinced of this. The idea of Ned Land saving the girl worried him. It might compel a bond between the girl and the troublesome passenger. He tasked two men to accompany him and fulfilled the captain’s order. They brought Diego to the library.

Nemo said, “You assaulted the girl.”

Diego said, “She called to me.”

“Then it’s true!”

Diego pleaded, “I didn’t understand. I thought her flirtation was sincere. Then she started screaming.”

Nemo asked, “Did it ever occur to you that she was perhaps trying to ask for help with the food cart?”

“I don’t know,” said Diego. “I thought she wanted me.”

“When she awakens, I will ask her in great detail what occurred in the hold,” said Nemo. “I am greatly distressed at the sight of bruises around her neck. Her dress was torn in a fashion that indicates someone else did the tearing. Do you deny this?”

“I thought she wanted it but she started screaming.”

Nemo said in disgust, “Lock him away. I will know the truth of this matter.”

Diego shouted, “She wanted it!”

Iravan lost his temper and began pummeling the man against the hull. He ignored Nemo’s order to stop. It took five men to restrain the first officer. By the time they succeeded, Diego lay unconscious, his head badly smashed.

Nemo cried in astonishment, “My friend! Look at what you’ve done!” Turning to the others he said, “Take Diego to his cabin.”

Only the two remained. Nemo said, “What has gotten into you?”

“He hurt her,” Iravan said. “I’m sorry. I know you have final say in all punishment. He hurt her!”

Nemo said, “You care for her.”

“Not as much as you care for her,” Iravan said. “Yes, you do care for her. You can hide your interest from the others but not me. I am glad to be of service to you. I will continue to look after her for your sake.”

Nemo quietly said, “They murdered my wife and children. My heart is full of hate.”

Iravan said, “Despite all that, you saw fit to take her to your cabin to recover. How long has it been? The sea provides all of our needs. Who says the sea cannot provide you with a queen?”

Nemo said, “We have a purpose. I am not ready for a queen.”

“Someday you will be and I believe you’ve already made your choice,” Iravan said. “May I return to my duties?”

Nemo asked, “Is that why you plucked her from the water? To be my queen?”

“No,” said Iravan. “I could not stand by and watch her drown.”

Nemo said, “Then let us end such talk.”

Iravan said, “Do not lie to your true self. I shall return to my duties.”

Nemo nodded. He sat alone in the library. Then he remembered that he had a badly injured crewman. To do nothing would be detrimental to the wellbeing of the crew. No one would question the punishment doled out by Iravan. Any public criticism of the action would deny authority to his first officer.

Upon inspection of the fallen man, Nemo realized the injuries were severe. The men attempted to treat the wounds but he was fearful the man might expire. After several hours of fits and seizures, the man passed away. Keeping his guests locked away, Nemo led an underwater burial.

***

When Maria awoke, she was unusually dazed. She suspected that Nemo had given her a sleeping draft of some kind. She lay still until Nemo arrived.

“I will help you to your cabin,” Nemo said. “First, I must know what happened. What were you doing in the hold?”

Maria said, “I was gathering food.”

“How did you know what to get?”

Maria replied, “Senthil was drawing pictures. I don’t know what accident caused all the food in the galley to boil over and burn. He was anxious to get dinner ready. I don’t know. I guess he thought I was better suited to get the food. He sent down pictures in the dumbwaiter and I figured what he wanted.”

Nemo asked, “What happened with the crewman?”

Maria said, “I’m not sure. I mean, he was down in the hold and I said hello. I went into the locker to get the anemones and he slammed me against the shelves. Then – then he, then I screamed and he started choking me.” She began sobbing again. “He tried to – but Mister Land arrived.”

Nemo said, “I understand. You need not fear this man. He died because of the injuries received in the altercation. Can you walk?”

Maria nodded. Nemo helped her stand and made certain the blanket kept her covered. As he escorted her to her cabin, Iravan joined them. Once inside, Nemo helped her lay down.

Nemo said, “I know you enjoy cooking but I will not allow you to go down to the hold alone.” Maria simply nodded. Nemo continued, “This will not happen again.”

“You should have let me drown,” Maria said.

“I thought we were past all that,” Nemo said. “I believe that Senthil has a plate ready for you. Iravan, send for the steward. I will allow you a moment of privacy. I’m sure you want to change your dress. I will even burn it for you if you wish.”

It took several days for Maria to get over her anxiety. She found it difficult even going to the mess hall for food. Study was completely out of the question. She felt that Nemo and Iravan acted with united determination. Something happened between the two.

“I need to learn the language,” Maria said. “I can’t afford any more misunderstandings.”

Nemo said, “That is agreeable. Your French has greatly improved over the course of the last month. I will instruct Senthil to start teaching you basic words and phrases, as he is the one you work with the most. He does not speak English but I’m sure you’ll pick up quickly. Iravan and I will of course purpose ourselves to you.”

Maria said, “I understand.”

Nemo said, “We strive towards a greater purpose yet still suffer from certain petty things we should have abandoned long ago. I do not expect you to understand. Someday, you will.”

***

It was January 18 when a strange event took place. While guards relocated the three men to the brig, Maria was restricted to her quarters. She was accustomed to the confinement but this time the guard locked her inside of her cabin. Something was terribly amiss. She knew that _Nautilus_ was in pursuit of something. A steward brought her food and she ate. In a matter of moments, she was overwhelmed with great exhaustion. She lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke and realized the _Nautilus_ was taking on fresh air. She tried the door and found it unbarred, so she made her way topside. There, she found the three men trying to ascertain the events. She learned that after the men ate, they fell into forced slumbers. Whatever Nemo did, he wanted it kept secret from his guests.

She tried questioning Nemo at lunch but he merely said it was of no concern to her. If Iravan wanted to answer, he sat mute. Nemo clearly had not slept at all and his appetite lacked. What could she do? Something greatly troubled the captain and he was disinclined to share.

Then an idea struck him and Nemo asked, “Do you think you can help one of my men?”

Maria asked, “Whatsoever do you mean? Is someone hurt? Is that why you’re troubled?”

Nemo said, “One of my men is injured. The head wound is dire.”

Maria said, “I’m happy to sit with the man, of course, but you know my skills are limited with that type of trauma. I would think that Professor Aronnax might have some skills. Even if not as a surgeon, he may have some experience working as a physician or at the very least studying such things. He’s very learned.”

Nemo said, “I may seek him out.”

Maria said, “Look, I know you won’t tell me what happened but clearly you’re distressed about your man. If there is a chance the professor can help, you must pursue it. Otherwise, well I know you and you’ll never forgive yourself.”

Nemo said, “You may be right.”

Maria asked, “Now where is the man? I’ll go sit with him for a while.”

Iravan escorted Maria to an isolated room in the stern where a man lay. She smelled death but said nothing. Damn her father! The man stared at her blankly while she took his hand. How many times had she done this for wounded sailors? Yet, if it gave a small comfort, how could she not do so? The man had strong, Anglo-Saxon features. She recognized him as one of the helmsmen.

With his breathing labored and muscle spasms across his face, he could not have long to live. She was not a physician but Maria understood this from experience with severe head trauma. She doubted it was a fishing accident.

Nemo arrived with Aronnax and said, “Miss, we are in luck. Professor Aronnax is also a physician and used to be on call at the hospitals. He practiced for many years before joining the museum.”

Maria stepped aside to let Aronnax examine the man. She watched as he undressed the blood soaked bandages. Something had smashed open the skull and the brains were exposed. There was a massive blood clot. Never having seen such a wound, Maria withdrew to the back wall and tried not to shake. If the man saw her react so, he might surrender his last breath.

Aronnax dressed the wound and asked, “How was he injured?”

Nemo evasively replied, “That’s not important. The _Nautilus_ suffered a collision that cracked one of the engine levers and it struck this man. My first officer was standing beside him. This man leapt forward to intercept the blow. A brother lays down his life for a brother, a friend for his friend. What could be simpler? That’s the law for everyone on board the _Nautilus_. What’s your diagnosis of his condition? Come, come, you may speak freely. This man doesn’t understand French.”

Aronnax said, “This man will be dead in two hours.”

“Nothing can save him?”

“Nothing,” Aronnax replied.

Maria sensed great anger as well as sorrow. Nemo clenched his fists and he started shedding tears. She had seen captains silently acknowledge grief for the loss of a sailor but Nemo felt genuine sorrow. These men were more than crewmembers. Their bonds ran deep.

Nemo dismissed Aronnax. He turned to Maria and said, “If you wish to stay here, you may do so. The paralysis is taking over and I’m not sure he can even feel your hand.”

Maria said, “I’ll stay. I’ve no idea if he can still hear or even see but in the off chance he can then perhaps he’ll know some comfort.”

She sat in the chair and held the man’s hand. She felt the tremors and shakes. She started humming an old chantey. There was no reaction. For a moment, she stopped. Nemo asked her to continue, convinced that the humming brought comfort. For a couple of hours, she stayed, as did Nemo.

There began a series of violent convulsions, the death throws. Maria knew the man’s time expired. She tried not to be afraid. Nemo knelt beside the man and said, “Finis Poloniae. Finis Terrae.”

Upon hearing those words, the man stopped convulsing. His stare remained frozen. Maria started crying. Nemo said, “We must take care of our friend now. In the morning, we’ll lay him to rest. If you’re up to it, you may accompany us.”

***

Maria donned her submersible clothes. She was calm yet disturbed. It was an interesting paradox. Perhaps the man felt comfort or nothing at all. It was difficult to tell. Now, it was time for a final respect. Nemo considered the loss a tragedy, as a captain should, but it ran deeper that a single man dying.

Ned entered the chamber, looked at Maria, and said, “You’re going too?”

Maria said, “I hope that my lack of skill doesn’t impede things.”

Nemo said, “My first officer will look after you.”

Maria was growing accustomed to the submersion process including the breathing technique. She thought it proper that she attend the burial. Upon landing in the sand, she looked about and saw a wondrous coral region. It was peaceful and beautiful.

She walked with Iravan by her side. Her skill had improved with the undersea walks and she wondered in all of the immense beauty how the men slumbered in death. Descending a gentle slope, they entered a forest garden. Could Nemo show her more beauty? He was full of surprises and clearly had done well to make this place a loving cemetery for his men.

The four men carrying the dead man paused for a moment as the crewmen formed a semicircle around Nemo. They had arrived at the resting grounds. Nemo signaled his men and they began to dig a hole. It took a while to dig through the limestone.

Once completed, the men knelt in prayer as the bearers lowered the body. After a moment, they covered the body. They could not exchange words under water but somehow they shared sentiments and it was a profound moment. They hiked back to _Nautilus_ and Maria went to sleep, exhausted physically as well as emotionally.

The day following, the passengers speculated what may have caused the man’s fate. Ned treated Maria as someone that knew but refused to share information. She did not know, for that was how Nemo intended it. It led to another discussion about escape.

“Nemo’s won you over,” snapped Ned.

Maria said, “You assume too much. Besides, it’s impossible to escape. There’s only two ways of getting off this boat.”

Ned hissed, “Really.”

Maria said, “Death or release. Even he won’t call the latter freedom.”

Aronnax said, “Should the opportunity arise, of course we must seize it.”

“Wherever master goes, so shall I,” said Conseil.”

Maria said, “Now there’s a contradiction. You speak of freedom yet your manservant bonds himself to you utterly. Conseil, just once I’d like to hear what you have to think and not what master wishes!”

“Mademoiselle is mistaken,” said Conseil. “We value our lives and our freedom.”

Aronnax said, “If we’re going to escape, we must be united in our undertaking.”

Maria said, “You’ll do better to bargain for release. You underestimate the captain. Besides, I believe he’s genuinely fond of you. He has a purpose for you.”

Ned said, “And you?”

Maria casually said, “He’s inconvenienced by my presence. Believe it or not, he keeps me here for concern and safety.”

Ned said, “If you believe that, you’ve acquiesced to the deception.” With that, the Canadian left.

Aronnax said, “There is an inconsistency. Nemo espouses freedom yet we are not free to leave. He could set you ashore at any time. Instead, he chooses to keep you here. Why? It is for his sake you remain.”

Maria said, “If others found out I sailed with him, there is real danger to myself. He has enemies. He fears what they would do to me.”

Conseil said, “A simple promise of silence would spare Mademoiselle.”

Aronnax said, “I don’t think it’s a matter of simple promises. We have all seen too much. In his eyes, the world is not ready to know his plans. He shields us to protect us so that one day others might know we were not complicit in his affairs. That suggests to me he will release us.”

Maria said, “Someday.”

“Indeed,” said Aronnax.

 

 


	11. The Price of a Pearl

#  11    The Price of a Pearl

On January 28, when the Nautilus returned at noon to the surface of the sea, it lay in sight of land some eight miles to the west. Aronnax observed a cluster of mountains about two thousand feet high with fancifully sculpted shapes. He re-entered the lounge, and observed the bearings reported on the chart. They were off the island of Ceylon in the Indian peninsula.

Aronnax looked in the library for a book about the island. He found a volume entitled _Ceylon and the Singhalese_ by H.C. Sirr, Esquire. Nemo did things for a specific purpose.

Upon hearing the news, Ned became most excited and spoke of villages and persons conversant in French or English coupled with railway systems and seafaring traders. Aronnax knew what he was arriving at – escape! Was he ready?

Nemo extended Aronnax, Ned, and Conseil an invitation to examine one of the fisheries. Yet at dinner, he explained to Maria that she would not be going due to man-eating sharks. Perhaps in a year she would be up to the task. The idea of waiting a year confirmed her status as someone not allowed to leave the boat.

 _Nautilus_ traveled the Gulf of Mannar to the island of the same name. The time was a month early for the pearl diving operations so they would have an excellent view without attracting any attention.

Maria trained her attention on the window. There was nothing to see. She went topside and saw the skiff already departed. Nemo did not want to get too close to land in his submersible boat. Realizing she would see nothing, she decided to sit with a book.

Iravan said, “Do not feel sad. There is real danger out there and not enough men to accompany this side trip.”

Maria said, “And I thought I was making real progress.”

Iravan said, “The captain worries for you.”

Maria said, “That is kind of you to say, Iravan. Why does he keep me here?”

Iravan said, “You have seen what you were not meant to see. Being a woman, well, the captain is well aware of what men would do to you to get information. There may come a time when he feels he can transfer you away safely. Yet I doubt it. Only here are we truly free.”

It was an interesting notion. What could one woman do? Maria knew that Nemo would take care of her as responsibility. Maybe she would have been better off starving to death in a longboat. At least then, she would see the end coming! Was it really so bad? She had seen many marvels of nature. Then she remembered that Nemo was at war and that took precedence over the scientist.

She had to content herself with listening to the adventure in the lounge later that morning. Aronnax explained the area was deserted. The pearl divers would not be arriving for another month or so. The bank of shellfish had plenty of stock. Ned collected a stockpile of pearl oyster clams in a net.

Nemo then led the group inside of a cave. There resided a colossal giant clam more than two meters wide. Opening the valves, Nemo revealed the contents – a loose pearl the size of a coconut! Such a treasure remained safely hidden from the pearl divers.

They returned to the bank and observed an Indian fisherman. He must have come early to gather some treasures before the harvest time. From his canoe, he dived into the water with a rope tied around him. He retrieved his prize and returned to his canoe. He repeated the process; unaware or uncaring that _Nautilus_ was close.

A shark arrived on the scene, compelling the diver to make a hasty retreat. He managed to avoid the shark’s bite but the tail thrashed him and the diver fell unconscious. Nemo demonstrated a rare act of kindness by going to the diver’s aid.

Nemo fought the shark with his knife but was unable to land a killing blow. Ned, who had the foresight to bring his harpoon, seized the opportunity to finish off the man-eater. They brought the diver back to his canoe and revived him. Scared at what he saw, the diver panicked. Yet Nemo handed him a bag of pearls.

They returned to _Nautilus_. Nemo later explained the people had a trait in common to those who sailed the _Nautilus_ and that was oppression. _Nautilus_ was free of such conquest.

***

Ned sought out Maria to talk privately. She was unsure of what to say or how to act. In the privacy of the lounge he said, “I never told the others what happened.”

“That was kind of you,” said Maria.

“Can’t you understand that it isn’t safe for you here?”

Maria said, “It isn’t safe for any of us. Any assault upon an enemy ship could go wrong and send _Nautilus_ to the bottom forever.”

Ned said, “I know your concerns. When the time comes, will you?”

Maria said, “You’re a fool to think that the time will come.”

Ned said, “Is that what you think? You can’t be serious. You don’t like me and I get that but I would never force you to do anything against your will. You are not as free as you think on this boat.”

Maria said, “I know. I didn’t set out to become a passenger or a crewmember. It just happened one day, nine months ago in the Atlantic Ocean. You’ve only been here three months. Haven’t you figured out yet that escape is impossible?”

Ned said, “Nothing’s impossible if you set your mind to it.”

Maria said, “That may be true for a man but a woman’s lot is more difficult.”

Ned said, “Nemo’s war has nothing to do with us.”

Maria said, “We don’t know that with any certainty. He strikes all warships regardless of nationality.”

Ned said, “I’ll give you that. We didn’t sign up to join his war. We’re stuck here.”

Maria said, “The only other alternative is to let him toss us back into the sea.”

Ned shook his head and said, “That’s why we have to escape.”

“I won’t die stupidly,” said Maria.

***

 _Nautilus_ rose from the depths and fresh air began to flow through the vents. Maria decided to take advantage of the moment and went toward the platform stairs. Perhaps sensing her desire, Nemo patiently waited. As Maria climbed the stairs, she stumbled. Nemo caught her and said, “Maybe you should refrain from going topside today if you’re going to be clumsy.”

Maria said, “Hold on a moment. I need to sit.”

“Let me see your ankle,” Nemo sternly said.

“It isn’t that,” said Maria as she sat on the step. She extended her right leg and slightly lifted her hem. She said, “I need a cobbler.” The heel broke clean away.

Nemo said, “It’s about time. I thought they would never break.”

Maria said, “I see. You wish for me to go barefoot.”

“That is entirely impractical on this boat,” said Nemo. He called up to the platform and Iravan appeared. In his artificial language, he spoke to the first officer who dutifully replied, “Nautron respoc lorni virch.”

Maria said, “I’ll go back to my cabin.”

Nemo said, “We have fishing to do. Iravan will assist you.”

As Aronnax arrived he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Broken heel,” sighed Maria. Iravan picked her up and she said, “I don’t need to be carried. It’s just a broken heel.”

Nemo said, “I will see you in a few hours.”

“This is completely unnecessary,” Maria cried as Iravan carried her away. Conseil and Ned approached. Maria continued, “I’m not hurt. I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

“All is well,” said Iravan. He brought Maria to her room and helped her to the chair. He said, “We have a cordwainer. He is coming. Please remove your shoes.”

Maria did as instructed. She was thankful for having the foresight to wear stockings in anticipation of a cool day. She said, “Senthil will be…”

Iravan said, “He will manage.”

An elderly man arrived with a kit and spoke briefly with Iravan. Then he knelt on the floor. Iravan said, “You may trust him.” Maria extended her leg and the man began assessing her foot. He placed two strips of leather on the floor.

Maria knew what to do. She stood, carefully placing her feet on each strip of leather. The elderly man used a wax pencil to mark the shape of her feet and made notes as he took measurements including her arches. Then he spoke to Iravan.

Iravan said, “First, he needs to make the lasts. Your feet are small and narrow. Do you have fabric for the covers?”

“Yes,” said Maria. She went to her fabric closet. The cordwainer was interested in scraps but finding none suitable for his task, he cut sections from the bolts. Maria asked, “Why is he taking different fabrics?”

Iravan said, “He will make several pairs of shoes for you. For now, he will start with the first pair. You may wait in the lounge if you wish.”

“Thank you,” said Maria.

It felt strange walking about in stockings. The floors felt cold and hard. She bided her time in the lounge playing the organ. Eventually, Aronnax joined her. _Nautilus_ was submerging.

Maria sighed, “The fishing is done, and I was of no help.”

Aronnax said, “It is not so bad. Another opportunity will present itself.”

Maria said, “Sometimes, my position on this boat is precarious. Captain Nemo has found in you a kindred scientist. I think he enjoys discussing the disciplines with you. Me, well, I’m a burden. Someday he might feel compelled to return me to the sea and without my longboat.”

Aronnax said, “I think you would have to commit an act so heinous to compel him to such a deed. If I may be so bold, I do not believe you could ever so offend the captain.”

Maria said, “You’ve barely just arrived. Someday, you’ll see his great temper.”

“Miss,” said Iravan as he entered. “They’re ready.”

“Pardon me,” Maria said to Aronnax before leaving the lounge. She went with Iravan to her cabin where the cordwainer patiently waited. She sat in the chair and allowed the elderly man to fit the shoes.

Iravan said, “These shoes will help you on the platform. The heels are not so high and the leather is very durable. How is the fit?”

Maria walked around the room and said, “Why, he should set up shop in New York! They’re perfect. Thank you.”

While the cordwainer did not understand the words, he understood the tones and smiled. Iravan said, “He will make some more for you.”

Maria said, “Oh, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It is no trouble,” said Iravan.

 

 


	12. An Underwater Tunnel

#  12    An Underwater Tunnel

 _Nautilus_ was heading toward the Red Sea. It was February. The days on topside felt warm but nights were cold. Iravan invited Maria to go through the ballast. Nemo wanted to dine with Aronnax and requested her presence. Again, she was free to select any trinkets she wanted.

Maria asked, “If he hates this stuff so much, why does he insist I have it?”

Iravan said, “He knows you like it and it makes you happy.”

“Such things should never be the sole reason to make a woman happy,” sighed Maria.

Iravan said, “True.”

When she arrived for dinner, heads turned. While more often than not always in a presentable state, sometimes in a state of obvious work, this was one of the few occasions that Maria could wear formal attire. She used to help her father entertain guests, although his purpose intended to generate interest in a prospective husband of suitable importance.

“Thank you for reminding me that you are more than a scullery maid,” said Ned.

Aronnax said, “I don’t think we need reminding.”

Nemo said, “It is at my request that she accompany us tonight. I’d rather not send her away if there is to be impropriety.”

Maria said, “I’m sure all is well.”

Always calculating, everything with a purpose, this was no social engagement despite the airs. Nemo was genuinely fond of Aronnax and offered him a great amount of respect. While the three men were more like prisoners instead of guests, Aronnax was least like a prisoner. Sometimes Maria was a guest, other times serving the crew’s needs and yet disallowed from leaving.

Ned stirred up a hornet’s nest discussing Indians. Nemo found the conversation insulting. He said, “Christopher Columbus and his men were fools. They set about to prove the world was round and vowed to reach India. Instead, they arrived in the Caribbean and immediately declared the natives Indians when in fact they were still thousands of miles away from India. That ignorance and stupidity survives to this day.”

Maria said, “Quite true. My father has had dealings with various indigenous people. They come from different tribes and have different customs but they certainly don’t call themselves Indians.”

Aronnax asked, “What do they call themselves?”

Maria said, “It depends. There are the Iroquois, Algonquin, Onondaga, Patchogue and many more. Some didn’t survive the European colonization like the Pequot.”

Nemo said, “Ah yes! People that were so healthy that disease was unknown until European settlers arrived and brought plague and death. While the colonies fought for their freedom, they began to systematically oppress the rightful owners of the land.”

Maria said, “What our forefathers did is entirely their doing.”

“Yet still your generation reaps the benefits of those actions,” Nemo casually said.

“I never thought of it like that,” Maria said.

Ned said, “Now wait just a minute. There were many treaties established. Do you know how many of those savages broke those treaties?”

Nemo sneered, “Savages stole the land! I have heard tell about many of those treaties. In fact, the conquerors did most of the breaking. Then there is the issue of the great expansion westward. How many die at the hands of the United States Cavalry? Your idea of civilized beings pales in comparison to the truth, Mister Land.”

“I’ve lost my appetite,” Ned said. He angrily stood and left.

Nemo said, “The brutal truth is not always easy to bear. Someday you will understand that man wants to be truly free. Here is a delight you may enjoy.”

The conversation changed in tone and nature. Maria wondered if it had been Nemo’s intention to drive away Ned.

Aronnax said, “This is, after all, the nineteenth century. We have learned much as a race but there is much more to learn.”

“Indeed,” said Nemo. An ensign arrived with a report. Nemo said, “We have business to attend. Return to your cabins, quickly.”

Conseil said, “The captain intends to sink another ship.”

Maria said, “At least we know the routine.”

This particular encounter seemed different. The battering lasted several hours. Had Nemo chanced upon an armada? Instead of the customary wait, within moments of the cessation Nemo summoned his guests to the lounge and opened the panels. Two ships were still descending to the sea floor at varying depths.

Maria said, “Those are warships.”

Nemo said, “Not anymore.”

Ned cried, “You’re a murderer!”

“I am the avenger! Do you think those ships were sailing about on a lovely calm day for a beautiful sea voyage? There are survivors. They shall go home and tell the world what happened here today and the world will live another day knowing there is hope.”

Nemo left the lounge. Maria quietly said, “Those look like British ships.”

Aronnax said, “Perhaps he has special grievance with England.”

Ned scowled, “Would you appreciate the situation better if those were French or American ships? He just murdered thousands of men. He’s a monster.”

Maria went to the pilothouse. Nemo personally controlled the wheel. The sea clouded from all the descending debris. Without turning he said, “I’m quite busy.”

Maria said, “You did what you had to do. You’re doing what you have to do. You’ll continue on that purpose tomorrow. Forgive my interruption.”

The sea began to clear and Nemo said, “We’re coming out of it. In a few moments we’ll be able to resume our course.”

Maria said, “Excuse me. I’ve come at an inopportune moment.”

Nemo said, “We’ll talk later.”

Maria returned to her cabin and cleaned up. She was too unsettled to sleep. She went to the lounge and looked through the drawer with sheet music. She began to play a haunting tarantella. Everything was too bizarre. Ned burst into the room, then calmed when he realized it was Maria playing the organ.

“I forgot you played,” said Ned.

“You expected to find Captain Nemo here,” said Maria. “Were you intent on assassinating him?”

“He’s trying to win you over,” said Ned. “He espouses the evils of war yet he employs those same evils in his war. He’s a fraud.”

“You don’t know him,” Maria said.

Ned said, “Do you? Do any of us? How old are you?”

“Very nearly eighteen,” Maria replied.

Ned said, “You’re too young and inexperienced to understand. Wait, you said very nearly. When is your birthday?”

Maria stopped playing and said, “Soon. Oh, this ship doesn’t keep a calendar and it’s only by Professor Aronnax that I have any sense of the date.”

“That’s not really an answer,” Ned said.

“February Twenty Eighth,” said Maria. “A month after my last birthday, the _George Washington_ sank.”

“Just remember that we intend to escape.”

Maria said, “It’s hard to forget. You’re constantly reminding me.”

Ned said, “When the time comes, I hope you join us.”

Maria said, “If I truly believed that you could do it, I would go with you. I miss the sun.” She resumed her playing and Ned left. After a while, Maria felt exhaustion taking over and she headed off to bed. Nemo did not come for her.

In the morning, _Nautilus_ surfaced to take on fresh air. Maria went topside. Nemo immediately sent her back; he had sighted a ship and planned to intercept it. The engagement was brief but not very catastrophic. The troublesome rudder was acting up again and Nemo had to let the ship escape with minor damage.

“You need to dock at a shipyard,” said Maria. “The underwater repairs don’t seem to be adequate for your purpose.”

“Every day you understand more,” said Nemo. “I understand your birthday is quite soon.”

Maria said, “You were spying on me.”

“Not I,” said Nemo.

“Iravan,” said Maria.

“Mister Land gives him cause for concern,” said Nemo, “especially in matters in relation to you.”

Maria said, “He’s more than your first officer, probably more than your friend.”

“Explain,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “Sometimes he acts more like your chief advisor, which would make you some kind of a king.”

Nemo said, “You are closer to the truth than you realize. There will come a time when I reveal to you everything.”

What secrets did he have? Nemo intended to tell Maria but at an undisclosed time or circumstance.

***

On February 7, the _Nautilus_ made its way into the Red Sea. Maria wished she had a bible. At what point did Moses part this famous body of water? Nemo seemed to have no interest in sinking ships and made certain to submerge to avoid detection. He delighted in providing an underwater tour more so for Aronnax. The sailors hauled many varieties of rays, skates, as well as fish.

When the weather turned foul, all _Nautilus_ had to do was submerge. The Red Sea had a reputation for horrible storms that some attributed to God’s infinite wrath. Aronnax explained the sea’s name was due to the coloration caused by microscopic algae.

Nemo claimed the famous crossing site used by Moses was inaccessible to _Nautilus_ because of excess accumulation of sand and other debris. To put it simply, _Nautilus_ would not be able to draw enough water to examine the site with serious intent. There was also the heavy traffic that prevented an underwater expedition. His men would have to travel more than a day on foot and he simply did not have tanks with enough capacity.

Nemo hinted they would enter the Mediterranean in a couple of days. Even Maria discounted the idea. There was simply no way to round Africa and the Cape of Good Hope despite the vessel’s impressive speed. Nemo explained he discovered an underground passageway that he named the Arabian Tunnel, which started below Suez and led to the Bay of Pelusium.

Shortly after noon on February 10, Ned sighted creatures in the sea. Standing topside, Maria listened as Conseil recited the order, group, subclass, class, and branch. The animal was a dugong. When Nemo arrived, he saw the Canadian’s interest and gave him permission to hunt the creature. Not only was it a challenging creature to hunt, its red meat was delicious.

Maria remained topside with Nemo while the three men and several sailors boarded the skiff and set out to hunt the dugong.

Maria said, “Is it really all that dangerous?”

“Quite,” said Nemo. “Fear not. Even I can’t dispute Mister Land’s skill with the harpoon. My men have risked it before with varied results. I have a schedule to keep and need a decisive kill.”

Maria asked, “A schedule?”

Nemo said, “Yes. You’ll soon understand. Here is a spyglass.”

It was difficult to see and Maria learned the details of the hunt later that evening. Ned’s first strike hit but merely wounded the animal. The skiff pursued the animal. The creature was colossal in size. Would they catch it? Aronnax left out Ned’s more colorful language in the retelling of the story.

After an hour of chase, the dugong decided to attack the skiff. Fortunately, the skiff merely fouled. Ned threw his harpoon into the animal. In retaliation, the dugong imbedded its teeth onto the skiff and lifted it out of the water. What amazing strength! Ned landed another strike and the dugong disappeared. A few moments later, the animal’s body returned to the surface. Ned had pierced its heart and the creature died.

The skiff took the creature in tow and returned to _Nautilus_. Maria took her cue to join Senthil in the galley. There was so much meat! Some of it was immediately prepared for dinner while the rest carefully preserved.

Later that evening, Nemo invited Maria and Aronnax to the pilothouse to observe passage through the Arabian Tunnel. For this trajectory, Nemo personally took the wheel. It scarce seemed wide or tall enough for _Nautilus_ to navigate.

Nemo was expert, knowing every turn and precipice. “Brace yourselves,” he said at one turn. Indeed, _Nautilus_ barely managed one passageway. For whatever reason, Maria took Iravan’s hand, perhaps a little afraid that _Nautilus_ would become stuck.

“All is well,” Iravan said. With that, Maria released her grasp.

The steady pace changed. _Nautilus_ followed the slope that drove the Red Sea waters toward the Mediterranean. Maria felt scared again. Would _Nautilus_ scrape the tunnel’s wall?

At 10:35 in the evening, _Nautilus_ finally breached the tunnel. It took just twenty minutes to negotiate from Suez to the Mediterranean. This spared _Nautilus_ months of traversing around the African continent. Only a submersible boat could exploit such a natural resource.

At sunrise, the _Nautilus_ surfaced to take on air. Maria had not slept. She still found it inconceivable they really reached the Mediterranean. Standing next to Aronnax, he pointed toward the shape of Pelusium to the south. Then he speculated that ascending the slope on a return trip through the tunnel might very well be impossible even for the _Nautilus_.

It took a while before Ned and Conseil joined Maria and Aronnax topside. Ned found it difficult to accept they were in the Mediterranean. Aronnax showed him the coast of Egypt. With none of Nemo’s men topside, Ned broached the subject of escape. Maria quietly listened. She noted that Aronnax was reluctant to leave. Ned wanted to leave now while Aronnax saw fit to remain longer when another opportunity presented itself.

After several moments of discussion, Aronnax agreed to escape but demanded one proviso: the opportunity must be true, for if it failed there would be no second chance and they would incur Nemo’s wrath. If they were in the open sea, they would not attempt it. If along a coast, they would preferably escape in the skiff.

Conseil asked, “How does Mademoiselle feel about this?”

Maria said, “You know that I believe you’ll never pull it off yet I’ll never be able to dissuade you from the attempt. I won’t die stupidly.”

Ned said, “Someday, somehow, someone will sink this boat. I can’t imagine a more stupid death!”

All talk of escape ceased when Nemo joined the group topside. Nemo said, “We are in the Mediterranean. In ancient times, the Romans called these waters _Mare Nostrum_ , which means Our Sea. Miss Saunders, do you remember what the insignia SPQR means?”

Maria said, “I think _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ ; the Senate and the Roman People.”

“You have been paying attention,” Nemo smiled. “I less regret the day of your rescue.”

Maria said, “Oh that again? Must you torment me so? It’s been nearly ten months.”

Nemo casually said, “Is that all?”

“Now you’re teasing me,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “In the library, you will find a book of Cicero’s orations. Even you can follow it somewhat as it has an interlinear translation, although that translation is flawed. You shall gain a better understanding.”

Aronnax said, “Yes, that is the trouble with interlinear translations. They go word by word, not taking into account the phrasing of the time. Orations are full of passion and to this end a scholar often sterilizes that passion.”

“Indeed,” said Nemo.

 _Nautilus_ kept to the middle of the sea, avoiding detection. The Mediterranean was a well-traveled waterway and Nemo was disinclined to sink ships. There was a brief stop by Karpathos and then continued toward Crete.

 _Nautilus_ appeared in no overly hurried manner on its destination. This contradicted Nemo’s previous comment about maintaining a schedule. Traversing through the Grecian Archipelago, a curious sight caused minor alarm among the guests. Staring in the window of the lounge was a man.

Nemo said, “There is no need for concern. That is Nicolas from Cape Matapan. He spends more time in the sea than on the land. He swims between the various islands. They call him Il Pesce, which means the fish. He is a friend.”

Maria said, “What an amazing feat!” She waved at the man. He pressed his hand against the window and Maria did likewise. Then he made his ascent to the surface.

“We are not too deep but even he needs to take on air,” Nemo said.

Maria asked, “May I go above?”

“You may but he will be gone,” said Nemo. “We haven’t yet surfaced.”

“Oh we’ll miss him! Of all the rotten luck!”

Maria went to the hatch and waited impatiently. When the hatch opened, she went topside. There was no sign of the mysterious swimmer.

 _Nautilus_ paused for an extended period. It was more than taking on air, which was the usual custom. It afforded Maria an opportunity to read in the sunlight. Iravan kept a constant watch. Two men deposited a chest and returned to their duties. Nemo returned and took the spyglass.

Maria said, “It’s almost like you’re waiting for someone.”

“I am,” said Nemo.

“What’s in the chest?”

Nemo said, “All that remains after a woman opens it – hope.”

Maria said, “So you think me Pandora?”

Nemo said, “Now I am teasing you. She did not open a chest. She opened a jar. Another misfortunate mistranslation! This chest is full of gold ingots.”

Maria said, “I don’t understand. Such things have no value to you. Of course, that is a contradiction.”

Nemo asked, “How?”

Maria said, “You once declared you were so rich that you could pay France’s national debt.”

Nemo said, “We have friends above the water. This gold will help them in their cause.”

Maria said, “Your friends must be late. I rarely see you concerned.”

Nemo said, “It is a calm sea. They should have no trouble getting here.”

Maria said, “In the meantime, we’re vulnerable should someone else come. That’s your concern.”

Nemo said, “The _Nautilus_ is not vulnerable.”

Another hour passed before Nemo caught sight of what he needed. It was dark and he readied the skiff. He ordered Maria to return below deck. She knew there was no point discussing the matter.

After another hour, _Nautilus_ was finally underway with usual speed and purpose. Nemo summoned Maria to the lounge. There, he had a strange gift for her. He presented her with several dresses.

“Oh my,” said Maria. “Wherever did you get these?”

“Our friends brought them,” Nemo said.

Maria said, “But how?”

Nemo said, “It seems that Nicolas informed them we have you on board. They felt any woman traveling on _Nautilus_ deserved a special gratitude. So they returned to shore to get them. That was their delay.”

Maria said, “Oh, I’m sorry to be a bother. Because of me, concern was caused.”

Nemo smiled, “I’m growing accustomed to that.”

The dresses did not have the usual excess of petticoats that Victorian tradition enjoyed. The colors were bright and warm. The necklines were also a little lower than what Maria was accustomed to but fashion was fickle and these clothes came from Greece.

“Thank you,” Maria smiled. “Your friends are kind.”

Nemo said, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard them before described in such a manner. They are fighting an oppressive government.”

Maria said, “Still, they haven’t forgotten what they’re fighting for.”

“And what is that?”

“Basic human dignity and respect,” replied Maria.

“You have learned something important,” said Nemo. “Now off with you. I’m sure you’ll occupy your time trying on the dresses.”

It was an interesting revelation that the swimmer known as the fish was involved in Nemo’s movement. Maria of course did try on the dresses. She did not expect anything custom to her fit but was pleased that the alterations were minor.

 _Nautilus_ soon approached the Island of Santorini. Nemo had no business on land but was more fascinated with an underwater volcanic eruption. It reminded all that the forces of nature shaped the land and the sea.

While Nemo focused his attentions on Aronnax, Maria continued with her studies by selecting assorted books and reading in the library. She remembered Nemo’s advice to read the orations of Cicero. The interlinear translation was helpful but she understood the lack of passion. It was like watching a candle melt down to a stub despite its tantalizing introduction, “Oh what times! Oh what morals!”

Ned entered and said, “Not interested in volcanoes?”

Maria casually said, “Is that why it’s getting so warm in here?”

Ned said, “Some kind of undersea eruption.”

Maria said, “I’m sure there’ll be others. I did take a quick view. She opened the panel and said, “We’re currently on the port. Captain Nemo is viewing it from the starboard. I saw it earlier when we arrived.”

Ned laughed, “Careful with that sailor talk.”

Maria said, “You can be quite charming when it’s your intent.”

Ned said, “I ain’t so bad. You know, I never did find out what they did with that fellow that hurt you.”

Maria said, “Captain Nemo told me the man died as a result of his injuries in the fight.”

Ned said, “I was wrong about Captain Nemo.”

Maria exclaimed, “Finally!”

Ned said, “Oh, he isn’t winning me over with his rhetoric and such. He’s interested in you but someone else is more so.”

Maria asked, “You?”

Ned said, “I have interest, there’s no denying that. You’re a fine woman. But I didn’t kill anyone.”

Maria said, “You’ve lost me. Did you bring up the incident to unsettle me?”

Ned said, “I think it was the first mate that done him in. That’s right. Haven’t you noticed that he’s always showing up wherever you are, always checking on you. I’ve seen the look in his eye.”

Maria said, “What he does, it is for the sake of Captain Nemo and the purpose of this boat. Try talking with him. He speaks French.”

“What? I never heard him speak except English and that weird clicking language,” said Ned.

Maria said, “Perhaps if you were afforded the opportunity to dine with the crew in the mess hall, you’d learn more about who you’re sailing with. Instead, Captain Nemo has to task a steward to feed you in your cabin.”

Ned said, “You eat in the mess hall every night.”

Maria said, “Pretty much, yes. There have been a couple of exceptions. I’m certain you already know this. Of course, the captain seems inclined to the occasional dinner party lately but this is for the benefit of the professor.”

“And the first mate speaks French,” said Ned.

“Yes,” said Maria.

“Interesting,” said Ned. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“I’m sure you will,” said Maria.

As Ned sat next to Maria he said, “You’re young but not so young as to deny yourself a betrothal. Someday you will meet the right man. Look around. Do you think that can happen here?”

Maria said, “You seem intent on winning my hand.”

Ned said, “I know how to bide my time. I know what you’re thinking – that I must have a girl in every port! It simply isn’t so. We’re going to get off this boat, I promise and when we do, I intend to find your father so we can do this proper. I won’t be taking advantage of you without his counsel.”

“That’s awfully decent of you, Mister Land,” said Maria. “Still, I don’t think my father would approve of you.”

Ned asked, “Would you prefer one of your father’s ensigns?”

Maria said, “Not necessarily, but HE would prefer it.”

Ned said, “Nothing binds us. You’ll see I’m not so bad.”

A gentle cough from Aronnax delivered an opportunity for Ned to take his leave. How long had the professor been present? Maria said, “I see I have a chaperone.”

Aronnax said, “It was not my intention to interfere. I came to get my journal.”

Maria said, “I trust it was a good walk.”

“Indeed,” said Aronnax.

 

 


	13. Escape

#  13    Escape

The three men met in the lounge. Aronnax said, “We’re headed towards Vigo Bay. Have you sailed here before?”

Ned said, “Not in a long time. Professor, did you know that the first mate speaks French?”

“Really? I had no idea. He never seems to acknowledge me,” said Aronnax. “He always speaks to me in English.”

Ned said, “That figures. He’s been spying on us and doesn’t want us to know he speaks French.”

“How did you find out?”

Ned said, “The girl. Remember, they don’t make her eat dinner in her cabin. She eats with the crew and that’s how she knows.”

Conseil said, “Mademoiselle is in a position to help us.”

Ned said, “I don’t think so. I think she’s buying into all that rhetoric.”

Aronnax said, “You must remember that she too wants off _Nautilus_. She just does not believe we are capable of achieving that end.”

Ned said, “We’re sailing in waters that are reasonably traveled and relatively close to land. We need to make a move.”

Aronnax said, “I leave that to you. Come for me when it is time.”

Ned said, “Now that’s right smart. Collect whatever treasure you can from his ballasts. We might need it. Only what you can easily carry. Too much gold will sink you to the sea bottom.”

Conseil asked, “When does Mister Land wish this?”

Ned said, “Give me a few days. When it’s time, I’ll get you.”

Aronnax asked, “And Mademoiselle?”

Ned said, “I hope she has enough sense to join us.”

Aronnax said, “I think you could be treading water for a long time. She has mixed feelings. For the first time in her life, she is without her father’s guidance.”

Ned said, “I won’t be taking advantage of that. Either she’ll come with us or she won’t.”

Conseil said, “Leave Mademoiselle behind?”

Ned said, “We can’t force her. If it’s her intent to stay, we can’t drag her kicking and screaming. That’ll alert the entire crew. I hope she realizes we mean what we intend.”

***

Yet no viable opportunity arrived. _Nautilus_ traveled too fast. Nemo did not like confinement inside the Mediterranean. They surfaced at night for air but did not remain idle. Escape was impossible under such conditions. Numerous vessels littered the seafloor in various states of decay. Some were recent, others were ancient; war, collision or weather calamity, they ended up on the bottom.

On February 18, _Nautilus_ arrived at the entrance to the Strait of Gibraltar. _Nautilus_ cleared the Pillars of Hercules and entered the Atlantic Ocean. Nemo proceeded north, a safe distance from the Portuguese coast. Ned realized they still had an opportunity to escape with reasonable success.

Under guise of torn trousers, he went to Maria’s cabin to ask her to mend the garment. As she set up the sewing machine, Ned closed the door.

“That’s highly inappropriate,” Maria said without turning around.

Ned said, “Just one moment. We’re planning on escaping. Are you in or are you out?”

Maria said, “Oh that again! Really! Just how far do you think we’d get? We don’t have a longboat. I’ve heard of experienced sailors being able to tread water for days but I can’t do that. I suppose I’m out.”

Ned said, “That’s too bad. I was planning on stealing the skiff.”

Maria said, “Captain Nemo always posts at least one guard topside.”

“Not always,” said Ned. “When there’s no hunting or farming to do, he often runs with the top hatch open sailing across the sea. Or hadn’t you noticed?”

Maria said, “He goes too fast, probably seventeen or eighteen knots. You’d never safely get off the boat. It’s too dangerous. All that water across the hull makes it extremely slippery. You probably could make it but what about the professor?”

“What about you?”

Maria said, “There have been a couple of times when I’ve lost my footing, and that was when the boat was idle.”

“I’ll make sure you get off safely,” said Ned.

Maria said, “And if I don’t?”

“You will,” said Ned.

Maria said, “We’ll see about that.” She stood as she handed Ned the repaired trousers. Then he kissed her and she felt a flush of new sensations. She was confused.

“I’ll get you when it’s time,” said Ned. He turned and left the room. Upon seeing the first officer, he casually walked past the man whistling a sea chantey. The first officer looked at him with such contempt.

In the privacy of their cabin, Ned and Conseil spoke about their opportunity to escape. Ned said, “We have to work together on this.”

Conseil said, “Of course. What does Mister Land wish of me?”

Ned said, “You know as well as I that the professor is entertaining escape but there are times when he advocates against it. You need to remind him we’re doing this.”

Conseil asked, “What will Mister Land do?”

Ned replied, “I’ll keep working on the girl. We’re close enough to Europe and she knows it.”

Conseil said, “They are always watching her.”

Ned said, “Not always.” He hesitated for a moment. The others did not know what happened to the girl. It was not his place to speak about the incident. He continued, “You just leave it to me.”

***

For a fleeting moment, Maria believed Ned might actually succeed. _Nautilus_ was in Portuguese waters. All she had to do was wait and be ready with warm clothes. Ned came and she quickly readied. Conseil joined them near the hatch stairwell.

Ned asked, “Where’s the professor?”

Conseil said, “I don’t know.”

Maria scoffed, “And you were worried about me.” Her ears detected someone approaching, she said, “I’m telling you, it’s too cold and dangerous to go topside.”

Ned gave her a queer look. Iravan arrived and asked, “What goes on here?”

Ned said, “I’m trying to go topside but Miss Saunders keeps saying it’s too dangerous.”

Iravan said, “We’re doing twenty knots. It’s no place up there for her. Go back to your cabins. We’re getting ready to submerge.”

Maria walked away and the two men begrudgingly followed. Iravan secured the hatch. As Maria’s ears began to ache, she knew that _Nautilus_ was submerging.

Nemo said nothing of the incident at breakfast. Answers arrived in the library the next morning when Aronnax related his absence.

“Captain Nemo came and took me to the lounge,” Aronnax said. “He was most anxious to discuss Spanish history. He also discussed the Battle of Vigo Bay.”

Ned said, “That’s a mighty strange coincidence that he summons you right when we’re getting ready to leave.” Ned stared hard at Maria.

Maria exclaimed, “Well don’t look at me! Your foolish plan wouldn’t have worked anyway but I didn’t go running off to the captain to tell him of it. I knew you couldn’t pull it off. You’re all talk.”

Aronnax said, “I’m sure it was simply a coincidence. There’s no telling what sunken objects arouse his curiosity and inspire scholarly conversation. Then the _Nautilus_ stopped on the seafloor. Divers began recovering gold, silver, jewels, and coins. They recovered quite a sum that I can’t even possibly imagine!”

Ned asked, “What does he do with all this wealth?”

Aronnax said, “He puts it to use somehow helping the victims of oppression. Exactly how he does this, I don’t know. All I know is that he delivered treasure to persons of Crete rebelling against the Ottoman Empire.”

Iravan entered and said, “Miss Saunders, the captain would like to see you.”

Ned said, “Je me demande Ce qu’il veut.” I wonder what he wants.

Iravan said, “Ça ne vous regarde pas.” That is none of your concern. The response was quite deliberate.

***

“Thank you Iravan,” Nemo said. Maria was unsure of what Nemo wanted but meeting him in his cabin was unusual. Iravan left and Nemo asked Maria to sit. Alone – it was out of the ordinary. Nemo usually comported good protocol.

“I’m disappointed in you,” Nemo said.

Maria said, “How so?”

“You failed to tell me of Mister Land’s plan to escape,” Nemo said.

Maria said, “He’s always plotting and planning to escape.”

“Yes, but this time you were there with him and that concerns me,” said Nemo. “I care not if Mister Land and Mister Conseil make such a foolhardy attempt. They are only here because it was the concession I had to make in order for Professor Aronnax to remain. Their failure would have solved that problem. You, on the other hand, are not so easily dispensed with. The sea brought you to us for good reason.”

Maria said, “There was no way I was going to attempt it. _Nautilus_ was clearly going too fast.”

Nemo asked, “How was he planning it?”

Maria said, “He noticed that sometimes _Nautilus_ proceeds with the top hatch open while running on the surface to take on air instead of stopping. You post no guards. He intended to escape using the skiff.”

Nemo asked, “Why didn’t he leave?”

Maria replied, “He was expecting Professor Aronnax.”

Nemo said, “And he is manipulating you! Can’t you see that?”

Maria asked, “Why would he do such a thing?”

Nemo said, “Why indeed?”

Maria thought for a moment. She said, “He wants to escape.”

Nemo said, “Escape from freedom – that is an interesting contradiction in terms. I know he was in your cabin.”

Maria said, “I told him not to close the door.”

Nemo said, “He wanted to discuss his escape plan.”

Maria said, “Yes.”

Nemo said, “That was three days ago and yet you said nothing to me or Iravan. You may go.”

Maria felt extremely foolish. She never should have gone with Ned. Why did she? Was it because he kissed her? Was it even a sincere kiss? She vowed to herself that she would not entertain it again. Ned was going to get her killed.

***

The next evening, Maria sat quietly in the lounge. She watched as Nemo and Aronnax walked the sea floor. They were exploring the sunken remains of Atlantis. It was treacherous terrain due to the upheavals.

Iravan arrived and said, “He cares for you.”

Maria said, “Damn it! I never should have gone with him. I knew he was taking too big a risk! What would he have done? Dragged me into the skiff? He only cares about himself.”

Iravan said, “I was speaking of the captain.”

Maria sighed, “He said I disappointed him. Now look! He’s showing the professor one of the greatest marvels to behold and I’m stuck here watching from a window. He doesn’t trust me. He said that Mister Land is manipulating me. Maybe he’s right. Why did he have to kiss me like that? No one ever kissed me like that. What does it mean?”

Iravan said, “He is the type of man that is expert at confusing young women for one purpose only. He would take your honor and discard you immediately thereafter. The captain would never do such a thing. I think you care for him.”

“You mustn’t tell him,” said Maria. “Nothing is simple anymore. I’m still just a silly girl with strange ideas.”

“You are more than what you were when we first met,” said Iravan. “Give him time and he will show you what you can truly become.”

“You’re a good friend,” Maria said. “They’re returning. I’d better be off.” She closed the panel.

Iravan said, “There is much to see and learn. Good night.”

***

“Ah, my friend,” said Nemo as he entered his cabin. “You have that look upon your face.”

Iravan said, “You did not take the girl with you tonight.”

Nemo said, “She lacks the skill to walk upon such treacherous terrain.”

Iravan posed, “Is that all?”

“What other reason would I have?”

Iravan said, “Mister Land is manipulating the girl.”

Nemo said, “He has interest.”

“The seduction is not complete,” said Iravan. “He has managed a kiss. That is all. Yet that is apparently enough to confuse the young lady.”

Nemo scoffed, “To follow a man because of a kiss? I thought she had more sense than that.”

Iravan said, “She does.”

Nemo said with exasperation, “Why bother telling me this?”

Iravan replied, “She does care for you but right now she is confused because she thinks Mister Land cares for her.”

Nemo said, “She cares not for me. She merely wishes to not arouse my anger lest I toss her into the sea.”

Iravan said, “You can fool yourself with that reasoning but not me. We must guard her against Mister Land’s intentions. If the professor had joined them at the hatch, he would have removed her from this boat.”

Nemo said, “Fortunately, we were already aware of his plans but I was disappointed to learn she was there.”

Iravan said, “As was I, especially when she tried to cover the escape attempt. You must remember that the professor intended it as well.”

Nemo said, “I deliberately intercepted him. You should have let the others go.”

Iravan stiffened and said, “If there is a next time, I shall.”

Nemo said, “I care not what happens to Mister Land or Mister Conseil. As for the girl…”

Iravan said, “I don’t believe she’ll go with him again.”

***

Breakfast seemed to return to normalcy as Nemo described the history of Atlantis and its sinking. He further added there were other lost civilizations. Lemuria rested in the Pacific and often was confounded with Mu. What scant ruins Nemo discovered paled in comparison to what he found in the remnants of Atlantis.

“Today there shall be no lessons except in practical sustenance,” Nemo said. “We will go on land but do not be fooled by what you might imagine. Your shoes may not be adequate for the task. I ask that you tread carefully.”

“Yes sir,” said Maria. “Will it be cold?”

“Somewhat,” said Nemo.

 _Nautilus_ traveled by way of an underwater tunnel. There was no fear of strange twists or turns but Nemo piloted the boat. _Nautilus_ emerged and Maria realized they were inside some type of grotto. Strange, light broke through somehow. _Nautilus_ docked at a natural pier.

“We are inside the base of an extinct volcano,” said Nemo. “When we go outside, look up. You will see the chimney reach to the sky. That is where the light comes. This lagoon is a rare port for us. Come.”

Maria accompanied Nemo outside and felt a slight chill. She watched as the crew emerged with various tools and lanterns. They began loading the equipment into an empty mine cart.

Nemo said, “They will enter that tunnel over there.”

Maria asked, “What are they looking for?”

Nemo said, “Coal. We have need for it and this is our private reserve. As you can see, there is only one way in or out. Watch your step. The volcanic rock litters the area.”

Maria stepped carefully. The rock was uneven, some pieces as large as a watermelon while other pieces the size of small gravel. In some areas, the pulverized rocks formed a red dusty path. She looked upward and nearly fell backwards, Nemo catching her.

“How high is that?”

Nemo said, “Close to five thousand feet.”

“Will the men have enough air?”

Nemo said, “This is the primary chimney. There are other vents. See the water? Rain collects here. While the sea intrudes, it mixes with the rainwater. The sea salt dilutes in this lagoon. When I built the _Nautilus_ , I took into account the need to negotiate both sea and fresh water.”

Maria said, “My father once explained the difference to me. Seawater is denser because of the salt. That density allows large and heavy ships to travel freely. Yet fresh water river systems, regardless of how wide or deep, cannot hold up such vessels.”

“There is an area near Bermuda where fresh water eruptions are constant,” said Nemo. “These eruptions have caused many ships to sink. Careful.”

Maria struggled with the walking. She finally said, “Maybe I should return to the dock. I fear I’ll twist my ankle.”

Nemo helped her back to the _Nautilus_. She asked, “Are you certain it’s an extinct volcano?”

“Quite,” said Nemo.

Maria waited until the men returned with several cars loaded with coal. She was surprised to see a rear hatch open. The metal had given no indication of any seams. The men set up a conveyor system and loaded the coal. She saw Iravan, quite dirty from his efforts. She imagined a lot of extra sewing for the next few days.

As she sat on the boat, Aronnax emerged. Nemo explained the operations at hand and the need for such resources. Nemo granted permission for Aronnax to explore the cavern. He went below to get his friends and the three started scaling a bank.

Ned collected honeycombs from a beehive he discovered. He smoked out the bees and collected the combs to enjoy honey with his bread. He even caught a bird for supper. When the water level rose, the men retreated to safe ground and eventually returned to _Nautilus_. Yet the boat was content to remain longer.

 _Nautilus_ finally returned to the sea under cover of darkness. Strangely, it was refreshing to be underway again.

 

 


	14. Antarctica

#  14    Antarctica

Maria was accustomed to quiet birthday celebrations. Traveling with her father, there were important matters to tend to and he preferred not to make a big deal of it. If her mother had survived, undoubtedly Maria would have had a debutante ball on her sixteenth birthday. Nemo did not make any special arrangements and that suited her.

 _Nautilus_ headed to the Sargasso Sea. There were several incidents where the guests had to remain in their cabins. As usual, Nemo was sinking ships in the various lanes. The Atlantic seemed a busy ocean for him. _Nautilus_ did not sustain any damage.

By mid-March, the boat started its path south toward Cape Horn. There were the expected storms but _Nautilus_ calmly sailed beneath the waves. Nemo seemed to have the perfect depth – not as deep as to cause problems with prolonged depth sickness but not so shallow as to suffer ill effects from the storms.

Maria could tell that Nemo was troubled. He seemed distant and uninterested in conversation. Had something happened? Was he still upset about the escape attempt? She entered the lounge and sat at the organ. There was sheet music on display. _Finis Poloniae_. What did those words mean? She read the music and felt its haunting allure.

Then she began to play. She remembered the man that died from the extreme head trauma. Nemo said, “Finis Poloniae. Finis Terrae.” Somehow, this music was important to the man. Maria stopped playing when she realized Nemo stood at the entrance that led to his cabin.

Nemo said, “Please continue.”

Maria obliged and played. The music deeply moved her. Several crewmen arrived, as did Iravan. When she finished, Nemo gave a somber speech in his strange language. Maria sat quietly. Should she stay or leave? The crewmen left. Once again, she was alone with Nemo.

“I haven’t had the heart to play that lately,” said Nemo. “I know that our purpose bears a heavy burden. I mourn for our fallen.”

Maria said, “You care too much.”

Nemo sighed, “You think that weak of me.”

Maria said, “My father said that good commanders must distance themselves in the face of such circumstances lest they be crippled by ghosts and nightmares.”

Nemo said, “I’ve heard words to that extent as well. The men that sail _Nautilus_ are more than navy sailors are. It proves difficult. Would you permit me?”

Maria said, “I permit you.”

Nemo sat next to her on the bench and pulled out some sheet music. It was Franz Schubert’s _Fugue in E Minor_. She studied it carefully. She had heard the piece but never played it. Overall, it was not a difficult piece despite its complex structure designed for four hands.

Nemo started playing the lower introduction and Maria waited her cue. As they played, she felt deeply moved. Several times her left hand brushed against Nemo’s right hand. She felt flush with strange emotions.

Whatever Nemo felt, he disclosed nothing when they finished the piece. He merely asked to be alone. Maria left. In the hallway, Iravan stood passively.

“Something troubles you,” said Maria.

“You left him,” Iravan said.

“He wishes to be alone,” said Maria.

Iravan said, “He bears the greatest burden of us all. If it’s solitude he seeks, so be it. Rest well, Miss Saunders.”

“I’m worried for him,” said Maria.

Iravan said, “He will be fine. Your friends think him a monster. No, the real monsters don’t care when they take the lives of the innocent. He cares when he takes the lives of the guilty. He suffers from the anguish but knows there is no other way. I know you don’t understand but some day you might.”

Maria sighed, “I know.”

Nemo chose not to entertain the professor. As well, he allowed Iravan to do most of the talking at mess. Maria decided against pressing him. It was a difficult time. When she studied with Aronnax, he commented on Nemo’s absence.

Maria said, “He’s a man of deep conviction. Something troubles him greatly. I don’t know what but he’ll be fine.”

“You still see him?”

Maria said, “He eats with me. Oh, not the conversations I’m accustomed to but he will be fine. You’re a good friend.”

***

There was a brief encounter near the Cape of Good Hope. Several longboats from a whaling vessel mistook the _Nautilus_ for a prized whale. Nemo saw no reason to dispatch with them or for them to waste their efforts on his boat. He ended the hunt by submerging.

For a brief period, dolphins swam along _Nautilus_. Maria favored it as a sign of good luck. She knew the old stories, even though not of Christian origin. Despite the pagan foundation, sailors continued to believe in the luck of dolphins. They represented Poseidon, the ancient god of the seas.

 _Nautilus_ engaged in depth-sounding experiments. While Maria was mildly interested, she was not a scientist. Nemo found renewed companionship with Aronnax. During one descent, it seemed that every rivet strained from the sea pressure but still held firm. She tried to keep up with the conversation but listened as the two men debated the existence of life at such depths.

At dinner, he revealed his plans. Nemo said, “Our next stop is one of exploration.”

Maria asked, “Where?”

“Antarctica,” Nemo calmly replied.

Maria said, “You know, when I first boarded I would have said you were mad. I daresay you’ll actually make it.”

“Of course we will,” said Nemo. “We will plant our flag at the South Pole but not to claim it as the petty nations of the world would care. It shall serve as an example of the determination of truly free men.”

Maria asked, “You would share it?”

Nemo said, “I would not have to. Someone else would of course come along and steal it, for that is the way of the terrestrial governments. We would know the truth.”

“I see,” said Maria.”

“There will be danger of course,” said Nemo. “We are fearless yet we are fearful. We temper our fear with intelligence and courage.”

Maria said, “I think I understand. _Nautilus_ travels under the water. They say that icebergs are terribly huge but we only see perhaps a tenth of their stature above the water. I’ve heard of ships that thought they were a safe distance away, only to be torn asunder below the waterline.”

Nemo said, “Yes, that’s true. We’ll be fine.”

The idea of exploring such a land fascinated Maria but then her practicality told her that she needed to fashion warmer clothes. Then she sought out Aronnax to learn all that she could about Antarctica.

As Maria stood topside with the others on the morning of March 14, she marveled at the herd of baleen whales that had joined the trajectory. The site of these creatures seemed to agitate Ned. He wanted nothing more than to kill one. He poised with an imaginary harpoon.

It led to a discussion about the different types of whales and arguments about which seas they stayed in or roamed to, with a hint of an inside joke that eluded Maria. She buttoned her jacket. They even jested of people building houses upon a whale, only to have to abandon it when the whale woke up and started its submersion.

When Aronnax suggested that Ned seek out Nemo for permission to hunt a whale, he immediately went below and returned with the captain. Nemo looked and said, “Hunt them? What for? Simply to destroy them? We have no use for whale oil on this ship.”

It led to an argument. While Nemo had consented to the hunting of the dugong, it was to supply the crew with fresh meat. Ned was demonstrating basic human selfishness by wanting to kill an animal merely for the personal satisfaction of it. Forgetting Maria’s presence, Ned let loose with his swearing.

Another sight caught Nemo’s attention. He said, “Those are sperm whales, dreadful animals that I’ve sometimes encountered in herds of two or three hundred! As for them, they’re cruel, destructive beasts, and they deserve to be exterminated.”

Maria said, “It’s getting cold.”

Nemo said, “Yes, it’s time to do what we must. Go to the lounge, Miss Saunders.”

Ned said, “Did she hear my swearing?”

Aronnax said, “Indeed she did.”

Maria wondered the difference. Nemo wanted to protect the baleen whales but destroy the sperm whales. Was there a metaphor or other symbolism hidden within the act? Nemo chose to take the helm while the guests observed the slaughter from the lounge. For an hour, _Nautilus_ proved more dangerous than Ned’s harpoon.

Sensing the boat was rising, Maria ran towards the hatch, and the men followed. Iravan opened it and they went topside. The sea foamed with blood. Mutilated corpses surrounded the _Nautilus_. A few terrified sperm whales fled.

There was a quick debate on whether or not it was butchery. Nemo declared that the _Nautilus_ was no one’s butcher knife. _Nautilus_ pulled alongside a baleen whale and Nemo’s attention diverted. Unable to flee the sperm whales, this particular baleen still cradled a young infant, trying to protect it from the beasts.

Yet the sailors tended a duty by milking the udder, filling at least three casks. It was a rare delicacy afforded only under tragic circumstances.

Maria said, “I had no idea whales could do such a thing.”

Aronnax said, “This is a desolate region. Perhaps there is not enough krill to sustain so many beasts.”

Nemo said, “This is a viable habitat. The sperm whales enjoy cruelty.”

Maria said, “We all know that lone sperm whales attack ships. I’ve never seen an entire herd do so, let alone attack another group of whales.”

Nemo casually said, “You’ve seen just that today, Miss Saunders. You still have much to learn.”

***

There was something about the time of year both north and south when icebergs proved problematic. They spotted floating ice, more like rubble. Maria was unimpressed at the size but fascinated with the number. The blocks of ice soon intensified. As well, their stature increased steadily the further south they ventured.

Maria stood next to Nemo on the platform. He kept a weather eye on the increasing number of ice floes. Was he worried? Was he cold? He seemed more interested in safe navigation of the waters.

Nemo casually asked, “Do you know the difference in the types of ice hazards?”

Maria said, “Yes. Icebergs are very dangerous like floating mountains. We only see the top ten percent floating above the water. Ice fields are smooth but still anchored to land. Ice floes are loose and float upon the water. Some are supposed to be miles long. Ice packs are floes that have started breaking apart. Each presents unique dangers.”

“One would think you have sailed these waters before,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “Far north, yes, but never far south. The sea here seems more tranquil for some reason.”

Nemo said, “Because we are the only humans here. Over there are the South Shetland and South Orkney Islands. Seals inhabited those shores by the thousands, but English and American whalers slaughtered every one. They had no regard for life. They had no reason for coming back here.”

 _Nautilus_ encountered a massive iceberg. Maria was impressed at Nemo’s skill evading the wonder. She had never seen one from underwater and felt genuine fear. The iceberg was large and bulky but incredibly swift.

Somehow, Nemo found new passageways from the slightest of clues and pressed further south. Several times _Nautilus_ submerged under the floes to avoid an avalanche from the shore, only to toss about under the sea. When confronted with a vast frozen ice field, he launched his ship with tremendous force to disconnect what nature had fused.

Perhaps he had ventured too late in the year as storms became more frequent. There were constant heavy mists. Every outside part of the _Nautilus_ suffered ice. On March 18, they reached the well-known Ice Bank. It was an immovable barrier of icy mountains fused to one another.

Even Maria imagined that her fearless captain would have to surrender. The ice behind them continued fusing together, preventing their return. There was also the danger that _Nautilus_ would end up frozen within the floes, trapped until the spring thaw.

Aronnax reported to his companions about his conversation with Nemo. He was preparing to travel underneath the Ice Bank. Nemo was going to fill up his immense air tanks under extreme pressure to store as much oxygen as he could, for it was likely that _Nautilus_ would remain submerged for several days.

Nemo believed that the South Pole featured open sea but he was unwilling to dismiss certain theories that a small continent existed at the true pole. He had a plan for either discovery.

Ned said, “You’re both crazy.”

Maria said, “You’re not going to attempt this with us?”

Ned scoffed, “Like I have a choice?” He hastily departed the lounge.

Pumps filled air under great pressure into the tanks. Nemo left the hatches open to allow maximum oxygen penetration. It was extremely cold, below freezing, and the crew walked about in parkas. Teams worked to free ice closing in on the _Nautilus_ and by late afternoon Nemo gave orders to secure for submersion.

Maria stood in the pilothouse, still bundled in her fur coats. _Nautilus_ descended approximately eight hundred meters. The heaters began having an effect throughout the ship. Nemo continued his venture to the pole at an average speed of twenty-five miles per hour – more when he could manage it. He estimated forty hours before reaching the pole.

“It’s getting late,” said Nemo. “You should get some rest.”

Maria said, “You intend to stay here all night. At least let me bring you something from the galley. You need to keep up your strength.”

Nemo said, “I can manage but if it comforts you to bring me something warm to drink then you may proceed.”

Maria went to the galley and found Senthil still at work. Several men were eating while others drinking hot beverages. She hoped she had the correct words from the _Nautilus_ language, “The captain needs liquid refreshment.”

Senthil laughed but understood her meaning. He filled a carafe with something Maria knew was not coffee but some sea equivalent. She readied a tray with several cups. Returning to the pilothouse, she did her best to serve the men.

“I think you should add some type of holder for cups,” said Maria.

Nemo laughed, “Despite the hour you still have interesting ideas! I less regret the day of your rescue. Now get some rest.”

In the morning, _Nautilus_ attempted to rise to the surface but struck ice. Several times during the day, _Nautilus_ repeated this effort. Maria listened to the professor’s estimations on the icy mountains above. This continued well throughout the evening.

Maria sat bundled up on the couch in the lounge, maintaining a strange vigil. Aronnax kept monitoring the various gauges. From time to time, she went to check on Nemo who still piloted the craft. The air needed replenishment but it was still breathable. Nemo had not yet tapped his reserves.

It was six o’clock in the morning when Nemo entered the lounge and cried, “Open seas!”

It demanded a visit to the platform. Hatches opened. Maria took great care with her step. There were a few sparse floes, a couple of icebergs but a great sea stretching into the distance. Nemo intended a noon reading to ascertain his position with certainty. _Nautilus_ continued and surveyed a small islet. Scientists hypothesized that a landmass must exist at the South Pole around the Sixtieth Parallel because icebergs can only form along coastlines. While this islet was not enough to create all of the icebergs, it would still allow Nemo an opportunity to set foot and scale a peak to get his readings.

Maria watched as Nemo departed in the skiff with Aronnax, the manservant and several sailors. Iravan handed her a spyglass.

“Perhaps you should have joined him,” said Iravan.

Maria said, “This is something he needs to do without being burdened by my presence. You know I’m not a strong swimmer. If he’s found the pole, he’ll send for me only when he’s reasonably assured that I’ll be safe.”

Unlike the stark, barren wasteland that Maria imagined, all sorts of creatures claimed the inhospitable land. She could not name the varieties of birds but clearly heard their calls. The mists remained constant and as the party went further inland, Maria lost sight of them. She scarcely noticed the fishermen at work.

“Oh, I hope he’s alright,” sighed Maria. “I can’t see a damned thing.”

Iravan laughed, “Mister Land is a negative influence on your vocabulary.”

Maria said, “I learned that word from my father. I dare not repeat the words of Mister Land!”

The party returned just as it started snowing. Nemo was frustrated that the sun failed to appear through the mists. Within an hour, the light snow turned into a blizzard and remaining topside impossible. _Nautilus_ continued its trajectory following the coast. By morning, the blizzard stopped and the mists cleared.

Maria took it upon herself to bring food to Nemo’s cabin. She knew he had not slept much the last couple of days but he was insistent that someone awaken him for the noon reading. He was impossible to stir. Why did he drive himself to such exhaustion? After several grueling moments, he finally sat up and said, “Miss Saunders! What calamity brings you to my cabin?”

“Your starvation,” said Maria. “Now really, you must eat something! You haven’t much time if you’re going to take a reading.”

Nemo cried, “Iravan!”

Maria realized that Nemo shouted into a speaking tube. Maria said, “I’ve upset you. I’m terribly sorry. I just wanted to help.”

When Iravan arrived, the two men had a short conversation in their language that Maria could not follow with certainty. Iravan received his orders and left. Nemo said, “I don’t believe we’ve reached the pole. Now if you’ll excuse me – and I do promise that I’ll eat!”

“Forgive me,” said Maria as she started to leave.

Nemo sighed, “All is forgiven.”

Maria donned her fur coats and went topside. The skiff had already departed. Iravan gave her a spyglass and said, “The captain is well.”

Maria said, “I think he resented my presence in his cabin. Ordinarily, such a thing is not proper but I had hoped he would eat at least for my sake. He’s going to faint from exhaustion.”

Iravan said, “You are unselfish.”

Maria said, “Am I? Perhaps I’m being too selfish. If he falters, we all die.”

Maria observed the skiff land and observed several varieties of seals and walruses. She soon lost sight of the landing party.

Iravan said, “There are still a couple of hours before noon. Go warm yourself up.”

Maria handed him the spyglass and said, “You’re right. You must take care of yourself too, Iravan.”

Nemo made it to the coast shortly before the appointed time for the reading. Yet the clouds prevented the sun’s appearance. This was unfortunate luck, for the following day was the equinox. If Nemo could not get a reading on March 21, he would have to abandon his effort for six months. The sun would not rise again until that time.

***

“Miss Saunders.”

Maria sat up in bed and said, “Captain Nemo! Sir!”

Nemo said, “I shall be departing soon.”

“Have we reached the pole?”

Nemo said, “I shall find out in a few hours. Please join me topside.”

Maria waited for him to leave. She quickly readied and went to the platform. It was still dark, not quite five o’clock. _Nautilus_ traveled slowly. Was Nemo using dead reckoning to find the pole?

Nemo said, “We’re close.”

Maria said, “The weather seems to be clearing. Did you command nature to do your bidding?”

Nemo laughed, “If only! I do not intend to return here in September. I have other things to do.”

Maria looked up at the sky and said, “The lights are brilliant. I had no idea they existed down here as they do in the north.” As she craned her head upwards, Nemo took her arm and said, “Careful. If you fall in, you won’t live long.”

Maria said, “I must say the same for you. Please be careful today. I know you.”

Aronnax stepped onto the platform. Maria took her leave. She knew Nemo needed to focus his attentions. She went into the lounge to try to observe the lights but the beacon lights obscured her view.

At breakfast, Nemo assured her that he had good hopes for the day. The weather was clearing, his instrumentation proved consistent readings and he knew he was close. He sighted baleen whales in the area. That confirmed the pole was a viable habitat. Yet the coast was three miles away.

Maria would have to settle for hearing the tale rather than participating in its fabrication. Even a careless glancing blow by one of the denizens could prove catastrophic. Nemo left in the skiff with Aronnax, the manservant and two sailors. Ned refused to go at all, preferring to sulk in his cabin.

The men climbed the mountain summit to set up an observation post. The sun broke through the clear horizon. Nemo used his barometer to ascertain the summit’s elevation. At noon, they observed the sun cut into two exactly equal parts by the horizon. They were at the South Pole.

Nemo planted his flag and claimed the area in his own name.

 

 


	15. The Real Nemo

#  15    The Real Nemo

Maria helped serve the hot meal and drink. This greatly enhanced the spirits of the men, already soaring from the planting ceremony. Nemo could not linger too long. He prepared to get underway. The land of eternal night would make their withdrawal difficult. Nemo would have to navigate by the stars.

 _Nautilus_ began heading north. The ice was starting to close in around the boat. The local inhabitants seemed to recognize the advent of constant evening, taking refuge or escaping under the ice. By the following afternoon, _Nautilus_ descended to navigate its way underneath the Ice Bank.

Maria sat in the lounge with Aronnax as he organized his notes. Nemo ordered the panels to the windows shut to preclude danger should an accidental encounter with submerged ice collide with the boat. There was little else to do except read. Nemo encouraged her to conserve her energy as well as her oxygen.

At three o’clock in the morning, the entire crew roused due to a violent collision. _Nautilus_ heeled over sharply on its starboard side and remained stationary. Maria labored to get to the lounge where she found Aronnax, Conseil, and Ned.

As the men speculated on Nemo’s whereabouts Maria said, “He’s probably in the pilothouse. Professor, you may be of some help to him.”

“Indeed,” said Aronnax. With that, he departed along with his friends. Maria remained, unsure of what to do. After a while, Nemo entered the lounge with Aronnax. He explained the situation.

The ice froze over the _Nautilus_. Passage became increasingly difficult. There was an accident of nature, as Nemo described it. An entire ice mountain chose to break away, falling into the sea, trapping _Nautilus_ underneath it while ice formed below the boat. The danger was real: _Nautilus_ might become entombed if Nemo took no action. As they tried floating to the top, so did the ice that trapped them beneath the water.

 _Nautilus_ began to straighten. The ice mountain shifted and _Nautilus_ was in water again. Yet the danger was impending. The panels opened. They could see ice above as well as below and _Nautilus_ was trapped in this tunnel. Nemo returned to the pilothouse.

The ice walls began to blaze with streaks of brilliant light. _Nautilus_ started traveling at great speed and the light from the beacon reflected throughout this tunnel. The panel closed and it took a few moments to regain normal vision.

 _Nautilus_ continued traveling but not without the occasional bump against a wall. At one point, the boat began traveling in reverse. They speculated _Nautilus_ reached a dead end and had to withdraw.

Maria took the opportunity to properly dress and returned to the lounge. Ned was in a bitter mood. Aronnax monitored the instruments. How could Nemo navigate in constant reverse without seeing his way? He was traveling twenty miles per hour in such a confined space.

It was 8:30 when a second collision occurred to the stern. Nemo entered the lounge a few moments later. He confirmed they were boxed in and temporarily halted.

Nemo said, “Miss Saunders, what I have to say is cruel truth concerning our possible fate. Should you care to return to your cabin now, you may.”

“I’d rather hear it now,” said Maria.

“As you wish,” said Nemo.

The captain explained the threat. There were three manners of death, two of which more pressing: death by crushing or death by asphyxiation. He did not consider death by starvation because the holds provided food for at least two weeks and if they did not escape before then they would be dead.

Their greatest peril was asphyxiation. With no way to replenish the air, they could only manage another forty-eight hours before the air reserves were exhausted. Nemo had dispatched teams to take core samples and devised a plan to chop away the ice. Even Ned volunteered his strong back to help with the digging.

The men worked in two-hour shifts. The air in the Rouquayrol-Denayrouze device was clean and liberating, unlike the fouled air in the _Nautilus_. Maria could only remain stationary in the library trying to read. Nemo did not want her exerting herself. That evening, he opened the valves to release fresh oxygen throughout the boat.

Maria helped Senthil in the galley. Nemo and Aronnax had devised a method to slow the ice buildup around _Nautilus_. Nemo routed water through the distilling pump, heated it, and then routed it to the exterior of the boat. This was to raise the outside water temperature enough (hopefully) to slow the buildup of ice closing in on the boat.

It took several hours before they saw a noticeable temperature difference. As long as they maintained the process, they were out of danger of the surrounding water solidifying.

By the sixth day of imprisonment, Nemo felt he had a reasonable chance of using _Nautilus_ to break through the remaining ice. He recalled the workers to the boat, filled the ballast tanks, and ice cracked. It took several minutes before _Nautilus_ descended into the waters with sudden force.

 _Nautilus_ was free of the trap but not the Ice Bank. How many hours still must they endure? Maria lay in her cabin, struggling to breathe. No matter how judicious she timed her breathing, she combated the ventilation system. No fresh air came – just poisoned air that re-circulated throughout the boat.

Unable to move, afraid to respond, Maria ignored the knock on her door. Iravan entered anyway with a Rouquayrol-Denayrouze device. He forced her to take several breaths. Then he carried her to the lounge where the other guests assembled. His friends had similarly revived Aronnax, laboring to read the gauges.

“We’re doing forty miles per hour,” Aronnax said.

“Keep her breathing,” gasped Iravan. He hastily departed. Maria wondered if he had faltered. How was Iravan managing?

“We’re twenty feet from the surface,” said Aronnax. Then he fainted. Conseil helped him back to the couch and started force-feeding him oxygen from the Rouquayrol-Denayrouze device.

 _Nautilus_ started ramming the ice field above with terrifying impact. Maria screamed. Ned forced back on the Rouquayrol-Denayrouze device. The last crash was most horrific and _Nautilus_ stopped. Waves of clean air started flowing through the boat.

Ned snapped, “You grab the girl, I’ll take the professor. Come on!”

Abandoning the Rouquayrol-Denayrouze devices, the two men carried Aronnax and Maria to the platform. Famished for oxygen, the group hungrily inhaled the plentiful oxygen. Maria sat quietly while the men spoke.

Ned was already planning another escape. By saving the professor’s life, he secured a promise that Aronnax would come without fail at the appointed time. When he asked Maria to make the same promise she merely said, “It’s positively freezing out here. I need a coat. What did you say?”

Iravan ran onto the platform, surveyed the situation, picked up Maria, and returned her to her cabin. The air quality was already greatly improved. Maria said, “I’ll be fine. Please, check on the others.”

At dinner Nemo said, “We have exceeded the limits and proven them wrong. Now we shall return to the business at hand.”

“I thought I was going to die,” said Maria. “Such a voyage is not for the faint of heart.”

“You too have exceeded the limits,” said Nemo. “You are more than what you were when you first arrived. Can’t you see that?”

“I still hold onto petty things,” said Maria. “A nice warm day lying under the sun sounds really good right now.”

***

 _Nautilus_ cleared the waters of Cape Horn on March 31. By April, _Nautilus_ was traveling north in the Atlantic along the South American continent. The crew suffered no ill effects of the Antarctic incident but Maria was aware of some grumblings. Had the crew lost faith in its captain? Did they want the return of the warrior? She dare not discuss this with the other guests.

Maria continued her studies but Nemo seemed disinterested in mealtime conversation. She would hear him playing the organ late at night, sorrowful music. One night, determined to see him, she remained dressed. When the dulcet tones began, she went to the lounge.

Maria said, “Will you permit me?”

Nemo turned around and said, “I permit you.”

Maria sat next to him on the bench as he pulled out sheet music. It was entitled _Fugue in D Major_ by Henry Stephen Cutler. Maria was somewhat surprised to see it was an American piece first published in 1855 Boston. Together, they played the two-movement arrangement. For a moment, Nemo seemed content.

“I less regret the day of your rescue,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “One day you might have no regret of that day.”

Nemo said, “That day may be closer than you realize.”

Maria said, “I know you’re troubled.”

Nemo said, “We have unfinished business. I have overindulged my scientific curiosity lately.”

Maria said, “A person cannot feed just one aspect of who they are while letting another aspect wither away.”

Nemo looked at her incredulously and said, “That is extremely insightful. Where did you ever learn such a philosophy?”

Maria said, “I’m not entirely certain. I think perhaps my father. We were sailing the _Yorktown_ when Captain Jameson suffered some kind of a fit. If my father had not been aboard, it’s likely the crew would have mutinied. I don’t know the cause. My father said that Captain Jameson was too preoccupied with charts and pirates. As a result, he became unbalanced.”

Nemo said, “You think I lack balance?”

Maria said, “You struggle with it but it seems to be in check. I think I’d be worried if you stopped coming to play the organ.”

Nemo laughed, “Ah, they say youth is wasted on the young! Perhaps I’m tired.”

Maria said, “I don’t think you allowed yourself enough time to recover from our expedition to the South Pole.”

Nemo said, “You may be right. Good night.”

“Good night,” said Maria. She watched as Nemo returned to his cabin and then she went towards hers. Ned was standing in the hallway.

Ned sneered, “Making friends with Ahab again?”

Maria said, “I distrust your interest in the matter.”

Softening his tone Ned said, “We nearly died. Now we’re wondering if he’s going to try the same thing in the North Pole. What do you think?”

Maria said, “I believe it’s unlikely but I can’t be entirely sure of that.”

“You’re a fine woman,” said Ned. “Someday we’ll leave this boat. You’ll see that I ain’t too bad. Tell me about the chief officer. What do you know about him?”

Maria said, “Iravan? I don’t know much. He’s fiercely loyal and extremely capable.”

“His name is Iravan,” said Ned.

“That’s right,” said Maria. “Oh really! Is it your intent to use your charm to pry information out of me?”

Ned said, “You don’t understand. We’re getting off this boat someday. We’re not part of his movement. We’re all like driftwood that he’s picked up and added to his collection. I know better. So should you.”

Maria said, “You’re determined, I’ll give you that.”

Ned said, “Think about it. Good night.”

The next morning, Ned shared what he learned with Aronnax and Conseil. He did not like spying on the girl but he deemed it necessary. He was concerned that Nemo was winning her over and she might choose to remain.

Aronnax said thoughtfully, “I wonder what kind of name is Iravan. It could be a clue.”

Conseil said, “Master believes this is important.”

Aronnax said, “We don’t know much about this crew of his. Overall, they distrust us. They work with us when Captain Nemo demands it. Do you remember when we first boarded? Captain Nemo said that there were several who spoke French. Have any ever approached us for conversation? Not once! Yet with her, she seems to find out things.”

Conseil said, “Master is quite right. Mademoiselle is not inclined to share information.”

Ned said, “She doesn’t lie. We’re just not asking the right questions.”

Aronnax said, “Perhaps a more subtle approach is in order.”

 _Nautilus_ surfaced for air. Aronnax decided to go to the platform. He was surprised to see Nemo taking the reading. The chief officer not present, Aronnax decided to inquire about that officer’s name.

Aronnax said, “I understand that your lieutenant is named Iravan.”

Nemo laughed, “Undoubtedly, you heard Miss Saunders refer to him as such.”

“Then that is not his name?”

“No,” said Nemo. “It serves as a constant reminder to me of an example of what the dear lady refers to as a lie of omission.”

Aronnax said, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Nemo said, “It was very nearly a year ago. The _Nautilus_ struck her longboat as we emerged. My first officer felt compelled to rescue her. When she sufficiently recovered, she asked his name. English is not his first language. He was attempting to explain to her that he was a humble man of the sea. What she heard was, ‘I am Iravan.’ Then she started talking about how that was a good strong name.”

Aronnax said, “Why not simply correct her?”

Nemo said, “As he was the one primarily charged to her care, she needed a name to call him. I haven’t had the heart to tell her it isn’t so. He doesn’t mind. I suggest you refrain from calling him that. He allows her that but not the crew.”

“I see,” said Aronnax. “He is in love with her.”

“Hardly,” said Nemo.

***

 _Nautilus_ steadily made progress up the coast passing Uruguay on April 4. Nemo felt no need to linger in the shores of Brazil. A few days later, _Nautilus_ reached the easternmost tip of the continent and veered east towards Africa. _Nautilus_ explored various underwater canyons before returning west to the area where the Amazon emptied into the ocean.

Maria enjoyed a quiet laugh when she heard Conseil was eating an electric ray out of retribution for it electrocuting him. While not a tasty dish, the apprentice took much pleasure in the act. She remained extremely busy with the preservation of the fresh manatee meat.

Nemo avoided the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean Sea. There were too many islands and steamers to suit his taste. He made an exception for one warship and two pirate ships. His gloomy disposition temporarily abated during these attacks. He left Aronnax to his research, rarely visiting the lounge.

When Maria entered the lounge, the three men discussed sea monsters. They focused on devilfish, particularly the Bouguer Squid. She did not believe in sea monsters. The one that got away was always the biggest and that was a man’s justification for failing to capture it!

 _Nautilus_ was running along a trajectory that took it through a school of large devilfish near the Bahamas. Something agitated the squid, undoubtedly the presence of _Nautilus._ Beaks pecked away at the hull. One colossal squid measuring close to thirty feet seemed most agitated. Its eight legs propelled it closer to _Nautilus_. There must have been over two hundred suckers on each leg. It was impossible to guess accurately the length of the two longer tentacles.

Aronnax said, “Never before has anyone seen the legendary giant squid in such a fashion!”

Just then, the squid seized hold of _Nautilus_ and refused to let go. The boat stopped its forward motion, trembling from stem to stern.

“Well it sure does have a good hold on _Nautilus_ ,” said Maria.

Aronnax explained that science knew very little about the beasts cursedly known as devilfish. Occasionally, remnants of carcasses washed up on shore. The best scientists could only speculate as to the beasts’ size. They had eight arms but differed from an octopus because they also had two exceptionally longer tentacles.

The devilfish had powerful suction cups equipped with razors that allowed it to seize full hold of its prey. Old sailor stories told of entire ships pulled down to the depths. Whales often had scars from encounters with the beasts. Judging by the grip this devilfish maintained, the danger was real. Did it mistake _Nautilus_ for a sperm whale?

Nemo entered the lounge. He speculated that _Nautilus_ was unable to move due to one of the squids entangled in the propeller blades. Electrifying the hull had no effect on the beasts. There was no fighting under the water. Nemo made the decision to breach the surface and harpoon the beasts. When he heard harpoon, Ned became most interested in the task.

Nemo turned to Maria and said, “Go to your cabin. You’ll be safe there.”

Maria went to Nemo and said, “Be careful. This is a dangerous thing you do.”

“We will,” interjected Ned.

There was a horrific battle upon the surface. The platform swarmed with squids. The sailors used axes and harpoons to shred the beasts. One crewman died. Aronnax later recounted the man cried out for help in French, “A moi! A moi!” (Help! Help!). When Nemo and his chief officer rushed the beast, it spouted its black ink, temporarily blinding the men. When the cloud dispersed, the squid was gone and so was the man.

The colossal beast nearly cut down Ned. Seized by one of the legs, Ned was facing its terrifying beak. Nemo thrust his ax between the mandibles. The beast released its grip on Ned, who in turn plunged his harpoon into the beast’s heart. Nemo saved Ned who in turn saved the _Nautilus_ men.

Maria ran to the lounge and saw the bloody debris descending the depths from the window.

***

Maria had a private conversation with Nemo in the lounge. He seemed tired, but considering his exertions, it was understandable.

“I can see you need rest,” Maria said.

“I beg of you, stay,” said Nemo. “Please, sit. I never before encountered such beasts. One of my men died today and that accursed beast denied him a proper funeral!”

Maria said, “At the depths you travel, it could happen again.”

Nemo said, “There are always dangers associated with true freedom. Someone or something always tries to take it away. I have concern for you.”

Maria said, “I didn’t question your order to go to my cabin.”

Nemo said, “True. We dealt with the situation. I found myself entirely focused on the task at hand.”

Maria said, “That’s good! You value the lives of your crew. You’re not ashamed, are you?”

“Of course not,” said Nemo. “Now that I’ve had a chance to reflect upon things, I realize that even I am subject to forces not of man’s doing.”

Maria said, “But that’s true even when traveling through a terrible storm like a cyclone or typhoon. You’ve managed such things before.”

Nemo said, “Yes.”

Maria said, “You’ve no reason to doubt.”

“I don’t,” said Nemo. “I am comforted by your reassurances. If you’ll permit me…” He moved from the chair to the couch and took her hand. “I am Maharaja Dakkar.”

Maria said, “Maharaja – isn’t that a king?”

“Yes,” said Nemo. “I grew up in my ancestral palace of Orccha until I reached sufficient age to study abroad. I then married and had two children.”

“Married?”

Nemo lowered his eyes and said, “My wife and children were murdered. I want you to know who I am.”

Maria said, “I see. I take it that this is in confidence from the others.”

Nemo said, “One day they shall know but that day is not now.”

“Go on,” said Maria.

Maria listened as Nemo shared his story. His father was a Hindu Maharaja of the Kingdom of Bundelkund in India. He descended from the Muslim Sultan Fateh Ali Tipu of the Kingdom of Mysore. Tipu fought a series of wars against the British Empire.

Nemo fought in the Indian Rebellion of 1857 in an attempt to thwart the imperialistic conquest of his beloved homeland. The British hussars were ruthless in their efforts to destroy any bloodline succession of legitimate kings. They murdered his wife and children when he was on the field of battle, cut off from the palace. Nemo barely escaped.

British hussars ravaged the kingdom, killing indiscriminately. They pillaged and plundered without regard for the people. Vengeance consumed Nemo, both for his family and his homeland. He drew up plans to build his mighty submersible boat. Under cover of different names, he placed orders for various parts from around the world. His gauges needed to be the best, and he did not have means to fabricate them.

Once the parts were in hand, he took retreat on a deserted island with his fellow countrymen. It was there that they built the magnificent _Nautilus_ and vowed to stop the evil imperialistic forces.

He knew that India did not suffer alone and he put _Nautilus_ to task whenever necessary. If the nations of the world were looking for him, they were less likely to bear their worst oppression upon the innocent.

Most of the crew joined him in India but not all. Oppression did not confine itself to a single nationality or group of oppressors. Others fought the British. He also had friends in Europe from his days studying abroad that joined him.

Nemo’s most trusted advisor served as first officer. Iravan was his grand vizier. One day they would return home with true freedom for their people. Maria started crying and said, “I had no idea.”

Nemo said, “You’re young and strong. I do care about you but I don’t want the world to take out their hostilities on you. Think upon these things carefully.”

“I will,” said Maria.

***

It took a few days before _Nautilus_ made way continuing north. Knowing Nemo’s past changed conversation at mealtime. Iravan seemed unaffected by the revelation that his captain shared his story. It was somehow liberating.

As promised, Maria did not reveal what Nemo shared in confidence. She was fearful that she was getting too close. She was not a prisoner, not a guest, not a crewmember and her status aboard _Nautilus_ still uncertain.

For almost two weeks, _Nautilus_ seemed not to have a definite course. The boat was in mourning, denied a proper funeral for their lost friend. Even the food seemed bland. Had Nemo forgotten his purpose?

Things changed when _Nautilus_ entered the Gulf Stream. By May 8, they were across from Cape Hatteras. Ned considered another escape. Yet the weather was not favorable and _Nautilus_ was thirty miles away from the shore. He had to bide his time.

When Ned threatened to take it upon himself to ask Nemo his intentions regarding the prisoner status, Aronnax decided he had to take action. Nemo would not react well if Ned presented the case for release. The professor thought he stood a better chance.

Yet Nemo was in no mood for visitors. He did reveal to the professor his intent to dispatch his manuscript, written in several languages, summarizing his research under the sea. He signed it with his name and complete life story. He promised that at the appropriate time the he would enclose the journal in a small, unsinkable box. Every man onboard was sworn to throw the box into the sea should he be the last. Then it could go wherever the waves carried.

Aronnax thought he had an opportunity to persuade Nemo into entrusting it to his care if he granted the prisoners their freedom. This resulted in an argument that Nemo was unwilling to entertain. He cared not for Ned Land, a man he neither looked for nor cared to keep on board for his pleasure. Nemo warned Aronnax not to bring up the subject again.

From that point forward, Nemo did not take Aronnax into his confidence. Their relationship suffered a great strain. Nemo concentrated his attention on his young pupil that chose not to entertain the harpooner’s notion of escape.

 _Nautilus_ resumed its purpose of sinking ships. There were several attacks and Nemo specifically requested Maria attend him in the pilothouse. She witnessed the destruction. She also felt Nemo’s sadness at the loss of life.

“Someday this will all pass,” Nemo said. “Those sailors – many of them are unwitting imperialist pawns just trying to survive. We offer life.”

Maria said, “What a strange paradox – to take life in order to offer it.”

 

 


	16. Maelstrom

#  16    Maelstrom

With the conclusion of April, Maria acknowledged one year of being on _Nautilus_. Did her father survive? The notion of her father labeled an imperialist pawn left her conflicted. He was a naval officer, not some capitalist trying to make money.

Nemo explained the history of maritime forces. Navies engaged in missions of conquest as countries fought to expand territories. Between such campaigns, these forces dedicated to protecting their new boundaries. The world suffered a renewed period where maritime forces were conquerors. When not assigned to conquer lands, these forces protected shipping lanes, thus furthering the imperialistic ways.

It was hard to accept that her father was anything but a good man. He always fought with honor. Yet someone of his position could hardly be innocent of such things.

Perhaps it was because _Nautilus_ was off the shore of Long Island, New York that Maria thought about her father. Nemo sunk the _George Washington_ but it did not go down hard and fast. There was time for the crew to abandon ship. Did her father survive? Despite his age, he was an able seaman.

Ned ached for an opportunity to escape. So close to the shore yet hampered by a fearsome storm, he sulked at not being able to make an escape. During the storm, Nemo chose to remain standing on the platform instead of retreating below the ocean depths. Aronnax lashed himself to the railings to study the man that faced such a squall.

They remained on the platform for hours. They braved the torrential rains and crashing breakers. _Nautilus_ pitched in the sea but did not fail. The lightning filled the sky with extreme brilliance. Aronnax retreated inside the ship, fearful of a lightning strike. Nemo did not reenter until midnight. Only then, the ballast tanks filled and _Nautilus_ sank beneath the waves.

What was the point of such an exercise? Did it serve as some type of penance? Was it an example of man’s defiance toward God?

 _Nautilus_ continued sailing past Long Island and headed into the open ocean. Any hope of escaping in America was gone. Ned went into seclusion. Aronnax and Conseil became inseparable. Maria worried for Nemo. He was waiting for something. He knew that a certain something was destined to cross his path.

 _Nautilus_ entered a well-traversed shipping lane and Nemo continued selecting his targets. The seafloor already had the appearance of a battlefield, ships lost due to fog or icebergs. Nemo added to that wreckage with his targets. It almost reached a fevered pitch.

“Be certain to tell your friends that ship is French,” Nemo cried. It was going down hard and fast.

Maria said, “Is it a cargo ship or a warship?”

“Does it matter?”

Maria said, “To you, yes. I don’t truly understand your war. I don’t deny that. I am trying to understand it. Why can’t I see?”

Nemo softened his tone and said, “I misjudged you. Professor Aronnax seems disinclined to learn.”

Maria said, “That awful Ned Land keeps harping about escape. How can anyone concentrate on more serious matters?”

“He pries you for information!”

Maria said, “I’m well aware that he’s trying to manipulate me. He’s not even doing it on my behalf but for his own selfish reasons.”

Iravan said, “We should dispatch with him.”

Maria said, “Oh don’t bother going to the trouble. I’m sure he’ll dispatch of himself in his next ridiculous escape scheme. If the captain had not been topside during that tempest off Long Island, that fool would have tried it then. He’s going to get himself killed.”

Nemo said, “Why does he stay?”

Maria said, “He won’t leave without the others and he hopes that I’ll go traipsing along with him and reward him with some sordid evening.”

Nemo laughed but Maria was not reassured. The laughter was spiteful. He finally said, “I won’t let him steal you away to a futile death!”

***

By May 15, _Nautilus_ reached Newfoundland. The seafloor revealed billions of dead or dying life forms. The floes they encountered were nothing compared to the Antarctic regions. Along the depths of the Grand Banks, _Nautilus_ carefully evaded the long fishing lines dangling from the boats on the surface. They did not linger in the area.

Maria tried to resume her studies with the professor. He seemed to be in a changed disposition, satisfying his scientific curiosity. He spotted an underwater cable that attempted to join the two continents. This particular cable was the remnant of the second failed attempt. She recounted the discussion at dinner and Nemo seemed intrigued that the professor was engrossed in his studies.

 _Nautilus_ changed direction and returned to European seas. Briefly, they sailed along Ireland’s shores. Then _Nautilus_ continued southward. It paused for a couple of days, circling its position. It was searching for something – even Maria did not know what.

On June 1, _Nautilus_ found its prize. _Nautilus_ descended vertically. Nemo joined the guests in the lounge and began his oration. The opened panel revealed a ship that had sunk long ago. The history was new to Maria but Aronnax cried, “This is the _Avenger_!”

“Yes sir, the _Avenger_! A splendid name,” said Nemo as he crossed his arms. Aronnax was no freedom fighter but he appreciated the ship’s history. _Nautilus_ slowly returned to sea level. Everyone heard the hollow explosion. Nemo seemed transfixed. The three men left the lounge.

Maria said, “Sir, your magnificent boat is under attack.”

Nemo said, “Indeed it is. Go to the pilothouse.”

“Yes sir,” said Maria. She was afraid. What disturbed this man?

The warship flew no flag, a double-decker ironclad complete with ram. A single pennant fluttered like a thin ribbon. Dark smoke erupted from its two funnels. Despite being two miles away, it launched a shelling cannonade against _Nautilus_. Clearly, they knew they were not dealing with some cetacean.

Ned made the mistake of attempting to flag the ship with his handkerchief when Nemo stood on the platform. Nemo threatened to nail the Canadian to the _Nautilus’s_ spur before charging that ship. He sent his three prisoners below and unfurled his black flag. He vowed to sink that ship.

The crew expressed overall vengeance and rage with this particular ship. Maria heard Nemo shouting in French, “Shoot you demented vessel! Shower your futile shells! You won’t escape the _Nautilus’s_ spur! Oh but this isn’t the place where you’ll perish! I don’t want your cursed wreckage mingling with that of the mighty _Avenger_!”

Maria felt uneasy. Iravan had joined his captain topside. _Nautilus_ was engaged in a cat and mouse game, drawing its enemy away from the _Avenger_. She became terrified. The entire crew was in a mad frenzy. Manufacturers built the enemy ship for war but there was no ascertaining its nation of origin. Somehow, the crew knew it and it fueled their rage. Then she heard Nemo’s shouts in French.

“I’m the law, I’m the tribunal! I’m the oppressed, and there are my oppressors! Thanks to them, I’ve witnessed the destruction of everything I loved, cherished, and venerated – homeland, wife, children, father, and mother! There lies everything I hate! Not another word out of you, Professor!”

Maria sat uneasily in the pilothouse. The chase continued throughout the night. When dawn broke, the ship resumed its cannonade. _Nautilus_ prepared for its counterattack. The explosions grew more intense. Maria realized that Nemo was luring in the vessel.

Nemo finally took command and drove _Nautilus_ to its attack. He submerged his boat and increased speed. The entire boat shook in vengeance. Maria saw the quickly approaching broadside of the double-decker. She grabbed Iravan out of sheer terror.

Nemo cried, “I am the avenger!” _Nautilus_ struck the double-decker ship with such intensity that it went clean through and emerged on the opposite side. _Nautilus_ turned around and began following the ship’s descent to its watery grave.

Maria scarcely noticed Nemo’s departure. Iravan half-dragged her to the wheel as he took control. She watched in horror as men trapped within the riggings drowned. The ship had sunk so quickly that the sailors had no chance of escape. Many tried scaling the riggings, only to entangle among them. _Nautilus_ followed the vessel’s descent. There was an incredible explosion and then the ship sank more quickly.

Iravan said, “I know what you think. This is but a mere handful in comparison to the thousands upon thousands they have murdered!”

Maria sobbed, “How can you bear to watch this?”

Iravan shouted, “Do you think this pleases me? It torments me! Those are fellow countrymen that acceded to the will of the oppressors! They betray their own people! This action is necessary if the oppressed will someday be free!”

Maria was shaking violently and felt extremely sick. Iravan continued, “You don’t understand. Perhaps you never will because you’ve never suffered under the yoke. I can only hope that you try to understand what has happened here today. I’m truly sorry for you. Go to your cabin.”

She was terrified and fled the scene. For several hours, Maria tried to reconcile the events. Did it distress her because she saw so many men drown before her eyes? She remembered the time that her father sunk the _Red Dragon_ , a fearsome pirate ship that plagued American shores for several months until _George Washington_ found it.

Her father charged it with cannons blazing and _Red Dragon_ sank within a matter of moments. Yet instead of terror or anguish, she felt the same enthusiasm as her father and his crew that they rid the world of a vicious pirate crew. There were a handful of surviving men in the water. Her father acted with decency and plucked them from the sea. Yet fate is cruel, for the next day, he conducted a tribunal and the men were summarily hung from the yardarm.

Perhaps it was because Nemo’s enemies were not as obvious as pirates that fought for no nation other than greed and terror. Was this the cause of her conflict? There had to be an answer!

Maria cleaned herself up and started toward the pilothouse. Ned intercepted her in the hallway and said, “You’ve no idea what that monster has done!”

Maria snapped, “I saw the entire thing! Right from the pilothouse of this boat! You think he’s a monster. I know what he is, Mister Land. You would gladly have done the same to him if opportunity availed itself. Don’t deny it. Such is the way of war!”

Ned cried, “You can’t be serious!”

“My eyes have seen what I was not meant to see,” said Maria. “How many sailors died so at my father’s hands? Pirates and enemies – is it all truly worth it? Yet I never saw them die like those that did earlier. The entire matter terrifies me. If I had been on my father’s ship, the men would feel no remorse. NO! They would shout to their victory! Why do you expect things here to be different?”

Without saying another word, Maria continued to the pilothouse. Ned did not follow. Iravan continued at the helm. He acted as if in mourning the loss of so much life. He piloted _Nautilus_ almost as if in a frenzy.

Maria asked, “What now?”

“We have our bearing,” said Iravan. “It will take days before we reach it.”

“I’m scared for him,” said Maria. “Does he still retain his sense?”

“Of course,” said Iravan.

***

Over the course of the next several days, Maria visited the pilothouse. There was little else to do. The demeanor of the crew changed because of that military encounter. Had there been a disintegration of chain of command? The boat felt as did its captain. There was no revelry in the mess hall, just sobriety and reflection. Nemo had taken to eating in his cabin, refusing all guests. Maria did not seek him out nor did he send for her.

Where was _Nautilus_ destined? Even Iravan evaded that question. No one bothered to update the charts. When _Nautilus_ took on air, it continued traveling twenty or thirty miles an hour. They continued like this for two weeks.

Maria tried to reconcile her mind. It was impossible. _Nautilus_ was fulfilling a battle plan and she was unaware of what they intended. Nemo became reclusive. Iravan was running the ship. Maria spent most of her time in the pilothouse.

Iravan finally said, “My real name is not Iravan.”

“What?”

Iravan said, “Forgive me dear lady. When you first came aboard and asked my name, I was not permitted to reveal it. The less you knew, the safer you would remain in case our enemies seized hold of you. I was trying to tell you I was a humble man of the sea, which in our language is Iravan. You thought it my name and it pleased you. You may continue to call me Iravan. I am accustomed to it. I am the Grand Vizier Kumar Vishnu.”

Maria sat dumbstruck. She finally found her words and said, “I know. I mean, I knew you were his chief advisor. He shared that with me. Oh, dear me!”

Iravan said, “We are free yet others are not! I know you try to understand. You must try harder!”

“I’m scared for him,” cried Maria. “He’s not himself.”

Iravan said, “It is no easy task killing fellow countrymen. Most of those sailors were probably impressed against their will to do the bidding of the oppressors.”

Maria heard the sounds of the organ. She realized Nemo must have come out of his cabin. She remembered the song, _Finis Poloniae_. Iravan said, “We have friends that need our help. We must help them free their Russian oppressors!”

There was something wrong. Indeed, the waters became rougher and _Nautilus_ was caught in a grip by something most horrible. Whatever language the crew spoke, one word rallied everyone to stations.

Nemo entered the pilothouse and cried, “Maelstrom!” He continued issuing orders in his language and _Nautilus_ began descending. “Miss Saunders, get to your cabin.”

As Maria made her way, the _Nautilus_ began to flood. It was unclear as to the cause. Water was coming in from the bow in terrific force. She struggled in the surge and lost her footing. The water carried her toward the aft.

Then the _Nautilus_ pitched forward and Maria propelled toward the bow. The boat teetered. She finally caught grip of an open doorway and stood with difficulty in waist deep water. She was confused. Should she go forward?

Senthil came from the aft. He grabbed Maria by the arm and led her to the mess hall. With a couple other men, they closed the door to keep out the water. Trapped! Whether it would save or drown them, only time would tell.

Someone opened the door and water started draining from the mess. The men knew what to do. Senthil gave Maria a blanket and pointed that she should remain. She wrapped the blanket around her and over her head. She was exhausted and cold. She put her head on the table.

The boat had found safe waters. Crewmen worked diligently to pump out the water. Slowly, men assembled in the mess. They too were cold and tired. Senthil was doling out cups of hot beverage. Iravan entered, more interested in counting men than conducting a roll call. He left quickly.

More survivors continued assembling in the mess. Nemo and Iravan arrived. Maria could not understand the entirety of the speech but knew everyone in that room was all that remained. There were only twenty-three survivors.

Nemo approached her and started shouting. Maria raised her head and said, “In all the time you’ve known me, what could possibly make you think I understand your language with such fluency?”

Nemo’s face changed from anger to joy. He cried, “You’re here! You’re alive!”

Maria said, “Forgive me. I don’t feel well. I’m glad to see that you’re alright.”

Nemo said, “All is forgiven, my dear.”

There was still water on the floor. Nemo dispatched his men to continue with pumping and cleaning water. Just as importantly, he had men tending to the dead. He brought Maria to the lounge, which suffered barely any damage. He instructed her to lie on the couch and brought her more blankets.

“Sleep, my dear,” said Nemo. “All is well.”

 

 


	17. Safe Harbor

#  17    Safe Harbor

It took _Nautilus_ several days to return to the extinct volcano. With the crew diminished, sleep was little. Maria took over the cooking duties, as Nemo needed Senthil to help in the engine room. She found little respite at night as she helped with the water cleanup in the cabins. The combination of musty air and stagnant water proved intolerable. _Nautilus_ dare not surface.

In the safety of the lagoon, the hatches opened and Nemo gave his people a night of rest. In the morning, men erected clotheslines and set up portable equipment outside to accelerate drying. They began the grisly task of building funeral pyres for the dead. The ceremony would be different, as the crew was accustomed to burying their friends under the sea. _Nautilus_ required too many repairs to get underway.

Iravan spoke with Maria in the privacy of her cabin. He said, “He is very busy. You should know that he is pleased you decided to remain.”

Maria asked, “What does he mean when he says that?”

Iravan tilted his head and said, “You don’t know.”

Maria said, “Tell me.”

“Very well,” said Iravan. As Maria sat, Iravan continued, “We entered the maelstrom. _Nautilus_ has managed it before and we knew we could emerge safely on the opposite side. We started flooding. This was unexpected. I checked the main hatch. It was open and water impeded our efforts. By the time we were able to secure the hatch, _Nautilus_ had taken on too much water. We had to retreat. Once our pitch stabilized and we had withdrawn, I checked on the crew. I could not find Professor Aronnax, Mister Conseil, or Mister Land. They were gone.”

Maria said, “I thought they drowned.”

“No bodies. They were simply gone,” said Iravan. He continued, “It was plain to see that they left the boat. In doing so, their action caused the flooding because they left open the hatch.”

Maria said, “That doesn’t make sense. How could they survive in a maelstrom?”

Iravan said, “I don’t believe they did. Once we surfaced, I looked and saw the skiff was gone, torn from the very bolts that secured it in place.”

“They left,” Maria said in a daze. “They left and didn’t bother coming for me. Captain Nemo thinks they tried and that I must have refused.”

Iravan said, “Correct.”

Maria said, “Oh, this is bad Iravan. True, I would have refused it and I would have done everything possible to stop them. There’s no way they could have survived. If Captain Nemo finds out that I was unaware of the escape – what am I to do?”

Iravan said, “You must do what your heart tells you to.”

Maria said, “You’re right. I’ve never lied to him. Oh, this will hurt him. I can’t keep this secret from him.”

Iravan asked, “Do you wish to leave?”

Maria said, “I don’t know. I’m not like him. He prefers life under the sea. I miss life on the land. Even now, he plans to repair _Nautilus_ to continue his purpose. I do care for him, Iravan! Damn it, I do!”

Iravan said, “I can tell him if you wish.”

Maria said, “No. It’s better if we discuss it. I owe him that much.”

Iravan said, “I will respect your wishes. If I may be so bold, wait until after our friends are honored.”

“Of course,” said Maria. “Thank you.”

Iravan said, “I have one request of you. Our customs are different from yours. It is customary to wear white.”

“I will respect your customs,” said Maria.

Iravan said, “We missed our appointment in Poland. One day, our friends will learn why. Let us hope they can manage.”

The impact of the tragedy bore itself in full with the funeral. Maria had mixed feelings. Because the escaping men left open the hatch, _Nautilus_ suffered flooding. Most of the men drowned from the onrush. Some drowned at their posts, hoping to buy time for _Nautilus_ to withdraw.

Maria found it difficult to accept that Aronnax was at fault. She imagined that Ned was the instigator, driving the others to escape. He once vowed that he would come for her, promised to see her off the boat safely. Yet his actions proved he was the monster. He left open the hatch. He intended to sink _Nautilus_ and nearly achieved that end. He clearly felt that Maria deserved the same fate. How dare he call Nemo the monster!

The crew took time to view the bodies of their friends. Maria found it a difficult yet necessary task. The feet of the dead pointed towards the south. Nemo said it would allow them to walk in the direction of the dead.

Iravan quietly translated the words for Maria.

Nemo said, “The wise say that Atman is immortal and the phenomenon of death is merely the separation of the astral body from the physical body. Our scriptures teach us that as pilgrims unite and separate at a public inn, so too must fathers, mothers, sons, brothers, wives, relations unite and separate in this world. He who understands the nature of the body and all human relationships based upon it will derive strength to bear the loss of our dear ones. In the Divine Plan, one day each union must end with separation.

“From untruth, lead us to Truth. From darkness, lead us to Light. From death, lead us to Immortality. There is Peace. Whatever wrong I have done by thought, word, or deed, I ask for absolution. Oh God, you are the giver of life, the Healer of pains and sorrows, the giver of happiness. Oh Creator of the Universe, send us your purifying light and lead our thoughts in your ways. You are the primal God, the ancient being, the Supreme Refuge of the Universe. You are the Knower and the One to be known. You are the Supreme Goal. The Universe is pervaded by you.”

Nemo circled the bodies in a counterclockwise manner three times, keeping to the left of the bodies at all times. As he did so, he sprinkled water and whale butter. He lit a torch and said, “With this simple act, we release the spirits from the bodies.” He lit the pyres.

Maria started crying but Nemo had to continue with his obligation. As leader, he bore the responsibility in lieu of a priest or male relative. She felt anger swell within her. Damn the others! They did this! There was no way they could have survived. They deserved their watery fate.

The fires blazed and the smoke rose up the volcanic chimney. Would it break free of the volcano? Any ship passing by might mistake the volcano as active. It took several hours for the bodies to cremate. The crew stood in reflection and perhaps private prayer.

Nemo spoke quietly to Maria, “We have been delayed in our duty to our friends. I beg their forgiveness for delaying this rite. It is an insult that they had to wait more than a day.”

Maria said, “I’m sure they understand. You’ve done them a great kindness today. I wish I knew what to say.”

Once the fires extinguished, the men began a strange ritual of walking into the lagoon to bathe in their clothes. Maria entered as well. The water was cold. She became afraid. Nemo helped her with the task.

“The purification is important,” said Nemo. “You honor them.”

“I don’t understand. I’m trying,” said Maria. She shivered uncontrollably.

Nemo helped her out of the lagoon and said, “You honor them. Thank you.”

That night, they ate a simple meal absent of any sweets. Nemo explained they must observe thirteen days of mourning. This custom was not fully adhered to when _Nautilus_ sailed because of their purpose. Maria asked to speak with Nemo privately and he indulged her request in the lounge.

“I’m conflicted,” said Maria. “I need to tell you something and I need to do it sooner rather than later. I just don’t know if now the time is right. I fear that if I delay, you’ll think I was avoiding telling you the truth.”

Nemo said, “Now is the best time for the truth. I know it was difficult for you today.”

Maria said, “What I must say, I fear you won’t want to hear it.”

Nemo said, “I know your ways are different. Do you feel your God is insulted?”

Maria said, “That’s not it at all. All right, here goes. I didn’t escape with the others because I didn’t know they were escaping.”

Nemo angrily stood and said, “If you had known, you would have gone.”

Maria said, “Of course not! What kind of idiot escapes when a boat is caught in the storm surge of a maelstrom? They’re probably dead! How could they possibly survive? That’s not the point. You believe I chose to stay, that I refused to go with them. It isn’t like that at all. I would have refused, not as a choice to continue following you but to prevent a stupid death. The fact is they left without even bothering to get me and in their doing so they condemned so many to death, myself included.”

Nemo softened his voice and said, “Do you think this will change anything? It does not. They denied you the choice. Clearly, if they had offered it you would have done the logical thing. Of course, they’re dead! What a waste! Professor Aronnax will be sorely missed.”

Maria started crying, “I know. It’s just that you were so happy when you thought I deliberately refused to go with them. I didn’t realize you believed that until Iravan explained it to me. I couldn’t live that lie.”

Nemo said, “I see. I appreciate you coming to me.”

Maria said, “This is hard for me. I care for you.”

“And I for you,” said Nemo as he sat. “You will see that we can persevere. When we are done here, we are returning home. We have things to do – both in the sea and on the land.”

Maria said, “I don’t understand.”

Nemo said, “I know. You will.”

***

On the next day, Nemo meticulously collected the ashes of the dead and placed them in urns. It was time consuming given the number of dead. Iravan helped with this task as much as Nemo allowed. Individual men then rendered private prayers. Then Nemo dispersed the ashes into the lagoon.

Afterwards, the men continued in solemn contemplation. They accomplished little work. While _Nautilus_ needed repairs, they had a duty to their friends. Maria tried to follow conversations as best as she could. There were many remembrances shared between the men.

Maria found study difficult. She missed the professor. Nemo distanced himself. Was it her admission about not having the choice to escape? She would have said no. Why did they not even attempt to come for her? Damn Ned Land and all his talk of seeking out her father!

The days seemed to pass by extremely slowly. Maybe getting underway would change the demeanor. Maria struggled with the idea that Ned deliberately intended to murder the crew, even if it meant his own death.

When the thirteenth day finally passed, there were additional mourning protocols to observe in the future but Nemo tasked the men to the serious repair work. It kept the crew focused. They mined fresh coal. The smith worked on replacement parts. None worked harder than the captain did.

Another week passed by and _Nautilus_ was ready to sail. Maria stood in the pilothouse. Nemo said a final prayer for his friends before taken the _Nautilus_ out of the volcano.

Nemo made a stop along the Spanish coast to retrieve treasures from sunken ships. Maria could not determine if Nemo deliberately avoided surface ships or none simply chanced upon their trajectory. Instead of an interlacing path, _Nautilus_ took direct routes. They returned through the Mediterranean and took the Arabian Tunnel. The ascent was challenging as they fought the current from the Red Sea but _Nautilus_ managed it.

Nemo took time to see to Maria’s education, selecting various works. She tried focusing but her mind was too preoccupied. Nemo sensed that and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t do this today,” said Maria. “I’ve been trying so hard to understand things lately.”

Nemo said, “Let’s put away the book. You considered Professor Aronnax a friend, as did I. He chose to leave. If I hadn’t been so blind, I would have seen it! He stood before me just mere minutes before he fled! If by some minor miracle he survived, the world will be a better place. We are going home.”

“To India,” said Maria.

“No dear lady,” said Nemo. “British imperialist forces have conquered our beloved India. We made a new home near Tabor Island.”

“Tell me about this place,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “It has no name known to the world. It is south of the Tuamotu Islands and east of New Zealand. We call it Brahma Island in reverence to its volcanic activity. Oh, the volcano sleeps but someday will awaken. It is close to Tabor Island, formed by a coral extrusion from the sea. Tabor Island is the name the French call it, and it is located at 37 degrees 00’south 151 degrees 00’west.”

Maria asked, “If the French know of it, are you sure it’s safe?”

Nemo said, “Brahma Island remains unknown to the world. Your country refers to Tabor Island as the Maria-Theresa Reef, named in honor to the whaling ship that first sighted it. There are several coral islands that dot the area.”

Maria said, “Curious.”

Nemo said, “The area is subject to volcanic activity. When that happens, it causes the sea floor to swell and rise, so the coral islands extrude. I have witnessed volcanic eruptions under the sea in the vicinity, so pressure releases, and the sea floor contracts. The islands submerge once again. Brahma Island will be safe for two or three decades but will eventually erupt. It is there we built the _Nautilus_. We will return there to make repairs. Then we will chart a new course.”

Maria said, “Assuming that your estimations are correct.”

“It was never intended to be a permanent home,” said Nemo. “We shall one day return to India. I fought in the rebellion. I was wounded ten times over the course of twenty battles. I persevered. The sanguineous British drove us to withdraw. We had to live so that we could fight again another day.”

“I see,” said Maria. “Odysseus challenged the towering Cyclops and won.”

Nemo said, “I haven’t yet won but we persevere.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Maria.

 

 


	18. Brahma Island

#  18    Brahma Island

 _Nautilus_ made excellent time. Only a couple of ships chanced along the trajectory, and Nemo felt obligated to sink them. The days of crippling ships concluded, currently his task was to sink any that espied _Nautilus._

They arrived at a volcanic island. Maria was not surprised to discover that Nemo’s entryway to his dock was through an underwater abyss, emerging inside of a grotto. A path led to the island surface. The peculiar opening obscured by part of the rock, forming an l-shape entrance, concealed its entryway. The tropical forest overtook any remnants of a path leading to the entrance. The grotto was equipped with all manner of resources including a dock, temporary huts in disintegration, workbenches, tools, and a forge. Large steel plates were stacked carefully along the wall.

Nemo saw no need to leave behind a guard but asked of his men volunteers to scout the island in case someone had landed. Maria went with him, hoping that the sight of a woman might persuade someone against attacking. After several hours of investigation, the island proved deserted except for _Nautilus_ and its crew along with the local wildlife.

Nemo said, “We came here by ship. We took harbor in this lagoon. As you can see, it is not readily visible should any ship perchance espy the island. After all was unloaded, we burned the ship. These charred leftovers are all that remain. We were determined to leave with our new submersible boat. If we failed, we would die here. I knew we would succeed.”

Maria asked, “Did the men know this?”

Nemo said, “Of course. Come. Night will soon be upon us.”

The trek back to the grotto felt slightly hindered by the inclination but Maria managed it. She saw Senthil cooking over a spit instead of his usual habit of preparing food inside the galley. Overall, the men seemed happy and relaxed. There were no reports of visitors past or present.

“In the morning, we shall make repairs,” said Nemo. “We will forge spare parts and stock our holds. This will take about two weeks. When we are done, we will return to the sea. Then I shall afford you an opportunity. Those of you that wish to return to India, I will permit. I do intend to solicit replacements. I intend to continue the war.”

There was a rousing cheer. Maria doubted that any man would choose to abandon the purpose. They ate dinner and then settled in for the night, some inside the boat and others in constructed huts. Maria read in the lounge. Iravan soon joined her.

He asked, “Do you know anyone in India?”

Maria said, “No. Oh, there is little point in my going ashore. If I am mistaken for a British woman, I might be harmed by someone seeking to use me for ransom.”

“Is that all?”

Maria said, “Well, my arrival in India would arouse certain suspicions. It’s been a year since the _George Washington_ sank and on the opposite side of the world. It would jeopardize Captain Nemo’s intentions.”

“Indeed it would,” said Nemo as he entered. “I’m relieved that you feel that way.”

“Excuse me,” Iravan said and left.

Maria said, “I can’t disguise myself as an Indian woman nor do I think that appropriate.”

Nemo said, “There will be a time that we return and re-establish our rightful kingdom. Then you shall be free to go wherever you wish within our land.”

Maria said, “I think that would be nice.”

Nemo said, “You would sail with us for now?”

Maria said, “Yes.”

“Do you trust me implicitly?”

“Yes.”

“I have seen you safely around the world,” said Nemo. “One day, we might even explore the under regions, a realm within the interior of the Earth. I know of several passageways that lead to it, although I have never conducted such a journey.”

Maria said, “The thought of such a journey might have seemed impossible to me a year ago but I know you better. I think that you could reach the very center.”

Nemo laughed, “You would have to wear submersible clothes.”

Maria stiffly said, “No Parisian fashion critic would see me.”

They both enjoyed a hearty laugh. Nemo spoke of the duties the men must carry out to restore _Nautilus_ to good form. Maria was free to enjoy the island. When Nemo sat beside her, she felt flush with strange feelings. Nemo kissed her and she trembled.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said.

***

In the morning, the men set about their work. Maria felt very different. She left the grotto to walk about in the sun. She had no regrets for the prior night in Nemo’s cabin but had a difficult time thinking of him as captain. The only way she could reconcile her thoughts was to think of him as husband.

She heard the sound of distant cannon fire. For a moment, she stood unsure of what to do. Maria returned to the grotto and told Nemo what she heard.

“Stay here,” Nemo said. He quickly armed a detail to investigate. The entire time, Maria worried for his safety. Had his enemies found the secret island? Were they intent on learning the secrets of how Nemo built his fantastic boat?

Nemo returned nearly an hour later. His men were joyous. It was not enemy that came but instead friends. Some of his compatriots took to the sea in hopes of finding plans to build another submersible boat. They were intent on continuing the war.

While in route, they encountered a pirate ship and sunk it in a heated battle. These were determined men. A few had helped with the construction of _Nautilus_ but returned to India to fight on the land. Nemo suspended all work for the rest of the day such that the men could celebrate the reunion.

“Good afternoon Maharani,” Iravan said. Maria did not realize he was addressing her. He continued, “You will soon grow accustomed to your title.”

“I don’t understand,” said Maria.

“Maharaja has explained to all that you are his Maharani.”

“What is a Maharani?”

“Queen,” said Iravan.

“I think I’m too young,” said Maria. “I’ve no idea how to be a queen.”

Iravan laughed, “You will learn. Our friends know you speak English but more importantly know that you come from the United States. You are safe.”

Maria said, “But I can’t be a queen.”

Iravan said, “He has declared it. You will learn. You have much compassion within you. You will make a great helpmate to him.”

“Everyone knows?”

“Yes,” said Iravan.

Maria exclaimed, “Without a proper ceremony?”

“He is our highest authority,” said Iravan. “A Maharaja need only announce it. If we were at the palace, he would walk you onto the balcony in front of the crowd and our people would know you as his wife. When you both emerged from the boat, we knew. He did not explain this?”

Maria said, “Perhaps our passion was too intense.”

Iravan said, “That is good. I shall endeavor to advise you. Maharaja Dakkar is our highest authority.”

It seemed a strange way to marry, simply by announcement. While the _Nautilus_ men continued with usual courtesy, the new arrivals tended to act with more flourish. Maria did not realize Nemo made such an announcement, but in her mind, that was how she considered the relationship.

There was a lot of joy in the air. The men reaffirmed their vow to free India.

The next day, work continued with fevered pitch to restore _Nautilus_. The newcomers had brought various resources, perhaps enough to build an entire second boat. Nemo briefly considered the idea. Yet he abandoned it when he realized the resources were not sufficient. While they could fabricate most things, he needed the best gauges – something not among the stock brought by his friends.

He dispatched his compatriots with gold ingots to procure additional materials. There was a brief farewell. The ship left with a minimal crew, leaving behind those skilled in the work at hand. Repairs continued along with parts fabrication.

They heard an explosion from offshore and the men ran to investigate. When Nemo returned, he was busy with his orders. A British ship was in the area. He did not know if they suspected he was there but he knew they were looking for the submersible boat dry dock.

All boarded _Nautilus_ and Nemo launched the boat. He was angry about the loss of his compatriots. It did not take long to find the ship. He crippled it enough to force it down but slow enough to allow some survivors. One longboat made it to the water. Nemo watched as the handful of survivors rallied.

Then he guided _Nautilus_ to the longboat and capsized it. With the men in the water, his crew donned submersible suits and dragged the men under, bringing them to the bottom hatch and forcing them up to waiting guards. Nemo immediately quarantined the enemy in the brig.

Nemo demanded, “What are you doing here?”

No one answered. Nemo repeated the question. Still, no one answered. He surveyed the men. Only one was an officer, a young ensign. Nemo said, “Very well. Since you will not talk, you shall die a slow and painful death.”

 _Nautilus_ returned to the grotto. Nemo and his men led the prisoners out of the boat. Nemo said, “Look at my fabrication shop. Look at my resources. Most of all look at my dedicated men. You have stolen our homes.”

Maria came out and saw the men. One of them looked at her and asked, “Who are you?”

Maria said, “Someone that doesn’t speak your language.”

Nemo said in French, “These men hold their tongues.”

Maria responded accordingly, “I don’t think they’ll tell you anything.”

“We have business to attend to. It is my wish that you remain here.”

“Of course,” said Maria.

Whatever blood thirst Nemo had, he intended to keep it from Maria’s sight. Perhaps the men sensed this, for they refrained from excessive force upon the prisoners until they exited the grotto. Nemo led the men to the top of a seaside cliff.

He said, “You are free to go.”

The prisoners seemed confused. Nemo’s men formed a wall, preventing any escape through their ranks.

The ensign said, “You failed, your majesty. Others will come.”

Nemo said, “I embrace the opportunity.” His men drove the prisoners off the cliff. Nemo looked over the edge. At least three men hit the surface rocks. He led his men to the shore to ascertain the fate. Two bodies remained unaccounted for; he would play the part of the fox if he needed.

Maintaining a guard, Nemo continued directing repairs on his beloved _Nautilus_. He believed in leading by example and labored diligently with his men. _Nautilus_ was in its best repair ever and Nemo considered the reed straw concept. While emerging from the sea for air was preferred, there were times when a quick breath would have made a tactical difference.

If any prisoner survived the drop, he did not make an effort to interfere. After stocking provisions, Nemo sealed the entrance to the surface and took _Nautilus_ to sea. For days, he circled the area looking for any warships. Finding none, he set a course to the tunnel.

Nemo had unfinished business in the Atlantic. His new submersible breathing tube contained a flaw. He could only travel six knots with the extended tube. As well, he had to be relatively close to the surface, so he had to turn off lights or close panels in rooms with windows. He tasked his men to pilot by feel to regain the advantage.

“You seem distracted,” Maria said.

Nemo said, “As do you.”

Maria sat on the organ bench and started playing a joyful melody. Nemo laughed and said, “One day I will teach you how to play the sitar.”

Maria said, “You’re a taskmaster. Very soon, you’ll resume your mission and sink the ships of your enemies.”

Nemo said, “What else can I do? I am honor bound to lead my people. Oh, it is my privilege to do so!”

Maria said, “I really like Iravan. How long has he been with you?”

Nemo said, “Twenty years. We fought together on the land and now we fight together on the sea. Iravan is a good man.”

Maria said, “I wish I knew your language better. It would simplify talking with the crew.”

“You have learned so much,” smiled Nemo. “You also have great compassion. I shall get you a magnificent throne.”

Maria said, “I don’t need a throne. Maybe that’s the problem with the European royals. They feel the need to sit upon a throne and have little idea what’s really going on with their people. They only know what’s told to them by advisors with secret agenda.”

Nemo asked, “And Iravan?”

Maria said, “He keeps no secrets from you. His heart is pure. He too acts on behalf of your people.”

Nemo said, “He is my friend and trusted advisor.”

Maria smiled, “I like your ordering of phrases.”

Nemo said, “I have business to attend to.”

Nemo left and Maria kept playing. She felt very happy. The _Nautilus_ was her home. While she missed the land, she knew they would return to it from time to time and –

“Don’t scream,” someone said. Maria turned around and saw the ensign from the island. He stood armed with an electric gun. “Who are you?”

Maria said, “I am Maria. Who are you?”

“Ensign John Collins,” the man replied. “You’re consorting with a dangerous man.”

For a brief moment, Maria felt a mourning pang. This British sailor bore the same name as the young ensign she once fancied aboard _George Washington_. However, this man seemed intent to cause her harm, unlike the ensign that jumped into the water to save her.

Maria said, “If it is your objective to kill me, do so quickly.”

Collins said, “There may come a time for that.”

Maria said, “I’d rather it be sooner. You, however, intend to use me as leverage against the good captain.”

Collins said, “Good captain? You know not of what you speak. You are American.”

“Yes,” said Maria. “What do you hope to gain by this? There’s no way off the boat while it’s at sea.”

“Dakkar will bargain for your life,” said Collins.

“He will not,” said Maria.

“You know his real name,” said Collins. “I think he will bargain for your life.”

Maria said, “You are mistaken.”

Collins said, “This boat must be stopped. You’re going to help me.”

“I think not,” said Maria.

“I know what they call you,” said Collins. “You are his queen. I think he will do anything to save your life.”

“I will not go with you,” said Maria. “You’ll have to shoot me.”

“Very well,” said Collins.

As he took careful aim, Maria noticed that his arm shook. She stood and said, “Find your courage. I am unarmed. I cannot resist your attack. I understand now how it came to pass that your fellow soldiers murdered his wife and children.”

Collins said, “Do you think I might enjoy this? Killing women and children is reprehensible! I am no hussar!”

Just then, Iravan entered the lounge. He rushed the ensign and the two men engaged in a struggle for the electric gun. The fight obstructed Maria’s path to the door. She went to the speaking tube and called for help.

“The British ensign lives and is in the lounge!”

In less than a minute, Nemo arrived with several men and quickly apprehended Collins. Nemo ordered, “Take him to the brig! Search the boat. Check all compartments. Maria, go to the pilothouse and stay there.”

There was no questioning the order. Nemo was clearly upset with the situation. Iravan quickly recovered and led one of the search teams.

 

 


	19. Traitor

#  19    Traitor

The search did not find any uninvited persons on the _Nautilus_. Collins had managed to go unnoticed hiding away in a supply hold. How he boarded remained a mystery and he stood silent in the brig.

In the pilothouse Nemo asked, “He told you nothing?”

Maria said, “He intended to hold me against my will to use me as leverage to stop _Nautilus_. He threatened to shoot me but he lacked the courage to do so. He insisted you would bargain for my life.”

Nemo said, “And they call ME the barbarian!”

Maria said, “I am rather glad that Iravan arrived.”

Nemo nodded his head and said, “Yes.”

Maria said, “I don’t think he’ll tell you anything except untruths. To survive as he has demonstrates determination.”

Nemo said, “I see we are in agreement.”

Not another word passed as Nemo left the pilothouse. Maria saw the opening of the Arabian Tunnel. _Nautilus_ paused, waiting for its captain to return to the helm. When Nemo returned, Maria knew the deed was complete. Nemo forced the ensign out of the bottom hatch. At such a depth, he would not survive.

It was a strange encounter. Nemo successfully navigated the tunnel and _Nautilus_ enjoyed surface time in the Mediterranean. Maria could tell that Nemo was distraught. Had the ensign said something? Nemo merely related that he said nothing except that British rule saved India.

Soon underway, _Nautilus_ traveled in stealth. If Aronnax had remained, they might have enjoyed various sights of scientific interest. Yet Nemo was driven. Ships sank in his wake.

There was no shielding Maria from the attacks. She stood next to Nemo on every occasion. Once in the Atlantic, Nemo sought out more ships.

Nemo found his way to English waters. He began his assault on warships. He was careful to avoid passenger ships. Then _Nautilus_ descended out of control within the English Channel. They hit the bottom hard.

When Nemo rallied repair crews, they found the diving room flooded and scrambled to secure the watertight doors. Someone had opened the hatch. Who would do such a thing?

They averted a disastrous flooding situation. Once men pumped out the water, Nemo took a repair crew to inspect the outside of the boat. He left Iravan on board to watch the _Nautilus_. Fortunately, _Nautilus_ sustained no damage, having landed in soft sand. They resumed their journey, altering course to head out into the open sea.

Maria could tell that Nemo was greatly distressed. He did another search of the ship but found no strangers. The conclusion led him to an unthinkable idea: one of his men was a traitor.

Whom?

In his mind, he considered the options. It could not have been anyone that sailed the _Nautilus_ before its return to Brahma Island. The British had followed his compatriots to the island. Somehow, the ensign managed to board the boat without detection and someone took care to his feeding.

The return to open seas seemed to present no opportunity to reveal the identity of the traitor. The crew relished its task of sinking enemy warships. Nemo began to doubt his suspicions. Perhaps the hatch had a defective mechanism that caused it to breach. The ensign might have been exceptionally talented. No, someone worked against the purpose.

_Nautilus_ continued north, making its way into the Baltic Sea. Maria noticed that Nemo scanned the horizon in vain. He missed his appointment because of the aftermath of the maelstrom.

Maria asked, “Is there nothing to be done?”

Nemo sighed, “They could not linger indefinitely.”

“Nor can we,” said Maria. “What do you intend?”

Nemo said, “I have a plan.”

Maria said with realization, “You’re going ashore.”

Nemo said, “I must.”

Maria said, “Be careful. The last time you were going to meet friends, you sank that warship.”

Nemo said, “Someone betrayed me then. Someone betrays me now. I must know the truth.”

For three days, _Nautilus_ waited for its captain to return. Iravan saw to the safety of the ship, submerging to avoid detection from passing ships. Maria only knew with certainty that Nemo felt tremendous guilt. Despite the gold he brought with him, his word was worth more than all the riches in the Bay of Vigo and he disappointed friends on land that counted on his timely arrival.

When he finally returned, Nemo felt reenergized. Those on the land continued the fight. They thought him dead. They pardoned his tardiness upon learning of the circumstances for the delay. Several new men joined his crew.

***

_Nautilus_ began a southerly trajectory. Ships sank in its wake. Nemo scanned the horizon while _Nautilus_ surfaced for air. The breathing tube was good for short replacements but not sufficient to the task of completely refreshing the air. They were in southern waters above the equator. Maria stood silently.

Iravan said, “It is time to do some farming. Our provisions are low.”

“Quite right,” said Nemo.

Iravan said, “The crew is happy to do your bidding.”

“Yes,” said Nemo.

Maria finally said, “It’s a beautiful day. Let’s enjoy it a few more minutes.”

Nemo sighed, “Oh, but you know Iravan is correct.”

Maria said, “I know you’re troubled.”

Nemo said, “We have purpose. It isn’t always easy but what we do is necessary.”

Maria said, “Of course. I shall help Senthil – if he’ll allow it.”

Iravan said, “He will. He does not wish to insult you by tasking you to the menial labors of a servant.”

Maria said, “Oh posh! Everyone on board needs to contribute something. I’m not accustomed to sitting around idling the days away. There is no insult with expecting me to do some work.”

Nemo laughed, “You are my Abaya Maharani, my fearless queen. You consider the needs of your people.”

Maria said, “Well I thought Senthil appreciated the help. He works very hard. And what he does, I can help with.”

_Nautilus_ secured, submerged, and traveled to an underwater farm. While Nemo led the farming team, Maria worked in the galley with Senthil. Yes, things were different. Still, the cook enjoyed the help despite his discomfort at working with his queen.

It was a difficult premise for Maria to accept. Somehow, she neglected to consider that idea. The crew saw her in a different manner. The influx of new arrivals seemed to enforce a tradition that forced her into a new status. Whether from India or Poland, the men understood royalty.

“You like to help,” said Senthil.

Maria was pleased she could converse and understand better. She said, “It’s important for the crew. They’ll be quite hungry when they finish.”

Senthil laughed. There was truth to that statement. Labors in the submersible suits were difficult. As the two pickled and preserved the supplies, it reminded Maria that some things could remain the same – to a degree.

When _Nautilus_ was finished, the crew ate a hearty dinner and then continued with the journey. Nemo set his sights on locating a tunnel in Colombian waters that he was convinced joined the Atlantic and Pacific. The searched yielded nothing after two weeks.

“This troubles you,” said Maria. The steward served dinner.

Nemo said, “There is tactical advantage to discover such a tunnel. The isthmus will one day be successfully exploited by some terrestrial nation that would construct a canal.”

Maria said, “That would be a costly undertaking and involve many years of labor.”

Nemo said, “They would make the first mistake by building it at sea level.”

Maria asked, “Wouldn’t that make the most sense?”

Nemo explained, “They would have to carve through the mountain range. Those tropical forests will be unforgiving. Many would fall victim to malaria and yellow fever. They would act out of a sense of profit, not heeding the advice of skilled engineers. Several species of fish exist on both sides of the isthmus. I believe they travel freely through a tunnel.”

Maria said, “Perhaps the western side will reveal the tunnel more evidently than the eastern side.”

“We have lingered here for two weeks,” said Nemo. “It is time to get underway.”

Iravan said, “We can take on provisions in the morning.”

Nemo said, “Yes, I want full stores. Undoubtedly, there will be engagements.”

Iravan said, “We have good food to strengthen our determination.”

***

_Nautilus_ took on fresh harvests and then continued its voyage. There was no sense of urgency but purpose remained clear. Nemo had a way of instilling confidence in his men. He still could not let go of the notion of a traitor. The person would undoubtedly reveal himself at a time when the crew was engaged in combat.

There was a brief skirmish with a whaler ship, undoubtedly mistaking _Nautilus_ for a prized whale. Nemo felt obliged to sink it. The whaler ship’s harpooner landed a direct blow. While the hull remained intact, it was evident to all no cetacean shared the water.

In the lounge Maria said, “Well, those men did bring enough supplies to build another submersible boat. If _Nautilus_ didn’t need so much for repairs, who’s to say they couldn’t have managed it?”

Nemo said, “In such a short period of time? No one would believe such a premise.”

Maria said, “I see your point. You know what you must do. I think that we should be off to bed. There’s no point in working until complete exhaustion. You’ve been worried lately. I think too much, but then again you always put your people first.”

“Very well,” said Nemo.

There was little sleep that night. _Nautilus_ encountered a warship too quickly for Nemo’s taste. He of course sank it but it put him in a restless mood. Still awake, he was surprised at another report of a warship.

Had the world gone mad? How was it that _Nautilus_ became the hunted? There was no way anyone could know his trajectory. With frightening speed, _Nautilus_ ran straight through the vessel. In one clean sweep, the ship sank.

Did the crew understand as he? These were dedicated men of varying intelligence but they understood the risks of war. His young bride did not truly understand but her intellect allowed her to take in things and her lack of prejudiced thinking helped her learn.

“You’re troubled,” said Maria as she entered the lounge.

Nemo said, “There is something amiss. Someone knows we sail the seas. Someone betrayed us.”

Maria said, “Two warships in one night is a strange occurrence. Not knowing where you might be, perhaps it is simply a matter your enemies having deployed so many vessels to find you.”

Nemo said, “They want me dead.”

Maria said, “Vessels often don’t hear of news while at sea except from passing ships. Sometimes, they’ll anchor side by side. The captain of the first will board the second while the first officer from the second will board the first.”

Nemo said, “How are they finding us?”

Maria said, “It is a mystery. Perhaps you should take a break from martial efforts for a while. You once mentioned Lemuria. Would you like to conduct an exploratory interest?”

Nemo said, “Go into hiding?”

Maria said, “Give them time to believe that you are dead. This will regain your tactical advantage later.”

Nemo said, “A temporary postponement – it is an intriguing idea.”

Maria said, “I hope that you can quiet your mind. I know you.”

Nemo said, “My father was a great man. He entrusted me to carry on his work. Some of my people did not trust in my ability because I was born out of a European woman.”

Maria sat on the couch and asked, “Where did your mother come from?”

“Poland,” replied Nemo. “She was a member of the Szlachta, the Princess Sonia. My uncle was Prince Andre and ruled the lands of Hetvia. They encouraged egalitarianism. For this, they suffered the wrath of Baron Hubert Falon. He wanted my uncle dead and to force my mother into marriage so he could claim title and land. My uncle did not want my mother to suffer such a fate, so he dispatched her to India for safekeeping. She met my father and they fell deeply in love. They married.

“Oh, she was so concerned for our people. She felt that rulers are ultimately servants of the people. My cousin Stanislaus was a duke. I was visiting him during the time of the January Uprising in 1863. The _Nautilus_ delivered precious gold to him to aid him in his cause. He was fighting the oppressive Russian Empire.”

Maria said, “It sounds like he could almost have been your brother.”

Nemo said, “Yes, we had many ideals in common. He was among the last that were captured in 1865. The brutal Russians killed him. They decapitated him and placed his head on a pole outside of Warsaw. His struggle died with him. Those that fight today do so more to prevent enslavement within the Russian Army. I pray that our struggle does not die with me.”

Maria said, “Your men are loyal. I’m sure they will continue. I mean, look. The Indian Rebellion was eleven years ago and you have new recruits on board the _Nautilus_. They say hope may be frail but it’s tough to kill.”

Nemo said, “We still have friends in Poland. Do you remember the man you once sat with for several hours? His name was Nikolai Roget. He was a brilliant engineer and helped build _Nautilus_. To him, nationality was an artificial label. He gave his life to save Iravan.”

Maria said, “I had no idea.”

Nemo said, “Yes, I know. You forget that on board this ship we are one people, united for one purpose. Your country allows different people to come together to build a new way of life, yet still finds itself trapped in the old ways of thinking. It has become an oppressor. I pray someday that it learns differently.”

It hurt Maria to hear it said so plainly. Iravan entered and said, “Another warship.”

Nemo said, “Again? Let us dispatch with it quickly.”

Three warships in one night! What could it mean? Nemo sank it without hesitation.

***

Nemo and Maria indulged in a duet on the organ playing _A Rustic Wedding_ by Franz Berwald, a Swedish composer ahead of his time. Nemo enjoyed the companionship. He was calm and of good cheer. Yes, his enemies hunted him with passion! Yet his mind kept returning to the idea of a traitor.

The course was no longer marked on the chart in the lounge. Pity, thought Nemo. He took a moment to update the chart up until the point they encountered the maelstrom. Then he set a new course, returning _Nautilus_ to northern waters. For several days, only he and Iravan knew with certainty the destination.

Had his enemies abandoned the effort? On the other hand, were they expecting him to go somewhere else? The latter suggested someone familiar with the usual trajectory of the _Nautilus_. Conceivably, if someone had enough pieces to the puzzle he could guess where _Nautilus_ might be at certain times of the year.

The world had thought a leviathan roamed the oceans. Indeed, the _Abraham Lincoln_ followed him for two weeks, although not aware of it. Something put that warship in the vicinity. His good friend Aronnax abandoned him. Had he not been a friend at all? Was he wrong to choose the professor as an emissary?

However, the strange coincidences started after Brahma Island. Friends rejoined him, a warship arrived, a British ensign somehow boarded the _Nautilus,_ and he could not dismiss these things.

After Brahma Island, _Nautilus_ suffered several strange coincidences. He pondered these things. It had to be one of the new crewmen. Had he been gone from his beloved homeland for too long? The original crew was comprised mainly of older men that remembered the horrors of the rebellion.

What of the escaped men? Nemo originally discounted the notion the three men survived. What if by some miracle they managed to escape the maelstrom? Aronnax had a keen memory. Nemo recalled the professor carried a satchel. Did he bring his journal with him on the escape? Even if the professor did not survive, someone could have recovered his journal.

As _Nautilus_ emerged to bring in fresh meat, Nemo stared hard along the horizon. Maria said, “Nautron respoc lorni virch.”

“Very funny,” smiled Nemo.

Maria said, “It feels like a tempest is coming.”

Nemo said, “Indeed.”

Maria pointed to the water and asked, “What’s that?”

Nemo looked and saw a specimen bottle. He grabbed a net and retrieved it. Inside was a note. _Nautilus lives and heads north._ It had a set of coordinates of the current position as well as the current date.

Maria said, “Something’s wrong. I can feel your anger.”

Nemo looked about at the men busy with the fishing. Yes, there was only one thing he could do.

That night, he rested _Nautilus_ on the seafloor just before dinner. Iravan collected everyone in the mess hall. Nemo carefully counted all men. Good, all were present.

“Gentlemen,” said Nemo. “There is someone among us that serves the oppressive forces we are sworn to eliminate. I cannot hide this from you. Now then, Kumar please hand out the paper and pens. I want you all to write your oaths, sign your names, cite your village, and list your families’ names. You may add anything else to your letters.”

One of the men angrily snapped, “How dare you!”

The comment did not dissuade others from doing as asked. The man begrudgingly sat down and began writing.

Nemo said, “Maria, you do not need to do this.”

Maria smiled, “Of course I do. I trust you implicitly.”

One man finished and a man beside him asked him to write his words. The man said he did not know how to write very well and struggled.

Nemo collected the letters and allowed Senthil to serve dinner. He, Iravan and Maria went to the lounge. He felt compelled to read Maria’s letter first.

_My dearest husband,_

_You are the avenger and I am your loyal helpmate. Together, we will abolish oppression from within the seas and thereby our efforts will influence onto the lands. We embody the very concept of Free the Oppressed. Wherever you go, I shall stand with you. Whatever pain you endure, I shall comfort you. Together we are one._

_All my love,_

_Maria Saunders,_

_Devoted wife to Maharaja Dakkar, beloved daughter of Rear Admiral Richard Laurence Saunders and Maureen Newcastle Saunders, born in Wallabout, New York, on Thursday, February 28 in the year 1850 of our Lord._

_Monday’s child is fair of face_   
_Tuesday’s child is full of grace_   
_Wednesday’s child is full of woe_   
_Thursday’s child has far to go_   
_Friday’s child is loving and giving_   
_Saturday’s child works hard for his living_   
_And the child that is born on the Sabbath day Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._

“You should throw it overboard in a bottle,” said Maria. “Let fate deliver it.”

“The poem has meaning,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “My mother taught it to me shortly before she died.”

Nemo smiled. Then he sat to read the crew’s letters. Those with academic proclivity submitted well written letters while others crude. The man that displayed the outburst wrote a very terse letter but the handwriting was natural and not forced, as if trying to disguise it.

No, the handwriting on the letter in the bottle was absent from this collection. Then he remembered the man that did not write his letter but dictated it. He looked at the initial attempts. Nemo remembered the professor’s explanation of dextrality and the predominance of right-handedness. The man had used his left hand.

Was he truly left handed?

The man deserved further scrutiny. Nemo was unwilling to discount the man that made the outburst. Both of them joined _Nautilus_ at Brahma Island. He intended to watch both carefully.

Nemo took careful inventory of his specimen bottles. He knew that a handful was missing. What could he do? If the man was clever enough to disguise his handwriting, he could figure a way to ascertain any obvious markings.

He was reluctant to dispose of his specimens but Nemo knew that the purpose compelled him to do so. When _Nautilus_ emerged to take on air, he and Maria emptied the bottles and let them sink to the floor.

Iravan said, “Now this traitor has nothing left to use.”

Nemo said, “Put a lock on the food storage. Count all of the preserving jars. Make sure all of the guns are under lock.”

“Understood,” said Iravan.

***

For several days, there were no incidents. _Nautilus_ continued north. The crew was vigilant to the situation. Nemo carefully observed his men. He was returning to English waters. The traitor would undoubtedly reveal himself in the midst of an encounter against the imperialistic enemy.

“You haven’t asked me where we’re going,” said Nemo as he sat beside Maria at the organ.

Maria said, “You go where you must. Besides, it’s probably better if I don’t know.”

Nemo asked, “To avoid you of complicity?”

Maria said, “Hardly. There are evil men in the world that would use a woman to gain advantage against a man. I know you’re worried for me. That ensign wished to use me as leverage against you. What’s to stop this traitor from attempting the same? I will not betray you, intentionally or otherwise.”

“You’re so much more than what you were when we first met,” said Nemo. “You are a fine queen.”

Maria laughed, “I don’t fit the mold of a queen.”

Nemo said, “That is because you confuse yourself with what you have seen of queens. The royal houses of Europe employ liège majesté. To them, it is a matter of birthright. To us, it is a matter of ability. We have a responsibility to our people. You embrace that. You are a far better queen than those of Europe could ever hope to be.”

As _Nautilus_ surfaced, the two headed for the platform. Iravan already stood topside with the spyglass. He said, “No enemy in sight.”

Nemo said, “You are anxious to battle.”

Iravan said, “Yes.”

“Good,” said Nemo. “We’ll soon have ample opportunity.”

Maria said, “It’s a beautiful day. Ah, the fishermen! I’ll go help Senthil.”

Nemo said, “Another reason you don’t fit the mold of a European queen!”

As the men began their fishing operations, Maria went to help Senthil in the galley. The man was strangely absent. Well, no matter, she knew how to set up things. She figured he must have been in the hold rearranging his food cupboards to make room for the day’s haul.

She spent the morning working alone and became concerned. Senthil should have been there by now. Maria had a lot of processed food that had to be stored. She needed to get the food down to the hold but Nemo made her promise never to do so alone.

“Maharani,” said Iravan as he entered.

Maria said, “Ah, finally! Senthil isn’t here. I’ve got to get this food into the holds.”

Iravan asked, “Where is he?”

Maria said, “I don’t know. It’s not like him to be absent during the fishing. I’m not allowed to go down to the holds alone but I’m running out of room and I need more preserving supplies.”

Iravan said, “I’ll find Senthil.”

Maria smiled, “Thank you. I’m sure the men will be hungry and we wouldn’t want dinner to be late.” Absentmindedly, she put the boning knife in her apron pocket. She tried making room on the counters. No, the food had to go to the stores.

After a few moments, a man arrived. Maria asked, “Did you need something?”

“We must return home,” said the man.

Maria looked at the man and realized he stood with an electric gun trained at her. She said, “You may as well kill me now.”

“Not yet,” said the man. A second man entered and the two spoke in a language that Maria knew was Hindi. She did not know how to speak the language. Nemo had not seen fit to teach her yet. He focused on his artificial language.

The second man seized her and Maria briefly struggled until he managed to knock her unconscious.

***

Nemo immediately suspended the fishing operations and submerged the boat. Iravan led him to a room in the stern. Two men tended to Senthil, his arm obviously broken and his head bandaged.

Nemo asked, “What happened?”

Senthil said, “I went to ready the pantry for the harvest. Two men attacked me.”

“Who are they?”

“Rasa and Calmar,” replied Senthil.

Nemo’s mind raced. The first name was the man that said he could not write. The second name was the man that took the dictation. These men were plotting against _Nautilus_. Why?

Iravan said, “Why would they attack a cook?”

“Maria!”

Senthil cried, “Go to her! I will be fine!”

Nemo ran to the galley with Iravan following closely. He saw the disheveled room. The day’s harvests lay in ruin among broken jars.

Iravan said, “They couldn’t have gone far.”

Nemo snapped, “Arm the men!”

Iravan cried, “Look!”

Nemo saw a piece of torn cloth on the stairwell railing. He started down but Iravan restrained him and said, “Let me get the men!”

“You know what they’re going to do to her! They may have already started!”

Iravan pressed a gun into Nemo’s hand and said, “I’ll join you.”

Shouts repeated throughout the boat as Nemo and Iravan flew down the stairwell. Others joined the pursuit. As Nemo entered the hall, someone fired at him. One man pushed him to the side and took the electric bullet. Iravan returned fire and struck the one named Calmar.

The men ran ahead in pursuit of the traitor. Nemo fought back tears. His friend was dead. There were no last words. The traitors must die! He sped down the hallway. Rasa had barricaded himself inside the brig.

“Get the torches,” Nemo snapped. “They’ll pay for what they’ve done!”

A muffled voice cried, “I am going home!”

Nemo shouted, “Traitor! Have you forgotten what we’re fighting for?”

“I have your wife. If you wish for her to live, you will do as I say.”

Iravan quietly said, “Your anger is great but there is real danger. You must make a bargain if we are to get her out of there.”

Nemo shouted, “You wish to return to India. Very well. I shall take you there but it will take weeks. Do you intend to remain in there without food or water?”

Rasa replied, “You will raise this boat from the depths. Then you shall load supplies into the skiff. Don’t poison the provisions if you want your wife to survive.”

“It shall be done,” said Nemo. “Know this. If she is harmed, I will kill you.”

“I would expect nothing less!”

***

Maria started regaining consciousness. The dimly lit room was inhospitable. She saw the barricaded door and listened to the exchange of conversation. Who was the man that dared defy Nemo?

“You’re awake,” said Rasa. “Good. Your husband bargains for your life.”

“You’ll never get away with this,” said Maria. “Why do you betray India?”

Rasa said, “Betray India? I do this FOR India! Our people suffer because of men like Dakkar. We grow rich as we build the finest ships in the world. Yet those who defy British authority destine us for misery as England exacts punishment against the innocent. Every ship that Dakkar sinks leads to executions and heinous acts of revenge. Dakkar must be stopped.”

Maria asked, “How do they know it is Dakkar?”

Rasa said, “Why, I told them of course! This boat was supposed to free us. Instead, it destroys us. I regret the day I emplaced the final rivet. Our people have much to gain in our alliance with Britain. Yet they punish us because of Dakkar.”

Maria said, “There’s always an excuse to punish the innocent, it seems.” She stood and become conscious Rasa had not bothered to bind her in any manner. She still wore the apron. She put her hand in the pocket and realized she still had the boning knife.

Rasa leered, “You are a handsome woman.”

Maria said, “You’re a disgusting man.”

“I shall carve you into a hundred pieces,” said Rasa.

“I think not,” said Maria as she walked backwards, stopped by the hull wall. She slid along the wall as Rasa approached. She tried running to the opposite side of the cell but Rasa grabbed her. Then she grabbed the boning knife and plunged it into the man’s heart. He stood in disbelief before falling to the floor.

Maria removed the barricades from the door. She cried, “Help me! Please!”

As the door flung open, she grabbed Nemo. Men flooded into the room. Iravan said, “He’s dead.”

Nemo said, “Oh my dear! Did you have to pierce his heart? I would have done far worse to him!”

Maria sobbed, “I didn’t have time. He was going to – he was going to…I had to dispatch with him quickly!”

“There now,” Nemo gently said. “You’re safe now.”

***

Nemo sat on the platform slowly hacking away the limbs of the two traitors. _Nautilus_ traveled very slowly. He did not want the sharks to fail to keep pace. Iravan stood silently along with several sailors. The men said nothing as their captain dispatched with the pieces bit by bit.

Only when done did Iravan finally speak, “Calimesa’s body is prepared. If I may be so bold, we’re close to the coalmines.”

Nemo nodded his head and said, “Yes, we’ll build him a fine funeral pyre.”

Iravan asked, “How is Maharani?”

Nemo said, “She sleeps for now. How is Senthil?”

“Trying to cook,” said Iravan. “I have a man helping him.”

“Good,” said Nemo. “She doesn’t know yet. She’ll be distressed when she learns that Senthil was injured. Oh, how she cares for our people.”

“Did she tell you what the traitor said?”

Nemo said, “Yes. He claimed that our people fare better under British rule.”

“They have chosen slavery,” said Iravan.

“Indeed,” said Nemo. “He threatened to carve her into a hundred pieces.”

Iravan said, “You must rid yourself of those bloody clothes. The sharks remain frenzied.”

“Of course,” said Nemo. He removed his jacket and tossed it into the sea. Then he went below to shower and change. He saw Maria sleeping restlessly. What nightmares would she suffer?

It took several days to reach the volcano. Maria kept busy in the galley, distressed that Senthil was hurt. Iravan tasked another man to help with the work and took care of retrieving food items. The crew was in mourning.

Maria watched silently as _Nautilus_ emerged inside the crater lagoon. Standing on the platform, she watched as the men began their work. This man died protecting Nemo. She held his hand tightly and he said nothing.

Yes, denied the peace and tranquility of the Coral Sea but the pyre burned brightly and the man afforded the funerary custom of his homeland. The men remembered him with the utmost of regard and esteem. Their only failure was in their delay with the funeral. Their customs dictated twenty-four hours but life at sea precluded that sometimes. Nemo could have chosen to bury him at some unknown seafloor but he was unwilling to do so.

They did not linger beyond three days. Nemo’s heart was full of anger. For an entire month, he sank warships and Indiamen ships regardless of flags (or lack thereof). When he could bear it no more, he returned to Brahma Island. Behind him was a path of sunken ships.

It seemed that no matter what he did, the oppressors continued. His men were dedicated. Why did that dedication lack at home?

Someone visited the island since the last port call. Someone discovered the grotto and everything of value seized. Some of the men voiced their desires to return home. They had done all they could. Nemo spoke with them inside the grotto at an assemblage.

“I shall continue but release any of you that wish to return home,” said Nemo. “I wish to engage in scientific pursuits for a while. Any that wish to come with me are free to do so.”

This seemed to please the men greatly. Nemo arranged to get underway. The _Nautilus_ returned to the shores of India. The skiff ferried men to the shore. Nemo made sure the men had enough gold and silver. Many were inclined to continue the fight on land.

Maria said, “You’ve done all that you could.”

Nemo said, “I’m not finished yet.”

Maria said, “I know. How many are remaining?”

“Thirty of us in total, ourselves included,” said Nemo. “Oh, we’ll manage. We’ll come back and see the great progress our men will have made on the land.”

 

 


	20. The Lies of the Mysterious Island

#  20    The Lies of the Mysterious Island

Aronnax put down the journal. It ended abruptly. He sat in silence for a while in his stateroom. The passenger ship was arriving in Le Havre. He packed his things. The passenger ship would leave to make another transatlantic voyage. Aronnax transferred to another ship and headed up the Seine until reaching Paris. He was exhausted! He made his way home.

The next morning, Aronnax busied himself at his beloved institution, the Paris Museum of Natural History. As curator, he had duties to tend to and tried his best to focus. The stories had ended abruptly, almost as if the author had no chance to finish his journal. What became of them?

The assistant curator told him that a man came into the museum a few days ago and purchased the professor’s volumes. He did not leave a name but inquired about his return. Aronnax was too distracted to discuss the matter but said he would see the man if he returned.

Then Aronnax walked about the museum. He stared blankly at his drawing of the devilfish on the wall. He recalled the clicking of the ferocious beak and the desperate cries of a fellow countryman. A moi!

A young boy said, “That’s the Bouguer Squid.”

Aronnax turned and saw a boy about eight years of age. He said, “Indeed, it is.”

The boy said, “My father is planning a trip to the Bahamas. I’m going to see one but I have to wait until I’m older.”

Aronnax said, “They are very dangerous.” He looked at him. How did he know this boy? His French was good yet denoted southern latitudes. His dark hair was neatly trim and his green eyes very expressive. His clothes suggested his family had modest wealth.

The boy said, “I’ve traveled all over the world.”

Aronnax asked, “Really? How far?”

“More than forty thousand leagues,” replied the boy.

“Is that so? How is it that one so young has traveled so far?”

The boy said, “In the sea we are free.”

His heart stopped. Aronnax said, “Someone put you up to this.”

The boy said, “May I present Maharani Maria?” He pointed and Aronnax looked. It had been ten years but he still remembered the girl as she approached. She was a beautiful woman wearing the latest Parisian fashion and adorned with jewels. Her smile demonstrated warmth.

“Hello professor,” said Maria. “We missed you in New York.”

“Enchante,” said Aronnax. “Oh, I feared you had died! And this young man?”

“My son Pierre,” said Maria.

He smiled, “Pierre?”

Maria said, “Yes, in your honor professor.”

“I only recently learned you survived the maelstrom,” said Aronnax. “I had no idea. Your father will be most pleased to see you.”

Maria said, “Someday I will make the visit but not today. He would not understand.”

Aronnax said, “I hope that you will stay for a while.”

Maria said, “I’m afraid we can’t stay too long.”

Aronnax said, “But why? You just got here.”

“You can well imagine the problems of keeping a boat hidden in such a traveled waterway as the Seine,” said Maria. “We had to travel by another means.”

Aronnax said, “He built another submersible boat.”

“He didn’t have to,” said Maria.

“But I was told that the _Nautilus_ was sunk within the grotto of Lincoln Island,” Aronnax said.

Maria said, “Someone’s been feeding you stories. The last time you voyaged on _Nautilus_ it was as a castaway. This time, you have an invitation.”

Aronnax asked, “But why?”

Maria said, “I read your book. You have a keen scientific mind. _Nautilus_ will be undertaking an exploration voyage. If nothing else, at least come with me and see for yourself that _Nautilus_ still sails the seas.”

Aronnax said, “To see the _Nautilus_. Oh, but it must still sink ships.”

“It does,” said Maria. “You would be sequestered to prevent any complicity should the need arise.”

His mind was busy entertaining the idea. Aronnax finally asked, “Is he still alive?”

“Of course,” said Maria. “He knows the lies of Captain Smith and the reporter. Some things have changed but not all. Would you consider it?”

Aronnax finally said, “I do wish to see him.”

Maria said, “You have my promise that should you decide not to accompany him you will be allowed to return to Paris immediately. We came up the Seine by way of a yacht. If you wish to see _Nautilus_ , we’ll have to return to the Channel.”

Aronnax said, “Very well. Let me take care of things here.”

To think that _Nautilus_ survived! It had been ten years. Rumors of sea monsters ended with the maelstrom. Pirates wreaked more havoc than anything else, but if Nemo was still sinking ships then perhaps pirates were not entirely to blame for missing ships.

Aronnax told his assistant that he would be leaving for a few days, considering a sea voyage that might take some time. He would send word to him if he decided to accept the challenge. His assistant looked at Maria and said, “Ah, Madame wishes to steal you from us!”

“For a little while,” said Maria, “if I can convince him to undertake the journey, that is.”

Aronnax said, “I am intrigued of course.”

My assistant said, “Of course. I’ll take care of things here. Send me a post if you decide to go.”

As they went down the steps of the museum, Aronnax saw two men in fine clothes. One he recognized, the first officer. Consequently, there were survivors and not all buried in the coral realm as Captain Smith had informed. Aronnax wanted to know the truth.

They took a taxi first to the professor’s apartment. Aronnax packed his suitcase, uncertain as to how many days or weeks he might be away. Then they went to the marina and Maria paid the driver. There was a beautiful double mast steamer yacht in the Seine. They took a small rowboat to the yacht. A ladder facilitated the ascent. The sailors retrieved the ladder and they made their way down the Seine.

Aronnax asked, “Is he here?”

Maria said, “He is on the _Nautilus_. You know, he’s genuinely fond of you. Oh, he was so angry when you left but that was so long ago. He rather imagined that Ned Land forced you away. He even mourned your death. We didn’t know you had survived until we learned about your book. Where is Conseil?”

Aronnax said, “He is in Belgium, a professor in his own right. I don’t think his wife would let him travel. He has a son.”

Maria said, “I see.”

Aronnax said, “We would have taken you with us. There simply wasn’t time. You weren’t in your cabin.”

Maria said, “We nearly didn’t survive. Why did you leave open the hatch?”

Aronnax said, “I wasn’t aware that we had until I read his journal.”

Maria said, “You read his journal? Well, now I know what Captain Smith did with it.”

Aronnax said, “I know his name is Dakkar but I’m not sure that I can call him that.”

Maria said, “I think he would be pleased if you called him Captain Nemo. You should know that the castaways that landed on Brahma Island made several exaggerations.”

Aronnax said, “Tell me what happened. Surely, there must be embellishments for Captain Smith said he met Captain Nemo who asked him to sink the _Nautilus_ inside the grotto. He said all died but I know that cannot possibly be true for here you are as well as your grand vizier.”

Maria explained the events. _Nautilus_ returned to Brahma Island and discovered pirates had been to the island. When Nemo dispatched teams to search the island, they discovered the castaways. Realizing the men were American, at first he decided to do nothing. They were unaware of the grotto and had taken shelter in a cliff.

Nemo did not want to share the island that served as a homeport for _Nautilus_ but he saw no reason to dispatch with the men. He was more interested in planning a scientific expedition.

When his men hunted to stock provisions for the trip, they encountered Captain Smith and brought him to _Nautilus_. They learned that Captain Smith and his men marooned on Tabor Island in 1865, the final year of the Civil War. At the time of meeting Nemo, they were unaware that the war had been over for three years.

Maria was well aware of the toll the war had taken on the country. Her father fought several engagements with Confederate ships. She explained as best she could the various final battles and ultimate northern victory. This pleased Smith greatly.

The castaways had to flee Tabor Island when pirates arrived. They had only been on Lincoln Island for barely a month. Nemo asked him to join the _Nautilus_ crew on its purpose across the sea but Smith refused. Instead, Smith demanded that Nemo take himself back to America.

This was an entirely selfish act, not caring for the fate of the other castaways. Nemo told him so. Smith recanted and said he wished for all to return to America. Nemo doubted his sincerity but had another problem. If the castaways found rescue, Smith was certain to mention his encounter with the _Nautilus_.

Maria convinced Nemo to leave them be for the moment. Smith returned to the grotto over the course of the next several days. He and Nemo discussed the Civil War in detail. Yet Nemo could not fathom why the officer declined his offer to join _Nautilus_ and help free the oppressed of many nations.

On the fifth night, Smith and his men snuck aboard _Nautilus_ and stole a great many things including weapons and food. The only proof was all that Nemo required and that was a dead guard. Angry, he and his men set out to destroy the castaways. They had set out on their boat into the sea.

Nemo had to perform the funeral rites and decided to bury the man in the Coral Realm. He returned to Brahma Island in case the castaways returned but did not find them. Then he went to Tabor Island and saw it was ablaze.

The intense smoke attracted various ships. Nemo had to deal with the matter. By submerging _Nautilus_ , he found a lava vent releasing its contents into the ocean. Part of the island was already beginning to sink. Then he carefully used his spur to attack weaker portions of the coral base.

The vent began to grow in length. _Nautilus_ retreated to a safe distance. Nemo watched as the island crumbled and fell to the ocean floor. He did not know if Smith was alive. He searched the waters for a month looking for the small boat. He returned to Brahma Island and there was no sign that the castaways returned.

Aronnax asked, “Then what?”

Maria said, “We continued with our purpose. Oh, certain things have changed. From time to time, we do go ashore and collect various things of interest. That is how we came by your book. It was six months ago when we learned that Captain Smith survived. He and that reporter made up stories of a benevolent man that saved them. He even claimed to have sunk the _Nautilus_. I don’t think anyone believed him.”

Aronnax said, “He had his journal.”

Maria said, “I’m sure he didn’t know what to do with it. Only we could authenticate it. We traveled up the east coast, making various inquiries. One by one, we found the castaways and dispatched them. We learned you were going to New York and that Captain Smith was seeking you out. We had his book. We knew his lies.”

Aronnax looked at her and asked, “Did you kill him? Did you kill all of them?”

Maria said, “Yes. We missed Smith in Pennsylvania. We found out from his maid that he left unexpectedly after hearing of the reporter’s death. He must have suspected we were after him. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

Aronnax said, “When I saw him, he was calm and related his story. Why would he make up such a tale?”

Maria said, “I don’t know. He missed his glory with the end of the Civil War. Maybe he wanted to be immortalized and saw an opportunity with an encounter with _Nautilus_. Oh, people ridiculed him for claiming he was the one that sunk the _Nautilus_ and he further claimed that Dakkar was old and frail. The reporter wrote that awful book. We have a copy of it. Dakkar never revealed to him his true name. We knew he must have stolen the journal.”

Aronnax said, “You wanted it back.”

Maria said, “I’m rather glad that Smith gave it to you. How would it look if someone were to find it and read that we survived the maelstrom? Smith was a fool. He clearly didn’t know what to do with it. He made his fortune along with the reporter on that idiotic book of his. He was a stupid man. He didn’t even get the dates right! At the time of his encounter with us, I hadn’t yet boarded _Nautilus_. I’m surprised no one questioned the date problems.”

As Aronnax considered her statement, he realized that was the elusive fact, the discrepancy in Smith’s story. In his eagerness to learn Nemo’s fate, he disregarded the dates of the American Civil War. Yet somehow, he knew something was amiss.

Aronnax asked, “How did you find out we survived?”

Maria said, “We heard stories from friends. The newspapers reported events. Then we procured a copy of your book. It was interesting.”

Aronnax finally said, “I can see this greatly distresses you. If you would permit me to change the subject – what have you been doing these past ten years?”

“I have visited the sunken continent of Lemuria,” said Maria. “Oh, it was nothing in comparison to Atlantis, which I also explored. We’ve been to the sunken continent of Mu. We found much knowledge at Easter Island. We even found an underwater tunnel that leads from the Atlantic to the Pacific. Dakkar calls it the Colombian Tunnel.”

Aronnax cried, “Colombia!”

Maria said, “Ah, the sea.”

Aronnax looked and saw that they were clearing the port of Le Havre. Had so much time passed? He asked, “How will we find _Nautilus_?”

Maria said, “We have a marker. You’ll soon understand. Oh, it is good to see you again. I’ve missed you.”

Aronnax said, “You haven’t inquired about Ned.”

Maria said, “Should I?”

Aronnax said, “He deeply regretted not rescuing you.”

Maria asked, “Do you remain in contact with him?”

“Of course,” said Aronnax. “He still works as a master harpooner. He was in New York recently.”

Maria said, “He was? Goodness! If I had known, I would have given him a sound thrashing!”

Aronnax laughed, “He would have let you.”

Maria asked, “In your book, you failed to mention me at all. Why?”

Aronnax replied, “My publisher said it wouldn’t sell. No one would believe such a premise. Besides, _Nautilus_ was no place for a woman.”

Maria said, “It’s been my home for over ten years. We’re close.”

Aronnax felt the yacht slow. Iravan took a reading and carefully guided the yacht. Several sailors scanned the water. One shouted and the party went to the railing. Aronnax saw a barrel in the water. One of the men used a long hook to retrieve it. There was a cable running out from the barrel.

Iravan pulled out a contraption and started speaking. Within a matter of minutes, Aronnax saw the water dispersing among a familiar green glow. It was the _Nautilus_! Once fully emerged, the hatch opened and he saw a familiar face walk onto the platform.

Aronnax happily cried, “Captain Nemo!”

“Professor Aronnax,” Nemo said, speaking in French. “It is good to see you. Dinner is ready. My dear! Is that a new dress?”

“Well I couldn’t arouse the suspicions of the Parisian critics,” Maria teased.

“Come down here,” Nemo smiled.

Aronnax could tell they were deeply in love. Pierre started conversing in the strange language. There was great joy as father and son reunited then husband and wife. Nemo shook the professor’s hand with enthusiasm.

Some of the sailors remained aboard the yacht. As far as Aronnax was concerned, that was a good sign that Nemo would honor the promise. He followed Nemo and his family to the lounge, which had a grand dinner feast ready for consumption.

“You always did know how to set a fine table,” Aronnax said.

Nemo said, “Oh, I missed your company. I trust that my wife explained to you our purpose.”

Aronnax said, “She said you are undertaking a scientific expedition. That is all I know.”

Nemo said, “Indeed. It is my hope that you will accompany us. Oh, fear not! If you decline, we’ll return you to Paris.”

Aronnax asked, “What is the nature of this expedition?”

Nemo said, “We intend to find Agartha.”

Aronnax said, “I’ve never heard of it. Tell me more.”

Nemo said, “It is a subterranean city said to be a place where enlightened men live in peace. It is the birthplace of Utopia.”

Aronnax said, “You once promised to take Mademoiselle to the subterranean world.”

Nemo asked, “How do you know of this?”

Maria said, “Captain Smith kept your journal. He presented it to the professor in New York.”

Nemo said, “Ah, then at last my journal has fallen into trusted hands! You may keep my journal if you wish. I have kept a journal of the last ten years. Someday you shall have that as well. Smith dared to claim a false truth and for that, we punished him along with his friends. The newspaper man’s ink is readily replenished with the blood of men.”

Aronnax said, “You intend this expedition soon.”

Nemo said, “Yes. The way to Agartha is difficult and fraught with danger. Even today, the passageway we must traverse is inaccessible but soon will be revealed.”

Aronnax said, “I take it the entrance is underwater.”

“There is another entrance above the land but it is inaccessible,” said Nemo. “Besides, I fail to see the logic of scaling a volcano first to descend into the interior of the Earth. What say you?”

Aronnax said, “I am most intrigued. This sounds like a fascinating journey but the dangers!”

“There is evidence that learned men have made the journey,” said Nemo. “There is much work to be done still. Think it over carefully. This time you have a choice.”

Aronnax asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Nemo said, “We would have gone after I took care of business in Poland but your escape precluded that. Surely by now you know how many died when the _Nautilus_ flooded.”

Aronnax said, “You must believe me when I tell you I had no idea the hatch was left open.”

Nemo said, “I’m certain that was Ned Land’s fault. I didn’t realize how strong your desire was to leave until I read your book. Yet you enjoyed your research. You freely shared what you learned with the world and that in turn makes the world a better place. Would you prefer to sleep on board the yacht tonight or would you like to remain on _Nautilus_ for the night?”

“It depends,” said Aronnax. “Do you still enjoy your seaweed cigars?”

Nemo stood and went to a drawer. He pulled out a box and offered Aronnax a cigar. Maria said, “Some things never change.”

Nemo said, “We fight the mechanism of war. Soon, we will fight the root of war.”

Aronnax asked, “How?”

“Through study,” said Nemo. “You must learn to be free.”

 

 


	21. An Incredible Journey

#  21    An Incredible Journey

The two men spent most of the night discussing _Nautilus’s_ expeditions. Aronnax knew that Nemo had changed. He spoke lovingly of his wife and child. He hardly aged. The sea had blessed him with good health.

Aronnax asked, “What dangers might we encounter?”

Nemo said, “To get to Agartha, we must travel through hostile territory. It is surrounded by inner worlds full of prehistoric beasts. I’ve read the scientific books but I doubt they’ll be helpful. These beasts have been secluded for millions of years and continued evolving.”

Aronnax asked, “Will your electric guns work?”

Nemo replied, “I believe so. I also designed a portable harpoon launcher. I’ve made certain improvements to _Nautilus_ over the last several years.”

Aronnax said, “I see. You are unafraid to take your wife and child?”

Nemo replied, “I am not. Tell me, does Mister Land still ply his trade?”

“Why yes,” said Aronnax. “In fact, he was just getting ready to leave on a whaling ship when I was in New York. You’re not thinking of asking him, are you?”

“I was,” said Nemo.

Aronnax asked, “But why?”

Nemo said, “I need a harpooner. I’ve read your book. I don’t believe he deliberately left open the hatch. The terms would be quite simple. If he joins us for the adventure, he would be free to leave once we’ve completed the effort. Knowing his lust for money, I would even be willing to financially compensate him.”

Aronnax said, “I don’t know if he would come. How does Mademoiselle feel? For that matter, how should I address her?”

Nemo laughed, “She is my queen. The crew is accustomed to addressing her as Maharani.”

Aronnax said, “Well then, Captain Nemo, should I address you as Maharaja Dakkar?”

Nemo said, “It lacks a familiarity from our previous existence. You may continue to call me Captain Nemo.”

Aronnax said, “Then I shall address your wife as Madame Nemo.”

Maria quietly said, “Madame Nemo suits me.”

“My dear,” said Nemo as he stood. “You should be abed.”

Maria said, “I’m too excited to sleep.”

Aronnax said, “I’ve made my decision. I will join you on this adventure. I would like to get some scientific books to help better prepare us for these prehistoric beasts you believe we will encounter.”

Nemo smiled, “Very good. In the morning, we’ll set you ashore in Le Havre. My wife will accompany you with resources to help you make your purchases. Then we’ll set out to find Mister Land.”

***

In the morning, Aronnax boarded the yacht with Maria and several sailors. He saw the barrel with the cable floating in the water. _Nautilus_ intended to remain submerged. The yacht built up steam and headed towards Le Havre.

Aronnax asked, “How long have you had this yacht?”

Maria replied, “Several years. Sometimes we berth it in a cavern on an island that I dare not name. We return for it when we intend to go ashore.”

Aronnax said, “I see. How can it keep up with the _Nautilus_?”

Maria said, “It can’t. It runs on steam because it needs to as a disguise. When we need to get somewhere in a hurry, there are special chain holds in the bow. We lower two chains and attach them to _Nautilus_. It slows the submersible slightly but allows us to travel together and still at great speed.”

“I see,” said Aronnax.

Maria said, “Yes, it’s quite useful too when _Nautilus_ needs to take on air. The yacht obscures the view from passersby. _Nautilus_ can’t enter ports so we use the cable to communicate. Iravan took a good reading so he knows where we must return.”

Aronnax asked, “Does he go ashore?”

Maria said, “On occasion, yes. The world is changing. He has changed. He still has a thirst for knowledge. Being unaware of events caused certain problems. He even reads newspapers when we get them. Oh, he knows some of the exaggerations designed to sell newspapers. He also still has friends on land.”

Iravan said, “Le Havre.”

Maria said, “Good. I hope that you will accompany us. Your presence comforts me.”

“Of course,” said Iravan.

The yacht docked at a pier. Two men approached looking for payment. Maria paid them thrice what they asked for, which was undoubtedly more than the regular rate. Her attire and jewels displayed great wealth.

Aronnax sent his letter to his assistant telling him he was going on an expedition and would not return for several months. Then the group visited several bookstores but Aronnax was not satisfied with their selections.

Maria said, “That looks like a library. Let’s try there.”

Aronnax said, “They won’t sell us books.”

“If the price is right they will,” said Maria. “We’ll compensate then adequately and they can procure more books. We just don’t have time to order books. When we’re done here, we have to find Ned’s whaling vessel.”

Aronnax said, “You’re right. I can’t help but notice how you’ve grown. Has he been good to you?” They continued walking the street in the direction of the library.

Maria smiled, “Very good. I’ve no regrets. He’s a good husband and father. Oh how he loves Pierre! Wait until you meet Shanta.”

Aronnax asked, “Who is that?”

“Iravan’s sister,” said Maria. “Her name means peaceful and calm but she is anything other than!”

Aronnax asked, “Does this mean that there are families on the _Nautilus_?”

Maria said, “Not really. Shanta has grown children. Her husband died in the rebellion. She visits her children when we’re in the area. I was still pregnant with Pierre. Dakkar wanted me to have a helper. Iravan asked his sister and she agreed to join us. I instantly liked her! She speaks English. She still refuses to use the artificial language. I love her stubbornness. She does the cooking.”

Aronnax asked, “What happened to Senthil?”

Maria said, “Senthil returned home a few years ago. His father was quite ill. He remains in touch with us.”

Aronnax said, “So you maintain relations with India.”

Maria said, “And other places too. There are freedom fighters all around the globe. There are less gold coins in the Bay of Vigo.”

Aronnax laughed and said, “That is so like him.”

“Oh, here’s a music store,” said Maria. “Indulge me for a moment.”

Maria purchased some organ music. Aronnax noted the eagerness of the clerks to assist with the selection. Money clearly was not an issue for Maria and clearly an interest to the shop owner.

Then they went to the library. Aronnax found the books he was most interested in and Maria negotiated with the librarian for the purchase. It took several moments before the head librarian finally consented. He finally quoted a price and Maria tripled it, knowing that two of the books were rare and would be difficult to replace.

The head librarian said, “Madame is generous.”

Maria said, “I want Professor Aronnax to have the best books available but I have to set sail. I do apologize for the inconvenience.”

They returned to the yacht and left the port. Knowing how the yacht could find _Nautilus_ , Aronnax felt reassured. He watched from the platform as several divers rigged chains joining the _Nautilus_ to the bottom hull of the yacht.

Nemo said, “Pierre, would you like to accompany your mother on the yacht?”

Pierre said, “But I want to steer the _Nautilus_!”

Maria laughed, “So much like your father! Dakkar, it’s alright.”

A woman exited the hatch. Aronnax guessed she was in her late fifties. She wore traditional Indian clothing including a sari. She started scolding Iravan in a strange language.

Maria turned to Aronnax and said, “She’s speaking Hindi.”

Aronnax asked, “Do you speak it?”

Maria said, “Not with the proficiency she demands. She doesn’t speak French so you’ll need to converse with her in English. I love her.”

Nemo said, “Well my dear, it appears that Shanta intends to go on the yacht.”

Maria teased, “Whosoever shall cook your dinner?”

Nemo said, “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Maria said, “For your sake, I hope so. Now don’t spoil Pierre with those sugared sea cucumbers. He needs a balanced meal. Moreover, try not to let him stay up too late. Here is some sheet music.”

Aronnax felt slightly embarrassed when the two passionately kissed. Yes, they were deeply in love. Perhaps this helped change the man who once extolled for vengeance.

In his blindness, Aronnax only considered Maria a student. After the escape, he realized he had genuine affection for the girl. He regretted leaving her behind on a doomed vessel. He also knew that Ned had interest but the Canadian’s desire for escape precluded an intensive search of the boat. He knew his friend later lamented his decision.

Only once did Conseil speak of the matter. It was a very strange conversation. While Conseil never expressed any interest, he secretly had hopes but was too afraid to ask for advice on how to go about courting a woman. He knew Maria did not care for his aloof mannerisms.

Nemo remembered his guest and said, “Professor, my wife will extend Mister Land an invitation to join us. Do you wish to assist her on the yacht or would you prefer to remain on the _Nautilus_?

Aronnax said, “I think I can reason with Ned. After all, you must remember that he thinks she drowned in the maelstrom. He always regretted leaving her behind. I don’t believe he’ll react too well. How do you intend to find him?”

Nemo said, “I know where the whalers go. My wife will make the inquiries. She has a way about her that eliminates fear. In the off chance of any hostilities, the yacht will detach and we’ll sink the vessel but I doubt we have anything to worry about with whaling ships.”

There was an exchange of provisions before setting out across the Atlantic. Aronnax was impressed with the speed. The yacht kept up a good head of steam but had the advantage of _Nautilus_ towing it.

Aronnax read the scientific volumes on deck. The weather was fair. A couple of times the _Nautilus_ surfaced to replenish air. It only did so after communication with the yacht by way of the cable.

The yacht finally encountered its first whaler. Aronnax observed the communications in the artificial language. They clearly had to coordinate efforts. The yacht intercepted the whaler, which slowed to match course and both eventually stopped. The yacht rested along the port side of the whaler. _Nautilus_ remained submerged.

“Bonjour,” cried Maria.

The men on the whaler looked at each other. The yacht was not as tall as the whaler vessel. One man finally called in English, “Do you speak English?”

“Indeed,” Maria shouted. “Have you spotted any icebergs?”

“None,” replied the man. “Are you in distress?”

“No sir,” Maria said. “This is going to sound a little strange, but I’m looking for a certain master harpooner named Ned Land. By any chance, is he sailing with you?”

“No, Madame,” said the man.

Maria said, “Pity.”

The man said, “He almost boarded with us but Mister Coffin and Captain Tufnell persuaded him to join the _Albacore_. They’re headed north to Nantucket.”

“Thank you,” Maria said. “I hope you have a prosperous voyage.”

Aronnax observed this was the process for several ships encountered over the course of the following week. Either the ships did not know where Ned Land was or they had an idea as to the location of the _Albacore_. He also noted that Maria was getting anxious.

Maria confided, “I’m concerned that Dakkar is spoiling our son. We’re also running out of time.”

Aronnax said, “Will we be able to make the journey?”

Maria said, “Dakkar wants an accomplished harpooner but you can imagine the difficulty of recruiting someone to _Nautilus_. Even I have to admit that Ned’s good.”

Iravan interrupted, “That appears to be the ship.” He handed Maria the spyglass and she said, “ _Albacore_. I hope he’s there. Signal the _Nautilus_.”

The yacht conducted its drill along with _Nautilus_ remaining submerged. The whaler stopped, curious to see who flagged them.

Maria cried, “Ahoy! Thank you for stopping. Have you seen any icebergs?”

“These are dangerous waters,” said a man obviously Captain Tufnell.

Maria said, “Really? Oh my. What sort of danger?”

Tufnell said, “Icelandic pirates are running through here stealing whale profits.”

Maria said, “I see.”

“Perhaps you should return to port.”

Maria said, “Actually, I intend to but I’m looking for Mister Ned Land. Is he perchance aboard?”

There were a series of murmurs but finally Ned approached the railing. Maria shouted, “Ahoy, Ned!” Aronnax did likewise.

Ned turned white as a ghost. He finally found his voice, “I thought you were dead.”

Maria said, “It’s a long story. Would you come aboard?”

Tufnell said, “What is your intention?”

Maria said, “I have need for a harpooner and Ned Land is the best. I realize this would inconvenience you greatly and reduce your potential profit. If he agrees to join my ship, I would be willing to compensate you.”

Ned said, “I’ll be down in a moment.”

A sailor threw a rope from the whaler to the yacht and Ned scaled down it quickly. He stood on the deck and looked around. Then he said, “You can’t be here. How did you survive?”

Maria said, “ _Nautilus_ barely escaped.”

Ned turned to Aronnax and said, “Professor, how long have you known?”

Aronnax replied, “I only just found out.”

Spying Iravan, Ned said, “I remember you.”

Maria said, “Look, I have a paying job for you.”

Ned scoffed, “Using the treasure of Vigo Bay.”

Maria said, “Well I could use treasure from some other part of the world if that pleases you better. I have need for a master harpooner.”

Ned asked, “Who else survived? Did he survive?”

Maria flatly said, “Yes.”

Ned asked, “What’s he up to?”

Maria replied, “A scientific expedition. Look, Ned, I know things didn’t end too well between us. I really didn’t want to be the one to ask you to come with us but he asked me so emphatically. We’re preparing to journey within the interior of the Earth by way of an underwater route. There will be great danger. He despises you but needs your skill.”

Ned said, “So the _Nautilus_ survived. Where is it?”

“Not too far,” said Maria.

Aronnax said, “I am going, Ned. I know the expedition. I can’t discuss it right now. We need a harpooner and you’re the best. You also have sailed the _Nautilus_. This time, it’s an invitation to join. When the expedition is complete, we are free to return to our lives on the land. He dislikes you intensely but he’s willing to put that aside because he needs you.”

Ned said, “I don’t like it.”

Maria said, “Then you should leave. Tell everyone that he lives. That is the risk he takes with this invitation.”

Ned said, “I’d rather be aboard the _Albacore_ when he sinks it than aboard the _Nautilus_.”

Maria said, “The _Albacore_ isn’t a warship. He won’t sink it in spite of your decision.”

Aronnax said, “Please, Ned.”

Ned asked, “Is there a chance we won’t survive?”

Maria said, “There is danger. Your presence will better ensure we do survive but I can’t make the guarantee.”

Aronnax said, “I’m willing to risk it.”

Maria said, “I ask that you come also for my son’s sake.”

Ned exclaimed, “Son?”

Aronnax said, “Yes. He is a bright lad.”

Ned said, “So you two got married.”

Maria said, “You make it sound awful.”

“There was never a chance for us,” said Ned.

Maria said, “You saw to that when you escaped and didn’t bother coming for me. You’ve no idea how many men drowned that day when the _Nautilus_ flooded.”

Ned said, “I went to your cabin. You weren’t there. The professor barely managed to evade Nemo in the lounge. Conseil said you weren’t in the galley. There wasn’t time to go running about the boat.”

Maria said, “I nearly drowned that day.”

“He saved your life,” said Ned.

Maria said, “Yes, he saved my life.”

Tufnell called to the yacht, “What goes on there? I want to be underway.”

Ned looked at the two and finally said, “I’ll go but not for his sake.” He turned to Tufnell and called, “I’ll be sailing with the lady.”

***

It took a few moments to organize the transfer of gold as well as for Ned to retrieve his things. If he told his shipmates what he intended, he said nothing to Aronnax. The _Albacore_ made way to resume its hunt.

Ned said, “So how do we find _Nautilus_?”

“It’s ascending right now,” said Maria. “Look to the port.”

Indeed, the _Nautilus_ emerged and Ned’s eyes widened. He said, “Odds bodkins!”

Aronnax said, “He sails mostly for scientific purpose.”

“But he still sinks ships,” said Ned.

Maria said, “Just warships.”

Nemo and Pierre stepped onto the platform. Nemo said, “So how much gold does he want?”

Maria said, “We didn’t negotiate a price.”

Pierre said, “That’s Mister Ned Land?”

Maria said, “That is my son Pierre.”

Ned looked at Aronnax who smiled. He said, “Named in my honor.”

Nemo said, “Remove everything from the yacht. We don’t have time to return it to its berth.”

Ned asked, “Do you intend to let it go adrift?”

Nemo said, “I intend to sink it. We’ll procure another one at a later date.”

It took nearly an hour to transfer resources from the yacht to the _Nautilus_. Once completed, _Nautilus_ sunk the yacht. There was a timetable to meet and Nemo was unwilling to let the yacht drift.

 _Nautilus_ made its way to the Laurentian Abyss, an underwater valley off the eastern coast of Canada. The deepest soundings came from Nemo, estimating close to four miles in depth. The hydrothermal vents created independent ecosystems that flourished despite sunlight.

In the lounge, Nemo had his guests assembled. Pierre sat with a journal. Maria looked reassuringly at the group. Nemo said, “Some of our modifications allow us to travel deeper than any man has ever attempted. As well, we moved most of our storage to the primary level of the boat and the holds converted to room sized air tanks. This will allow us to take on additional air, which will be pressurized.”

Aronnax asked, “How long can we survive?”

Nemo said, “Four weeks. Be of good cheer, it will be plenty of time. We are looking for an underwater tunnel that will take us to the interior of the Earth. Once every ten years, this tunnel is exposed to the Atlantic due to seismic activity. Water enters a deep subterranean cavern. Once we enter this cavern, we’ll sail until we reach Agartha. The subterranean cavern is oxygen rich.”

Ned asked, “How will we get out?”

Nemo said, “There is another tunnel that leads to the Mariana Trench.”

Aronnax asked, “How do you know of this passage?”

“Three documents,” replied Nemo. “One is an ancient text in one of the earliest forms of Sanskrit, which has been in my family’s possession for centuries. It speaks of journeying to this fantastic land, long presumed to be in one of the mountain ranges within Asia. Yet its starting point remained a mystery. Another document hails from the sixteenth century, which I procured at great risk.”

Aronnax said, “You speak of the Arne Saknussemm document. I thought it was in Hamburg.”

Nemo said, “It was. Professor Otto Liedenbrock discovered this document within an old book in a shop and learned its secrets in 1863. He boldly traveled the path taken by Saknussemm and in the course of five months traveled from Iceland to the Mediterranean by a subterranean passage.”

Ned asked, “How could you possibly know of it? That was during your time of refusing to set foot on land.”

“Incorrect sir,” said Nemo. “In 1863, I was still assembling the components to build _Nautilus_. I did not leave the land until 1865. I read the various accounts and sought out the Saknussemm document. I interviewed Professor Liedenbrock extensively and he explained his deciphering of the codes. Then he presented me with a manuscript his nephew Axel wrote chronicling their journey. Later that week, I went to the Johannaeum and stole the Saknussemm document.”

Aronnax said, “I never knew that the Saknussemm document was stolen.”

Nemo said, “Undoubtedly, it was kept secret. Ever since the publication of the Liedenbrock journey, many enthusiasts have attempted to recreate the adventure. Unlike the good professor, the few that made it to the crater failed to return.”

Ned said, “You’re not going to the crater. You have a water route instead.”

“Indeed,” said Nemo. “There were enough similarities that I was able to discover the water entrance. Underneath the Atlantic lies a subterranean ocean. While Professor Liedenbrock was hampered by lack of a magnificent _Nautilus_ , we shall continue where he and Saknussemm failed to reach.”

 

 


	22. The Liedenbrock Expedition

#  22    The Liedenbrock Expedition

May 24, 1863 Professor Otto Liedenbrock of Hamburg discovered a fascinating journal in an old shop. The esteemed professor taught geology at the Johannaeum. His nephew Axel was a fledgling geologist that eventually married a young woman named Gräuben.

The book was a twelfth century volume written in the original Runic Icelandic called the _Heims Kringla_ by Snorre Turlleson, a prominent Icelandic author. The book chronicled the Norwegian princes that once ruled Iceland. Mythology asserted Odin personally invented the language for man.

Contained within the pages of the manuscript was an Old Icelandic parchment but of a later date. Liedenbrock began deciphering the codes. Arne Saknussemm, a celebrated savant and alchemist, wrote the parchment. Liedenbrock later discovered that religious authorities condemned and burned Saknussemm’s works as heresy in 1573, which explained the need to codify his message for future generations taking up the adventure. They entered Saknussemm into the Index Expurgatorius as a heretic.

It took several days before he and his nephew deciphered the message.

_In Sneffels Joculis craterem quem delibat Umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, Audax viator, et terrestre centrum attinges. Quod feci, Arne Saknussemm._

_Descend; bold traveler, into the crater of the Jokul of Sneffels, which the shadow of Scartaris touches before the calends of July, and you will attain the center of the earth. Which I have done, Arne Saknussemm._

Liedenbrock dispatched to Reykjavik, the capitol of Iceland. He was determined to descend Sneffels, an extinct volcano some five thousand feet above sea level that last erupted in 1219. The volcano has three craters. Observing the shadow cast by Scartaris in the last days of June would reveal the correct entryway. This was an important distinction, as Iceland’s sun did not set during the month of July.

Liedenbrock and his nephew set out immediately as it was May and the professor wanted to reach Scartaris by the end of June. Due to the infrequency of travel to Iceland, once a month if weather permitted, he was determined to make the trip at the current time. He secured a guide by the name of Hans Bjelke, an eider down hunter.

The three men set off June 16, 1863. They brought with them scientific instruments including an Eigel’s centigrade thermometer graduated up to one hundred fifty degrees (three hundred two degrees Fahrenheit), an aneroid manometer to register atmospheric pressure and capable of registering pressure during the descent unlike a standard mercurial barometer. They brought a Swiss chronometer accurately set to the meridian of Hamburg, a common compass, a dipping needle compass, a night glass and two Ruhmkorff apparatuses.

They also brought rifles, pistols and gut cotton (which exceeds the explosive force of gunpowder by four times and unaffected by moisture), pickaxes, spades, rope ladders, hatchet, hammer, wedges, iron spikes, rope, medicine chest as well as food rations.

_Et quacumque viam dedent fortuna seguamur._

_Wherever fortune clears a way, thither our ready footsteps stray._

They descended Sneffels and observed one of Saknussemm’s marks. On June 29, Scartaris revealed the correct path. They entered the chimney and descended into the bowels of the Earth. Their compass indicated a southeast direction. They enjoyed plentiful air. They reached a depth of ten thousand feet below sea level and the temperature was a mere fifteen degrees (fifty-nine degrees Fahrenheit).

There was no indication of direction when they reached an intersection. Liedenbrock chose the eastern path. As they continued, water supplies had diminished. Liedenbrock counted on underwater springs to sustain them but they failed to find any. Instead, they found an untapped coalmine. It proved a dead end and they retraced their steps.

Unhampered, Liedenbrock began descending the western tunnel on July 9. There was a league and a half of terrestrial crust above them. They did find an underwater river behind a wall, which they drilled. The superheated water was scalding but quickly cooled and flowed downward. They named the flow the Hansbach in honor of the guide. It proved to be a chalybeate spring impregnated with iron.

The group descended an abyss. They soon estimated their depth at seven leagues and fifty leagues away from Sneffels. They were underneath the Atlantic Ocean. They continued to follow the flowing water of the Hansbach. Liedenbrock kept his measures and announced they reached sixteen leagues below the crust and eighty-five leagues southeast of Sneffels. The temperature was a mere twenty-seven degrees (eighty-two degrees Fahrenheit).

On August 7, they were thirty leagues beneath the crust and two hundred leagues from Iceland. Axel accidentally separated from the others and suffered a fall. Injured, he was incapacitated. In the labyrinth, Liedenbrock used his chronometer to time the echoes of the voices to triangulate his nephew’s position. They eventually found and restored him to health.

The following day, they discovered the subterranean sea, which Liedenbrock named after himself. The immense cavern was lit by an electrical light comparable to the Aurora Borealis. Clouds formed despite the intense pressure of the depth and rested at a height of twelve thousand feet from the beach floor. The Hansbach now flowed into this sea.

They found a forest of giant mushrooms, averaging a height of thirty feet crowned with caps of equal diameter. Other vegetation enjoyed great height but diminished color including lycopodiums, sigillaria, lepidodendra, and tree ferns. They also discovered a pit full of bones from a wide variety of beasts including the mastodon, deinotherium, and megatherium. Liedenbrock theorized the collection formed due to a calamity that caused the menagerie to suddenly fall into the depths.

Liedenbrock observed the sea experienced tides despite their great depth. The compass revealed southeast and its needle rose instead of dipping. They were thirty-five leagues below the surface. Liedenbrock estimated they were underneath Scotland. Their guide constructed a raft and they set out August 13. Before leaving, they named the shore Port Gräuben.

The intrepid explorers found favorable winds from the northwest averaging thirty leagues every twenty-four hours. They passed immense shoals of seaweeds far more treacherous than the type found in the Sargasso Sea. The light never diminished.

They tried a fishing experiment and caught variations of pterichthys and dipterides that had no eyes at all. Evolution for these species continued but on a different route than on the surface.

Liedenbrock conducted a sounding experiment and failed to hit bottom at two hundred fathoms. On one instance, the pick showed deep teeth marks clearly from a variety of crocodile.

They witnessed a horrific battle between two sea giants, an ichthyosaurus, and a plesiosaurus, the former proving victorious. The fathoms must have been deep to afford habitat for such creatures.

They witnessed a gigantic geyser approximately five hundred feet in height in the shape of an inverted cone. They also espied an island. The travelers took shelter on the island and registered the temperature of the boiling water over three hundred degrees. The geyser varied its height depending on the erratic pressure of the steam accumulated in its reservoir.

In calculating the distance, they observed they crossed two hundred seventy leagues since Port Gräuben and currently at six hundred twenty leagues away from Iceland. They surmised they were under England. Liedenbrock named the island after his nephew Axel.

As they continued sailing on August 21, the geyser had disappeared and the wind provided ample transport. The weather slowly changed as the atmosphere charged with electricity. The clouds lowered, heavy with moisture. The wind ceased and the sea became motionless. When the storm finally struck, it was worse than a cyclone. The sea boiled, thunder violently crashed and extremely brilliant flashes of lightning filled the sky. The sound was deafening.

For several days, they brave the storm and the men lashed themselves to their raft, which continued its southeast direction. They estimated they traveled two hundred leagues since Axel Island. They suffered a strike from a strange electric ball of fire that magnetized every piece of iron. Their raft beached upon a landmass and they sought shelter.

On August 26, the weather cleared. They attempted to ascertain their distance from Axel Island, only to later learn that the storm had forced them back to that island. It was a momentary setback. The uncle and nephew explored while the guide worked on repairing the raft. They discovered an immense reliquary of prehistoric bones. Among the bones, they found a mummified human. Liedenbrock surmised it was Caucasian of the Japhetic race but not of the gigantosteologie he hoped to find, as the specimen was not six feet long.

They discovered more bodies in similar fashion and tried to ascertain how they arrived in the subterranean world. Had some cataclysm affected the surface causing them to fall beneath the mantle? The bodies seemed in too good repair for such a fall. Had they migrated to the subterranean world to live out their lives? Would they find other humans?

As they continued exploring the island, they found plush vegetation in the form of extinct palms, oak trees, eucalyptus, birch, kauris, firs, yews, cypress trees and various conifers along with long climbing plants. Moss and hepatics lined the soil. Yet the foliage was brown in color including the unscented flowers.

They saw a herd of living mastodons and took cover. Then, they saw a giant apelike man or perhaps a manlike ape towering twelve feet in height. Not wishing to antagonize the creature, they remained hidden. Was it intelligent?

They took their leave and returned to the cape. Axel found a steel blade knife and they ascertained it was from the sixteenth century, Spanish in origin. It must have belonged to Saknussemm. They set out to find any markings carved into the rock to find their next clue.

Providence had returned them to the island to continue the correct trail. They found the initials AS carved into the rock leading to a tunnel. They estimate a mere fifteen hundred leagues to the center of the Earth. They name the place Cape Saknussemm in honor of the adventurer.

The guide finished repairing the raft and they loaded their equipment. They sailed into the cape looking for the passage but could not find access. They realized that a huge fragment of granite had blocked the passage after Saknussemm used it. They drilled a hole in the granite and set a guncotton charge to blast away the entry.

On August 27, they set the fuse and retreated to safety. The explosive force was too great and energized an earthquake. The sea began to sink into an abyss. The gully began to widen. Instead of a gentle walk that the original traveler had taken, they gushed along in a torrent of sea. They estimated they were traveling thirty leagues an hour. They lost most of their equipment but still had the compass and chronometer.

They described the horrifying descent that increased in steep so dramatically they felt like they were descending vertically. An immense waterspout pulled them inside. Fortunately, it did not last long. The raft moved in an upward path as water ascended.

For hours, the water continued its ascent. The temperature increased, which contradicted their observations during their original descent. They eventually realized they were inside the chimney of an active volcano. Sometimes they accelerated with great speed and other times the eruption stalled. The water eventually evaporated and the raft rested dangerously on top of a lava paste.

The eruption finally released them from the bowels of the Earth and they discovered they were at Stromboli in the Mediterranean. Fortune favored the men as the eruption was casual and they descended the mountain fully able to avoid the gentle lava flows. It was August 29.

They returned to Hamburg on September 9, hailed as heroes. Shortly thereafter, they realized that the compass still acted strangely. That was when they surmised the polarity reversed.

***

“That’s all well and good,” said Ned, “but they didn’t submerge below the Atlantic. How do you intend to get to this cavern without causing great calamity upon the ocean?”

Just then, two of Nemo’s men led a strange man to the lounge. He stood in disbelief of what he saw. He pointed at Nemo and cried, “Bah!”

Nemo said, “May I present Professor Otto Liedenbrock of Hamburg.” Liedenbrock was irate and shouted in German, a language lost on most in the room. Switching to Latin, Nemo introduced the others. There was a brief pause in the professor’s ravings at the introduction to Aronnax.

“You are a prisoner like me,” said Liedenbrock.

Aronnax said, “Captain Nemo afforded me an invitation.”

Liedenbrock said, “He abducted me!”

Maria casually said, “Really, dear! You ought not to have done that.”

Nemo and Maria had a brief argument in French before reverting to the artificial language when Liedenbrock started conversing in French to argue his point.

Nemo finally said, “My dear, I will allow you one question and this matter will be disposed of. I know you. Your question is why I abducted the professor.”

Maria said, “That is not my question. I know why you did it. You felt his participation would greatly strengthen our chances of success. He is a gifted savant! He has once made the journey and lived to tell the tale. You are hedging your bets. Here is my question! Why did you conceal this from me?”

“You would have tried talking me out of it,” said Nemo, almost in a pleading tone. “I had barely enough time to affect it while you were in Paris inviting Professor Aronnax.”

“Indeed,” said Maria.

“Well it’s too late to return him,” said Nemo. “We’re out of time. If we are going to the interior of the Earth, we must be on our way.”

Liedenbrock asked, “What manner of machine is this?”

Nemo said, “Forgive me, but I put a sleeping draft in his dinner. He was completely unaware of his transfer to the _Nautilus_. I’ve kept him under seclusion until now.”

Liedenbrock said, “This is the _Nautilus_? That despicable submersible monster that sinks ships? Impossible! It sank nearly ten years ago.”

“Open the panel,” Nemo calmly said. “Dinner will be ready shortly. Come, Pierre. There are some Germanic words you are not yet ready to learn.”

“And some artificial words he shouldn’t learn either,” Maria glared.

Nemo smiled, “Do you forgive me?”

Maria said, “Not yet. Oh, go on you two.”

The guests began conversing in a variety of languages. Liedenbrock’s anger changed to shock when he realized he truly was on board a submersible boat. He and Aronnax instantly bonded. While one possessed great knowledge of the land, the other possessed great knowledge of the sea. Maria retrieved several volumes from the library written by both professors.

Liedenbrock asked, “You are French?”

Maria said, “American by birth. I really am terribly sorry that my husband abducted you.”

“By what name may I call you?”

Maria said, “Madame Nemo if you prefer, or if it suits you to call me Maria that is well too.”

Ned scoffed, “How about Maharani?”

Aronnax said, “What’s done is done. I never dreamed that Captain Nemo would go to such an extreme.”

Maria said, “He is intent on this adventure. I don’t believe he’s ever done such a thing, certainly not in the time that I’ve known him.”

Ned said, “You never should have married him.”

Maria said, “Well, you escaped and saw fit not to take me. That confirmed you were all talk.”

Liedenbrock said, “This is all quite amusing. Perhaps I’ll retire to my house on Königstrasse. Oh, wait! I can’t!”

Maria said, “I realize you’re distressed. Once we reach the subterranean world, I’m sure you’ll have a change in heart. Just think of the possibilities! This time, you’ll have a means to transport specimens from that underworld realm. My husband even has a fine camera. Thanks to you, we have precautions in place. There’ll be no troublesome compass on board this boat! Here are the various gauges including a manometer.”

Shanta entered the room and said, “Come! Dinner is ready.”

Unlike their previous stay, they dined in the mess hall. Aronnax quickly noted that the crew was comprised of elderly men. While able sailors, they were in their fifties and sixties. There were few strong backs in their midst. He saw the necessity of having skill and intelligence. Pierre was the youngest but his mother the second youngest.

Shanta was the devoted cook, seeing that each man heartily ate. She and Maria were the only women.

Liedenbrock cried, “Axel should be here! If you really intend it, he should be here!”

Aronnax regretfully said, “If I had known you were coming, I would have begged to invite Conseil. He is Flemish and extremely fluent in German. My own efforts have greatly improved over the years but he truly mastered that over me.”

Nemo casually said, “We have Latin in common. Even my son is fluent.”

Ned said, “I don’t speak it.”

Nemo said, “You don’t need to. Do you prefer English or French?”

Ned said, “English, as it suits Madame.”

Nemo flatly said, “We’ve been married far too long for me to be threatened by such a juvenile remark.”

Liedenbrock said, “Is there time to invite Hans?”

Nemo said, “Go ashore? So that you might run away? My wife so eloquently put it: I’m hedging my bets with you on board for this adventure.”

Liedenbrock said, “I’m a prisoner.”

Aronnax said, “I once saw myself as a prisoner too. Yet I have returned as a willing guest. Captain Nemo will return us once we’ve succeeded.”

Ned said, “We still haven’t heard how he intends to do it.”

Nemo said, “A raft survived the Stromboli eruption. What makes you think the _Nautilus_ frailer?”

Ned said, “I can just see it now – a submersible boat ejecting from a volcano and landing in a vineyard. How would you ever get it back to the sea?”

Nemo said, “There are underwater vents.”

Ned said, “Even you can’t control which vent you’ll be tossed out of. Something tells me you’re holding back.”

“After dinner,” said Nemo.

Maria said, “We’re about to undergo a great adventure that few have managed. We’ll each get something different out of it. For some of us, we’ll attain enlightenment and wisdom.”

Ned said, “As long as I get gold and off this boat back to Quebec, I’ll be satisfied.”

“That is the easiest part of this expedition,” said Nemo.

After dinner, Nemo provide an explanation of Agartha.

 

 


	23. The Agartha Expedition

#  23    The Agartha Expedition

Some say that Agartha resides within the Earth’s very core but learned scholars know better. If the world were hollow, it could not maintain its center of gravity.

Still, many civilizations hold to subterranean existence by enlightened or advanced beings. That is why it seems most likely the existence of such civilizations beneath the surface but not at the true core of the Earth. Civilizations that had no known contact with each other still profess to such origins or myths.

Some say that Agartha is above ground, most likely situated in the Himalayas. This is a confounding of scriptures. Sambhala supposedly is in such a location. Yet the most ancient of texts place Agartha within Sambhala, and the contradiction heightens. Are they the same? Most certainly not!

Sambhala appears numerous times in the ancient texts including the Kalachakra Tantra. Such written texts appeared before Tibetan Buddhism. One text refers to it as Olmolungring. It is a pure land. It is a fabulous kingdom whose reality is both spiritual and physical. It is a place of peace, tranquility, and happiness. Its inhabitants are extremely enlightened and live to extreme age.

Lord Maitreya rules the land, an ancient god who communes with his kings through meditation. Legend tells that the twenty-fifth king of this realm will emerge in the year 2424 with a huge army to vanquish the dark forces and bring forth a new golden era. Only enlightened persons can reach this physical place. That is why some fail in their quest.

There are many physical portals to reach this land. One is located underneath Mount Belukha, situated along the Russian and Kazakhstan border. There is another portal underneath the Dhauladhar Mountain, also known as The White Mountain in the Himalayas and an entrance in Mashu Mountain, which leads to a beautiful garden.

This should not seem strange to you. The Greeks had Hades’ Underworld. They spoke of caverns leading to the underworld at Tainaron in Laconia, Trozien in Argolis, Ephya in Thesprotia, Heraclea in Ponto as well as Ermioni. The Thracians have a legend of underground chambers ruled by an ancient god called Zalmoxis.

Some associate darkness with such entryways. The Celtics believe in an entrance to Purgatory located underneath a bell tower on Station Island. The authorities saw fit to seal the entrance in 1632 after reports of demon-like creatures emerging. This phenomenon was so intense that many ennobled knights dispatched to dispense with these demons. Ireland also has the Cruachan Cave, more commonly known as the Gate to Hell, as well as the tunnels in County Down that lead to a place called Tuatha de Danaan. It was from this tunnel that emerged the enlightened people who introduced Druidism to Ireland and then returned to their subterranean refuge.

There is also the Nordic Svartálfaheimr, Christian Hell, and the Jewish Sheol, which may be more familiar to the audience in the lounge.

The Angami Naga tribe of India claim their ancestors emerged from a subterranean land inside the earth. They share this belief with the Taíno people from the Bahamas. So too do the natives of the Trobriand Islands off of New Guinea hold to an origin of emerging from a cavern called Obukula. Five miles outside of Ojinaga, Mexico, legends speak of devilish creatures that came from inside the Earth residing in a cave within a mountain.

The ancient indigenous people of Siberia, the Samoyeds, claim to have lived in an underground cavern within the Earth. Even the ancient Germans ascribe to an entryway located between Eisenach and Gothia.

The indigenous populations within the United States hold many similar beliefs. The Mandan people emerged from a subterranean land through a cave at the north side of the Missouri River. The Apache hold dear a cave in San Carlos that leads to inside the Earth and speak of a mysterious tribe that dwells within that realm. The Iroquois also claim their ancestors emerged from such a subterranean world. The Hopi believe an entrance exists within the Grand Canyon.

In 1781, Le Clerc Milfort led a journey with the Creek Indians to a series of caverns near the Red River above the junction of the Mississippi. They believed their ancestors emerged from the subterranean to the surface in ancient times. The Shasta people believe in an entranceway located underneath the fantastic volcano of the same name.

The Parima indigenous persons of Brazil claim their forefathers emerged from an underground land in ancient times but some chose to remain and continue to flourish. The Inca believe their ancestors emerged from caves east of Cuzco, Peru. Some Eskimo as well as Mongolian tribes believe their ancestors emerged from the interior of the Earth via a passageway located at the North Pole.

In 1818, John Cleves Symmes suggested entryways at both of the poles. He even petitioned the United States president to finance an expedition to prove this theory true. While John Quincy Adams indicated he would approve of such an expedition, he left office and his successor Andrew Jackson refused to indulge the matter.

In 1829, scholars such as Sir John Leslie espoused the hollow Earth theory. Jeremiah Reynolds agitated for an expedition and one commenced known as the Great U.S. Exploring Expedition of 1838-1842.

Just as many civilizations share a deluge history, so too do they share a history of subterranean existence. It begs the question of why early humanity resorted to such an existence. What cataclysm would affect the world around to force such a retreat?

An unknown text passed down within the rightful lineage in India speaks of a war between two ancient peoples. Nemo ascertained these peoples are undoubtedly the Atlantians off the coast of Portugal and Spain as well as the Lemurians off the coast of India. These people were far more ancient than modern humanity could fathom, more than ten thousand years of existence with colonies spreading around the globe.

At first, they shared knowledge freely. They were independent realms but saw to the betterment of humanity overall. They were the evolved gigantosteologie, towering twelve feet in height. They built many of the cyclopean structures.

Yet a philosophical division arose that drove them to strife. The Atlantians felt that technology was the key to advancing the newly emerging form of humanity. The Lemurians believed spiritual enlightenment was the key. Both harnessed the very power of the universe.

No one knows with any certainty which side began the war, that portion omitted from the ancient texts. What ensued was a global war that poisoned and darkened the skies for many years. Such was the power of the universe that it caused two continents to submerge beneath the oceans. The Earth rebelled, cooling the temperature and delivering an age of ice.

It was only then that the ancients realized the full power of the universe. They began to atone for their sins by helping the emerging humanity. They knew from their own explorations of vast chambers underneath the crust that could shelter life. They rallied many survivors to such caverns. They provided ruminants for protein and vegetation for nutrition.

This could not be a permanent condition. The chambers contained many prehistoric life forms that similarly sought refuge after the cataclysm that wiped out their ancestors, whether by intent or accident. The two could not coexistence indefinitely despite the bountiful gardens and oceans.

A new treaty arose and thus was born Agartha. The enemies reached an understanding and realized their differences were petty. Because of that pettiness, they very nearly destroyed the world. They destined themselves to remain within the interior in search of true enlightenment, which they eventually discovered.

When the Earth was reborn, they allowed life to return to the surface. They knew they were providing a disservice by tending to such flocks, but just as a sheep becomes content to chew on the grass for sustenance so did humanity become. They sent forth advisors that eventually we revered as gods.

Their influence continued for millennia. The Egyptians, Chinese, and the Mayans built the great pyramids. Learned scholars understood how to read the stars. Science was a treasure more valuable than gold. Yet mankind suffered petty differences between the emerging nations. Some chose to erect warnings of catastrophe lest humankind forget. That is why the giant torsos of Easter Island tower for all to see.

The people of Agartha realized that humanity must have the right to self-determination. If they interfered, humanity would never achieve true enlightenment. They began to withdraw, remaining submerged. It was at this point that the great empires emerged.

While mankind as a whole has forgotten this truth, learned scholars preserved what they could such that mankind could learn from the mistakes of the gigantosteologic people. Time became an enemy, knowledge lost, and new emerging religions declared the old beliefs as heresy.

Intrepid voyagers who refused to let the history die made journeys to the subterranean lands. Some never returned while others did, and then subsequently persecuted for their reports. Christian authorities regarded those of Agartha as demons for having nearly destroyed the world. When the power of the universe was unleashed, those in the highlands suffered the poisons first. Then the sinking of two great continents caused such a deluge that those in the low-lying levels drowned. Humanity nearly went extinct.

Yet for those brave enough to endure such an adventure, enlightenment was possible. It takes more than knowledge – indeed; courage too is required along with sacrifice and hardships.

Those of Agartha pledged to let humanity continue but knew mankind would one day make the same mistakes as they had so long ago. They predicted such an event, still yet to come, but would emerge to save the world and mankind.

 

 


	24. The Entrance

#  24    The Entrance

“That’s a good fairy tale,” said Ned.

Liedenbrock said, “I’ve been to the subterranean realm. There isn’t any advanced race. I saw the gigantosteologic people. They herded mastodons. We couldn’t even be sure if they were apelike humans or humanlike apes.”

Nemo exclaimed, “You didn’t go far enough! Nay, you only went as far as Saknussemm did and he failed to reach Agartha. I doubt he even understood it existed. He knew something existed beneath the mantle. For revealing what he discovered so far, his enemies branded him a heretic and entered him into the Index Expurgatorius. That is how mankind truly receives knowledge!”

Aronnax said, “I for one would like to see this subterranean world. I’m sure it holds many wonders. Just think of the knowledge!”

Maria said, “Knowledge is neither good nor evil; it’s how you use it that determines such attributes.”

“Quite right,” said Nemo. “My ancestor made the journey and returned determined to make the world a better place. In six hundred years, humankind will reach the point the ancients did and destroy the world unless the ancients intervene. Perhaps we can learn from that history such as not to repeat it!”

Aronnax said, “There is much to learn regardless of what we discover.”

Nemo said, “It is said these enlightened beings use a variety of machines and embrace manufacture. They coexist peacefully. In the sea, we are free. Underneath the mantle, so too are they.”

Liedenbrock said, “I saw no such people, no evidence of machinery, just prehistoric beasts, and vegetation.”

Nemo said, “You didn’t go far enough. You ended where Saknussemm ended.”

Liedenbrock said, “Let us suppose what you say is true about the ancient Atlantians and Lemurians. They harnessed the power of the universe and then used it in an effort to destroy each other. This power caused two great continents to sink but survivors managed in subterranean chambers. Why then did I not encounter any from Atlantis?”

Nemo said, “We shall soon find out, professor. You chose to avoid the gigantosteologic creature, observing it from afar, as it herded the mastodons. I intend to get a little closer.”

Liedenbrock said, “You’re a fool. You’re meddling in things you have no idea of.”

Ned said, “I still don’t see how you’re going to get to this place.”

Nemo said, “Very soon. There are many abyssal trenches along the landmasses. One along Iceland contains a submerged entrance. It is likely that this entrance supplies water to your Liedenbrock Sea.”

Liedenbrock said, “If it always supplies water, the chamber would eventually fill.”

Nemo said, “If that were true, you would not be here. You would have drowned. Your passageways would have been flooded. Oh, I believe it does supply water but there are checks and balances. You said yourself in your book that water was consumed by the eruption and expelled as steam from Stromboli, which has been gently erupting for centuries. It is a natural relief valve.”

Liedenbrock said, “True, but you’re forgetting that we did not reach the subterranean sea until we were underneath Scotland.”

“By your best guess,” said Nemo. “Yet I cannot get to Loch Ness unless I utilize the Caledonian Canal, which is not deep enough for me to submerge nor disguise our passage. The waters are murky because of all the peat but that won’t be enough to disguise us.”

Liedenbrock said, “Then you believe an underwater entrance exists there?”

“Of course,” said Nemo. “There are sightings of a loch monster that date back to the sixth century. There may be underwater caverns that connect to Ness but I have yet to discover them. For now, I must rely on the entrance off the coast of Iceland.”

Aronnax asked, “Are you certain it exists?”

“Quite,” said Nemo. “It is on the ancient map. It is not always available. That is why time is of the essence.”

Ned asked, “How will we get out?”

Nemo said, “By means of the Mariana Trench. That opening is stable but the water flows upward under pressure. I’ve attempted to descend it and _Nautilus_ was not up to the task.”

Maria said, “We’ve a way out; it’s the way in that’s difficult.”

Liedenbrock asked, “What makes you certain you can navigate your way by water passages?”

Nemo said, “If we can’t, well, then we’ll be forced to remain. You are free to leave at Stromboli, of course.”

“I see,” said Liedenbrock.

Nemo said, “You’ve accomplished it before; you’ll accomplish it again if need be.”

Maria said, “It’s getting late. We should get some rest.”

Nemo said, “Quite right.”

Aronnax and Liedenbrock would share the stateroom that formerly belonged to Maria. The one Aronnax used to occupy belonged to the boy. Ned was in his old room, which was next to Iravan’s stateroom.

 _Nautilus_ made excellent time to Iceland, having abandoned its underwater tour in favor of speed and air replenishment. Nemo saw to the aeration process. He invited Aronnax and Liedenbrock to a special room. He opened the metal door, which revealed a glass wall that had a door. Beyond the glass, the room was very nearly full of translucent pellets that continuously moved by a rotating lever.

Aronnax said, “Potassium hydroxide! You’re using it to filter out carbon dioxide from your airshafts.”

“Correct,” said Nemo. “This will facilitate air quality during extended periods of submersion. We won’t be able to use our reed straw in the depths.”

Liedenbrock asked, “Reed straw?”

Aronnax said, “Yes, I see. You’ve done it. You made an artificial breathing tube to draw in air without having to break the ocean surface.”

“Correct,” said Nemo. “There is something else that I wish to show you.”

Nemo led the men to the pilothouse and issued commands in his artificial language. The hatches closed and _Nautilus_ submerged just below the surface. A new metal column rested next to the wheel. Nemo pulled two handles from opposing sides at the bottom of the column and lifted them up to a point about chest high.

“Take a look,” Nemo said.

Aronnax approached first and looked through a hole. He cried, “I see the surface! How is this possible?”

Nemo said, “This is my extending spyglass. It allows me to look at what is on the surface without having to emerge. The internal mirrors are arranged in such a manner that I can see despite its l-shape form.”

While Liedenbrock took a look Aronnax asked, “How did you come up with such an idea?”

Nemo smiled, “My wife has the most amazing contributions. She once told me it was a shame that I didn’t have a spyglass that could see above the surface. I thought about it and almost dismissed the idea until I saw her styling her hair. She held a mirror behind her head while looking at the vanity mirror. This allowed her to see the back part of her head.”

“Simple yet effective,” said Aronnax.

Nemo said, “I employed Monsieur Hippolyte Marie-Davy to construct the basic scope. How I failed to know of its original creation escapes me, for he first came up with the design back in 1854. I had to modify the placement, of course, with a retractable version.”

Liedenbrock said, “France is working on its own plans for submersible boats.”

“Indeed,” said Aronnax. “Even the United States has experimented with the concept back with its Civil War, but nothing of the scale of _Nautilus_.”

Nemo said, “Ah yes, the four man submersibles that a crew operated by foot pedals!” He lowered the spy scope. Then he issued orders and the boat submerged deeper.

It took hours before they reached the coasts of Iceland. Nemo took careful readings of his position. It was a difficult time for him given the bright day. He needed a stellar reading and eternal night had not yet arrived.

Aronnax stood with Liedenbrock on the platform to take in what might be their last view of the surface. The former felt extreme confidence; the latter finally accepted the reality of the situation.

Liedenbrock asked, “What is that language they’re speaking?”

Aronnax said, “It is an invented language.”

Liedenbrock said, “I see. Do you think he’ll do it?”

Aronnax said, “If we can get to the entrance, yes.”

Nemo said, “We are very close. This constellation map is thousands of years old. I’ve taken into account the drift of the constellations.”

Liedenbrock said, “You could still enter through Sneffels.”

Nemo said, “I prefer to have my resources at hand in ample quantity.”

“You still eschew the land,” said Aronnax.

Liedenbrock said, “Altogether not entirely, for he saw fit to abduct me.”

 _Nautilus_ suffered a clouded sky that evening, which upset Nemo. Several times, he did his best to obtain a good stellar reading. He finally found an excellent opportunity and advanced the _Nautilus_ four leagues. Then he had to wait to confirm his position.

Aronnax was tired but accepted the invitation to go to the pilothouse. Liedenbrock was curious. Maria stood passively while Pierre was extremely excited to be up past his bedtime. _Nautilus_ took its last breath of surface air and began descending.

Liedenbrock said, “Look at the view! Those canyon walls suggest we are beyond the continental plate.”

Aronnax said, “And still we descend. Look at that glow. Is that an underwater crater?”

Nemo said, “There may still be time. Drazul!”

“Dakkar,” said Maria, “our son is here.”

“Well it’s high time he learned how to use the word in the proper context!”

It took a moment before Liedenbrock started laughing as the realization set in that Nemo used some type of swear word.

“Over there,” said Nemo. He issued orders in his language and the descent ceased. The light trained on one area within the canyon wall. There was a cavern. Nemo personally took the wheel and said, “It is time.”

Liedenbrock cried, “The lava!”

The lava from the erupting crater was starting to spill over the canyon wall. Fortunately, it was a slow eruption and the lava seemed content to cling to the wall but the cavern was perilously dangerous to becoming sealed.

Aronnax asked, “If we go in, won’t we be trapped?”

Nemo calmly said, “The lava has been sealing the entrance for centuries yet it always reappears due to explosive pressure forces from the subterranean cavern. It has to equalize. It’s time to thread the needle!”

The entrance seemed scarcely wide enough to admit _Nautilus_ and for several hundred feet it was a narrow passage. Nemo took care to guide the _Nautilus_. Then the cavern widened, given him better passage.

“Read the gauges,” said Nemo.

“We are descending,” said Liedenbrock.

Aronnax said, “Our speed is also increasing.”

“Good,” said Nemo.

The _Nautilus_ began its frightful descent through the cavern. The initial control switched to frantic forward motion. Even reversing rudder had little effect. _Nautilus_ sailed in the surge.

So it continued for several hours. Numerous times, it seemed as if _Nautilus_ would crash into a wall but Nemo expertly interpreted the twists and turns. Then the _Nautilus_ was briefly airborne. It began a dangerous nosedive, falling several hundred feet before crashing into the water.

Pierre said, “Drazul!”

Maria said, “Pierre!”

Nemo said, “At least he used it in the proper context.”

Maria said, “Iravan, please check on the crew. That was quite a descent.”

***

 _Nautilus_ briefly circled to face the waterfall. Still partially submerged, Nemo was reluctant to open the hatches prematurely. There was too much difference in air pressure between the interior and exterior of the ship. He began to expel slowly air from his tanks within the ship without releasing any from the ballast.

Only after several hours did he open the hatch; still there was a slight hiss from the pressure difference. He calmly reassured his guests this was sometimes the case when _Nautilus_ ascended too quickly, yet this time _Nautilus_ had descended too quickly to equalize properly.

The platform was extremely crowded. They were looking at the strange subterranean sky with its unusual electric glow. The waterfall continued to cascade but its impact started to abate. Nemo speculated that the lava had finally sealed the entrance. Within an hour, the waterfall ran dry.

Ned said, “That’s land over there.”

Liedenbrock said, “Port Gräuben! Could it be Port Gräuben?”

“Let’s go,” said Pierre anxiously.

Shanta emerged from the boat and said, “You need to eat! Now!”

Nemo said, “Leave it to Shanta to remind us to take care of ourselves.”

Pierre cried, “But I want to see the giant mushrooms!”

Maria said, “They’ll still be there after some lunch.”

Lunch formalities seemed dispensed with as the intrepid explorers hastened the process. The meal concluded, the group returned to the platform to set about launching the skiff. Nemo made sure everyone was armed.

“Now that’s an interesting outfit,” said Ned when Maria walked onto the platform.

“It’s my subterranean suit,” Maria proudly said. She wore a modified version of the crew uniform, with added frills and lacework.

Ned laughed, “Wherever is your robe?”

Pierre indignantly uttered some words. Maria cried, “Pierre!”

Nemo said, “At least he used the words in the proper context!”

Maria cried, “Oh, now really!”

One of the sailors began dispensing electric rifles. Ned carried his harpoon. Iravan carried a strange device that Nemo called a harpoon blunderbuss, using the technology of a rifle to launch a shortened variety of a single flue harpoon. Traditional harpoons were also loaded into the skiff.

Maria said, “Maybe Pierre should remain on the _Nautilus_.”

Nemo said, “He is in good hands. I would suggest you remain but seeing how you dressed for the occasion I’ll let you accompany us.”

There was not much excitement during this foray to the shelf. They found the entrance that Liedenbrock used to reach the cavern. The Hansbach continued to flow. They examined the pit full of bones, mired by a recent calamity.

“See how the compass needle rises instead of dips,” said Liedenbrock.

Nemo said, “Of course.”

Aronnax asked, “Did you observe the waterfall on your last visit?”

Liedenbrock said, “No.”

Nemo said, “It is the timing of the year. When Scartaris revealed to you the passageway that is the same time the underwater entrance becomes sealed. Yet it took us hours to reach this position instead of the month that it took you.”

“This is where the land ends and the cavern begins,” said Aronnax.

Indeed, they reached the end of the ‘land’ as the cavern wall began; doubling back, they ventured as far as they could until they again reached the wall on the opposing side. Returning to the entrance area, Liedenbrock took a knife and carved his name into the rock.

“So that someday another might follow,” said Liedenbrock.

Seeing all that they could, they returned to the skiff and the _Nautilus_. The fishermen processed a haul of assorted species. Liedenbrock was quick to note that the fish were blind. They also had caught some variety of octopuses, not blind and possessing a chameleon-like trait. The octopuses were hard to discern at first, mimicking the surrounding fish in coloration. One fell to the deck and immediately took to the metallic hull, even impersonating the bolts.

Nemo said, “We shall set out to the southeast. As we do not rely on a sail, we shall make excellent time. Our compasses shall keep an accurate heading.”

Aronnax asked, “What shall you do if they become reversed?”

Nemo pointed to a compass on the lounge wall and said, “This one is already reversed. Should my lightning rods fail, I will know of it. I will submerge, of course, and the electricity will dissipate under the depths.”

After a brief inspection of the boat, Nemo set sail. Fully utilizing the mechanized propulsion system, _Nautilus_ enjoyed a speed of thirty miles an hour. It took three hours to achieve what Liedenbrock had in twenty-four hours. He had to reduce his speed when he reached the immense shoals of seaweed.

There was minor concern that the seaweed might tangle in the screw. Nemo began cursing, much to the chagrin of his wife and amusement of Liedenbrock. Pierre said, “At least he uses the words in the appropriate context.”

It took several hours to make way through the region of seaweed. Nemo paused long enough to ensure no seaweed lingered to endanger the screw or propeller. He then began a dramatic dive to ascertain the depth of the sea.

All eyes peered through the window panels in the lounge including several crewmen. There were varieties of gigantic life forms swimming the depths. Some were modern, probably introduced to the cavern by way of the waterfall. How they managed to survive the descent became a matter for speculation between the two professors.

There were sharks of different varieties, some more ancient including the megalodon and xenacanthus. A group attacked a mammalian leviathan caught in giving birth. The carnage was so intense that the professors could not identify the poor leviathan.

Aronnax asked, “Where is Cuvier’s book?”

“I’ll get it,” Maria offered. She returned quickly and handed the volume to the professor.

Suddenly, the sharks dispersed. The remnants of the leviathan continued settling.

Aronnax said, “That is very strange. Sharks don’t abandon their meal.”

Ned pointed and said, “What is that thing?”

It was a horrifying sight. The new predator revealed immense crocodilian jaws and easily claimed the leviathan remnants. Then it pursued some of the fleeing sharks.

Liedenbrock cried, “Mosasaurus!”

The creature was easily fifty feet in length. It possessed great agility in the water, taking full advantage of its hydrofoil flippers. It possessed massive and sharp conical teeth. The front flippers were considerably larger than the hind flippers and protruded from its barrel shaped body. The flippers did little to increase its speed. The strong tail enhanced the serpentine undulation of the entire body.

Aronnax said, “It can’t be. They’re more inclined to remain near the surface.”

Liedenbrock said, “Things have taken different evolutionary turns in this sea, dear friend. Do you see the eyes? They are considerably smaller than what Cuvier describes in his book. This specimen has excellent binocular vision. Moreover, we must surmise that the olfactory bulbs are greatly enhanced as well. The blood in the water must have drawn it here. Even if it was near the surface, it made an excellent dive to this meal.”

Maria said, “I don’t like the way it’s looking at us.”

Aronnax said, “It’s a keystone predator.”

Pierre said, “We are diving even deeper.”

The _Nautilus_ accelerated its descent, which seemed to excite the Mosasaurus. It easily kept pace but did not attack.

Ned asked, “What’s it doing?”

Aronnax said, “Perhaps studying us.”

Liedenbrock said, “It did just have a good lunch. This specimen has intelligence.”

“Most predators do,” said Aronnax.

The _Nautilus_ narrowly averted hitting the bottom of the seafloor. For an hour, it sped along with the Mosasaurus matching speed.

“It doesn’t know what to make of us,” said Liedenbrock.

Maria said, “It seems content to observe us. Let us hope it does no more.”

A few moments later, an ichthyosaurus arrived on scene and seemed disinterested in _Nautilus_. Mosasaurus abandoned its attention in the submersible boat in favor of combating the new arrival.

 _Nautilus_ made its ascent. Once on the surface, _Nautilus_ paused to make observations. Nemo casually said, “Land ho.”

Liedenbrock said, “Impossible.”

“See for yourself,” said Nemo as he handed Liedenbrock the spyglass.

“Axel Island,” said Liedenbrock. “No, it can’t be. This must be another land mass.”

Nemo said, “We shall soon see. To the left! Is that not the geyser?”

Liedenbrock said, “A storm. We must be very careful.”

 

 


	25. Safe Harbor

#  25    Safe Harbor

 _Nautilus_ circled the landmass. There was evidence of recent geologic calamity caused by the explosive force of the guncotton. Liedenbrock felt a sense of deep regret. Giant boulders littered the vicinity. He thought he saw an entrance. While a man could hope to climb through it, _Nautilus_ would not be able to penetrate.

Further compounding the disaster, debris littered the entire island. _Nautilus_ paused as close as possible. The group decided a night of rest was in order before venturing to the island. Their sleep was unimpaired by any catastrophe.

In the morning, the party boarded the skiff and made way to the remnants of Cape Saknussemm. Water made its way through the debris into the cavern beyond. The terrain was too treacherous to attempt a foot crossing so they returned to the skiff to sail to a safer landing spot. Liedenbrock was anxious to see the reliquary. They found it and explored what remained. The explosion damaged it.

Liedenbrock said, “Alas, what have we done? All those specimens ruined!”

Nemo asked, “Where did you find the mastodons?”

“That direction,” said Liedenbrock.

As the group walked through the vegetation, there were continued signs of damage. The forest continued to thrive, recovered from the trauma. Trees bore scars from the impact. When they heard thunderous roars, everyone double-checked their weapons were ready to fire.

Maria said, “Pierre, stay close to me.”

Pierre said, “Of course. You need my protection, mother.”

Iravan said, “Such a good son!”

The group took cover when they spotted the mastodons. There were several men-like apes of gigantosteologic proportion watching the herd. Nemo said, “These are not enlightened creatures but they are intelligent. They coordinate their efforts through hand signals and primitive calls.”

Aronnax said, “Perhaps they are a devolved version of that which you seek, reverting back to a primitive existence in such an environment.”

Nemo said, “Such a process takes thousands of years. These might be from a long lost colony, a lost tribe that separated from the main group, but I assure you that recent visitors have seen the enlightened ones. We must continue our journey.”

Liedenbrock said, “They survived. We have to leave.”

Maria asked, “Where’d they go?”

The mastodons continued their foraging but the shepherds vanished. Nemo said, “It’s time to leave.”

“Quite right,” said Liedenbrock. “This was a mistake.”

As the group began its retreat, they found themselves suffering a barrage of rocks. One of the gigantosteologic creatures made a rush and Ned launched his harpoon. The creature fell dead, pierced through the heart. As the group began firing on the other creatures, Ned retrieved his harpoon.

The electric guns were effective at felling the creatures, with the survivors making a hasty retreat. Both Aronnax and Liedenbrock started examining the corpses. One creature lay passively, not quite dead yet. He stared with such intensity that the professors felt remorse. Then the creature started speaking in a strange language.

Pierre asked, “What is it doing?”

“Praying,” said Aronnax. “I do believe it’s praying.”

In the midst of the strange language, one word caught their attention: Agartha. Nemo cried, “Tell me of Agartha!” He repeated the command in several languages. The creature looked at him and said, “No.” Then it gave up the ghost.

Nemo issued a series of excited utterances. Before Maria could say anything he added, “Not now, dear.”

***

The group returned to _Nautilus_ in near silence. What did the creature know of Agartha? Nemo remained in his cabin, staring at the ancient documents. Maria entered and said, “You’re greatly troubled.”

Nemo said, “He said Agartha. That primitive creature knew of it.”

Maria said, “We had no choice. They attacked us. Does that sound like your enlightened beings that you’re searching for?”

“Of course not,” sighed Nemo.

“What do the texts say?”

Nemo said, “There were some that chose to leave Agartha. Others were expelled for wanting to worship the sun.”

Maria said, “If he was a sun worshipper, why remain here? After all, there is passage to the surface.”

Nemo said, “It doesn’t make sense.”

Maria said, “Of course not. This subterranean world follows its own rules. They attacked us. You won’t find what you’re looking for here.”

Nemo said, “Maybe this lost tribe was originally intended to be gatekeepers to keep out those unworthy of Agartha.”

Maria said, “Perhaps.”

“He clearly said, ‘no.’ He said it with determination. Are we unworthy?”

Maria said, “It’s not like you to fall into self-doubt. Come, dinner is ready.”

Nemo sighed, “Perhaps this is all that remains of the ancient Atlantian civilization. We must find Agartha.”

***

The following day, _Nautilus_ advanced to the point alongside the shore of the group’s hasty withdrawal. Standing on the platform, Nemo searched with his spyglass to ascertain the nature of the smoke. He observed many creatures along the beach.

“They lit funeral pyres,” Nemo quietly said.

The small tribe had assembled on the beach. The gigantosteologic creatures were in mourning over the loss of their family members. The sea must have held significance for them. They seemed unaware or uncaring that the strangers observed from a distance.

“Not as primitive as I had assumed,” said Aronnax.

As Nemo looked through the spyglass, one of the creatures seemed to stare at him directly. It sent chills up his spine. The torment was quickly becoming unbearable. He said, “We should go.”

 _Nautilus_ was soon underway, continuing in a southeast direction. There was much to observe but the sea lacked navigational features. No sun, stars, or landmarks – Nemo only had his compass, ancient maps, and a general sense of direction.

The depths started decreasing and speculation ran high. Were they nearing the end of this ocean? They found a strange column in the water of natural construction. To call it an island would have been a false description. There was no place to set foot. It towered to the ceiling of the chamber. It displayed evidence of lava extrusions. It was the deep base of a volcanic chimney.

For two days, they continued traveling with nothing in sight. Even the fish became sparse. They finally reached the perimeter of the chamber. The group stood on the platform in silence. Maria uttered a series of words and Nemo cried, “My dear!”

Pierre said, “At least she used them in the correct context.”

Aronnax said, “Is there nothing more? This can’t possibly be the end.”

“It is not,” said Nemo. “We traveled due southeast. We must continue north for a while. Passage continues to the east. We’ll make note of the compass reading when we find that passage.”

It took half a day to prove Nemo correct. They traveled through a chasm and entered another subterranean chamber containing an ocean. The direction was due east. Nemo estimated they were underneath the southwestern most regions of lower Asia.

Liedenbrock said, “That’s not possible.”

Nemo said, “You forget that we are underneath the mantle, sir. _Nautilus_ is two hundred and thirty feet stem to stern as well as thirty feet platform to screw. If I were to walk from stem to stern within _Nautilus_ , it only takes me ninety-two paces. When I do on top of the outer hull, it takes one hundred and five paces. From within, it is a straight line whereas on top of the hull I must walk along the outward curve of the boat. The distance traveled is less within these chambers.”

Liedenbrock said, “Of course! You’re right. That’s in part why our estimations were off last time we were here. How could I have failed to see that?”

“You never made it as far as this chamber,” said Nemo casually. He readied the skiff to approach the cliff wall. With precision, he etched ‘N1’ into the wall to provide a reference should he return to this point of the chamber.”

 _Nautilus_ continued due east. The sky seemed closer in this chamber. The electric light was more subdued. It took half a day before they reached their first column, which Nemo inspected.

Aronnax asked, “Any markings?”

“Not yet,” said Nemo. He etched ‘N2’ into the wall before returning to the boat.

Within two hours, the sky intensified in darkness and soon a torrent of rain ensued. _Nautilus_ retreated to the depths but continued its trajectory. The glow of its electric light attracted an array of jellyfish of gigantic stature. One parasol measured ten feet across. Lightning struck the water and set it to boil. Some of the jellyfish survived but others descended.

After several grueling hours, _Nautilus_ emerged to clear skies. Nemo once again scanned the horizon looking for any features that might help him. If he was going to use any choice words, Liedenbrock said them instead to avoid another humorous exchange between husband, wife, and child.

Aronnax asked, “Are we lost?”

“Merely not where we’re supposed to be,” said Nemo. Something caught his attention and he ordered everyone to return inside the boat. As soon as the hatches closed, the reason became clear. The water churned in violent succession.

Aronnax said, “A waterspout!”

“Fast moving,” said Nemo. “Fortunately, it is leaving.”

 _Nautilus_ continued several hours before Nemo spotted land. His hopes were high.

“Eat first, explore later,” Shanta cried as she walked onto the platform.

“I’ll give the commands on this boat!”

The guests endured a brief and animated discussion between Nemo, Maria, Iravan, and Shanta. It concluded well and everyone went to the mess hall to eat.

Iravan said, “My sister means well.”

Maria said, “We know. We’ll be able to explore without worrying about empty stomachs.” This reassured the guests.

Ned said, “So you’ll be wearing your subterranean suit again.”

Nemo interjected, “There are certain impracticalities to wearing excessive petticoats and inadequate heels. Although, my dear, you do possess several fine saris.” Maria laughed and the couple enjoyed a look, much to Ned’s chagrin.

Liedenbrock said, “I would never take a woman on such a journey.”

Nemo said, “Enlightenment is not only for the men. If that were the case, we should expect to find a deserted city. When our ancestors returned to the surface, they were men, women, and children. How could your god command anyone to go forth and multiply?”

Ned said, “At least let us check it out first.”

Maria said, “Nonsense. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

After dinner, the group readied to board the skiff. Maria wore her subterranean suit and wrapped herself in a brightly patterned sari. Without a setting sun, the group could explore as long as fatigue did not overcome them.

This particular island had a central column leading to the top of the chamber but much farther inland. _Nautilus_ cautiously circled the island but it was difficult to see the interior. This was a lush forest island. Unlike its counterpart under the Atlantic, the flowers displayed bright vibrant colors. The lack of sunlight prevented green leaves but the flora displayed vibrant colors including blue, orange, and yellow.

Satisfied with a natural cape, _Nautilus_ entered and the skiff finally took to the shore. A brightly colored bird flew past the group.

Liedenbrock said, “It appears that evolution continues in this chamber much along the same manner as flora and fauna on the surface.”

Nemo said, “Perhaps those that sought refuge saw fit to bring with them flora and fauna.”

Liedenbrock said, “We didn’t see any of that in the other chamber.”

Nemo said, “Perhaps that side suffered more catastrophes in the war.”

Ned said, “Again with this? Does it really matter?”

There was a nearly unison ‘yes’ from the members of the group. This chamber had similar structure to the other but only joined through a chasm. Pollen had been unable to travel between the chambers and birds unwilling or unable to travel such distance.

“Darling, look at this,” said Maria. She pointed to a footprint in the ground. It could have belonged to a child, human in appearance with five toes.

“Amazing,” said Aronnax. The fresh footprint so close to the beach was a great curiosity.

Liedenbrock cried, “There’s another!”

For nearly an hour, they followed the trail of footprints. They reached a soft velvety moss that covered the forest floor, making it impossible to continue the trail.

Liedenbrock said, “There’s no sign of a trail.”

Ned said, “That’s not unusual. I’ve heard of some Polynesian tribes that take great care to avoid making trails to better disguise their numbers.”

Aronnax said, “Of course, this forest is so full of life that it is constantly regenerating and flourishing.”

Nemo took the lead and the group followed. His men remained cautious while the learned scholars busied themselves with classifying the flora. They saw an unknown variety of deer grazing on the moss but the ruminants fled.

“They know hunters,” said Ned. “We’re not the first ones here.” A bipedal creature charged the herd. Several others joined from different vantage points. The pack successfully downed one of the deer.

Liedenbrock said, “Velociraptors! Amazing! I had no idea they had feathers!”

Aronnax said, “I thought velociraptors were scavengers.”

Ned said, “They’re dangerous. In case you hadn’t noticed, they came out of nowhere like a pack of lions.”

Nemo snapped, “Back to the skiff! We’ll return in greater numbers.”

The group made its way back to _Nautilus_ and sailed away from the coast. Nemo did not want to risk such creatures from entering the boat while everyone slept. He was determined to explore the land.

Maria said, “It seems as if every island within the chambers is unique. Maybe we just haven’t found the right one yet.”

As Nemo lay down for bed he said, “That was clearly a human footprint. There’s something out there that can help us in our journey.”

Maria said, “Then you shall find it. We’ve come so far already. I remember when you first promised to show me the subterranean realm. Here we are, doing just that!”

“Indeed,” said Nemo.

***

Sitting in the lounge, the two professors reviewed their notes for the day.

Liedenbrock sighed in frustration, “What are they doing in there?”

Aronnax casually said, “It sounds like they are having marital relations.”

Liedenbrock said, “What are we doing here?”

Aronnax said, “We have learned much on this adventure.”

Liedenbrock said, “Yes but he’s searching for something that doesn’t exist. What if we never return?”

Aronnax said, “I’m sure we will.”

Liedenbrock asked, “How can you be certain?”

Aronnax replied, “I cannot, except that both have promised it.”

Liedenbrock said, “I daresay he cannot afford either of us to return. If he does find it, would he really want either of us publishing the discoveries? We are both accomplished at the art of scientific manuscripts. Would he really want us writing of these voyages?”

Aronnax said, “Probably not, but who else could attempt such a feat? His submersible is decades ahead of anything else we could possibly imagine. Why, if skilled engineers were to get their hands on this magnificent boat, it would revolutionize sea travel as we know it.”

Liedenbrock said, “He uses it for war.”

Aronnax sighed, “I know. Oh, his martial engagements are not like they once were but he still employs his tactics.”

Liedenbrock said, “Someday there will be other submersible boats capable of this journey.”

Aronnax said, “Then when we chronicle these journeys, we must omit certain facts as to exact starting and ending points.”

Liedenbrock said, “Agreed.”

 

 


	26. In the Expanse

#  26    In the Expanse

The following morning, ten sailors accompanied the group. Iravan was not the only man to carry a harpoon blunderbuss. He gave one to Ned who took it without surrendering his own harpoon.

There were no signs of human footprints. Instead, there was evidence that a large creature had tracked through the forest. Nemo said, “Maria, perhaps you should return to the _Nautilus_.”

Maria said, “Come along, Pierre.”

Nemo said, “Now Pierre doesn’t need to go.”

Maria said, “I’ll not sit aboard _Nautilus_ worrying about both you and Pierre.”

“Now is not the time to be stubborn,” Nemo sternly said.

Pierre said, “I will look after mother.”

Nemo spouted a bunch of words, generating the correct context phrase that was becoming common. Maria said, “One of these days I might start using some of the words I heard my father say to some of his men.”

Nemo said, “That would be interesting.”

Liedenbrock said, “This is all really quite charming. Let’s proceed.”

Nemo chose a different direction to venture into the forest. They passed through the forest without any trouble, eventually reaching a wall constructed of rock joined together with a type of mortar. It towered fifty feet in height and was in good repair, indicating that someone maintained it.

As the two professors debated the possible builders, Maria said, “It’s like a fieldstone wall except much higher.”

Ned asked, “Is it to keep something in or out?”

Liedenbrock said, “Let’s find out.”

They walked for almost an hour before finding an opening. The arched entrance contained two doors made of sturdy oak twenty feet in height at the crown. There seemed no way to open the door or alert anyone that persons wanted entry. As the men started debating how to pass through, Maria walked up to the door and knocked on it.

“Leave it to a woman,” Nemo murmured.

There was no reaction from the opposite side. They tried shouting, pounding, nothing seemed to work. Iravan fired the blunderbuss into the air. The harpoon went over the wall. Still no reaction, Nemo affixed rope to the end of a traditional harpoon and hurled it over the wall. He pulled on the rope until it was taut and scaled it. At the top, he peered over to the other side.

Maria called, “What do you see?”

“It appears deserted but not abandoned,” Nemo replied. “Hold the rope.”

The men retained a firm hold of the rope as Nemo descended on the opposing side. They heard gears in motion and the two doors began to slide apart. The group cautiously entered.

The houses were made of stone with thatched roofs but were quite small. There were several fires burning. A game bird of unknown variety was unattended on a spit.

Aronnax said, “The footprints were not of a child. These must be some type of pygmy.”

Ned asked, “Where is everyone?”

Liedenbrock said, “That’s a good question. Let’s hope they’re not cannibals.”

Ned said, “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard. We’re nothing like them, you can be sure of that. In their eyes, we could be dinner.”

Maria said, “Today, you are the dugong.”

“Delicious and nutritious,” smiled Pierre.

“Dakkar,” Maria glared.

Nemo said, “Must I be blamed for every inappropriate remark he makes? I’ll make you a concession. I will take blame for every honest statement he makes.”

Maria said, “Uh huh.”

The group chose to remain together to explore the village. There were no signs of the inhabitants. Nemo forbade entry into the little houses. If the pygmies wanted noncontact, he was agreeable to leaving. He did not want to force any of the local inhabitants into killing any of his party out of fear the group would cause harm to a mother or child.

When they returned to the doorway, they found a pile of beaded jewelry. Aronnax said, “I think we’re meant to take it.”

Ned said, “They might take it that we’re thieves.”

Liedenbrock said, “If it’s an offering we refuse, they might be offended.”

“Leave it,” said Nemo. “This is a test of our integrity. Let’s go.” He operated the levers that opened the doors. Before leaving, he made a short oration in Hindi. As the group walked away from the village, they heard the doors closing.

Ned said, “Now that was just plain creepy.”

Maria said, “Let’s be thankful they intended us no harm.”

Ned scoffed, “We did invade their privacy.”

Nemo said, “Come along. Such an arrangement did not just happen. There must be others here.”

They walked for another hour before encountering a group of velociraptors. The two groups seemed equally surprised at the chance meeting. One of the velociraptors leapt and Iravan hit it squarely with his blunderbuss harpoon. Instead of retreating, the vicious beasts attacked. The electric guns proved extremely effective against the velociraptors.

When it was over, Nemo checked his people. All were fine. He decided it was enough exploring for one day and ordered a return to the _Nautilus_.

Liedenbrock said, “There must be more to see.”

Nemo said, “Tomorrow we shall go around to the other side of the island. There are many dangerous beasts here and I’ll not lose a single man or woman. Some day when we repeat this journey we’ll be sure to have more men.”

“And women,” said Maria.

“Not now, dear,” said Nemo.

As the group headed back to the beach, they heard something of stature making its way through the forest. Then along came the three beasts, fierce looking with plated armor running along their backs.

Aronnax said, “Stegosaurus. They are plant eaters. As long as we don’t provoke them, we’ll be fine.”

Nemo waited until the beasts moved on before advancing his group. They returned to the beach. Inside the skiff, they found a pile of beaded jewelry.

Ned said, “Well I’ll be!”

Liedenbrock said, “Clearly, they intend these as gifts.”

Maria called toward the forest, “Thank you.” She managed a pleasant smile, remembering not to show teeth. Nemo handed her one necklace arrayed with a beautiful variety of colors.

As they rowed away in the skiff, they saw the pygmies approach the beach. They averaged in height between two to three feet. They seemed mesmerized at the group in the skiff.

Liedenbrock said, “We should go back.”

Nemo said, “They revealed themselves only after we departed. We’ll cause them no trouble.”

***

After a night’s rest, _Nautilus_ traveled to the opposite side of the island. He spotted an appropriate landing spot for the skiff and the group set out to explore. This side of the island had less forestry. They saw entire herds of dinosaurs including brachiosaurus, triceratops, and stegosaurus. They took cover when an allosaurus attacked. Several of the brachiosaurus used their massive tails to fend off the hungry predator.

The group had no choice but to return to the skiff. Nemo circled the island one more time. He consulted his ancient map and set a course continuing east. While departing the island zone, they spotted a pod of dolphins. These dolphins were unusual for their tails were bifurcated. The hind flippers appeared more so like webbed feet.

It did not take long to find the next island. This one was essentially a flat rock aside from the central column. They conducted a brief inspection. They dared not stay long as the rock generated incredible heat. Liedenbrock suspected it led to an active volcano.

 _Nautilus_ continued east. Nemo had to tread carefully when they entered a herd of plesiosaurs. He did not want to do anything that might be considered hostile lest the herd feel threatened and attack. Once clear of the herd, he resumed his accelerated speed.

Only in the privacy of his cabin did he discuss the matter with Maria. He said, “We’re missing some key piece of knowledge.”

“That could be deliberate,” said Maria. You said yourself that mankind emerged from subterranean levels millennia ago.”

“Yes but some remained,” said Nemo. “Some even returned. We are not the first to make this trip. Even someone like Arne Saknussemm made the journey. If he had the means, he would have continued.”

Maria said, “I’m sure of that. Do any of your texts speak of one person visiting this realm? Or is it pieced together from different persons?”

Nemo said, “It is told by one person. That is all I know with certainty.”

“Then tomorrow we’ll try again,” said Maria.

***

Ned entered the lounge as the two professors discussed notes. He looked out the window and said, “Well, it sure was smart of me to tag along.”

Aronnax said, “I’m rather glad you did.”

Ned perked his head and asked, “What’s that noise?”

The two professors said, “Marital relations.”

“What?”

Aronnax said, “Well you do remember that Nemo’s cabin has a private entry over there.”

Liedenbrock said, “They seem to have a healthy relationship.”

Aronnax said, “They are very much in love.”

Ned said, “Bah!”

Liedenbrock asked, “So did you and the lady have something?”

Ned said, “Me? Never! She wasn’t interested.”

Aronnax said, “That isn’t true.”

Ned exclaimed, “Really?”

“Really,” said Aronnax.

Ned said, “I always thought she had a thing for Nemo.”

“He definitely vied for her attention,” said Aronnax. “Of course, at that time he was still conflicted. Now, well of course they’re inseparable.”

Liedenbrock said, “Let’s put in for the night.”

There was little sleep as a storm hit with sudden force. _Nautilus_ rocked about with little control. As passengers looked into the hallway, they heard a cry, “Maelstrom!”

“Not again,” said Ned.

Maria went running to Pierre’s room. Ned went in after her and watched as she held her son. So quick was her reaction, she wore only a bed dress. _Nautilus_ shook violently before emerging safely on the opposite site of the maelstrom.

Ned asked, “Are you two alright?”

“Quite, thank you,” said Maria. “It’s safe now.”

“Mother, you’re embarrassing me,” said Pierre.

Ned said, “It’s a mother’s duty to embarrass her son.”

Iravan ordered all to report to the mess. Nemo inspected all and was pleased that no one sustained injury. Aronnax said, “An incident?”

Nemo said, “An accident of nature. I see no reason why there should be a maelstrom in the middle of an ocean. We must be nearing land.”

Liedenbrock asked, “What’s the time?”

“Four,” said Nemo. He issued orders and crewmen returned to quarters or stations as appropriate. He suggested that the guests dress.

When Aronnax and Liedenbrock went to the platform, Nemo was already present in proper attire along with Iravan. The two men stared at something on the horizon.

Aronnax asked, “What is it?”

“Land,” said Nemo. “We should arrive in an hour or so depending on how aggressive Shanta is with her breakfast routine.”

“Don’t be cruel,” said Maria as she walked onto the platform with Pierre. “She takes very good care of us.”

Liedenbrock said, “Then I shall help her. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can explore that new land.”

Shanta would not hear of a stranger in her galley! She did employ a quick menu that allowed for an early breakfast. Only after everyone had sufficient quantities did she give any permission to leave the mess.

 _Nautilus_ approached the new island. They watched as lava poured out of a broken siding in the column. The island bore no life. Old and recently hardened lava flows completely covered the column.

Nemo changed course to due north. This was a clue that he kept secret from the others. The guests continued discussing the various sea life. It took three hours for them to reach yet another island. Nemo entered the lounge and said, “We’re there.”

 _Nautilus_ circled the island, which proved to be slightly smaller than the continent of Australia. Several columns supported the roof overhead while several more appeared in disintegration. Nemo chose a port on the north side of the island.

When the skiff landed, everyone could tell there was something different about this location. Someone constructed stone paths through the forest. There were no signs of prehistoric creatures. The ruminants were assorted varieties of deer, rabbits, a yellow fur koala species, black kangaroos, lizards, boars, and reptiles. It was a plush garden environment. The birds sang gleeful tunes.

Liedenbrock said, “This is a paradise!”

Nemo said, “Every garden has its snake. We must not forget our bearing.”

Occasionally they passed a totem that served as a marker. They came across intersecting paths. Someone took care of this paradise. The flowers bore wonderful smells and bees set about their task of collecting nectar.

When they emerged from the forest, they saw a city surrounded by a wall encrusted with red orichalcum. There was an open entrance and the group walked inside the city. It was clean and in good order but lacking of any people. The height of the houses and doorways suggested people of stature.

Liedenbrock asked, “Where is everyone? I hope they’re not like the pygmies hiding from us.”

“That is a good question,” said Nemo.

They continued walking about the city. Fountains provided fresh water. What could have served as a market square was barren of vendors. They heard chimes in melodic harmony and went to discover the source, finding a tree adorned with several varieties of chimes that complemented each other as a gentle breeze passed.

“Up ahead,” said Nemo. “That appears to be a palace.”

Aronnax asked, “Do we dare enter?”

“If the door is open, we shall,” said Nemo.

They crossed a bridge spanning a canal and entered the palace grounds. They saw mechanized objects dutifully trimming the hedges and lawn. Mechanical devices completely automated the caretaking. A moat surrounded the palace. A drawbridge was already in a lowered position, seemingly inviting the group to enter.

As they approached the entrance, two gigantosteologic creatures wearing dark robes stood in their path. They resembled more human than ape and towered at least twelve feet in height. The creatures looked at the group. Maria cautioned Ned to lower his harpoon.

A third creature arrived, splendidly attired in white robes. Nemo tried several languages, which the creature listened to but appeared not to understand.

Maria said, “I think he’s studying us.”

Liedenbrock impatiently asked, “Do we press on?”

Nemo said, “Calm yourself, professor. These are not like the ones we encountered on the other side of the world.”

The creature seemed to beckon them to follow. They slowly ascended the staircase, built for gigantosteologic humans. Nemo carried Pierre. The creature waited patiently. It was a beautiful marble staircase. At the end was an entrance to a grand hall. Two creatures sat upon thrones while an entourage cleared a path for the visitors.

Nemo again tried speaking in a variety of tongues. The creatures stood silent. When he said Agartha, it caused the creatures to murmur. One of the females approached Maria and started speaking in a strange language. She pointed at the beaded necklace that Maria wore.

Nemo said, “Don’t be afraid, dear.”

Maria said, “I hope they realize it was a gift.”

Aronnax said, “They speak in gentle tones.”

The man on the throne finally spoke. He said, “You have come a long way.”

“Indeed,” said Nemo. “We seek Agartha.”

The woman from her throne asked, “Why?”

“Enlightenment,” said Nemo.

The man said, “One does not need weapons for enlightenment.”

Nemo said, “They were a necessary precaution. There are a great many beasts within these caverns that would choose to cause us harm.”

The woman asked, “You did not come down the Angami Naga passage?”

“We came through a different entrance,” said Nemo, “one that allowed us to travel by sea. We came from the northwest.”

“He speaks of Hellene,” said the woman.

“Much farther,” said Nemo.

The man said, “You are Angami Naga. Is the passage blocked?”

Nemo said, “No. The land is occupied by hostile forces.”

“So war continues,” sighed the woman.

“They are still young,” said the man. “Millennia ago, we harnessed the power of the atom and used it for war. We sought to destroy each other. Only after we unleashed this power on the surface did we realize we were destroying ourselves. The world very nearly died.”

“But you took care of the people,” said Nemo. “Humanity survived.”

“We are humanity,” said the woman. “Your branch has taken a different turn. We are cousins. You are closer to enlightenment than you realize but not ready.”

“Let us show you,” said the man. He and the woman stood. They approached the group. The floor began to slide in a horizontal path. A door opened at the wall. Maria clutched Pierre as the floor led to what appeared to be open air.

Instead of falling, the floor remained suspended over the garden. It descended slowly until reaching the ground. They followed the two creatures, rapt in the beauty of the garden. Then they reached an area of small cottages. Deformed creatures came out and smiled. Some were half-human and half equine. Others were two or three different species in one.

Maria asked, “What manner of fusions are these?”

“This is what the power of the universe does when used for evil,” said the man. “Some species survived but others suffered greatly. Not all of us have fully atoned for the atrocities.”

Nemo asked, “Atlantis or Lemuria?”

“We are both,” said the man, “yet we are neither. Did you encounter our cousins in the western chamber?”

“Indeed,” said Nemo.

“They attacked you,” said the woman.

“I defended my people,” said Nemo.

The man said, “As a king should.”

“I grieve every day,” said Nemo.

“For you, life is short,” said the woman. “You have made a difference on the surface but not the kind that leads others to enlightenment. None of you.”

Nemo said, “I don’t understand.”

“Maharaja Dakkar,” said the man. “We know your thoughts. You desperately seek enlightenment but have not yet attained sufficient karma to attain it. Maharani Maria, you came with your husband searching for enlightenment and strengthening your love for your husband and son. Maharaja Muda Pierre, you are too young to grasp all of this but you are the hope for the future.

“Grand Vizier Kumar, you remain your king’s loyal servant. Otto Liedenbrock, you at first came against your will fearing retribution for what you did last time but now you see an opportunity to restore your glory by reporting on this adventure. Pierre Aronnax, you sought knowledge and have found it. Ned Land, you came for the sake of a woman you once abandoned.”

Ned interrupted, “How do you know these things?”

The woman said, “Your thoughts are transparent.”

Liedenbrock exclaimed, “What manner of trickery is this?”

The man said, “One day your kind will be able to read thoughts. You will not be able to hide behind lies or secret agendas. You will still feel desire for vengeance and retribution. You will forget love.”

Aronnax said, “To forget love? How is that even possible?”

“Your generation still remembers love,” said the woman. “We have taught others that came before you and still the surface dwellers wage war. Your race is still too young to understand. You know you must return.”

Nemo said, “I don’t understand.”

“One day you shall return,” said the man. “You have not yet fulfilled your destiny on the surface. You have found the physical Agartha but not the spiritual Agartha.”

“Teach your son and daughter well,” said the woman.

Nemo said, “Daughter?” He looked at Maria who seemed confused.

The woman said, “You are still early with child. Soon you will see the signs.”

Nemo said, “We shall return. Thank you.”

Aronnax smiled, “What a delightful way to be expelled from Paradise! I should like to return with you.”

“I would have it no other way,” said Nemo.

 

 


	27. The Voyage Home

#  27    The Voyage Home

As the group walked through the forest, Liedenbrock swore incessantly. Nemo and Maria walked side-by-side holding hands. Aronnax did not bother trying to catalogue the flowers or the ruminants. It was very peaceful on this continent.

Pierre walked next to Ned and said, “You love my mother.”

“I can’t,” said Ned. “Your father would kill me.”

Pierre said, “I love my mother.”

“You’re her son,” said Ned. “That’s entirely different. How does it feel knowing you’re going to be a big brother?”

“I don’t know yet,” said Pierre. “This is unexpected news.”

“Tell me about it,” said Ned. “You’re going to grow up and become your own man. There’s still time for you to learn.”

“There is always time to learn,” said Pierre.

The group returned to _Nautilus_ and rested offshore for the evening. It was a time of reflection. Sambhala was not what anyone truly expected. They explored the idea of finding it physically versus spiritually.

In the morning, Nemo set a course northeast. It was time to leave and he had to make way for the path leading to the Mariana Trench. None felt frustration that the gigantosteologie asked them to leave. In fact, everyone felt a sense of peace. Humanity had a long way to go. While individuals might achieve enlightenment, society as a whole was destined to repeat the same mistake of the ancestors.

It was a beautiful day for sailing and Nemo seemed in no rush. Aronnax and Liedenbrock were content observing the marine life. Ned sat on the platform taking in the mystical sea breeze. Nemo took great care to ensure Maria did not stand too close to the edge.

Liedenbrock asked, “Why leave? There’s so much more to explore here.”

Nemo said, “Tell us what really happened last time you were here.”

Liedenbrock said, “You already know.”

Nemo said, “I think you omitted certain things. The gigantosteologic creatures back on Axel Island speak. They sensed us, and then attacked. Why?”

Liedenbrock sighed, “Very well. We did omit a few things.”

When Liedenbrock and his nephew first spotted the gigantosteologie, they were eager to meet the creature. They took great care to approach but wanted a retreat just in case. The creature did not seem surprised to see men. On the contrary, it seemed eager to make their acquaintance.

Liedenbrock was surprised when others arrived and the group spoke in a language that could have been a form of ancient Greek. He was not sure. He and Axel attempted speaking with the group in a variety of languages.

Yet they felt great fear when the creatures began speaking German. How could they know it? They told a story of how they ended up in the subterranean cavern. There had been a great war thousands of years ago. These survivors suffered eternal punishment for their so-called crimes.

They were a patient race. When Arne Saknussemm arrived, they entertained the explorer. They had long thought the passages to the surface sealed. The explorer related his entry through Reykjavik and they were excited. However, could they manage a sailing journey?

When they asked how Saknussemm intended to leave, he revealed an ancient text that spoke of passage by means of Stromboli. They were extremely pleased, for their exile was underneath a volcano.

They made an agreement. Saknussemm was to continue his journey and return to the surface. He was to return in a year’s time as proof that he succeeded. Then, they would know that the passage remained intact. Shortly after Saknussemm left, the granite fell and sealed the passage.

After a year and the failure of the explorer’s return, they built ships and sailed to the land where he had first arrived. Yet they could not manage the ascent. The passages were narrow and short. They were physically too large to get through the tunnels. They decided to be patient. If one could do it, perhaps others would return.

Liedenbrock told them the fate of Saknussemm, branded a heretic and all of his writings burned. Saknussemm coded and wrote in runic characters what little remnant they possessed. They very nearly did not decipher the text.

Liedenbrock was supposed to use his explosive material to free the slab such that all could emerge from Stromboli. The professor agreed and set the guncotton charge. The effects were catastrophic. He desperately wanted one of the creatures to accompany him on the return. It was not to be. The three men suffered in the surge. Liedenbrock feared the creatures perished.

Nemo said, “That is why they attacked us. They thought you intended to destroy them.”

Liedenbrock said, “It stands to reason.”

Ned cried, “Damn it! You should have told us!”

Liedenbrock said, “Would you have believed me? We deliberately left that part out of the story. Who would believe primitive savages could suddenly learn our language. They could not even fathom a way to widen the tunnels leading to Reykjavik. It is an interesting contradiction.”

Aronnax said, “They are flesh and blood. They are mortal. We killed several of them.”

Liedenbrock said, “They would have killed us first! Don’t you get it? The ones in this chamber have evolved. They prefer this subterranean world. The ones in other chamber consider it their eternal prison. We tried to help them. You saw the results of that.”

Maria said, “It’s approaching the time.”

Nemo said, “We will be leaving soon. We have much to learn before we can return here.”

***

The wait seemed interminable. Nemo was waiting for something, but what? He paced the platform with his spyglass. _Nautilus_ drifted casually, its screws waiting for activation. Aronnax finally said, “Nautron respoc lorni virch.” Nemo shot him a warning glance.

Maria said, “Be of good cheer. It’ll come.”

Aronnax asked, “May I ask what we are waiting for?”

“A maelstrom,” Nemo said. “I trust you won’t be departing prematurely.”

Maria said, “Perhaps this isn’t the correct spot.”

Nemo said, “Everything fits. The points on the map, the direction we’ve taken. This is the appointed time.”

Liedenbrock scoffed, “Time! You think it passes truly in these subterranean chambers. Without a sun, how can you be certain as to the time of day?”

Nemo cried, “An epiphany! Of course, professor, you are correct. My clock is set to the meridian. We’ve traveled such distance in less time because of the great speed and capacity of the _Nautilus_. The meridian is correct but he who first took note of the time did not have that advantage when he gave the time of the maelstrom. Like you, he used his judgment based on the instrumentation of the time but he did not have a mechanized chronometer.”

Aronnax asked, “What did he use?”

Nemo said, “A sandglass apparatus, capable of measuring time in eight hour increments, along with a sophisticated water clock from China. Both had advantages and disadvantages. The sandglass apparatus was very nearly lost but it assured the traveler no need to turn it once an hour during time of sleep. The water clock was accurate but cumbersome, prone to error once they reached the subterranean sea.”

Maria said, “Well, then we’ll wait another few hours. The discrepancy shouldn’t be greater than, say, twenty three hours.”

“My dear,” said Nemo, “you positively have a delightful sense of humor today.”

Aronnax asked, “What is the significance of the maelstrom?”

Nemo replied, “It pressurizes the tunnel we must traverse.”

The maelstrom did not reveal itself, which frustrated Nemo. He began setting floating rings to observe the tidal action and followed it a while. While his ancestor did not return by way of the Mariana tunnel, he learned of it as a passageway used by the enlightened ones. Nemo knew it existed, found its exit in the Pacific. All he needed to do now was find the entrance.

Patience is a virtue. The earliest explorers mapped the regions building rafts and using logical reasoning. They used the best compass of the time available as invented by the Chinese for military navigation, a magnetic compass that best suited the land. Yet even Nemo had observed some slight differentiation in points on the map as compared to his compass.

It had been close enough to locate the targets.

The few savants entrusted with the secret maps to the entire subterranean networks did well to hide those maps. Did Saknussemm have a map? Did the religious authorities also burn it as part of the heretical brand? No one knew with certainty how many maps existed. Did Nemo have the last?

“I think we’re picking up speed,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “Quite right. Everyone! Down below. Professors, do keep good notes of the instrumentation. Someday we shall return for further exploration.”

Tension increased among the crew. Knowing they surged towards a maelstrom, the crew secured hatches and loose items with the hopes it would be sufficient. To pressurize the Mariana Tunnel, the maelstrom they would soon encounter must be of titanic proportion.

Aronnax looked out the window and said, “I don’t believe it! A coelacanth!”

“Let me see,” said Liedenbrock. “It’s an entire school.”

Maria asked, “What’s a coelacanth?”

Aronnax replied, “Extinct, of course, in our oceans. They lived over three hundred million years ago.”

Liedenbrock said, “These appear unchanged.”

The fish averaged six feet in length and lacked any vibrant color. Their only ornamentation was a series of thorny spikes. They saw fit to follow the _Nautilus_ , whether in observation of the strange machine or as additional protection from an unknown predator, it was difficult to ascertain.

The water’s flow increased exponentially. Aronnax kept vigil on the speed. The _Nautilus_ continued its course and the coelacanth remained.

Liedenbrock cried, “There it is!”

Barely visible from the lounge, the assemblage saw the great funnel of water in the subterranean sky. _Nautilus_ submerged below the water line. It struggled in the storm surge of the maelstrom, one of such magnitude as never before observed. The eye of the surge was easily half a mile in diameter. _Nautilus_ continued its descent. In the midst of the eddy sprouted the funnel that fueled the churning waters.

Suddenly, there was darkness all around. The electric lights could not penetrate the surroundings.

Aronnax cried, “We’re not revolving anymore! We’re ascending!”

Maria said, “We’re in the Mariana Tunnel. He’s done it! See those walls!” She could sit no longer and Aronnax saw fit to follow her to the pilothouse. Nemo bore the utmost of concentration as he steered the _Nautilus_.

Aronnax asked, “How long?”

Nemo said, “I’ve no idea! We’ll find out soon enough.”

Maria said, “Those coelacanths are maintaining pace with us.”

Nemo said, “They’re caught in the surge, same as us. Reversing the screw hasn’t helped.”

Aronnax said, “If we ascend too quickly…”

“I understand,” said Nemo.

It was a frightful journey despite the straight trajectory. The walls of the tunnel started out wide but closed in on the submarine. Then Aronnax remembered Nemo’s efforts to descend the tunnel, thwarted only by the intense pressure of the water.

With explosive force, _Nautilus_ finally emerged into open seas. Nemo kept close to the ocean floor and said, “Well, I think it’s time for dinner. We’ll rest a bit before we continue the ascent.”

Maria said, “Look at those coelacanths. They’re alright.”

Nemo said, “They have a new ocean to explore.”

It was several hours before _Nautilus_ breached the ocean’s surface. Nighttime! A curious crowd walked onto the platform and Nemo took a reading. He said, “Yes, we’re here. The Mariana Islands are just to the left, approximately two miles away.”

“Pierre, you’re exhausted,” said Maria.

“I’m alright mother,” said Pierre, trying to stifle a yawn.

Nemo said, “Rest is in order. We’ll replenish our air a while longer and then retreat beneath the waves.

 

 


	28. Old and New Business

#  28    Old and New Business

Liedenbrock asked, “Why didn’t you mention the girl in your book?”

Aronnax replied, “My publisher didn’t think it would sell – not credible! If you can imagine that!”

Liedenbrock said, “I can. My publisher said the same thing about the gigantosteologic creatures.”

Sitting in the lounge, the two professors compared notes as Ned listened impatiently. They were alone for now. He finally said, “When do we get to go home?”

“Soon,” said Aronnax. “It’ll take us some time to get back to Europe. Of course, there is the matter of the Colombian Tunnel. He promised to show it to me.”

“That suits me just fine,” said Ned. “Then you can see me off this boat safely. We’ll hit Quebec before Europe. I still don’t trust Nemo to set me off safely.”

Liedenbrock sighed, “This hibiscus isn’t doing well.”

“I think it might be the sunlight,” said Aronnax. “It doesn’t know how to use it.”

“You may be right,” said Liedenbrock.

This time, Liedenbrock had samples. He nearly caught one of the coelacanths when _Nautilus_ finally breached the water but its spines were sharper than he thought and he lost hold of it. The entire school abandoned its interest in _Nautilus_ and took off towards the west. Aronnax intended to write a paper and hoped that future fishermen might catch a living specimen.

Maria entered and took her place at the organ. She asked, “Any requests?”

“The Star Spangled Banner,” said Ned. “Or do you not know it?”

Maria scoffed, “Of course I know it.”

As she played Ned said, “You know, your father was distressed to learn that you survived. Don’t you think it’s time you paid him a visit?”

Maria said, “He should meet his grandson. Our first stop is Brooklyn. Would you care to accompany us? You could either remain ashore or board again until we get you to Quebec.”

Ned asked, “Is your husband going ashore?”

Maria said, “Unlikely. My father would not react too well to receiving his visit. Don’t worry. Iravan and a couple of others will come to assure us safe return.”

“They think you would steal away from _Nautilus_?”

Maria said, “On the contrary. It is more likely that my father would steal me away.” She stopped playing and said, “I do love my father. I had no idea he survived. He simply wouldn’t understand things.”

Aronnax said, “I would be happy to accompany you.”

Nemo entered and said, “We are nearing the Colombian Tunnel. Professor, would you care to join me in the pilothouse?”

Aronnax cried, “Yes!”

Liedenbrock cried, “No!”

Maria asked, “Is Pierre up there?”

“Of course,” smiled Nemo.

“Make sure he minds you at the curve,” said Maria.

“Of course,” smiled Nemo. “Come along.”

Maria said, “I’ll tend to our guests. We’re discussing my father.”

Nemo sneered, “Bah!” He left with Aronnax.

Liedenbrock said, “He doesn’t care for your father.”

Maria said, “My father is an admiral of what he considers a growing oppressive fleet. Pierre has a right to meet his grandfather. I wish mother were alive.”

Ned said, “I should have grabbed you from this boat.”

Maria said, “Well you didn’t. It just proved you were all talk and when it came down to the ninth hour you did what you had to do for your own selfish purposes.”

Ned asked, “Would you have come?”

Maria replied, “In the middle of a maelstrom? How you ever survived is beyond me! To make matters worse, there is the issue of the open hatch that caused more than half the crew to drown.”

“We didn’t leave the hatch open,” Ned angrily said. “We closed it. We were waiting for the maelstrom to abate, sitting in the skiff. Then the surge ripped us away from the hull. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Maria said, “I see.”

Liedenbrock said, “I think I’ll be going.”

Maria said, “Stay. We’re entering the tunnel. You’ll appreciate the geologic structure.”

The Colombian Tunnel differed from the experience through the Arabian Tunnel. It maintained a gentle flow, which offered little resistance to _Nautilus_. It flowed west to east, diverting warm water to the Atlantic. It was almost half a mile wide at its maximum.

Ancient volcanic activity formed the tunnel. It bore signs of having been a lava channel. As they traversed the tunnel, they saw strata of gold and bits of diamond. For whatever reason, the tunnel took a sharp and narrow turn while the descent became noticeable. The current increased speed. There was no frightening speed as in the Arabian Tunnel. It was easy to navigate.

 _Nautilus_ finally emerged and Maria said, “Welcome to the Atlantic Ocean.”

Ned said, “You can’t be serious. That only took fifteen minutes.”

Maria said, “We’re quite deep but we’ll be ascending.”

Liedenbrock said, “Amazing. Whatever volcano made this tunnel has long since expired.”

Maria said, “Indeed. We don’t know the volcano. Oh, it’s long dead and even possibly disintegrated. Yet here it is. Now if you’ll observe the compass, we’re changing direction to north.”

Nemo entered the lounge and said, “We shall secure a new yacht in Tortuga. While pirates are in the decline in that port, we still must exercise caution. My dear, I shall negotiate the dealings.”

“As you wish,” Maria said. “Shall we arm the men?”

Nemo said, “Indeed. Mister Land, when we arrive in Haiti, do you wish to join the party?”

Ned said, “I’m no pirate.”

Nemo said, “But you’re sailor enough to handle such a port. We’ll need to keep our wits about us. There’s no shame in declining the invitation.”

“I’ll go,” said Ned.

“Very well,” said Nemo. “We’ll arrive in two days.”

There was only slight trepidation at the thought of encountering the Bouguer squids once in the Bahamas but Nemo made a point of staying close to the surface. He did not want another encounter. It brought about recollections of the previous battle. Nemo saved Ned from the clutches of the squid, who in turned landed the killing blow that dispatched the creature from _Nautilus_.

Tortuga was relatively calm considering its bloody history. The great pirates once called it home. Due to the combined efforts of European and American navies, the port was more honest but still the occasional pirates sought refuge under false colors.

“Do be careful,” Maria said as Nemo entered the skiff. The island was a mile away, the closest that _Nautilus_ dared approach. Nemo had six men with him in addition to Ned and Aronnax, who very much wanted to see the port. Liedenbrock had chosen to remain.

Nemo said, “All is in good order.”

Pierre said, “I want to go.”

Maria said, “Not this time, dear.”

“Look after your mother,” said Nemo as Iravan launched the skiff.

The skiff had calm sailing. Aronnax wondered if the crew would arouse any suspicion. Clearly, in some type of uniform, albeit unknown to the locals, they should stand out immediately. Yet it was not to be. Upon arriving in port, there were varieties of different ships in port.

Nemo paid the privilege of docking his skiff and left a man to guard it just the same. He set about making inquiries, explaining that pirates forcibly sunk his yacht. Some of the locals struck the group as honest men while others had seamier interests. One man tried to sell an Indiaman ship, which still bore the flag of the East India Trading Company.

Nemo said, “I daresay you don’t own that ship.”

The man said, “Ah, not true! I did own it – until those privateers stole it from me.”

Nemo said, “I’ve no interest in stealing a ship.”

“Then I best be off,” said the man.

Ned quietly said, “You’ll be sinking that ship when it leaves port.”

Nemo said, “Quite right. Ah, there’s a lovely double mast yacht. Pity it isn’t steam operated but it should do quite nicely.”

Aronnax said, “Assuming you can convince the owner to sell it to you.”

Nemo said, “I have noticed that the irrational love of gold can persuade most men to sell me anything. Usually my wife is exceptionally gifted, especially when she wears the excesses that imply royalty. I know that men would take advantage of her being a woman and quote her a price far higher than true worth. If the item for purchase was sound, she had to triple that price.”

Ned asked, “Why didn’t you bring her along?”

Nemo said, “Too many unsavory characters in this port. She is precious to me and I would not risk her coming.”

Nemo found the ship owner, an elderly man that made his living transporting passengers between the islands. The man was interested in selling, wanting to retire while he still enjoyed good health. He gladly showed the men around the yacht. Satisfied that the title was genuine, Nemo began negotiating the price.

The man asked, “You’re not pirates?”

Nemo said, “We are at war, not pirates. I have need for a replacement ship. My yacht was forcibly sunk. I seek vengeance.”

The man said, “I see. The _Celeste_ is not equipped with cannons.”

Nemo said, “She possesses great speed. She’ll serve my purpose for now.”

The man said, “Then I take it you’ll be off to another port to procure a military vessel.”

Nemo asked, “Does that concern you?”

The man said, “Just trying to make conversation. I meant no offense. I’m happy to oblige you if the price is right. I wish to retire in comfort. I’m an honest man. There are military vessels in port.”

Nemo said, “A fast yacht will suit my purpose for now.”

The man said, “Then let’s be done with this.”

Nemo dispatched two of his men to recover the skiff. The man looked at the skiff with interest and said, “A metal boat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the likes of such a thing.”

“It proves sturdy,” said Nemo.

The man took his possessions and gold. He wrote a note of sale granting title to one Pierre Aronnax. The professor held his tongue instead of letting it wag. The man took one last look at the yacht before departing.

Men raised the skiff and Nemo gave orders for sail. The yacht attracted no attention as it departed port. He was already working out in his mind how to rig it for towing. He had no fabrication shops in this part of the world and the yacht was made of wood.

Ned said, “I should like a ship like this someday.”

Aronnax said, “You? This ship isn’t suited for whaling.”

Ned said, “Who said anything about whaling? Someday I won’t have my good arm and eyesight. That poor fellow wanted to retire on the land but me! I should like to retire on the sea. I can see ferrying people around the various ports at leisure.”

The rendezvous proved different without the aid of the barrel and cable. Nemo found his position and waited. _Nautilus_ should have sighted the keel of the ship. He scanned the horizon. Did something happen? No, for _Nautilus_ soon breached the water and carefully steered alongside the yacht.

Stepping onto the platform Maria said, “Aw, it’s not steam powered.”

Nemo said, “We didn’t have much selection. This will do for now. All is well?”

Maria said, “Indeed. Dinner will soon be ready. And don’t even think of upsetting Shanta.”

Nemo turned to Aronnax and said, “Sometimes I wonder who is really in command of the _Nautilus_.” Aronnax laughed.

It took a day of rigging a chain apparatus to set up a towing mechanism for _Celeste_. Instead of going through the keel, men cut a circular hole in the bow. They fitted a steel brace and attached the chain. Nemo was not satisfied and vowed to get another yacht once he was near one of his rare land ports.

Despite full sail, the yacht could only manage eighteen or nineteen miles an hour in favorable winds. Without the aid of steam, towing proved difficult. Sailing along the eastern coast proved slow and cumbersome. It took nearly two weeks to accomplish the feat.

The _Nautilus_ remained three miles off the coast of Long Island. The yacht separated and able seamen boarded. Aronnax decided he should go and Ned decided his presence would help. Husband and wife indulged a quiet moment.

“I understand why you can’t go,” said Maria.

Nemo said, “If you wish to change your mind, we shall abandon this effort.”

Maria said, “I have worries, true, but Pierre has a right to meet his grandfather. Perhaps he has changed.”

Nemo placed his hand on Maria’s abdomen and said, “You can barely tell.”

Maria said, “I’m glad Iravan will accompany us. If my emotions become confused, I will depend on his reason.”

Nemo said, “I’m more worried about your father stealing you away. Remember the signal.”

Maria said, “Three lanterns on the bow.”

“You’ll be fine,” smiled Nemo.

 

 


	29. Wallabout

#  29    Wallabout

“I don’t like this ship,” declared Pierre as they entered the Brooklyn harbor.

Ned said, “Neither does your father.”

Maria said, “We won’t have much need for it. There is a reason why the title was put in the professor’s name.”

Ned said, “You intend that he should have it.”

Maria said, “We need something faster. Oh, it’s fast enough for a pleasure yacht but not to suit our purposes.”

The yacht carefully navigated through the piers, unable to dock in the military apportionment. It was a busy harbor but they soon found a dock. There was the usual fanfare of acknowledging a woman of wealth and the allure of easy gold. They had to take a taxi to find _Water Witch_ , still in port.

There was activity aboard the vessel. It was preparing to voyage as evidenced by the lading of cargo. A sentry denied them entry.

Maria said, “It is imperative that I see Admiral Saunders.”

The sentry said, “He won’t see anyone now.”

Maria said, “Not even his daughter?”

The sentry said, “His daughter is long dead.”

A passing officer overheard the conversation and said, “Ever since news spread that his daughter might be alive, the admiral has been plagued with imposters seeking inheritance.”

Maria said, “I seek no inheritance.”

Aronnax said, “If you please, sir. I am Professor Pierre Aronnax. I met with the admiral over a month ago. If he would be so kind to entertain a brief visit, I would be much obliged. This is Mister Ned Land, master harpooner. He too met with the admiral. We bring truly good news.”

“Wait here,” said the officer. The party had no choice but to wait at the bottom of the gangway.

Iravan said, “We must be cautious. There are a great number of men here that would gladly do your father’s bidding.”

Maria said, “I understand.”

It seemed as if the group would not receive permission to see the admiral. They waited over an hour without word. Iravan said, “We should go.”

Maria said, “You’re right.”

The group started walking. They did not walk far before encountering one of the officers originally dispatched to invite Aronnax to meet with the admiral. Whatever duties preoccupied him; he took notice of the professor and said, “Professor Aronnax. I thought you returned to Paris.”

Aronnax said, “I came to see the admiral but he seems disinclined. We were not allowed to board.”

The officer said, “We are getting ready to set sail.”

Aronnax said, “Pity. This is his daughter.”

The officer’s eyes widened. He finally said, “The captain turned you away?”

Maria said, “After waiting over an hour at the bottom of the gangway, his intentions were quite clear.”

The officer said, “The admiral isn’t aboard.”

Aronnax said, “I don’t understand.”

The officer said, “He won’t be sailing with us this time. Many women have plagued him with attempting to impersonate his daughter once it became known she might have survived the maelstrom. It broke his heart. He put in his papers of retirement.”

Maria said, “Then he has returned to our home in Wallabout.”

The officer said, “I cannot guide you. We will soon be off and I dare not miss the voyage.”

Aronnax asked, “Why the haste?”

The officer said, “The _Albacore_ took port this morning and reported an encounter with Norwegian pirates. Captain Tufnell said it sunk a yacht in the vicinity.”

Maria said, “Curious. We won’t keep you. I know the way.”

“Godspeed to you,” said the officer, turning to make haste to his ship.

Ned said, “If Captain Tufnell is here, I can make my ship and be done with this voyage.”

Maria said, “As you wish. What of your payment?”

Ned said, “Keep it. Now go.”

“Good bye,” Maria said.

It was a strange departure. Did Ned see a chance to sink _Nautilus_ while Maria was ashore? On the other hand, did he simply not trust Nemo to deliver him safely to Quebec?

The group took a taxi to 129 5th Street. Maria felt extremely anxious. She had been born in this house. There were so many memories. There were signs of habitation. She knocked on the door and a woman answered.

The woman asked, “May I help you?”

Maria said, “I am here to visit with my father.”

The woman scoffed, “Another imposter!” She slammed the door.

Maria said, “This is getting tiresome!”

Aronnax knocked on the door insistently and called, “This is Professor Pierre Aronnax. Please open the door.”

It took a few moments of knocking on the door before it opened to reveal the admiral. Saunders stood in shock at the sight and Maria thought he might faint. He cried, “Maria!”

The two hugged and shared brief tears. Saunders invited all into his home. Little had changed during Maria’s absence.

Saunders said, “I thought you were lost when _George Washington_ met its fate.”

Maria said, “I very nearly was, father. We were worried about icebergs.”

Saunders said, “Professor Aronnax, how did you ever find her?”

Aronnax said, “She sought me out when she heard I was in New York.”

Maria said, “Father, this is your grandson Pierre.”

“Ah, let me get a look at you,” said Saunders. “What a fine looking young lad. Do you know the sea?”

Pierre said, “In the sea, we are free.”

Saunders bore a strange look upon his face, part hatred and part disgust. He sneered, “You sound like that monster Nemo!”

Pierre said, “He is my father and not a monster!”

In astonishment Saunders turned to his daughter and said, “You married him. How could you?”

Maria did her best to explain the events and the things she had witnessed. All the while, her father became angrier by the minute. He finally said, “I thought you dead and I see that I am correct. What do you want?”

Maria said, “I wanted my son to meet his grandfather.”

“You want nothing else?”

Maria said, “I’ve no need for inheritance nor do I wish to claim anything that was once mine from childhood.”

Aronnax said, “We traveled many leagues to see you sir.”

Saunders quietly said, “It would have been better if you hadn’t made the trip. Be gone with you.”

Maria said, “As you wish, father. I’m sorry you can’t understand.”

Saunders asked, “Where will you go?”

Maria said, “Wherever the wind takes us.”

Her father used that sailor’s expression on several occasions. Saunders asked, “Does he live?”

Maria said, “Yes.”

“He sinks ships,” said Saunders.

“Warships,” said Maria.

Aronnax said, “He also pursues scientific interests. We’ve just returned from an amazing voyage!”

“GO!”

Maria said, “As you wish. Good bye father.”

The group took its leave. Maria felt extremely let down by the homecoming. She hoped for reconciliation. Her heart was heavy. They returned to the _Celeste_ and made way.

Aronnax said, “I am sorry.”

Maria said, “At least I know. It’ll be good to get underway.”

Shortly ahead was the _Water Witch_ making its voyage out of the bay. It was building up a strong head of steam. It made little difference to the _Celeste_ , knowing that they were not the target of the aggression.

The _Celeste_ made its way to the rendezvous point and lit the three lanterns. The sun was setting. _Nautilus_ finally appeared. Nemo was extremely anxious and cried, “Hurry aboard.”

Aronnax asked, “What of the yacht?”

Nemo replied, “We’ll leave it. Hurry.”

The boarding hastened with the onset of shellfire. Who discovered their presence? Did Ned betray them? Once aboard, _Nautilus_ submerged and took straight aim at the encroaching warship. There was no cat and mouse game. Nemo made a direct kill. Aronnax felt terror. The old Nemo had returned. Nothing could change that.

***

Nemo and Maria spoke of events on the land. Ned’s departure did not surprise Nemo but the rally of the warship was too hasty for it to be Ned’s doing. He came to one conclusion. While he had forever silenced Cyrus Smith, the captain had already confessed the truth of the mysterious island to someone. The world once thought him dead but knew otherwise.

The _Nautilus_ no longer took a straight course. Aronnax asked, “Will you honor your promise?”

Nemo said, “Yes. The world has gone mad. Are you certain you wish to return?”

Aronnax said, “Yes. Professor Liedenbrock is intent on chronicling our adventures in the subterranean world.”

Nemo said, “That is to be expected. He opens it up to exploitation by those who see fit to do so. Why not let them be at peace?”

Aronnax said, “It is an adventure for savants.”

Nemo said, “One day we shall return. Oh, this madness has returned! Why does it torment me so?”

Aronnax said, “I cannot say. As for your intentions, do not tell me. I am sure that officials will make inquiries of me.”

Nemo said, “You are kind. We will not see enlightenment in our time but we can build the way for future generations.”

“There is always hope,” said Aronnax.

“Indeed,” said Nemo.

***

It took _Nautilus_ a month to reach Le Havre. The professors boarded the skiff. Two sailors loaded a small chest of gold and silver, payment for services rendered. Aronnax asked, “Will no one accompany us?”

Nemo said, “It is better this way.”

“But your skiff,” said Aronnax.

Nemo said, “We will make another. Remember what you have learned, professors. There are many wonders to rediscover.”

Liedenbrock asked, “Rediscover?”

Nemo said, “It was discovered once before; it is simply a matter of rediscovering that which was lost.”

Maria said, “Take care.”

“You too, Madame,” said Aronnax.

***

Nemo assembled all in the mess hall and spoke very frankly. He said, “Once again, the nations of the world are intent on continued war. Our existence was once secret. When we were revealed ten years ago, the world thought us dead from the maelstrom. Only our allies on land knew the truth. Today, the world knows we live and seeks to destroy us. Any man that wishes to return home may do so.”

Not a single man accepted the invitation. Nemo continued, “We shall replenish our stocks and crew. Let every man reconcile his thoughts. The battle intensifies. We will return to the days of fighting on both land and sea. Dismissed.”

Maria said, “I do hope the professors make it back alright.”

Nemo said, “Not to worry. These are safe waters for them. They’ll be questioned. I think Professor Liedenbrock will be allowed to return to his home on Königstrasse and teaching at the Johannaeum. It’s Professor Aronnax that I have concern for.”

Maria said, “He knows how to find you.”

Nemo said, “He think he does. Much has changed these past ten years.”

Maria said, “If I didn’t know any better, I think you already miss him.”

“We shall meet again,” said Nemo. “Once we take on new crew, we’ll seek him out and ask him to join us. We must never forget that there is much to learn. Oh, it’s more than ridding the world of oppressive evils! If we forget knowledge and learning, we too shall lapse.”

***

As the skiff pulled away, Aronnax watched as _Nautilus_ submerged. Would he see her again? The world was descending into madness and the avenger returned.

Liedenbrock said, “Let’s get to shore.”

Aronnax said, “Of course.”

Aronnax discussed the ideas for a book with Liedenbrock. His fellow savant said, “I’ve been thinking. Maybe we shouldn’t write the book.”

Aronnax asked, “What do you mean?”

Liedenbrock said, “There are things down there that are not meant to be plundered.”

Aronnax asked, “What do you propose?”

“Let us do a presentation among our peers but safeguard the particulars,” said Liedenbrock. “Countless savants embarked on journeys to the interior of the Earth after I published my book. The few who made it to Scartaris failed to return. Did we encounter any in the chamber? No.”

Aronnax asked, “Do you think they encountered the gigantosteologic creatures? They were extremely aggressive.”

Liedenbrock said, “Perhaps. I made it sound too safe despite the dangers. If we talk of a subterranean paradise, what do you think would happen?”

Aronnax replied, “Others would try to make the journey. Nemo mentioned many passages leading to the underground chambers.”

Liedenbrock said, “We will document these things but should not publish them.”

“Agreed,” said Aronnax.

Liedenbrock asked, “Do you think we’ll ever see them again?”

Aronnax, “I believe we just might.”

Indeed, the professor believed he was correct. Nemo hinted that someday Aronnax should have the continuing journals of the _Nautilus_.

 

 


	30. Invitations

#  30    Invitations

As Aronnax sat in his apartment, he read the newspaper. Survivors from a recently sunken ship spoke of encountering a submerged boat. Stories of Nemo regurgitated, most notably his book. The stories Captain Smith attempted to peddle downgraded to the same shelves as penny dreadful and dime novel literature.

He put down the newspaper and re-read the letter from Axel Liedenbrock, nephew of his fellow savant. Aronnax could hardly believe the news that his friend died tragically when a horse drawn cart slued and crashed onto the sidewalk. To think of all the man’s adventures – and to die in such a fashion!

Axel wanted more information on the recent subterranean voyage, knowing that his uncle made the expedition but unaware of the method. He intended another descent and wanted Aronnax to join the expedition. The professor, of course, had to decline. To journey on foot was beyond his years.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Aronnax answered the door and was surprised to see a young nobleman accompanied by two men. Aronnax asked, “May I help you?”

The man pushed his way through the doorway and said, “Tell me of _Nautilus_. I must know everything.”

Aronnax knew that French was not the man’s first language. The man had a Polish accent. He realized it meant trouble. This man was one of Nemo’s enemies. He finally said, “You are unwelcome here. Leave or I shall summon the gendarmes.”

“I shall pay you handsomely,” said the man.

Aronnax scoffed, “Do you think I can be so easily bribed?”

“Perhaps an out of control horse with carriage might collide into you on the sidewalk,” said the man.

Aronnax asked, “Who are you?”

“I am Baron Hubert Falon the Second,” replied the man. “Do you know me?”

Aronnax sat down and said, “No, but I know a certain story. You cannot be the same man from that story.”

Falon said, “My father set his eyes upon Hetvia. His only mistake was feuding with a fellow Polish noble instead of uniting against a real enemy. Both lands fell. I intend to reclaim what is rightfully mine.”

Aronnax said, “Captain Nemo supports the efforts to defeat the Russian oppressors.”

Falon said, “Yet he does little to achieve that end. He concentrates his hostilities against the British. His mother was a proud woman but she renounced her Polish crown in favor of an Indian one. Was her brother sad for her? No! He fought against my father. He might have even won if the Russian hussars had not arrived. They showed no honor.”

Aronnax said, “You live in exile.”

“I intend to build a navy,” said Falon. “To be certain, nations are experimenting with submersible boats but nothing like what you have described. Captain Nemo is a fool. All this time he should have built a navy but instead he goes around in a single boat sinking ships regardless of nationality. He offers mere pittances to those he considers fellow freedom fighters. He hides within the seas instead of fighting on the land.”

Aronnax said, “I’m afraid that I cannot help you. I am not an engineer. Also, I do not altogether trust you.”

Falon said, “Others will come. They want to destroy _Nautilus_.”

A knock on the door alarmed the uninvited guests. Aronnax answered it and stood in astonishment. It was Vice Admiral Saunders, in uniform and attended by several ensigns. He said, “Ah, I see the Baron is here making his pitch.”

“Come in,” sighed Aronnax.

Falon said, “You are a fool! You intend to sink the greatest invention of the century.”

Saunders exclaimed, “It pains me to do so knowing that my daughter and grandson are on board but I have a duty to my country!”

Aronnax incredulously asked, “You would do such a thing?”

Falon said, “We can seize that boat! I promise you that I will spare your daughter and your grandson.”

Saunders said, “My grandson is your greatest threat. He has a legitimate claim to the throne of Hetvia. You want him dead.”

Aronnax said, “You turned away your daughter and grandson. You seem intent to sink _Nautilus_ knowing they are on board the boat. Madame is again with child.”

Falon said, “Another heir?”

Saunders said, “The British are rallying the nations of the world to sink _Nautilus_. My government rejected my letter of resignation. If there is a chance that I can reason with my daughter, perhaps they will surrender.”

Aronnax said, “He will never surrender.”

Falon said, “There is only one solution. We must join forces to find _Nautilus_ and if possible capture it. If we can’t capture it, we’ll sink it but we must try!”

Aronnax said, “You do what you must. I will not go with either of you.”

Saunders said, “You know the routes that he prefers.”

Aronnax sighed, “Just go – all of you.”

After several moments of arguing, the Polish and the Americans finally left. Aronnax felt conflicted. The nations were rallying against his friend. His manuscript sat unattended. He had not done justice to the girl he once left behind in a maelstrom. The world did not know her story.

Another knock on the door – could he have no peace? Aronnax answered the door and stood in disbelief. It was Iravan, the first officer. Aronnax hastily ushered him in and said, “Are you insane? Others are looking for you?”

Iravan said, “He wishes for you to join us.”

Aronnax said, “The nations of the world are uniting against him. They want to sink his boat.”

Iravan said, “There is something he did not show you.”

Aronnax said, “With all that he has seen and done, that statement could mean just about anything. Do you have any idea who was just here?”

Iravan said, “The hardhearted father and the false-hearted adversary. Others will come. He invites you to freedom.”

Aronnax sighed, “I don’t know. I want to go but if he is focused on vengeance then there is no chance for scientific research.”

Iravan said, “We sail in an hour. Will you join us?”

Aronnax said, “You took a big risk coming to me today. Why now?”

Iravan said, “She believes your life is in danger because you know us. She begged him to send for you. She would have come personally but he could not allow it.”

Aronnax asked, “How goes the pregnancy?”

“Well,” said Iravan. “She is dear to him. He prefers to keep her close. If you come, bring all that matters to you. It is unlikely you will want to return.”

Aronnax felt as if he were in the midst of the maelstrom. Iravan continued, “Your friend Professor Liedenbrock had no bond to us yet he still chose to stand mute when Baron Falon demanded of him the secrets of _Nautilus_. He recognized evil and hatred. For that, the baron had him killed.”

Aronnax said, “We did not tell anyone that it was _Nautilus_ that brought us to and from the subterranean realm.”

Iravan said, “Your friend let it slip and then passed it off as a joke. Baron Falon was the only one who took it seriously. He murdered Professor Liedenbrock. He came here intent on soliciting you to his crusade. Yet he did not tell you that he works with the oppressors. In exchange for capturing _Nautilus_ , he will be given his realm.”

“He said he wanted to build his own navy,” said Aronnax.

“He lied,” said Iravan.

Aronnax said, “He said Captain Nemo was a fool to not build other submersibles.”

Iravan said, “His dockyards are busy. Will you come?”

Aronnax stood dumbstruck. Nemo had dockyards. What turned the man away from enlightenment that he sought to find? Something was wrong. He finally said, “Let me pack my things.”

As the two men took a taxi to the marina, Aronnax wondered if anyone followed. Paranoia was unhealthy. It was one thing for Nemo to sink ships but another altogether if he was building a fleet. Aronnax was not surprised to find a steamer yacht ready to sail.

“He waits in the Channel,” said Aronnax.

“Indeed,” said Iravan.

As they boarded the yacht, Iravan issued hasty orders for departure. Aronnax wondered if he had made the correct decision. If Nemo was in trouble, he did not need the professor’s help. Had the avenger acted out of decency? As the yacht made its way down the Seine, he wondered if he would ever see his beloved France again.

The moon started rising. Aronnax wondered how Iravan would find the _Nautilus_ in the dark. If the nations were intent on destroying _Nautilus_ , Nemo dare not keep the lights on while close to the surface. Then he remembered the extending spy scope. Iravan took a reading and set out three lanterns on the bow.

Aronnax asked, “Is he near?”

Iravan said, “If he did not have to leave, he will come quickly.”

Moments felt like hours. Aronnax felt alarmed when he heard two blasts of a whistle. He watched as Iravan pulled out a whistle and responded with three blasts. The moon glow offered some visibility. Aronnax saw something in the water but the lack of the familiar green glow sent chills up his spine. Only when he heard the familiar sounds of the _Nautilus_ breaching the surface did his heart calm.

Then he saw the avenger walk onto the platform. Aronnax saw worry. The lanterns extinguished and the anchor dropped. Sailors began descending a rope ladder and Aronnax did the same, carrying his prized satchel.

Nemo said, “Ah, Professor Aronnax, it is good to see you again.”

Aronnax asked, “Are you well? How is Madame?”

“She is starving,” said Nemo. “Come along. My men will see to any other bags you have. Dinner is waiting.” He issued a series of orders in the artificial language and his men acted with professionalism.

Aronnax found it strange to walk about in dim lighting. When he entered the lounge, he saw closed panels but the room lit normal. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He saw Maria and Pierre patiently waiting.

Aronnax said, “Madame, it is good to see you again.”

“And you too,” said Maria as she tried to stand. Aronnax counted the months. It had taken a month to return to Paris and since that time, another seven elapsed. He deduced it was very close to her time.

“Please,” said Aronnax as he went to her. “Stay seated. Oh, Madame, these are treacherous times.”

“Not as treacherous as you might think,” smiled Maria.

 _Nautilus_ began to bob up and down. Pierre said, “Aw, I wanted to sink the yacht!”

Aronnax said, “He sank it?”

“A mild charge in the stern,” said Nemo as he entered. “Be of good cheer. No one was harmed. Please sit.”

Aronnax felt dread. There was no turning back. Whatever Nemo intended, Aronnax had no choice but to accompany him. Perhaps he should not have left Paris. He sat and asked, “What do you intend?”

Maria said, “We heard distressing news.”

As Nemo sat he said, “At one of our appointed rendezvous meetings, we had an altercation with a Russian war vessel. We interrogated one of the survivors and discovered that Baron Falon is attempting to re-seize control of Hetvia.”

Aronnax said, “I thought you had a potential claim to that throne.”

Nemo said, “I have more important things to tend to at this time. Excuse me.”

Aronnax sat dumbfounded and Maria said, “We dare not linger here. _Nautilus_ must resume her course.”

Indeed, _Nautilus_ began submerging. Aronnax tried to hide his worry. He looked around the lounge. Nemo had added to his collection of art and treasure. He felt intense hunger. Stewards brought in food. Then he heard a familiar cry from Shanta, “Eat! Your husband will understand. You must think of the baby.”

As Nemo returned to the lounge he said, “Yes, my dear. Now is not the time to employ good etiquette.” He took a seat and insisted that the stewards serve his wife first. He turned to Aronnax and said, “Do forgive me.”

Aronnax said, “I understand. Madame’s time is fast approaching.”

Nemo said, “In one week’s time, we shall arrive at our destination. When we do, _Nautilus_ will dock indefinitely. You will enjoy the privilege of witnessing our endeavors.”

“It sounds intriguing,” said Aronnax. He did not wish to offend his host, but his thoughts lingered on the prospect of returning to France.

Pierre said, “I will show you around.”

Aronnax smiled. He asked, “Where are we going?”

Nemo said, “I cannot reveal to you the exact location. However, I can assure you that you will be safe from my enemies that are beginning their assaults upon your senses. My first officer informed me that you had visitors before his arrival.”

Aronnax said, “Yes, Baron Hubert Falon the Second as well as Madame’s father.”

Maria said, “I supposed father would not wish to see you again.”

Aronnax said, “He is no longer retired. He has been pressed into service to seek and destroy _Nautilus_ and if that means…” He could not bear to finish the thought aloud.

Maria said, “I am the _Red Dragon_. In his eyes, I am a pirate, a villain, a monster. He would sink _Nautilus_ knowing that I am aboard along with his grandson.”

Aronnax sighed, “I do not believe he would do it.”

Nemo asked, “What of the baron?”

Aronnax replied, “In exchange for finding you, he gets the crown.”

Nemo said, “Ah, so like a coward! So he tried to bribe you. He wants the Nautilus. He thinks that is how he will get the crown. The Russians will of course deny him that crown should fate somehow provide them _Nautilus_.”

Aronnax said, “The world is not as simple as we would prefer.”

“Indeed,” said Nemo.

Later that evening, Aronnax pondered his situation. Initially, he regretted accompanying the first officer to _Nautilus_. Then he recalled the baron taking credit for Liedenbrock’s demise. What would the admiral have done? For that matter, what did Nemo intend? Aronnax could surmise an approximate geographic location by viewing the sea creatures and changing environments.

 _Nautilus_ made good time. Aronnax realized Nemo intended to use the Arabian Tunnel. Could _Nautilus_ do it? The question immediately answered itself. He remembered the journal entries. Nemo must be returning to India.

Attempts to elicit a trajectory proved futile. Nemo forbade any from telling the professor. Aronnax continued to confirm his theory after _Nautilus_ successfully navigated the tunnel and then the Red Sea. _Nautilus_ maintained great speed in its journey. As he looked at the gauges, he realized there were times that _Nautilus_ managed forty miles an hour. Nemo must have achieved an engineering breakthrough to achieve such speed.

 _Nautilus_ did not stop to take on air. Instead, the boat continued along the surface with open hatches. Aronnax looked out the lounge window.

“Be of good cheer,” Nemo said as he entered. “We are nearly there.”

Aronnax asked, “How much longer?”

“Less than half an hour,” replied Nemo. He continued, “If you like, you may join me in the pilothouse.”

“Thank you,” said Aronnax.

Traveling with Nemo involved scientific exploration, danger, or both. Aronnax knew Nemo would reveal the mysterious destination soon. What would he discover? Whatever Nemo proposed, the captain clearly wished that Aronnax would abandon his beloved Paris.

Could he? Aronnax pondered the situation. His first journey was as a prisoner. His second journey was as an honored guest. The first officer already stated that it was unlikely Aronnax would return to France. Would that be by choice or force?

 _Nautilus_ descended and Aronnax knew they were going deep. The lamp revealed scurrying sea creatures unaccustomed to the bright light. He gasped slightly as a shark swam in front of the submersible. _Nautilus_ was descending vertically.

Then Aronnax realized _Nautilus_ faced a wall of rhyolite, an igneous volcanic rock rich in silica. As the most complex form of the volcanic rocks, geologists knew of a handful of locations around the world where it formed. Oh, if only Liedenbrock were present to confirm the observation! Aronnax thought hard. Yes, there was a discovery in India’s interior region.

 _Nautilus_ slowed its descent. Aronnax asked, “What are you looking for?”

“A tunnel,” replied Nemo. “There it is.”

Aronnax stood passively as Nemo personally took the wheel as he was want to do with complicated tunnel navigations. Yet the tunnel was smooth and wide. After traveling a mere moment, _Nautilus_ began ascending. Aronnax realized they were entering a lit chamber of some kind.

Aronnax asked, “Is that fluorescent algae?”

“No,” Nemo flatly said. “We’re here.”

 _Nautilus_ leveled its plane. Aronnax looked out the window and saw people acting with great excitement. _Nautilus_ continued another fifty feet before coming to a standstill.

“It is time,” said Nemo.

Aronnax was perplexed. He followed Nemo onto the platform and looked around the massive cavern. There were several columns, contraindicated with the presence of rhyolite. The cavern was at best one hundred feet in height but the perimeter was difficult to ascertain. Several canals intertwined with the rock floor, not wide enough to allow _Nautilus_ to travel but accommodating small gondolas and occasional bridges carved directly from the rock.

The people were of mixed nationalities as indicated by their garments and traits. They continued cheering as the crew exited _Nautilus_. Some buildings appeared constructed of wood, which Aronnax presumed imported from the surface. He noticed buildings carved directly into the rock wall. The style eluded him.

Nemo said, “Welcome to New Lemuria.”

Shanta walked onto the platform and said, “Watch your step, Maharani.”

Aronnax turned and saw the two women as well as Pierre. He remembered that Nemo was a king and the locals treated him accordingly.

“Come,” said Nemo. He took great care to help his wife across the plank to the dock. Aronnax followed, still trying to absorb the magnificent underwater city. Electric lights on poles provided illumination.

Aronnax said, “This is amazing! How do you keep the air so fresh and clean?”

Nemo said, “We exploit what was here when we found it.”

Aronnax asked, “Found? You did not build this?” A man with a rickshaw approached and Maria sat. The driver was in no hurry, maintaining pace with the group.

Nemo said, “We discovered this place five years ago. It is an abandoned city. As you can see by most of the architecture, non-gigantosteologie people used it. I suspect this was built by the ancients as one of the underground refuges to shelter humanity during the Great Calamity.”

Aronnax asked, “Is there another way down here?”

Nemo replied, “We found a path presumably leading up to the surface but its way is blocked approximately three days’ walk. We do not have sufficient manpower to attempt clearing it. We once made an effort, but after digging three months we abandoned it.”

Aronnax asked, “Is this part of the Angami Passage?”

“I don’t believe so,” said Nemo. “We are not underneath India. I discovered a descending passageway but it too is obscured with debris.”

Aronnax asked, “Are you certain this was not used as a type of prison? It seems strange that both the passageways would be blocked.”

Nemo said, “We still have access by way of the sea. It has been abandoned for thousands of years. The passageways were artificially created. You will soon understand what I mean. Of course, I presume too much that you would stay.”

Aronnax asked, “Where did all these people come from?”

“Refugees,” replied Nemo. “When we discovered this place, I knew that the legends were true. Unable to use the passageway from here, I set about using another. That is why we went by way of Iceland. We are not yet ready for paradise. This city is an inn, a resting stop between the upper realm and the under realm. We will continue gathering here for a while.”

Aronnax said, “I do not think man is yet ready for paradise. Oh, perhaps a few individuals. It was an amazing journey.”

Nemo said, “There is still much to do. Come.”

Aronnax wondered what Nemo intended.

 

 


	31. Flight

#  31    Flight

As the ship crossed the Arabian Sea, it came across a small peculiar metal boat adrift with a makeshift sail. To comply with maritime law, the captain decided to check for survivors and discovered a single occupant near death from dehydration. The ship rescued the man along with his meager possessions. Curious as to the origin of the boat, the captain decided to bring it aboard for study.

The captain needed information. Were there other survivors? If he lingered, he would be late with his ship. If he abandoned the area, so too was the risk of abandoning other survivors. Some progress was better than no progress, so he opted for casual breezes and many lookouts.

It took three days before the castaway could manage to speak. Upon hearing that the survivor was awake and speaking French, the captain hastened to sickbay. The captain did not speak French but sent for one of the crew that did. He saw his unexpected guest sitting up in an effort to leave the bed.

The captain said, “Monsieur, it is better if you rest. I beg pardon but I must know. Are there other survivors on the sea?”

In good English with a French accent came a reply, “Under the sea.”

The captain nodded. This man was the sole survivor of a calamity, so the captain could order his ship at full speed with a clear conscious. He said, “I am Captain Daniel Web.”

“I am Professor Pierre Aronnax of the Paris Museum of Natural History.”

While the crew did not grasp the significance of the revelation, the captain understood. Web said, “You have been presumed dead some six months at least. How is it that you came to this place?”

“Those that wish to know the secrets of a certain man persisted after me,” Aronnax replied.

Web said, “You speak of Prince Dakkar.”

Aronnax said, “He styles himself as a maharajah and his people adore him as such. More importantly, he is the avenger under the seas. Always remember that. What type of vessel is this?”

Web said, “You have no fears from a dead man.”

“He lives,” said Aronnax. “Please, I beg of you – what type of vessel is this?”

Web replied, “You are on board the _Oceanic_ , currently under service to Occidental and Oriental Steamship Company.”

Aronnax sighed, “Regardless of my presence, should he find your vessel he will sink it.”

Web said, “I am aware of this man. I served with the East India Company until it finally dissolved in June 1874. It was long overdue. Occidental and Oriental may be an American company but our ship’s officers are British. We bided our time these past five years with our new charter employer.”

“Such things matter not to the avenger,” said Aronnax. “He will see an Indiaman and sink it.”

Web said, “This is no Indiaman. It is a passenger ship. It will take some time before we arrive in San Francisco.”

Aronnax asked, “San Francisco?”

“That is our home port,” said Web. “If we chance upon another vessel destined for France or other parts of Europe, we will be happy to transfer you.”

“I thank you for your hospitality,” said Aronnax.

While an unintentional guest, the crew treated Aronnax with respect and dignity. No one tampered with his possessions in the slightest. He produced a handful of gold and berthed in a second-class cabin, merely due to the lack of any first class cabins available. This was still better than steerage quarters.

Aronnax kept mostly to himself and the captain forgot about the survivor. The _Oceanic_ arrived in Hong Kong to exchange passengers. Aronnax took advantage of the port call to upgrade to a first class ticket. His health slowly returned.

Still, it took months before his circuitous route returned him to Paris. Utilizing the telegraph system, Aronnax communicated his intentions to his museum from San Francisco. Once in New York, he sent another communication by way of the transatlantic cable. He expected no reply as he booked passage.

As long as Nemo’s gold held out, Aronnax had no worries. No, that was a misguided belief. What of the baron? For that matter, what of the estranged father? Aronnax briefly considered going to Belgium to see his friend Conseil. Yet he was already past the point of no return, so to say, on a ship destined for Paris.

There was no fanfare with his return to his beloved city. Aronnax found a new apartment. The landlord smiled graciously as he received the gold. Then the professor went to the Paris Museum of Natural History. He became disheartened when he learned that the board chose not to renew his employment as curator. Men were afraid because of the unwanted interest others had in the professor.

Aronnax felt very alone. He was not ready to live a life of seclusion. He set out on a trip to Belgium. Oh, his dear friend! Aronnax could always count on Conseil. Without hesitation, Conseil begged the professor to take a room in his house.

The two made sure to conduct conversations concerning Nemo when Conseil’s wife and son were not in the room. This was to avoid complicity in the matter.

“We were most worried,” said Conseil.

Aronnax smiled, “I know. Nemo’s enemies know some of what he does. They think I hold answers they do not.”

Conseil asked, “What will you do now?”

Aronnax said, “I am uncertain. Captain Nemo is building an empire under the sea.”

Conseil asked, “How did you escape?”

Aronnax replied, “He let me go. When I saw what he had discovered and how he intended to exploit it, I knew all of humanity was in grave danger. He let me go but I do not believe he intended that I should survive. He only agreed to it at the behest of his wife.”

Conseil asked, “He has a wife?”

Aronnax said, “I did not tell you? Oh, the mind is forgetful! Do you remember the mademoiselle that sailed with us? She married him. Captain Nemo is still the ruthless avenger. She cannot stop him, nor does she try. She has not descended to his level of madness.”

Conseil asked, “What did he discover?”

Aronnax replied, “It’s horrifying. He discovered ancient technologies long abandoned by the civilizations that caused the great floods and ice age. In the palm of his hand, he holds the power of the universe. Rather than live in peace, he intends to force his idea of peace upon the rest of humanity. He is building a fleet.”

Conseil said, “This is terrible. We’ve got to do something.”

Aronnax said, “I suspect he will fail because those technologies will be his doom. It is too early to let the genie out of the bottle. I wish to share with you all that happened, my friend. I beg of you to write the story. Do not let the publishers alter a single word.”

Conseil said, “Would it not be better if you were to write it?”

Aronnax said, “First, let us publish what I have written so far. Then, if the world wants to know what I discovered, what Captain Nemo discovered, we will continue with the tale. I have kept many notes and sketches. I am old and tired. I fear I will not finish. Will you indulge me this request?”

With a hearty smile Conseil replied, “Yes, master.”

 

The end – for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my niece and her gentleman friend as the basis for a college theatrical production. The idea of introducing a feminine presence to the story is not new. Several movie and television versions made attempts, whether it was a daughter or other female assistant instead of Conseil or even one of Nemo's children who survived. Yet the period in which the story was written precluded certain possibilities. Women were not allowed on warships (one movie version had a daughter in disguise as a boy acting as the professor's assistant, eliminating Conseil as character). This was a true condition, and women did resort to disguising themselves during the Civil War.
> 
> Rather than resort to the disguise method, I instead chose to expand on an old legend of an admiral who did bring along his daughter. Rumor maintained her presence on board did bring good luck to the sailors and the missions, but alas the ship met an unfortunate demise and the girl was lost at sea.
> 
> I also chose to delay any romance, understanding that Nemo's desire for vengeance must be satisfied to bring closure to his former life before he could entertain a new family. While there are occasional hints something might develop, one must remember that the professor was attempting to report as objectively as possible. Even his publisher dismissed the idea, seeing the character as superfluous and detracting from the travelogue.
> 
> Some portions of the story attempt to explain issues regarding the dates, as The Mysterious Island events occurred after the original story but the dates placed it earlier. The date mistakes were more likely due to the publisher, as Mister Verne was meticulous with his research. As well, Mister Verne intended his character to be Polish, but his publisher did not want to offend Russia due to political relations at the time. Mister Verne eventually revealed his Indian heritage. Rather than favor one or the other, I opted to bring together the two.
> 
> There are two excellent modern translations available, reinserting entire sections deleted from the original English translation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this take on an old story. As for the underwater city, I stopped. Mostly because the kids had enough for their college project and I was not prepared to do another book without reader feedback. There were two ideas explored on television with underwater cities but my take on it was following up the subterranean societies them introduced. I did not feel that technology of the time would have allowed Nemo to build something from scratch and chose for him to exploit something he found. I might pick up on it at a later time if readers express interest.


End file.
